The Road Home
by Aralinn
Summary: Sequel to The Choice. The War of the Ring is over and the people of Middle Earth strive to rebuild their lives in the coming peace. Yet, darkness looms to threaten them once again. Evelyn believed she had made her choice for her life with Nienna, however, she will learn it was only the first of many choices she will have to make, and none wil be harder than her last. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Prologue**

 **A New Beginning**

Pain—a burning searing pain that seemed to root from her very soul itself—was all that she knew in the next moments. It was all encompassing, consuming her entire being. Though she could not hear it, she knew she was screaming, she could feel the air forced across her vocal cords, felt the strain in her throat. Icy tear rolled down hollow cheeks, burning her skin as they went. Her body convulsed in agony.

She heard what she thought to be a door slam open, but she could not open her eyes to see as hard as she might, they were squinted tight against the onslaught of pain. Though her own screams remained muted to her, voices began to filter through as they yelled above her own. One, voice, a female, stood out above the rest. She knew that voice, but from where? She could not recall, could not force her mind into recollection trough the torment of her body.

' _Make it stop,'_ she pleaded to those around her, not caring who they were. She just wanted relief, wanted the pain to stop. _'Just make it stop.'_ She could not be sure if she spoke aloud or to herself, but she continued nonetheless.

Strong arms gripped her, and her uncontrolled writhing turning into panicked thrashing, the pain in her body increasing by tenfold. There was nothing she could do as the hands that held her forced her into a seated position; she was helpless against them. Something cool pressed against her lips, strange voices urged her to sip. She did not want to. It could be poison; they could be trying to kill her. They told her it would stop the agony—make it all go away. She felt her lips part, felt the liquid rush into her mouth, warm and tart, felt it spill down her chin.

She swallowed. The liquid warm and thick as it went down. She felt it spread through her body. She heard words she did not understand being spoken, though she knew she should understand them. Ever so slowly, she felt the pain subside, it did not disappear, but neither did it consume her any longer. She felt her muscle release the tension, felt her body slump, as she was laid against something soft.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she forced her eyes to open. They white light that filled her vision stung, and she tried desperately to focus. After what seemed an eternity, her eyes began to focus. She found herself starring at a man's face, with long dark hair, and sharp features. She found his eyes; clear grey eyes looked back at her with concern. Not a man's eye she knew at once—too much, pain, sorrow, and loss. She looked into an elf's eyes. "Who are you?" she croaked. Her voice barely above a whisper, it was all she could produce, her vocal cords damaged.

"I am Elladan, Son of Elrond of Rivendell." He replied, his voice smooth and lilting. It was his voice that had been speaking earlier, in the language she could not comprehend—she knew now he had been speaking in Sindarin.

"Elladan." She repeated, her vision starting to fade again. She was with the elves, but how? She did not know. However, if she was with the elves, then she was safe-for now. She was going to sleep; closing her eyes, Evelyn embraced the peaceful dark slumber that enveloped her.

* * *

A/N: Well This was a short start to the new story, however, It lets you find out her choice, and introduces again a new character to the story, who will have fairly large role in this story. My wedding is coming up in 6 weeks, so I cannot promise I will be able to update like I have been the coming weeks, but I promise I will do my best! I at least wanted to give you all a little something to go on. Please read and review and let me know your thoughts and ideas!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He stood, leaning against the white wash stone of the healing wing, his arm crossed tightly across his chest. He watched the strange woman that lie on the bed, blood stained linen wrapped over most of her body, and where skin showed, it was mottled black and blue with bruises. His adoptive brother never lightly asked for favors, and yet his parting wish had been for him to save her. Who was this woman? It had been obvious the moment he saw the remainder of the fellowship bringing her into the hall that they all cared for her deeply. The pain and sadness was etched into their faces, even the dwarf.

Gandalf had not told him much; there had not been the time. He knew she left with them from Lothlorien, and traveled with them until the Nazgul on the plains of Rohan took her, where they could not pursue. She carried with her some sort of power. From the Lords of Erebor, he learned she single-handed took out the entire Easterling army, minus a few stragglers in some kind of magical ice storm. Had his grandmother known of this power? Had she knowingly let such power walk out of her realm? Then, the Lady of Lothlorien knew and saw much. She would have set the woman on whatever path she was meant to take. Of that, he was sure. He would have to trust his grandmother's instincts in this, trust that she knew what she was doing when she had her leave the Golden Wood.

Wearily, he walked closer, pulling up a chair with his one good arm. The healers in Gondor had forbidden him to remove the sling that held his left arm in place, and the old women could be quite fearsome. Gently he covered her battered hand with his own much larger one; he began whispering Elvish words of healing. He made a promise to Aragorn and he intended to keep it.

* * *

She was vaguely aware of what would go around her; she was in a sort of haze from which she could not wake up. She knew when a new day dawned, for Elladan came in speaking his healing verses. She would turn her head, try to see him, but could only make out a dull outline with a soft white background. Midday was when the dressings that cocooned her body where change, the pain was excruciating, but she found she could say or do nothing. The torment was endured in silence. Elladan's outline was now bathed in bright yellow noonday sunrays.

Sometimes he would come back and sit with her, the purple haze a twilight around him. He would speak to her of the going and coming of the city, the waiting on a knife blade for word of the army that marched on the black gate, the army that included all her friends. Sometimes he would speak of times past, mostly of his family and Aragorn. It was at these times she could feel the elf's deep sorrow. So much grief over his sister's choice, the fate of his family, his race, and of the fate of Middle-Earth that it was palpable. She wished she could offer him comfort, let him know she understood his pain, shared it with him. She willed her fingers to close around his own; she felt the pain of the effort. Evelyn did not know if her hand gripped his own, she hoped with all she had within her that it did. They would share a burden together.

It was the nights, when all the light dissipated, and the blackness encompassed her vision that she feared more than the constant pain or her uncertain future. In the deepest folds of the night is when the dreams came. At first they had been dreams that haunted her from the beginning—of her death, Boromir, of the men she had killed, all the death that surrounded her—now they were different, more vivid, more horrific than any she had had before.

She saw Mordor. Saw Mount Doom and the tower of Barad-Dur with the great eye writhed in flame, the very air around her seemed steeped in poison, and it was so thick and hot. Under the eye stood two silhouettes, barely visible to her eyes. She knew one to be Sauron, his dark beauty unmistakable, the other she could never make out. His form was less substantial; he was nothing more than a red haze, almost a part of the great eye. Shivers went down her spine as she continued to gaze upon them, unable to tear her eyes away.

Visions of the army of Gondor dead at the base of the Black Gate flashed in her mind, their bodies bloodied and strewn heedless on the blood-covered earth. She saw the villages and towns of Middle-Earth burn, being torn apart by thousands of orcs and goblins. Screams of women and children filled her ears. The grief and pity overwhelmed her heart, she wished with all her being to take their pain away.

Then, just as quickly as they came upon her, they were gone and she was surrounded once again by silent darkness. She realized quite suddenly, Arwen's fate was not the only one tied to the fate of the One Ring. Should it not be destroyed, the world as they knew would end; there would be no purpose for her here any longer. A small part of her almost wished for it, she could go back to Nienna's halls; find some shred of peace for her life. However, she knew better, such a fate would bring more pain and suffering than anyone could imagine, her peace would never come from that fate.

* * *

The night was long and deep as Elladan leaned over the balcony, his one good hand gripping the railing until his knuckles turned white. There was such stillness to the night; it made him restless and uneasy. Sleep could not claim him that night in its warm embrace, and he was not the only one. From his perch, he saw many windows with candles still flickering.

He looked back at the supine form on the feather bed. He was not his father, but he was still an accomplished healer among the elves, and though her wounds were healing and her body on the mend, he could not bring her soul back to them. She hung somewhere in between, and why he could not fathom. He knew she was there with him at times, she would squeeze his hand during his tales, or her faintly turn her head at the sound of his voice. But that was all he had been able to manage. He had failed his brother.

He hung his head, his dark hair falling around his face as he let out a large sigh. No sooner had the breath left his lips, the ground beneath his feet gave a sudden shudder, as the world seemed to turn on its axis. Stumbling away from the edge, Elladan reached the columns of the archway, gripping it fiercely as he looked out towards the land of Mordor, for from no where else could such a force come from. No sooner had he, then a bright blinding light light up the sky from the east.

* * *

A thundering roar ripped through her darkness as her mind was transported back into the fires of Mordor. The great Eye that haunted her for so many nights was dilated, swirling madly in it towering prison. It engulfed the silhouette of Sauron, devouring itself. Then, an explosion like none she had ever known ripped through the air; the vibrations shook the very foundations of the earth. She watched the tower of Barad-Dur crumble as Mount Doom erupted in a shower of molten lava, consuming the land around it. The great eye withered and died before her eyes into nothing but a speck that entered a hazy red glow and disappeared from her sight.

And in that moment she felt the haze that had fogged her mind lift, she was no longer stuck in the veil, her mind was as clear as it had ever been and she felt her eyes open wide as the world shook around her.

 **A/N: another pretty short chapter here, but I felt this needed to be a chapter on its own. mixed with what I have planned for the next, would not have gone together so well, and would have been extremely long and a much longer wait. But we finally made it to a turning point, the ring is destroyed, and now a new journey will begin for all of the characters. please read and review, tell me what you think of this chapter, what you would like to see happen, etc.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I see you are awake." The smooth voice spoke from the doorway.

Evelyn turned her head from the open balcony door to see Elladan striding through, setting a pack of items on the stand across the room. His long dark hair was pulled back in customary braids, his silver circlet in place. He must have been in meetings this morning to have decided to wear it, usually he went without it.

"I wish I wasn't." she stated grumpily. While she was awake she was usually in a state of constant pain, and now was no different. The effort to breath hurt. But she had made her choice; she was here for Valor knows how long, until her duty done. If only they had bothered to tell her what she was needed for now that the ring was destroyed. She sighed, and pushed the thoughts from her mind, she had more pertinent matters at hand; dwelling on the negative aspects was not going to get her anywhere.

"I see you are out of your sling." She added, changing the subject.

"Indeed I am, though they still have me with some restrictions."

"From the way you looked over your shoulder coming in, I take it lifting is supposed to be one of those restrictions?" Evelyn questioned, giving the ellon a smirk. The sly smile he sent her in return answered her question without words, "I thought so."

"So long as you keep your mouth closed, I will have nothing to worry about."

"Pray tell, to whom I would spill your little secret? I am much too much at your disposal to think of such an act. Now, when I am healed, it will be another matter entirely." She countered a sly smile of her own sliding across her face. Two could play this game, and she did not intend to let Elladan always have the upper hand.

When she had first awoken, neither truly knew how to take the other or what to do. They both were at a loss. However, it did not take long for Elladan's joking personality start to shine through, once he realized she was not going to freeze him on the spot—though she had to admit, there had been many times over the past few days she had wanted to. They had a tentative friendship and respect for each other. Though they both still had questions for the other, they dare not yet ask. But, with her being more on the mend, she knew they were coming, as did he.

"I was thinking," Elladan interrupted her thoughts, 'That after we do your therapy and dressing changes, we could go to one of the gardens. I think you are up for a trip out of this room. What are your thoughts?"

Go outside? Just the thought of the warm sun on her skin, even through all the material, brought a smile to her face. It had been much too long since she had been able to enjoy being out of doors. The thought of feeling the wind brush across her skin, brought a calming sensation through her body. "I think," she stated, "I would very much be up for a trip outside."

"Good then, let us begin." Elladan gave her a full smile stretching from ear to ear.

She did not know which was worse, the range of motion exercises that she had to begin with or the dressing changes that came after. Because of the extent of her injuries, she had to move her joints every so often to keep them from getting contractures. Just in the past few days she could tell a noticeable improvement in her legs, back, and neck. Thankfully her fingers had not taken to much damage and all worked perfectly. It was her left arm that worried her, and she could tell it worried Elladan too, though he had yet to speak to her of it. The small crease that appeared on his forehead told it all. How long would he keep silent? While her other joints had shown improvement, her left elbow had not, it still hung at a slightly awkward angle that was not quite straight. She worried she would never gain full use of it.

She felt the tears welling in her eyes, and shut them tightly; making a face so Elladan only thought she was wincing from the pain of pulling the old dressings off. Which it did hurt, she would not lie, but the thought of one more disfiguring aspect to mar her, was almost too much. She could hide the ones on her torso, legs, and arms. She could not hide the one on her face or a screwed up arm. No, she thought, she would deal with it when the time came, and for now, she just had to push the thoughts into her little box she created for them.

"Not much longer now, and we will take that trip to a garden, there are a few that were left unharmed from the battle." He told her, not looking up from his task. He had felt the shift in her mood, felt the depression and despair that was building. He had been a healer long enough to know there was nothing he could do to help her left elbow or the scar that would be on her face forever; he also knew that she had figured both out on her own, she was not dumb, so he figured there was no reason to bring it up to her until she was ready. That time was not now. Knowing the truth and accepting it, were two very different things.

"You are going to move yourself to the chair for me to wheel you out."

"Excuse me?" she questioned, not fully comprehending his words. She was not sure she liked the glint she saw in his eye.

"Did you expect me to do all the work? How will you ever get stronger if you do not start moving?" he replied.

"I have been moving, no thanks to you, everyday. I have not, however, gotten out of this bed."

"You are wasting precious time, not much longer and the sun will be down. Tic-tok." He teased.

"Shut up." She growled, attempting to crawl to the side of the bed she was tucked in. She felt the cold stone tile beneath her feet, almost expecting to feel the chill run up her spine, but it did not. Wiggling her toes, she played putting different amounts of weight on them. Shifting farther to the edge off the bed, she tried to ignore the pain igniting in her muscles from the strain.

"I believe my grandmother could move faster than you."

"I believe, at this point, a human grandmother in a foot of snow could move faster than me right now, besides your grandmother is an elf, her movements don't slow with age." she grumbled, and then added, "Okay okay, I am getting up." And with that she went to push herself off the bed.

At first she felt fine, then the wobbling set in. She could feel her body teetering back and forth; feel her knees ready to buckle. She attempted to hold out her arms to steady herself but it was to no avail, her knees buckled and Evelyn could do nothing as her body began to crumble to the ground, before strong arms caught her.

"If you wanted me to hold you, you could have just asked." A laughing voice spoke above her head, as she clung to Elladan, pain engulfing her body.

"Be glad I cannot hit you right now." She spat, trying to hold in the chuckle that threatened to erupt from her lips. Try as she might, she found it hard to get mad at the insufferable elf.

The fresh crisp air felt better than Evelyn had originally imagined. It was such a refreshing change to be away from the stone walls that had been her companions for many days. Though dust still clung to the air from the rumble below them, it did not hamper her spirits. The rays of sunlight filtering through the dust created beautiful shapes and patterns on the foliage around her. Ferns sprouted around the bordering walls that were covered in ivy. Wild roses grew around the fountain, there thorny branches blocking any access to the cool water from year of poor gardening, but she found the wildness of the garden intriguing. It made it unique and much more natural than the much pampered gardens she pictured going to. A few shade trees grew in random areas with benched under their old bows. Evelyn, however, chose to sit on the bench bathed in the filtered sunlight, enjoying the warmth it brought to her.

For a while they sat in companionable silence before Evelyn finally voiced one of her concerns to the elf beside her, "Has there been any word on the company since the battle? Of your brother?" She added, not looking at Elladan.

"Aye, word was sent soon after the destruction of the ring. Elrohir and the fellowship have all survived unscathed, minus a few minor injuries of course. They have began the journey home with those well enough to travel. Any who need tending, they have set up a camp to tend them until they can safely travel. The casualties were many."

She felt a pang in her heart at the loss of so many lives, though it could not match the joy that threatened to encompass her with the knowledge that the only friends she had lived and were on their way back to her. They were practically her family now. Though Elladan was somber from the loss of life, just as she was, she could feel his happiness at his brother's return.

"When do you think they shall be at the city/"

"By the week's end I am sure, they are traveling slowly."

A week, she could wait a week. She would have to; and then she would see them again, see Legolas again. Evelyn stopped her thoughts instantly. Since awakening, certain thoughts and memories had been fuzzy; taking their sweet time coming back to her, with certain thoughts, smells, or comments from Elladan would bring them hurtling back. The thought of Legolas in particular had done just that. she saw herself lying on the cart as the Kings of Erebor and Dale brought her to Gondor, she saw Legolas coming to say his last regards before they marched on the Black gates and felt rather than watched as he placed a small chaste kiss upon her lips. Instantly she raise her right hand to touch her own, still feeling the warmth of his lips on his, as her heart thudded in her chest. Legolas had kissed her, and the only thought she could muster at the moment was, 'Oh, shit.'

"Excuse me?" Elladan asked her, startled by her outburst.

She jerked her head to look at him, a bewildered expression on her face, and eyes wide. It took her a moment to compose herself enough to respond to him. She looked at his face with his raised eyebrows, waiting expectantly. With a gulp she answered, "Nothing, it was nothing, one of my memories coming back."

"Your choice of wording will never cease to shock me. Would you like to speak of it?" While the last request was spoken with true heartfelt concern, his picking on her language was full of his joking personality. How he could master putting the two together so perfectly, she would never know.

"No, I would rather not," She replied, trying not to sound to terse as she felt the flush rise to her cheeks at the thought of having to tell anyone that particular memory. "And by the way, there is nothing wrong with my language; it is perfectly acceptable where I'm from." This time her reply was curt, eliciting a laugh from the ellon and effectively changing the subject away from Legolas' kiss. She was just thankful that he had no way of knowing she knew of it.

"Do you miss them, your family back home?" Elladan spoke after a long span of silence. He watched the woman closely. She did not immediately look at him; instead she dropped her head ever so slightly and took a deep refreshing inhale. He found that when she did look at him, he was surprised to see a small smile upon her lips, albeit, it was full a grief, but not the fresh grief he would imagine seeing upon someone who recently was separated from their family, especially one who he knew to have the deep running feelings very similar to an elf's.

"I miss them, why do you ask?" she looked into his grey eyes, seeing all the questions he wished to asked her but kept bottled up. _Well,_ she thought, _an eye for an eye. If it was the trust game he wanted to play, she would._ Evelyn knew she needed all the people she could get on her side, and she knew now she could never be in the towns of men for long. Even with her terror of them abated, she was immortal now, she would have to find a place somewhere among the Elves.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Curiosity." He replied.

"Back home we have a saying 'curiosity killed the cat.' Ever heard of it?" She asked him, laughing at his expression of mixed amusement and horror. "I didn't think so." She laughed some more before sobering herself up to tell her story.

"My mother passed away before I came here. She was in a car accident." Evelyn paused, holding up a hand to stop the elf from speaking. "A car is like a very fast carriage that doesn't need horses. No more interruptions. My father was also pronounced dead from the accident. It was only after the events of my death that I learned otherwise…"

"Elladan!" She chastised, seeing him open his mouth to interrupt once again. "What did I say? Anyway, I had my time to grieve them, and move on with my life. They were a successful couple and we lived generously. The horse farm and the money were left to me. I was a horse trainer of sorts you could say.

I am not sure what the others filled you in on, probably not that I died to come here, however, I did. I was attacked by a group of men." She shivered as the memories streamed through her mind as she recalled it. "The Valar intervened, apparently, my father was some sort of elemental created by Eru to take away some of the burdens of the Valar by controlling the seasons and weather of Middle-Earth. It did not work so well."

And so she continued to tell him her tale, her stay in Lorien and befriending Haldir, the arrival of the Fellowship and their departure and journeys from there. Tears fell silently as she recalled Boromir's death, but she continued on.

"…And then the Nazgul captured me." She paused as more tears choked her voice. Evelyn looked down when she felt a warm touch on her hand. Elladan's larger one covered her own.

"Evelyn, stop. You have told me more than enough, and when you are ready to tell the rest, I will be ready to listen."

"How long will that take?"

She looked at the Lord of Rivendell, hoping to see some form of hope there, some positive thought, but there was only sadness. Thank god, she did not see pity in his eyes, which would have done it for her. She did not think she could handle anyone's pity for her.

"It is never the same for people. It could be days, or it could be years."

"And how do I know when that time is?" she asked in despair. She had just come to terms with her life in Middle-Earth, being an elemental, now this. Now she had to come to terms with torture, death, immortality. She wished more than ever she was back in Nienna's halls.

"It comes slowly; you will not wake up one morning and know. It is more gradual than that, it happens a little every day, a piece at a time. But you will heal, Evelyn, you will heal."

"I can't do it Elladan." She whined, letting her arms drop to her sides, the weights already forgotten.

Elladan sighed, picking them up, "Yes you can. Have a little faith in yourself." He was trying to be positive, but he would not lie, the woman was making it difficult and at times he was very tempted to give her a good shake, then again she probably had the same thoughts regarding him.

It had been three days since her outing to the garden and since then Elladan had been pushing her twice as hard. Gone were the exercises she did in the bed, now she was lucky if she got to do anything but sleep there, napping was out of the question. She was awoken at dawn and forced to get up and to a chair and left to her own devices while Elladan met to discuss affairs of the city. She had gone through more books than she could count. When he came back after lunch it was all focused on strength training. Since her capture and time in a coma, she lost the majority of her strength and muscle mass. Between the leg exercises and arm exercises, by the end of the day she was exhausted, most nights she did not even dream. And while her legs had gained strength, and she was able to walk short distances, her arms were another story, or she should say her left arm. With its limited mobility, it made the exercises ten times harder and much more painful, usually just one rep brought tears to her eyes.

"No, I can't." she emphasized, "Not with the bloody arm!" She raised it and let it drop to her side, hanging at an awkward angle.

"It will come with time," He tried to soothe, hearing the lie in his own voice, and one look at Evelyn's face made him wish the words unsaid. She shot daggers at him with the anger in her eyes.

"Don't you dare lie to me! Don't you dare!" She seethed, snaking across the room to stand in front of him, her right index finger jabbing him in the chest. "You know as well as I do, my left arm isn't getting any better, and it isn't going to!" She was bordering on hysterics now, but she did not care, all the built up frustration and pain was at its bursting point and she could not hold it in any longer. "The bloody damn thing is useless. It will never work right again, never hang right at my side. No, it's just one more fucking thing to mar my body and make me stick out. As if my appearance wasn't enough on its own!" Evelyn's voice screeched, as she hit Elladan on his chest with her clenched fists. "Let's add a screwed up arm and a damn scar that covers the right side of my face!"

Tears now poured from her eyes and she continued to beat the Ellon in front of her, not caring if she hurt him, right now she wanted to. He was supposed to fix her, make her better. Now she was going to stand out even more, be the center of more scorn, ridicule, and curiosities.

Elladan let her vent, let her hit him until his chest really did hurt, let her burst with all her pent up emotions. He had known it would come at some point. She was always to calm, too reserved and stuck in her own mind, never voicing her frustrations. When she quit speaking, he just wrapped his large arms around her and pulled her close.

The door to the room squeaked open and Elladan looked up to see Eowyn peeking in, clearly she heard the commotion. She gave him a questioning glance, and he signaled to her as best he could he would handle it, but maybe refreshments would be nice. He hoped she understood him, as she nodded and closed the door behind her. Elladan was pretty sure Evelyn could use some female company once she composed herself.

He moved them to the couch in the room, feeling her legs quivering from the strain, it was the longest she had been on them yet, and he did not want to add to her frustration of them giving out on her. He kept her in his arms, stroking her hair as she cried, her body heaving. He placed a brotherly kiss to her forehead, "We will get you through this Evelyn, you shall not be alone."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Eowyn!" Evelyn called joyfully, seeing her friend in the doorway. She could vaguely recall hearing her friend speak while she was in her coma like state, but she had yet to see her in person, though she imagined she had been busy with business of her own to tend to.

"Evelyn, my friend, it is good to see you up!" She replied, a huge grin spreading across her face as she swept into the room with a tray of refreshments. Secretly she wondered if this was the same woman she had seen just moments before beating and screaming at Elladan. Clearly she had managed to compose herself, the only betraying factor were her puffy red eyes. This was a woman who had mastered the art of concealment.

Still smiling at her friend, she set down the tray of fruits and tea and took a seat across from the other woman. "I had hoped to find you free this afternoon." It was not a complete lie. She had wanted to see her friend since her awakening, but she found she was not sure what she would be faced with and that worried her. Eowyn also found she worried over what she should or should not say. What did one say to someone who had been through everything Evelyn had? She did not know and know she had gotten slung unprepared into the situation by Elladan.

"It is good to be up! And nice to have female company for once," Evelyn joked.

"I am sorry I have not come to see you before. Elladan has kept you quite busy and I just got leave of the healers to venture from my own quarters." She replied, a small smile still on her face.

"Healing wing? Why have you been here? Were you hurt?" Evelyn questioned, a frown causing her forehead to crease as she looked at her friend.

"Aye, I was. During the Battle of Pelenor." She did not want to say more, she did not want to mention it was at the hands of the Nazgul, though she did not want to lie to her friend. With a deep breath and a downward glance Eowyn forced herself to continue. "It was at the hands of the Witch King of Angmar. He killed my Uncle."

"King Théoden is dead?" Evelyn interrupted, shock written clearly all over her face. It was obvious she had not been told much of anything since she woke.

Holding back the tears of the still raw emotions, Eowyn nodded, "The Rohirrim rode to the aid of Gondor as the armies of Mordor and Minas Morgul were emptied. King Théoden and my brother led them to battle."

"Your brother, he is okay?"

She looked back up at her friend, a small but sad smile on her lips, "Yes, he travels back from the Black Gate with the others."

"I am sorry for the loss of your uncle; I know it must be hard for you both." She said as she reached out her right hand to give Eowyn's an encouraging squeeze. She had not been very fond of Eowyn's uncle, though he had been more than fair to her; Evelyn had not wanted him dead.

"Thank you. There has been too much death, but now, now we can rebuild and live in peace with the darkness of Sauron destroyed." She gave Evelyn's hand a return squeeze, but she could have sworn that through her smile, she saw a flicker of doubt and shadow cross the other woman's face.

Peace. Would their peace now? Evelyn thought back to her time with the Valor. They had wanted her to come back for a reason, she had some role to play, and she did not think that involved peace. However, she would not that to her friend, nor anyone for that matter, at least not yet. Who she needed to speak with was Gandalf, and he was not here at the moment, and when he returned she was sure his free time would be limited. She let out an internal sigh, doing her best to keep her face free of her doubts.

Looking back at Eowyn, she smiled, and returned to their conversation, pulling her mind away from her dark thoughts. She wanted to find out all the details of the battle, before and after, and she knew Eowyn would tell her. The shield maiden had kept it all inside for too long.

She looked at the ellon sitting across from her, pretending to be enthralled by a book, but the bored expression on his face gave him away. Evelyn held back a snicker; he was doing this for her after all. He could leave her alone after their workouts and his meetings, but he chose to spend his free time with her so she was not always alone. Eowyn the past few days had been a bit preoccupied by a certain steward of Gondor. Not that she blamed her friend; she needed some happiness after all the death that had surrounded her, them all, lately.

"Would you tell me of your home?" she asked, watching as he dropped the book down to look at her, his grey eyes questioning her slightly. "I do not know if I will ever get to see Rivendell, I would at least like to have an idea as to what I am missing out on."

He laughed and it was musical bells sounding around her, damn the elves she thought. She may have gone through many changes, but other than her singing voice, she spoke and laughed the same, and it was harsh to her ears against the elves.

"I am sure you will be able to venture their one day, but I will gladly tell you of it." Elladan closed the book gently and set it on the table between them. He had taken her to a different location today; it was a small patio with lovely wooded tables and chairs, though for now, they were alone. More people walked these paths, which she was sure was the reason he picked it. Every day he took her more into the heart of the city to get the people more used to her and vise versa, though she knew they would never be truly accepting of her, more of toleration at best.

Imladris, Rivendell, or the Last Homely House, as some know it is nestled in the Misty Mountains, in a large open Valley. The main area of the city is build in beautiful, intricately carved white stone and blonde wood and carved into the side of the mountain. Large waterfalls spill from below the balconies in the Bruinen. Here he have our houses of healing, the family quarters, guest quarters and the great hall, which we also call the Hall of Fire. When you visit, you can find out why for yourself." He smiled at her and the continued, "Below on the lower levels we keep our smithies, stables, markets and other such areas. From here there is a stone bridge over the river that leads to the other side and out through our hidden path to leave or enter our city. The base of the city is where most of our population lives, and of course our training grounds."

"It sounds beautiful." Evelyn replied with eyes closed, picturing the grandness of the city her friend described to her. She hoped one day that she would be able to see it in person.

"Now I have a question for you." Elladan spoke again, breaking her from her revere. The sincerity of his voice sent alarm bells ringing through her.

"Okay," She answered warily.

"The company will arrive tomorrow. You have come a long way since you woke. Prince Imrahil and Lord Faramir have granted you a position with us to greet them upon their arrival should you wish it."

Her friends, they would be back, back with her in under twenty-four hours. It made her heart skip a beat; they would all be back with her. Legolas would be back. Her mind froze—the kiss replaying over in her mind—her heart seemed to stop. Could she greet them all, greet Legolas in front of thousands of people she did not know and hold her composure, without embarrassing them all? She was not so sure. Then again, it would be a point to prove to all those who doubted her. She might not belong to them and to Gondor, but she belonged with her friends. Could she do this?

She stood stone still, nestled between Elladan and Eowyn; crowds of Gondorians were gathered behind them. She could feel her tension rising, it was like tiny sparks electricity shooting through her veins. It was like she could feel all the tension around her building as well, as the dust rose on the horizon indicating the arrival of the soldiers.

Time seemed to drag on, the dust cloud now held a tiny speck of black in its midst to indicate the riders approaching. Evelyn did not think they would ever appear. Her legs were so tired; they were beginning to quiver from exertion. Why did she ever agree to this? She had not stood this long since before her capture, what had made Elladan so sure she could do this? She was losing hope.

"You have got this Evelyn," a soft voice whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine as the warm breath blew over her neck. It was Elladan's voice. "It will not be much longer now; the sun plays tricks on the eyes."

And sure enough, he was right, it was not long before she could make out individual horses approaching, the haze of dust tossed up by their hooves, far behind them.

"Just don't leave my side." She spoke quietly in response, terrified she could collapse at any moment.

"Never, Mellon Nin, never." Elladan answered, giving her an encouraging smile.

All too soon the moment she dreaded and eagerly anticipated arrived. Trumpets blared and drums were thumped at the arrival of the King of Gondor and his host. She could not help but smile at Aragorn riding tall in his saddle upon Brego leading the army back to Gondor. He was weary, but there was lightness to him Evelyn had not seen before and it did her heart good, for a moment, all her weariness and pain vanished. Behind him she saw the others, Gimli, Pippin, Merry, and Legolas. There was Legolas. Dirty and weary, but her was there, unharmed. Her heart flipped in her chest and she could not hold back her cough.

Elladan looked to her in concern, "Are you okay? Do you need to return" He questioned, his voice laced with concern and sincerity.

"No," she replied, trying to compose herself, "No, I am okay for now."

He nodded in reply and looked back to the crowd approaching them.

Evelyn could not help but smile, even though the pain of her cheek, whose bandage had just come off, revealing the nasty angry scar beneath. She held her bad arm at the wrist with her good one, hiding the fact that it would not completely straighten.

The party stopped just a few feet short of them, as she was on the front line with Elladan and the leaders of Gondor, her heart in her throat. They all were okay; they all made it back safe and sound, only a little worse for wear. She was okay with that, so was she.

Then They looked at her, truly looked her way since they arrived, and it had been such a long time since Evelyn was filled with so much joy as she was them. She watched as all their faces broke into wide grins, truly genuine smiles as they looked to her. It was like nothing had changed.

Merry and Pippin were on the ground running and attached to her waist before she knew what had happened. They were practically squeezing her to death. Their voices joining together in greeting was completely indiscernible, but Evelyn did not care, she greeted them with equal enthusiasm. Elladan her constant support behind her.

Then she was engulfed in a giant bear hug from Gimli, she closed her eyes and smiled against the pain. "It is good to see ye lass, we thought we'd lost ye there for a moment."

"For a moment there you did," she replied placing a kiss on his dirty forehead, returning his hug as the hobbits tried to wiggle their way out."But I'm back, I'm back."

She looked up into the soft eyes of Aragorn, the man she was once terrified of and now viewed as the brother she never had. She smiled, "Hello Aragorn."

He reached forward; His hands covered in grim and blood, and cupped her face, his thumb tracing lightly over the cut still visible there. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently."I am sorry," he told her, "I am so sorry."

Evelyn looked up and smiled into his eyes, for the moment forgetting her pain and sorrow, "Do not be sorry, we have both returned to each other my brother." And she returned his kiss with one of her own to his cheek and gripped him in a hug, Elladan supporting her from behind. Even with her pain momentarily forgotten, her legs were close to their limit.

"Thank you brother," Aragorn spoke to the figure behind her in Elvish, "Thank you."

Looking past Aragorn's shoulder her heart stopped again, her eyes locked with Legolas'. She found herself frozen looking into his unreadable expression. Could he see it in her face that she remembered his kiss, cold still, even now, feel the warmth of his lips? Did he feel anything at all? Evelyn could not tell.

Then a shrill whinny broke their eye contact as the horse he was holding broke free and race towards her. It was a whinny she was not soon to forget, and tears sprang to her eyes.

"Zenith?" She spoke, Aragorn stepping out f the way just in time to prevent getting trampled and Evelyn felt the familiar warm black muzzle in her hand, the familiar brown face pressed against her chest, and her other hand tangled in the horse ragged black mane.

"Zenith, it is you."


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys so here is the next chapter, i hope you enjoy! I have gotten so many story favorites and follows but not many reviews the last chapters, please leave a quick review and just let me know what you think, what you would like to see happen ect.!

Chapter 5

She felt the strong support on her back lessen, a cool chill wind filling the space where Elladan's hand had previously been. Leaning her weight on Zenith's shoulder Evelyn turned her head to see what caused her friend to leave her side. What she saw made her heart swell, and her frustration at his absence melt away. Elladan was wrapped in a warm embrace with another of the party, which she had to guess was his brother, Elrohir. Although covered in dirt and grime, the silky black hair, pale skin, and clothing gave him away. Even without seeing his face she knew she was looking at the spitting image of Elladan.

When they broke apart, Elladan returned her smile, as if he knew she had been watching. He probably had come to think of it, he unfortunately usually knew just about everything. Cutting his eyes back to his brother he whispered something she could not hear in his ear before returning to her side, leaving Elrohir to watch them curiously.

"How are you?" he whispered in elvish, so no one would overhear them. Of course most of the group had been pulled away from them in the excitement over their return and the destruction of Sauron. However, some eyes of the crowd still looked their way.

Evelyn met his gaze, giving her reply in elvish as well, "I think that I need to sit down, and soon."

He nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist. As he did so he could feel her body shaking in its effort to stay upright. "Relax." He told her, dipping down ever so slightly. As he stood straight again, he tightened his grip around her, practically lifting her off the ground. "Just move your feet as if you were walking with me, no one shall be the wiser." A small gasp escaped her lips, Elladan taking her off guard.

"Zenith, what about Zenith?" She suddenly questioned, in a slight panic, looking back at her horse who was starting to get agitated and nervous at her departure, when a tall, slim, figure with dark hair stepped by her side, placing a calming hand on her neck— Elrohir.

"It is taken care of. Let me get you back." He smiled at her and half carried her back to her quarters.

Once back in her room, he sat her in the chair. The relief that flooded through her body as the pain of her effort started to wear off was amazing. Evelyn let out a sigh of relief and leaned back in the chair, letting her head fall back. She was exhausted. Oh how nice a nap would be right about now, she could picture herself now, curling up in her nice warm bed and sleeping the day away. But no, she would do her best to stay awake. There was a chance she could see her friends again, they may stop by, and she wanted to make sure she was awake to see them if that be the case.

"I shall get you some water." Elladan stated, breaking her thoughts.

"What?" she sputtered at first as her brain worked to catch up, "oh, yes, water, thank you."

She did not see him walk out, she had returned to stare out the window, watching the hoards of people start to disperse from the gathering. She wandered what her friends were doing at the moment, where they were being ushered to. When would she get to see them?

A creak in the doorway let her know Elladan had returned. She had to admit, she was quite parched. When she did not hear him make any further movements she called out softly, "You can just place the water on the table thanks."

Still silence, slowly she turned her head curious as to Elladan's silence, but her words froze in her throat. It was not Elladan that was standing in her doorway. Evelyn found herself starring wide eyed and open mouthed at Legolas.

He crossed the room in what seemed like two steps, kneeling in front of her. His calloused hands cupped her face, his thumb lightly tracing the outline of the wound across her cheek, his piercing blue eyes taking in every inch of her. If she felt bare and exposed in front of Lady Galadriel, it was nothing to this. Then his eyes locked on her. There were so many pent up emotions she saw there. Pain and sorrow, anger and hate, but there was also joy, and so many others she could not discern, they changed so rapidly. But his words said it all.

"You came back." His voice was hoarse, and strained as he forced the words out, a slightly strangled noise emitted from his throat as if her was holding back more.

"I chose to come back." She whispered, unable to remove her eyes from the intensity of his gaze. She watched the flash of confusion and curiosity cross his gaze, but all thoughts of that quickly left her mind because she found herself roughly pulled towards the Elven prince and his lips pressed firmly against her own.

It was like no other kissed she had previously had. It was not the sweet seductive kiss one imagines from all the romance novels, no, this kiss was rough, filled with more emotion, as if all his soul was poured into it. All thoughts fled from her mind, all she knew was his lips on hers, the warmth of them spreading through her body, lighting it on fire. Every nerve ending she had was being awoken and was tingling. She found herself responding to his kiss without conscious thought. Then as soon as it started it stopped. The welcoming pressure of his lips were gone and in their place, a chill breeze. He was up and back out the door as quick as he came, leaving her speechless.

Elladan just happened to make his presence at that precise moment, casting a curious glance at Legolas' retreating form and Evelyn's stunned expression. "I brought your water.' He told her, not sure what else to say, as clearly something had passed between the two.

Finally making herself raise her eyes to his she replied, "I think I'm going to need something stronger than water."

* * *

The liquid Elladan brought her burned as she forced it down her throat, she felt it hit her stomach hard, but it warmed her, cleared her mind. She was not sure what it was, and she did not plan to ask. The elf watched her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" She questioned, noticing his stare.

"Most women are not so adept at drinking from what I have seen."

"You have never been Ireland," She laughed, "Everyone drinks, women included."

"Clearly you have mastered the art."

She shot him a glare, "I take offense to that. For your information, I rarely drank, only for special occasions."

"And this is a special occasion?" he pried, watching her face blanch.

It took just a minute to be able to compose herself, granted she had set herself up perfectly for that one. "Of course, our friends have returned, and Sauron defeated."

"Oh that is a celebration indeed, one that we will celebrate very shortly and in due fashion. However, I am referring to a certain occasion with a blond elf." He smirked watching the red streaks of embarrassment creep up her face.

"There is nothing to concern yourself with there, I can assure you." Evelyn stated mater of factly, wanting the subject to come to a close. No one was going to learn of that kiss if she had anything to do with it.

"If you insist, though from the looks of things, I believe you are lying." Luckily he was elf, and easily ducked the hefty pillow that the woman threw at his head, which he had to admit, she threw rather strongly. Elladan was glad it did not hit him. He gave a hearty laugh. "I think on that note, I will leave you for awhile."

* * *

Even though Elladan had infuriated her, and drove her crazy, she missed him as the silence permeated around her. She could still hear the bustle of the crowd below, but the hall outside her room remained silent other than the occasional creak of a servant or healer passing through. Though each time she heard them, Evelyn eagerly awaited her door to open, only to be disappointed.

It seemed like hours that passed as she continued to watch the people mill about in the stone city. Most had now left to go about their normal day. She assumed the important people of the city were in the throne hall with the fellowship. A sharp pain shot through her head, she saw pictures of the throne room, saw her friends gathered around a table, plotting their strike on the dark lord. And then it was gone. Evelyn was really getting tired of the flash backs from her time in Valinor. When she thought about it, she was tired of a lot of her memories at the moment. But she pushed those thoughts from her mind.

She heard the tell-tell creak of one of the workers passing by, she did not even let herself get excited this time, she would be spending her evening alone she was sure. Elladan would be with his brother, Eowyn with her brother, and the rest, well there was no telling, but if they had thought to come she her, she was sure it would be before now, the sun had been down a few hours now.

The creaking stopped, just as she suspected it would, however, a knock sounded against her door, jarring her from her depressing thoughts. "Who is it?" She questioned, surprised at the visitor.

"It is Gandalf, my dear." The soft familiar voice replied from the other side.

She was so tempted just to tell him the door was unlocked, but she needed to make herself move, keep her joints mobile and working. Sitting on her butt would not help with that. With some effort, she pushed herself up to a standing position, leaning just for a moment on the small table. Taking a deep breath and ignoring the pain in her sore muscles, she walked gingerly to the door, and pulled it open on squeaky hinges. She smiled genuinely at the old wizard in front of her.

Stepping out of the doorway she let him in the room. He walked to the table, pulling out a chair for her. It was good to see another of her friends. He was no longer grim covered and dirty. He was robed in clean white linens and his beard was cleaned of knots and debris.

"Sit, sit my dear. I have a servant bringing up some fruits and cheeses and a nice selection of wine. I take it you have not had supper?" HE questioned and when she shook her head he smiled and continued, "Good, good, for I believe there is much you wish to speak to me about."

Evelyn dropped her mouth open, and then closed it. Of course he would know, he was one of the Maiar. And then before she could reply, good to his word, two servants walked in carrying the array of food and drink. Gandalf took it upon himself to fix them both a small plate and glass of wine. "Now my dear, where shall we begin?"

She did the only thing she could do, she started at the beginning. She left out the parts of her torture; she could not bring herself to face it just yet, so she skipped to the part of waking in Nienna's halls. How long this all took, she was not sure but it seemed to fly by. Only the amount of wine left told her otherwise. They had both had their fair share of the drought.

"People are out there celebrating a hard won peace against Sauron, but there is darkness I feel Gandalf, that lingers—something in the back of mind ever since my visits to Valinor. It had to have taken much energy and work on their part to send me back. So why give me a choice? Why want to send me back?

It does not make sense. They sent you back for a reason—your task was not completed—which means, neither is mine. What is lurking in the shadows? That is was worries me."

Looking up at the wizened wizard, she saw the concern written in the wrinkles on his face, his brows furrowed together in thought. The worry, and maybe even fear, see saw in them confirmed her own fears were not founded for nothing. If this was not news to Gandalf, her coming back was founded for reasons larger than her own. The Valar still had a purpose for her here, and she did not think there was any good that would come from it for the future of Middle Earth.

"There is much I have to think on, and questions I must answer. I must leave you for now my dear. Try and get some rest, you are weary." And with that he strode out the room with remarkable grace and speed for an old man, leaving Evelyn to her thoughts.

At some point she made it to her bed, though she did not remember getting herself there. She laid on her side, still fully dressed and on top the covers as she watched the flames in her fireplace dance in the cool night air, random candles were lit on the shelves and tables in the room. Since her confinement, she could not go without light of some kind in her room.

Ever so slowly her eyelids became heavy, and she drifted off to sleep, random images flashing through her mind, her mind not able to focus on one aspect to form a dream, she probably had the wine and Elladan's concoction to thank for that. Then she knew nothing but blackness.

Some hours later, her eyes fluttered opened. At first she did not register the darkness that surrounded her; still groggy from her alcohol induced sleep. It took a moment for Evelyn to realize the darkness was not her sleep lingering, but that she was in actual darkness. She was not sure when the panic set in or her screams, it all seemed to happen simultaneously. All she knew was that she had to find her way out. Tumbling off the bed, losing all sense of direction, Evelyn crawled on hands and knees trying to find light and a way out.

Doors to her left burst open, a flicker of candle light accompanying the bang as the wood door hit the stone wall. Strong hands gripped her around the waist, hoisting her off the floor, though she still kicked and screamed. She saw the Easterlings snatching her from her cage. The fear of the pain she knew she was about to receive coursed through her veins, and she fought her captures with all she had.

"Get that fireplace lit!" A voice rang in her ear. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew it was familiar but the fear was still overpowering, and she could not break herself away from the panic. The grip that held her never lessened.

Ever so slowly, light began creeping into her vision as the fire in the hearth began springing to life. The familiar walls and furnishings of her room began permeating her vision and she struggled to take in her surroundings. Her fighting grew calmer, though she still struggled. With one well placed elbow, she heard the stranger who had her grunt in pain, but she was still stuck in his grasp.

A smell of wood and forest drew her attention next. It was close, wrapped all around her. 'I know that smell,' she thought to herself, 'where do I know that smell from?' she questioned in her mind. Then she ceased all movement as quickly as she started, her eyes growing wide. Legolas.

Turning her head to take in her surroundings she saw her room in Gondor, saw Gandalf beside her now burning fireplace, the curious heads of the rest of the fellowship in the doorway, leaving Legolas to be directly behind her holding her flaying form. As her reality sank in, she vaguely heard someone telling everyone to clear the room, heard the door shut, and then silence. As the silence hit her so did her sobs. For the first time since awakening, she relieved the pain and terror of her torture, and her mind left her no choice but to let it all out. Evelyn let herself collapse against Legolas' chest.

The elf prince took it all in stride, though he felt very far from his comfort zone, holding the crumpled form of the woman. Walking to chaise at the end of her bed he sat them both down and wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry. He would worry about what came next when she stop. For now, he did his best to offered comfort and support, and Evelyn cried into his shoulder as her gently stroked her hair and back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The chirping of birds woke her. Her eyes fluttered open, the pale yellow rays of the early morning sun filtered through the sheer curtains over the French doors to the balcony. Taking a deep breath she pushed herself up, leaning on her elbows as she pushed to covers back. Slowly, her eyes took in the dishevelment of her bed, she must have slept fitfully, and she sure felt that she had, both in body and in mind. Running a hand down her face, she looked up, planning to get her morning started, and froze.

Evelyn was not alone in her room; Legolas lounged in a chair by her balcony doors. His eyes were closed, his breathing even and deep, and for the first time there was a peaceful quality to his face. How long had he been there? Why was he there? And then it was as if she ran into a brick wall, all the events of the night before slammed her mind. She had fallen asleep, forgetting to close her balcony doors, the candles and fireplace had been extinguished, and the terrors of her capture had come back full force.

And she had broken down, on Legolas, again. She felt the heat of embarrassment flush her cheeks. Clearly he had put her to bed when her breakdown concluded, and had not left. He had not left, the thought kept flitting through her mind. Why had he stayed? Evelyn stayed frozen in her current position, arms on her knees as she sat crossed legged under her covers and studied the elf Prince in her room.

She understood everyone in the fellowship, even Elladan, but not this Prince of Mirkwood. He was a conundrum—A complete oxymoron. He seemed to despise her one moment, and then the next show her compassion and thoughtfulness that none of the others had. 'Did he confuse himself this much?' She wondered. She rubbed her face again, harder this time and continued to stare at Legolas' sleeping form.

As if on cue, she watched his eyes start to open, as he turned his head from the sun hitting the side of his face. 'What would she say to him? What would he say to her?' as if sensing her eyes on him, he turned his bright blue eyes to her, the peaceful relaxed elf was replaced by the Legolas she was familiar with. His muscles tensed, his eyes immediately concealed all emotions, and he just stared back.

Finally she broke the silence, "This could create quite a scandal you know."

A strange look passed across his face and his brows furrowed as if it was just now occurring to him that they were indeed alone in her chamber and had been most of the night. However, there was a fleeting moment where she could have sworn she saw anger.

"My apologies, my lady, it was never my intention to put your reputation at risk." He replied his voice flat and void of emotion, this was the Legolas she originally met in Lothlorien, and she was not sure she was glad to see him return. Then again, she could have thanked him. She should have thanked him, she corrected herself. Though she noted he made no move to leave at the moment. That both worried her and made her cautious.

"Firstly, I am not overly worried of my reputation, I'm sure it's not the greatest at any rate. Secondly, since you have spent the evening in my room I think we can drop the 'my lady', and if I am not mistaken you have told me not to refer to you by your titles. And thirdly, thank you…Legolas." She finally broke eye contact to look outside. The sun was barely over the peaks of the mountains. It still felt strange to use his name on her tongue, though she could not help but prefer it. She was greeted with silence.

Evelyn forced herself to look back to the prince, who was now leaning on his forearms, starring at her strangely. The anger she had seen earlier, at least, was gone, but she was once again left with a face she could not read and sighed.

"Do you have the nightmares often?" His voice was soft when he asked, matching his expression, but there were emotions running behind the façade, and anger was one of them, but it was not directed at her.

'Did he blame himself?' she wondered, the question still processing in her mind. He had tried so hard to catch her to save her from her fate.

"No. that was the first since I woke." She told him truthfully. She had had them during her time with Nienna, but they had stayed at bay until now. Evelyn did not elaborate and he did not ask her too, he just sat there deep in thought, brows furrowed. After what seemed an eternity, he finally stood and made his way to the door but paused as her words from before came flooding back. If anyone saw him leaving her room now, they would assume the worst. He looked back at her, pleadingly.

Had they been back in her own time and world she would have outright laughed at his face, it was like a little lost puppy. However, she stifled her laugh. Evelyn did not think he would take to well to her laughing at him, and she had already set him off once since awakening. She instead just nodded her consent and flung the covers back to ease herself out of the bed. The pain was not terrible, but her muscles were so stiff and sore from her strenuous day of standing and struggling.

A cough drew her attention and she turned to look back to where Legolas stood, face flushed pink as he quickly turned away from her. She looked down at herself, wondering what had caused such a reaction for she was clearly dressed and gave a snort when she realized it was because her dress was hiked up to her knees. She forgot what a sense of propriety men of class held in this time period. Evelyn found herself close to saying something to him, thinking back to the night he had to bandage her wound, but quickly thought better of it. She gingerly made her way to the door, making sure her dress fell back to her ankles as she did so.

Opening the door she stepped into the threshold, looking both ways. It was still early and luckily no one was about in the halls.

"It is clear. You best hurry before the servants show up." She told him stepping to the side to allow him to pass.

He stopped in the doorway, turning to face her, his face threateningly close to her own, "Be ready by noon time tea, I shall return to pick you up." And with that he nodded his head and disappeared down the hall. Evelyn was not sure how long she stood there, mouth agape when a servant finally broke her out of her revere.

"Can I help you my lady?" the soft voice asked drawing Evelyn's eyes toward her. The girl was young and petite, her brown eyes growing wide taking in Evelyn's appearance.

Evelyn watched the girl's expression change and watched her quickly try and cover her reaction. She was plain but still pretty, her brown hair and eyes complimenting her pale freckled face. By her judgment, she could not be more than fourteen years old.

Coming to her senses, she made herself reply, "Oh, yes, sorry, I was trying to find someone to see about drawing a warm bath this morning, I am afraid I was to weary last evening for mine."

"Of course my lady, I will deliver this and be right back!" she nodded to the parcel she carried and gave her a little curtsey before scurrying down the hallway.

The bath, though done to completely cover her butt, was actually a very good idea. The young maid had been true to her word and had a bath ready and waiting for her in less than thirty minutes. The warm water soothed her achy muscles and seemed to draw out all her tension. The lavender wash came close to sending her back to her previous slumber. It was only the re-entrance of the maid that kept her awake.

"What is your name?" She asked the girl, clearly startling her.

"Ceilin, my lady."

"Thank you Ceilin for your assistance. Ill relieve you to finish your other duties." She told her, not wanting her to get into trouble for not performing her duties.

"Tis' alright my lady, other than my earlier delivery I have no jobs to complete." She replied, and Evelyn could not help but note the sad quality to her voice.

"What is your job here then?"

"I have not one yet, the head mistress has just been using me to fill in when the others are busy."

Evelyn gave pause. The girl seemed competent enough, and other than her first initial display of shock, she had kept her thoughts over her appearance to herself without letting it affect her performance. She gave the girl another once over, ignoring the fact she knew she was making her uncomfortable. Since being moved from the healing wing, she had not been assigned a maid, more than likely none truly wanted to serve her, but this girl seemed desperate and saddened by not having a place.

"Are you competent at hair and dressing?"

"Yes ma'am. I underwent all the needed training to be a maid,"

"Well then I will need assistance getting ready for lunch tea if you think you can manage."

She watched the girl struggle to contain the smile that threatened to take over her face, all her nerves over her appearance gone with the simple offer.

"O...of…of course my lady, I would be most honored to serve a guest of the king!" She stammered. Evelyn gave the girl a small smile, her heart warmed at the sight of her pleasure.

All in all Evelyn was pleased with Ceilin. She was quiet and polite. She asked no questions about the scars, it was as if they did not exist. She was gentle lacing up the corset, and helping her into her chemise and gown. When she had time to speak with Aragorn, she would request her to be her personal maid during her stay.

And boy she would be glad when she could get new clothes. Since awakening she had been given some old clothes lying around that could be found. None fit her terribly well; they were all baggy and sagged on her thin frame. Not that her weight loss had helped her any. She sighed at her appearance. She still had a haggard sleep deprived appearance about her. And If Ceilin noticed, she said nothing.

As noon tea rolled around, butterflies began building in her stomach.' What did Legolas have planned?' her mind could not help but ponder all the different possibilities and it got her nerves on edge. And all too soon a knock sounded on the old wooden door. Ceilin jumped from where she was finishing her last few task and rushed to the door.

"A Master Legolas is here requesting your company Miss." She replied, clearly flustered.

"If you would just help me with that shawl please, I will meet him at him door." The maid scurried to do just that and accompanied her to the door.

"Evelyn." Legolas greeted, holding out his arm for her to take.

She turned back to the young girl, "Thank you for your assistance. If you are free this evening, I would be pleased to have your services again."

"Yes, of course my lady," she replied with a smile and curtsey before rushing down the hall.

Legolas raised an eyebrow at her, clearly intrigued.

"What?"

"First, you speak much more proper now. And secondly, I do not think I have ever seen a servant so happy. What did you do to the girl?"

Evelyn stared quizzically at him for a moment, clearly perplexed that they were having a seemingly normal conversation for the first time. She decided not to ruin it and hurried to reply.

"Well for your first inquiry, it makes me stand out less, and for the second, I did not have a maid and the poor child seemed terribly sad for not having a permanent job so I offered her one. Well technically I will when I speak with Aragorn."

"You could have just asked for one at any time. How did you prepare before now?" He asked, Evelyn not unaware he mentioned nothing of her standing out. However, she let it drop, she knew she did.

"Well until recently I was not going out, I was able to manage well enough on my own."

With that that lapsed into silence. Evelyn kept stealing glances at the elf Prince, wondering where it was he was taking her. She was beginning to fatigue, they had been walking for a good thirty minutes now, but she was not about to let him know she needed a break. She was yet too proud to do anything of the sort, much to her own chagrin.

"Here we are." He told her, gesturing towards to very large doors.

"And where would here be exactly?" she questioned, looking at him with raised brows.

He smiled; it was the first true smile she could remember seeing on his face when it came to her and her heart skipped a beat all the while her stomach flipped where it sat. She really needed to get a grip on herself. He was not going to grovel over an Elven prince, even for all his arrogance, was way out of her league.

Walking forward he pushed the doors open wide and she was instantly hit with the familiar scents of a barn and horses. Smells of hay, grain, and even manure slammed into her nostrils and she took a deep refreshing breath. It was like she was back at home, though even her stables were nothing to the grandeur she was starring at now. Even being an Olympic champion she could have never afforded something so grand. The stalls were made of the same white washed stone, topped with intricately designed wrought iron to resemble the White Tree of Gondor. The size of the stalls was generous, at least sixteen foot by sixteen foot, if not larger. But what stopped her in her tracks was the horse stabled at the end, brown head bobbing up and down, nickering loudly at her. Zenith.

Without thinking, she bolted to her horse, clambering under the guard rope that served to keep the horses in place. Legolas kept pace behind her, letting her have her time with her horse.

Evelyn did not know how long they spent cleaning up the bay mare, but she knew it must have been hours, the sun was low in the sky, brilliant colors lighting it up as the sun set. With the approaching darkness, darkness entered Evelyn's thoughts. Night was falling and that meant sleep, sleep that she was scared would harbor the same the same terrors as the night before.

Legolas, as if on cue, seemed to sense the shift in her thoughts. "What troubles you?" he asked, continuing to brush the dirt from Zenith's coat. The bossy, headstrong mare had served him well on the march to the black gate, during which time they seemed to reach an understanding of one another. She at least was not trying to kill him all the time.

She did not reply right away, she did not know what to say. She could brush it off, act like it was nothing, and she knew he would ask no more questions of her that night. She also knew that would be the best way to push him away when this was the most open he had yet to be with her. Did she dare speak with her of the horrors she faced since she was taken. There was not a sole she had spoken to about it, not even Nienna, even though she was positive the Vala already knew. Evelyn knew she could speak with Elladan, he would listen and he would understand, but she found he was not who she wanted to speak with it about, or she would have many days ago with all the ample opportunity she had. No, she knew to whom she wanted to confide in, it was the same she confided her past to, and the one standing across from her now.

Without looking at Legolas, she began to speak, "They kept me locked in an enclosed metal container with no light. It is why I fear the dark now, though during those days with them it was comfort. If I was in the cage, I wasn't being tortured, I wasn't killing anyone."

Her voice was soft and hoarse but she knew he heard her, she heard his brush stop moving, felt his eyes boring into her own.

"I fought against them at first, I tried to resist. They strung me up, and would whip me, burn me with hot pokers, Beat me until I was on the brink of consciousness. They would not let me though, they would keep me awake. I can still feel the whip against my skin, peeling it off, feel the metal of the shackles on my wrist," she rubbed her wrists unconsciously.

"As time wore on they tried to get me to kill their prisoners of war." Silent tears poured from her eyes as she spoke, her voice cracking. She had not realized Legolas had made his way to her side, as she continually groomed the same areas of Zenith's side. "I failed. I don't know what happened but something in my mind shifted, I knew what was happening to me, but I felt nothing, it was like I was just a hollow shell. But I killed their prisoners. Killed innocent people for them, all so I wouldn't feel any more pain, but they still tortured me. I killed people," she repeated, "until the lords of Erebor showed up, and they ordered me to kill them. It was Gimli's dad. It was not him I saw but our Gimli, it snapped me out of whatever trance I was in. I would not do it. Then they threatened Aragorn, Gimli…" she paused and looked up at Legolas, into his rage filled eyes, "They threatened you. The leader told me in detail what he would do to you, and I snapped. I do not know what happened, all I know is I wanted them all dead, wanted them to feel all the pain that they had put me through. After that all I remember is speaking briefly with Gloin and then blackness until I awoke here in Gondor."

Evelyn looked back to his eyes, which were boring into hers. They were filled with such anger and rage but also sadness, and something she could not place, an emotion she was not used to seeing in the Elf's features. 'What could he possible think of her now? It could not be anything good.' She thought, she already thought the worst of herself.

"I am sorry Evelyn," he told her, grabbing her shoulders, forcing her to turn towards him. "It is my fault. I should have kept you closer, been better prepared. You should have never been taken. Can you forgive me?"

She stared at him wide eyed and open mouthed. She was dumbstruck.' After all she had told him, after he knew of her sins, and he asked her for forgiveness? Had he lost his mind?' clearly he had.

"If anyone one needs forgiveness it is I and I do not deserve it." She spoke attempting to turn away, but his fingers on her chin stopped her movement.

"Gloin and the Kings of Erebor told us of your deeds. Had it not been for you, the outcome of this war may have been very different. Do not doubt that for one moment."

She had a surge of anger, "How can you say that? How can you be okay with what I have told you?!" she screamed, "I am a murderer!"

"So am I." He told her as he captured her lips with his own in a kiss that was just as rough and passionate as the one the day before on their reunion. He pulled back, looking her in the eyes, "So are we all in times of war." He stated again, before his lips once again found her own.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The morning dawned bright and clear, the birds chirping noisily from outside. It was much how she had been awoken the past few mornings, the weather had held fair and pleasant, which came as a relief to most. Restoration had already begun in the city as debris was removed and the bodies of the slain lain on pyres for burning in the evenings. They had done their best to identify the fallen and notify families, but the sheer amount of dead and the threat of disease made that arduous. In the end they had to result to the pyres. The only good thing was that she had extra light in the evenings and the stench reminded her to keep her doors closed to the balcony.

A week had past since Legolas had taken her to the barn to see Zenith, and from that day on, he had made a habit to take her down to the stables once a day. Most days he would just sit on the stack of hay bales and watch as she meticulously groomed the mare or listened as she told him more of her tale. He never asked questions of her, he just listened and offered a shoulder to cry on when the tears come unbidden to her.

Evelyn was at a loss as of what to make of their situation. Complicated did not even half way cover it, and the twins where not helping. Where before it was just her and Elladan, now it was her, Elladan and Elrohir. Of course Elladan was the worst of the two, but Elrohir was close behind as he began to warm up to her as well. Of them, he was the more serious but he was also more closed off from her. Not that she blamed him. She was sure his brother had filled him in on everything about her that he knew, she could see it in his eyes when he looked at her. Evelyn was surprised she found it as a relief, she was not up for telling people over and over agin.

Her mind traveled back to the blond elf. His whole demeanor had changed around her. When they were alone, gone was the arrogant, rude, and sometimes mean Prince she had come to expect. This Legolas was kind, patient, and attentive. It did not help that his face still remained an unreadable mask to her. She gave a frustrated sigh and let herself drop back into the fluffy mattress. If only she could even halfway read him it would make her life so much easier. Evelyn wanted to keep seeing their relationship as purely platonic, 'but is that truly what it was after those intense kisses they had shared? Did she even want it to stay platonic?' her mind hurled at her.

She did not even have to answer that question, she knew the answer, and had known it since she watched him place that first kiss upon her lips willing her to come back to him. Evelyn sighed, she had fallen for the Prince of Mirkwood. 'What am I going to do now?' the thought to herself. She knew the likelihood that his feelings mirrored her own, where slim to none, and then his kisses would come back to her mind. 'Could he feel the same?' though getting that answer from him she knew would be a joke. Her lips, for now, would be staying shut.

What she needed to do was push all these troubling thoughts away for the moment, she had bigger concerns for this morning which included a certain wizard. Gandalf had insisted that now her body was healing—thankfully, credit to her race, was somewhat faster than it had been before—that she start her training with him with her powers, learning control and restraint. Evelyn shook her head, not thinking she would ever be thankful for what she was. It was going to be a long day. So with a grunt, Evelyn pushed herself from the bed, ringing for Ceilin to help assist her.

* * *

Legolas sat on his balcony, elbows resting on his knees, his chin lightly on his fist. The morning was still early, the birds were silent and the first of the sun's rays were just barely peaking over the mountains, creating streaks of oranges and pinks, it hinted at the lovely day to come, the first day in a week he would not be taking Evelyn to the stables.

The thought bothered him more than it should have. Somehow, something had shifted upon his return. 'No,' he corrected himself, 'it started before that.' If he was to be honest with himself, he did not know when his feelings had started to change, and it was not until he watched the Nazgûl carry her away, where he could not follow, that he realized. Whatever they were, it was more than friends, but he was not courting her, he could not court her. 'What would his father think?' Legolas rubbed his face in his hands, pushing the thoughts from his mind.

He had kissed her, more than once. 'Why had he kissed her? Was he trying to give her the wrong impression?' he did not know. What he did know was the grief, anguish and anger he felt when she had been brought to Gondor after her capture. She was broken, and not like before, it was so much worse from what he pictured from her death on Earth. She was broken, body, mind, and soul. His heart felt as if it were torn in two at the sight of her mangled form. He had not planned to kiss her then, but he had no other way to express his feelings. Legolas had poured everything he had into that kiss, trying to hold back the tears. In his heart he knew that she could not possible survive such, and he knew they only way the gaping void he felt would be fixed would be if he saw her awake again, and thats what was in his kiss, his words to her.

And then, then he returned to see her standing there to greet them upon their return, from a battle none of them should have survived. He found himself frozen to his spot, gripping Zenith's reins hard enough to turn his knuckles white. The only thing that stopped him from running to her right them was the crowd of people gathered around them. He was not sure he could be proper as custom dictated. There was a joy in his heart he felt upon seeing her that scared him, it was not a sensation he was used to experiencing and he could not place it.

When he followed Elladan as he escorted her away, he noted the weariness and pain that screamed and permeated from her body. She was still healing and was at her limit. That should have stopped him, should have made him wait till a later time to see her, but he could not stomach it, and so he found himself in her doorway, starring at her in a daze. His brain only registered one thing—her.

He did not remember crossing the room to her, her dumbfounded expression, his kissing her. What he did remember was her kissing him back. Never had he felt such raw emotion, especially from himself and it terrified him. It was that alone that made him able to pull away and race away from her room. Legolas never even noticed Elladan in the hall as he rushed away from he woman.

Then, to make matters worse, he not only kissed her a second time, but spent the night in her room. This time he dropped his head into his hands and moaned. 'I am losing my mind.' He told himself, as that is what it felt like. The last time he had even come close to feeling such was nearly sixty years ago, and it still did not compare.

"What am I going to do?" he whispered to himself as a knock sounded on the door.

Aragorn could not have arrived at a better time. As much as he dreaded the day's work, he dreaded figuring out what all he emotions and situations meant. He was much happier leaving them unanswered and kept neatly in their little box tucked away from everyone.

"My friend, you look troubled." Aragorn greeted as he gave his friend a thorough glance. It had been a while since he saw the elf looking so haggard. "We can talk as we go to the pyres."

"Aye, my friend," he replied with a nod, if he could speak with anyone here, it would be Aragorn.

* * *

"Relax, dear girl." Gandalf chided once again, though his voice stayed soft and patient.

"I am trying, I've just never called this…this…whatever it is, at will before." She responded, giving a sigh. She could apparently take out an entire army of Easterlings, but could not summon a simple snow above her hand, typical.

"Close your eyes."

Raising a skeptical eye at the old man in front of her, she reluctantly did as he bid and shut her eyes, resisting the urge to open them every few seconds at the creaking of the old city that surrounded her. Evelyn let out a huff.

"Now, take deep breaths, focus on keeping your breathing rhythmic. Count the breaths in and count out."

Evelyn did so. It took a while, but the outside noises started to fade, and a stillness enveloped her, a quiet peacefulness.

"Slowly, start picturing a snowfall."

She did as instructed, in her mind she pictured a beautiful forest landscape, a soft powdery snow covering the ground and glittering in the tree branches, the landscape nothing but rolling hills as far as the eyes could see. Large flakes began falling from the sky, lightly landing on the ground with a sound close to music.

"Now, make it real, show me what you are seeing."

Reaching out her palm, Evelyn picture the falling snow forming in her hand. A tingling sensation starting in her arm ran down to her fingers, but she managed to keep her eyes closed, her breathing even.

"Open your eyes."

She did, and her mouth dropped. She had a flurry of snow in her palm, her own mini snow storm, but she had also filled the small room around them with snow up to their knees. The only thing she managed to say was, "Oops."

Gandalf laughed his hearty laugh, clearly not upset. "Very good! Maybe next time we will picture just a snowfall and no blizzard!"

"Im sorry, I didn't mean too, this is exactly what I feared would happen!" she moaned, disappointed in herself.

"My Dear, you did exactly as I asked. Albeit, you gave me a bit more snow than I wanted, you created a snow flurry in you palm. In my book, you passed."

"Thank you," she smiled at the wizened wizard. Though she still felt a twinge of disappointment.

"I think the rest of our lessen will be how to get rid of the snow once we call it."

It was hours before Evelyn was finally able to make her snow disappear, and she was exhausted. She had not expected anything to be worse than the torture Elladan had put her through, making sure all her joints would work and her wounds heal. Oh how wrong she had been. Physically she was drained, but mentally, she had nothing left, and her mind wandered to her time in Valinor, and it all made sense. Nienna had told her that her body held a limited amount of energy to use her powers. She had to be careful how much she expended herself in training or she would never live to find out what her purpose was to be.

Flopping on her bed, she planned to take a good long nap before dinner. She had a few good hours to rejuvenate before dinner, it would be the first dinner she would have in the great hall since awakening. Elladan had felt she was ready along with Gandalf. Evelyn was nervous, but excited nonetheless. Since the fellowship had returned, she had seen and spent time with everyone when they were free, but she had yet been able to see them all together like old times. It made her heart leap for joy to see them all, what worried her was her wardrobe and what the people of Gondor would think of her. She was still wearing old hand me downs that did not fit her, and none where of the quality to wear to the future King's table.

Evelyn could have sworn it was planned. No sooner than her head hit her pillow than a loud knock sounded at her door. She was so tempted to just ignore it, let herself fall on asleep, but her conscious won out and she hauled herself from the bed as soon as she was in.

What she did not expect was to find Aragorn standing on the other side. Of all the fellowship, she had seen him the least, though she truly was not surprised. They were in the middle of trying to sort through all the paperwork of transitioning from stewardship back to having a king and all the pains that went with that, plus the planning of the coronation and the feast and celebration that would entail.

"Aragorn!" she exclaimed in joy, wrapping her arms around him, "To what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked, still smiling ear to ear.

Turning towards the hallway, he offered her his arm, "Would you mind a walk?"

In reality, she did. She was exhausted, but she would never let him know such, nit when she hardly ever saw him and he seemed to be in such a great mood. so, instead she answered, "I would be delighted."

He led her out of the main portion of the city, towards the outer walls of the upper levels, what had not yet been destroyed, to an area she had not yet ventured to. Around her she looked around curiously. There were vendors here, trying to sell their goods as best they could with what they had left. It was clear the great White City would be struggling for a while to get back on its feet. Still a few people mingled about, looking at the items and buying or bartering here and there. Small tents of old white canvas covered many booths, with old wooden tables ladened with baskets of goods littered the small streets. Everyone they passed, bowed respectively to the soon to be king, or stared open mouth at them—she was sure it was more directed at her, however, it was not often one sees a King strolling leisurely through the streets of a market either.

Aragorn, however, led her through an overhang, into a shop that did not seem to be hurting as bad as the others. Looking around she saw piles uno piles of multicolored fabrics and ribbons. More than she had ever seen in her life in one place. She realized at once she was in a seamstress shop.

She turned a sharp eye to her friend, "Aragorn, what is the meaning of this?"

He only gave her a sly smile in reply as a stout older woman came bustling out from the back of the store.

"Ah, Your Highness, it is good to see you again." She greeted him with a small curtsey, it was clear from her movements, arthritis bothered her.

"Calowyn, this is the Lady Evelyn, she is in need of a new wardrobe during her stay with us. If you could be so kind as to take some measurements and show some design, we would be most happy."

"Of course," she told Aragorn then turned her wrinkled old eyes to Evelyn.

Evelyn felt naked under the scrutiny of the woman, her sharp green eyes, who had seen their fair share through the years, studied her meticulously. She shifted her feet nervously. "Aragorn, this is not necessary." More quietly she whispered to him, "I have no way to pay for new clothes."

He smiled at her, "Consider it a gift." To told her and squeezed her shoulder affectionately.

"Come, come, My Lady, let us begin." The woman bustled over to her, grabbing her waist and forcing behind a blind in the corner of the room, where she promptly stripped Evelyn of her garments before she could utter a word of protest.

"You don't have to wait Aragorn," Evelyn hollered out o her friend, mortified to be naked mere feet from him, even though clearly he could not see her.

"Really now? And what would you do if I did leave you here alone?" He questioned and she could hear the smirk in his voice and silently cursed. One, she would leave, not letting him give her such an expensive gift. Two, she would be completely lost to get back to the heart of the city, and three, she would be alone with hundreds of people she did not know and who were wary of her.

"Point taken."

"I am not sure what that statement means, but I will take it to mean you are in agreement with me." He chuckled.

Evelyn tried to peek around the curtain to shoot him a glare but was yanked back by the calloused hands of the seamstress and was quickly reprimanded, much to her chagrin. Aragorn only laughed harder.

In no time at all Calowyn had her measurements done and dressed back in her hideous brown dress and was dragging her to a table in the back room. On the table lay a large poorly bound book of old parchment.

"These are all the basic designs." She looked the odd woman in front of her up and down again, "However, I am under the impression you may like some of the … newer…styles, you will find those in the back."

Evelyn just nodded and began flipping pages of the book delicately, scared she was going to ruin the old pages. The designs were roughly done, but the art and skill behind them were apparent. The gowns were basic medieval design, empire waist, square necklines and full skirts. Then one gown at the back of the book caught her eye. It had a deep V-neck cut that was filled with sheer material, The shoulders and seam of the necklace were embellished with thick floral designs. From the shoulders the material split open and flare out to drape under the arms, but the same sheer material that covers the neck line, was made into thin skin hugging sleeves. The bodice was fitted through the waist and hips with a slight flare towards the bottom. It was a beautiful classic a-line cut. The last piece was a type of belt that sat on the natural waist line and dropped down to almost touch the ground. Evelyn was sold.

"This one."

The old seamstress looked at her and the dress for a moment, saying nothing. Evelyn believed she was going to disagree with her but then the woman nodded and gave a small smile, "Yes, I think that style will work well on you. I will get started immediately on some, I have colors in mind that will work well for you I think,"

With that, Aragorn thanked the woman again as the walked towards the door, but stopped short, "Calowyn, I almost forgot, my other order, is it finished?"

"Yes, your highness, I will fetch it now." And she scurried off, Evelyn could hear her moving around items before she finally reappeared, carrying a satchel of what must be clothes, and it was much to big for the old woman but somehow she managed to tote it tot hem and hand it off to Aragorn.

Once outside the shop, he quickly rounded up two young lads to carry his purchase as they went back to the heart of Minas Tirith. They were overjoyed to be helping the future king and Evelyn could not help but smile at them as they walked the streets.

Once they made it back to her room, evelyn saw Ceilin was there and waiting on her to help her get ready for dinner. Her mind curtseyed respectfully to Aragorn and ushered her inside, clearly miffed that she would be rushed in her job to make her presentable.

"Oh, Evelyn, one last parting gift for the evening." Aragorn paused and nodded to the two young boys to deliver the package into her room. As they did so, he paid them generously and sent them on their way. "Éowyn and I had these made earlier in the week, I do hope you enjoy them." With a charming smile he closed the door and left her starring at the large satchel.

"Well, are you not going to open it My Lady?" Ceilin asked, clearly excited to see what the King had given her. and when Evelyn made no move or answer, she huffs and went to the bed, "Fine I will do the honors for you!"

When the bag was opened, they both gasped, mouths agape. Laying on the bed were two of the most beautiful gowns Evelyn had ever seen in her life. She could not help but smile at her two friends and send them a silent thank you. Still smiling minutes later, she finally forced herself away from the gowns and let Ceilin prepare her for her first night out.


	8. Chapter 8

***3-8-16 Thank you to DominaDeSerpensDorcha for helping me with the Irish I used in this chapter to make it more realistic!

**please note that I had you use a generic translator for Evelyn's native language so please excuse any mistakes. More Legolas and Evelyn encounters in this chapter =] I hope you all enjoy! as always please R&R!

Chapter 8

Ceilin, Evelyn had to admit had done a remarkable job getting her ready, though she thought it all a bit much. Once her handmaiden had seen the dresses she had been unstoppable. She snatched up the sparkling grey dress and had immediately stripped Evelyn downed pulled the dress on her, and then forced her in front of the vanity to work other hair and makeup—or what they had now for it. Looking in the mirror, she about did not recognize herself. Her white hair was curled and pulled up on the top of her head, loose curls falling randomly around her face to soften it. And the scar on her face, though still noticeable, was not the angry red she was used to seeing. Ceilin had applied some sort of cream on it and it was now a raised pale pink line down her cheek. Her mouth dropped at the change. To top it off, Ceilin had added a light dusting of kohl to her eyes.

Then she took in the dress, it was made in the traditional elvish style she had become accustom to in Lothlórien. It had a generous scoop neckline that hugged her shoulders. It was fitted and hugged her body all the way to the floor where it had a slight train. The material was smooth and silky, embroidered with microscopic jewels that caught the light and created a mystical shimmering effect. The arms where fitted down to her wrist where they then bellowed out. She had to admit she was pleased, though her hip bones stuck out too much for her liking, she needed weight on her bones. And then the scars, the dress's neckline showed the scars on her back and chest and with her hair up, there was no coverage.

"Ceilin, you have done an amazing job, and I thank you. But, do you think we could put my hair down? I would feel more comfortable." She looked away form her reflection as she spoke, not able to look at herself or Ceilin at the moment.

"It seems your friends were a step ahead of you." Ceilin said with a smile, walking over with another garment in her hands. Evelyn looked down and had to choke back a sob. It was a light cloak. It was semi-sheer, clearly made to wear as a garnish to the dress and not for an outdoor outing. It had a thick band of cloth that hooked around her neck and from the front two sections of the silver fabric came down across her chest and over her upper arms where it wrapped around and hooked to the back of the necklace portion, leaving only her shoulders bare and minimal scars to show. Along the edges of the material were intricate designs and jewels to distract the eye. She had to dap a few tears away carefully.

Before she could say anything else, there were excited loud knocks on her door. Only two people would bang on her door in such a way…the hobbits. With a smile, she went to open the door and greeted Merry and Pippin, and not far behind the more somber Frodo and Sam.

"Miss Evelyn! You look stunning this evening!" Pippin exclaimed, giving her a mighty bow that Merry copied, earning a hearty laugh from her.

"I could say the same to you two. Are you to be my escorts this evening?"

"We are!" exclaimed Merry, "We have not had you to ourselves nearly enough lately. Someone else always get to you first!" He added with a pout.

"Well, my good hobbits, I am glad you won out this evening." She told them with a smile, though she felt a small pang in her gut, a small part of her wishing it was Legolas coming to take her down.

"Frodo, Sam, it is always a pleasure," she addressed them with a small smile, which they returned.

"It is good to see you feeling better," Frodo replied genuinely

"Same to you my friend." She gave him a sad smile, unable to imagine the horrors and pain he faced. She did not want to. "Come now, let us be off, I am sure there are some here about to starve." Evelyn added jovially which received cheers from the other two hobbits. They eagerly grabbed one of her hands and led her to the grand hall where dinner would be served. With a deep breath she steeled herself for her grand unveiling.

* * *

Dinner had not been a completely disaster. She was seated at the main table with the fellowship, with the twins to her right, the hobbits to her left and Gimli in front of her. There was no lack of conversation and therefore no chance for awkwardness to seep in. Though she could feel the curious glances and questions of the nobles that survived the battle and were at the tables around them. Evelyn did her best to ignore them, she had prepared herself for such. Though after the feast was over, everyone mingled for a while, which caught her off guard. Evelyn kept herself glued to the twins, until it all just became a little much for her.

"Im going for a bit of fresh air, Ill be back." She told them taking her leave for the balcony she saw walking in.

Once there, she leaned her elbows on the railing and took in a deep breath of the cool night air. The wind rustling through her hair and gown brought her comfort, washing her stress away. It was strange her need to not be alone, but that a large group of people still brought her stress. One day she may find a balance.

She was not sure when he showed up on the balcony, or how long he had been there before she realized she was not alone. Opening her eyes, she turned to look at the blond elf beside her.

He did not look at her when he spoke, "Do you mind if I join you?" He was not sure why he followed her outside, perhaps he found the crowd of people too much as well. Though he knew that was not the case. Deep down he knew it was only because he wanted to speak with her, be near her.

Evelyn bit back her smart remark, "No, not at all."

"I did not have a chance to tell you before, but you look breathtaking this evening." He could have mentally slapped himself for saying it. It was truthful, but it would not make their relationship any more clear. When she had walked into the room with the hobbits, it was all he could do to not let his mouth gape open. She had been a sight to see. After seeing her in dingy old clothes, and not taking time to get herself clean, it had been like looking at a completely different person, she resembled the woman he first met in Lothlórien. He had found it hard not to stare during dinner, many times he was sure she caught him when Gimli would speak and she would look across the table. Not to mention the lords of Rivendell, he knew they had caught him, there was no questioning that, the question was what would come from it?

The compliment took her by surprise, she was not sure she had gotten a compliment from the elf prince before. It took her a moment to let it sink in before she could cough out a reply, "Thank you." She could not find it in her to say the same to him. Not that he did not look good, he was drop dead gorgeous if she was being honest, however, still unsure of where their relationship was and thought it best if she kept such thoughts to herself.

They stood there in silence for a while before Evelyn had to stifle a yawn. Her long day was finally catching up to her.

"Do you mind escorting me to my room, todays activities have worn me out." She asked, not wanting to venture the halls alone, and truth be told, her body was exhausted and she was not sure she would be able to make it unaided.

"Of course." He replied turning from the railing and offered her his arm which she took willingly. Looking at her he would not have guessed just how tired Evelyn was, not until she took his arm and they began walking. She was like dead weight on him, and by the time they were half there he was sure that if he moved just an inch away she would topple over.

"Have you rested today?" he asked.

She gave a small laugh, "Rest? Between Elladan and Gandalf, and now Elrohir, I didn't think anyone knew that word." And was surprise when Legolas also laughed.

"What?" he questioned seeing her eye him speculatively.

"Im not sure I have really heard you laugh before, thats all."

"There has not been much time for laughter of late."

"No, thats true, there hasn't been." She replied, a sad smile on her face.

They had reached her door and Legolas pushed it open, letting her walk inside alone. She left the familiar scent of her room fill her nose, and eyed her bed hopefully.

"Shall I call for your maid?" He asked, still standing in the doorway.

She turned to acknowledge him, almost forgetting he was there she was so happy to see her bed. "No, that is okay I can manage. Thank you."

"You are welcome, goodnight Evelyn." He gave a slight nod of his head and shut the door. Evelyn stood there for a moment, a part of her wishing for a more elaborate goodbye, but she shook her head, those thoughts would get her nowhere.

She had no intention of changing clothes, with a plop she landed on her bed and was fast asleep in seconds.

"Evelyn…Evelyn, wake up!"

She flew awake, arms flaying, breaths coming in gasps, and face dripping in sweat. Pushing herself up, she looked around her room, saw her candles burning, saw the fireplace stoked and burning well. So why did she feel like she was back at the Easterling camp? Why did she feel terrified? Why had she woken up?

Turning her head she found the answer to one question, Legolas was beside her bed, obviously haven shaken her awake.

"You were having a nightmare."

Still breathing hard and still looking around the room she finally replied, "I was? I don't remember."

"Aye, you were crying out for help. Perhaps tis better you do not recall what plagued you."

"Maybe." She rubbed her face, the sweat dripping off, she felt disgusting.

As if he since her sentiments, his next words were music to her ears, "Ill be back with fresh water."

In the mean time she removed the necklace style sheer cloak, it was starting to itch her skin. As much comfort as it offered her during the dinner, she felt much more free now that she was relieved of it. She walked to her vanity and sat down, rubbing the makeup from her face.

Legolas returned to her room, pitcher of water in hand. When he did not see her still on the bed where he left her he walked to the adjacent room and found her sitting on a stool starring into space. He was about to announce his presence when he stopped dead in his tracks. He had not noticed earlier because she had on the sheer cloak, but now that it was removed her upper back was in plain view, and so were the scars. He had know she would have them, but knowing it and seeing them were two different things. What he could see of her skin was riddled with whiplashes, with few places left untouched. The anger that welled up inside him, shook him to his very soul. It took him a very long time to swallow his emotions before he could let Evelyn aware of his return. He was scared of what she would see in his eyes.

"Here," He spoke, breaking her revere as she jumped at the sound of his voice, "Rinse off your face, you will feel better." Stepping beside her he poured the water in the bowl.

Evelyn did as she was told, splashing the cold water on her face. She had to admit, it did help. She felt more awake, more relaxed. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. I will leave you now, let you finish washing up. I will speak with the others about letting you ride today." And with that he nodded his head at he and walked out the room, leaving her speechless once again.

* * *

Evelyn paced her room nervously. Ceilin had helped her dress for the day, locating a riding habit of an older noble that no longer took pleasure in riding. The pants were to short, but her boots came high enough that it did not matter, and the top coat was too large, though most clothing items were with her massive weight loss. All in all though it was made of a good material and would serve her purpose until she could have her own habit made.

Had Legolas forgotten the plans he made? Had he just been caught up with dealings for the upcoming coronation? She sighed and continued pacing the room. The thought of finally getting to ride again thrilled her, but the thought that that could be taken away brought on a wave of depression.

"If you keep it up you will walk a hole in the floor."

She jumped, and spun around to her door that she did not hear open. Legolas was standing there leaning against the framework, arms crossed over his chest, an amused smirk on his lips, and eyebrows raised in interest.

"I thought you had forgotten." She stated, looking to her feet, embarrassed.

"I would not forget you or my promises. Our meetings ran over. But come, let us be off."

She smiled and hurried after him, ready to get back on her horse.

It was more work than she remembered, mounting bareback. Her muscles were stiff, sore, and unaccustomed to the movements. 'Just like riding a bike,' she told herself, 'It hasn't been that long since you were on a horse.'

Once she made it on Zenith's back she leaned back letting herself enjoy the feeling, there was a rush of peace that washed over her. Leaning forward and rubbing her withers, she whispered to her horse in her native tongue, "Tog go bog é, a chara." _(_ 'take it softly, friend' _)._

They got a few stares as they rode out onto the plains, mostly they were curious, though Evelyn did not notice, she was in here element, where she belonged, she had no cares or worry for the moment.

The stiffness in her muscles eased off and she began to flow easily with Zenith's movements. The mare's stride evening out as they moved in balance with one another. Evelyn put her through a few paces, nothing to strenuous, neither had done dressage work in a long time. They did basic circles, transitions and a few collections and extensions, but she left the advanced moves for later. Walking would already be a problem just with the little bit they had already done.

"Are you up for a short run? There is a place I want to show you, though our day is growing short?" Legolas asked her, hating to break her calm.

Stopping Zenith, she gave the prince a confused glance but nodded her agreement, wondering what it was he could possible what to show her.

Without saying anything else, Legolas turned Arod and cantered off south, bearing towards the River Anduin. They had traveled a good many miles and Evelyn watched the land change around them. The ground became more rugged, hills dotted the landscape, the mountains of Shadow looming in the distance. She could hear the roaring water as they approached the river. Legolas pulled Arod to a stop, letting her and Zenith catch up. The river was wide, and in a deep valley. She could see a small waterfall to their north. The jagged rocks that lined the walls where shimmering in the sunlight as the rays hit the droplets of water on their surface. Looking across it was hard to see what the other bank looked like as its side rose higher than the banks they stood on.

They began their decent down a narrow path, one that only allowed them to travel single-file. The path led to a large stone bridge, with old intricate iron work as railings, covered on old vines.

The horses hooves clopped loudly as the crossed and Evelyn could not help herself but look over the side at the rushing water below, it sen a spike of fear through her, but it was still beautiful in its own dangerous way. A fall from here would be deadly.

"Welcome, to South Ithilien and what will be Emyn Arnen." Legolas spoke from the other side.

When Zenith crossed over the bridge, Evelyn's mouth dropped opened. She had not expected to see such beauty close to all the destruction of the war. Before her stood large trees, oaks and pines, ones that have not been touched in centuries. The grounds was rolling hills all around them, large multi-colored stones littered the ground, and small tributaries ran to the Anduin.

"It is beautiful." She breathed.

Legolas had already dismounted and walked over to help her down. Evelyn had to force herself not to jump as his hangs gripped her waist and hoisted her to the ground. She knew he would not hurt her, but sometimes it remained a knee-jerk reaction. If the elf noticed he paid no heed.

They walked side by side, the horses following behind, stopping every so often to nibble on the rich grass that grew, finally they stopped at a little pond, letting the horses drink, and Legolas once again helped her down onto a small rock overhanging the water. He sat their quiet and pensively, an arm wrapped lazily over his knee. Evelyn, very un-ladylike, let her legs swing back and forth over the side.

"We have plans to make this a great city of Gondor. Faramir and Éowyn would take over leadership, make this land great again, like in days of old." Legolas finally said to her.

Turning her head to study him, she saw him deep in thought and chose to wait for him to finish.

"I love my father, I love my home—do not mistake me—but after all we have gone through and seen, I do not feel my place is there anymore. I do not see my future in Mirkwood."

"What do you see?" She asked, finally getting him to look at her and was taken aback by the fire and passion she saw in his eyes.

"I want to build something here, something extraordinary." He stood up as he said this and walked around. Evelyn let him, she went back to watching the horses play in the cool water below.

"I see myself bringing my people here, helping Aragorn restore Gondor. Living in a hard won peace. That is what I see, that is what I yearn for."

It was the first time evelyn had seen him speak with such passion and heart. It came close to bringing a tear to eyes, though she held them back. He had not opened up to her to have her cry. Instead she stood, legs shaky and weak and placed a hand on his arm that he had pinned tightly to his sides and smiled up at him, but said nothing. There were no words to match what he had told her, no words fitting. Sometimes, words were not needed, they just got in the way.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _*2 weeks later*_

The whole of Gondor had been in a frenzy that week in preparation of the coming coronation of Aragorn. Even though they had another 3 weeks to prepare, they expected some of the first guests to begin arriving at the end of the week, and that meant rooms to prepare, food to be gathered, and decorations to be made. This both irritated Evelyn and made her happy.

She was not pushed to her limits everyday between the twins and Gandalf, their sessions were cut short as royal duties took precedent over her, but she often times found herself quite alone and bored when they were not around. However, Legolas had been filling those gaps as of late. If she were not with the twins or Gandalf, Legolas would take her out riding. They had not taken a trip back to Ithilien since he took her there on their first outing, instead they stayed around the fields of Pelennor. Evelyn was okay with that, she looked back on their trip to the future city with fondness. It was probably first time the Elf Prince had opened up to her and let some of his inner most thoughts out. She did not want to go back and have the memory of them on the rock spoiled.

Evelyn sighed, pushing thoughts of the blond elf from her mind. It would do her no good to dwell on such thoughts, already she had let him become to much of a permanent fixture in her days. ' _and nights,'_ and internal voice added, making her cringe, but it was true. Her nightmares had begun to return, and apparently Legolas having the room next to hers, was the one to hear her cry. Not only that, he was the one for the past few weeks that came to her and stayed until the dreams subsided.

It risked both of their reputations here, but Evelyn found she did not really care, she wanted him there, wanted the peaceful sleep that came when she knew she was not alone, and he gave her that. _'Damn,'_ she cursed to herself. She had let him in more than she had realized, and she was not sure what she needed to do about it. Rubbing her face, she made herself stand up and get ready for her day…with Legolas.

Of course when the knock sounded on her door, she could not help the smile that spread across her face.

"I take it you are ready?" Legolas asked from the doorway, watching with an amused expression, as the woman hurried to the door, eager to go to the stables. He had never seen someone who took such thrill from something as simple as riding.

"Of course I am!" She beamed, striding past him into the hall. "Are you coming?"

He could not help but return her exuberant smile with one of his own. He found himself wondering how it had come to be this way. He worked his schedule of meetings to have breaks when he knew she would be free from her own obligations. He found he could be himself around her, speak freely, something he was not accustom to doing, but he also found it terrifying. He was still in shock that he had told her of his plans for Ithilien, the only other person who knew was Aragorn, and they had been friends for many a year. And then there was his father.

Evelyn watched as a frown formed itself upon her companion's face, and worry clawed at her stomach. She thought about keeping her mouth shut, but she had been lucky lately with Legolas actually speaking to her.

"Something troubles you." She stated rather than asked, knowing if phrased as a question he would surely deny it.

He gave her a small, forced, smile. "My father." He stated simply.

"I don't follow you." She told him, brows furrowed.

"He will, along with most of his court, be here at the end of the week."

"Yes, I would have expected you to be happy to see him after everything." Evelyn replied, turning her attention back to the horse under her so she did not make Legolas think she was giving him the third degree.

"Oh I will be glad, however, my father can be…difficult."

"I do not see what he could possibly be difficult about, you are a decelerated war hero, he should be proud." She laughed, trying to lighten the mood, but she saw from his face his tension remained, and sighed.

"Of course he will be proud." Legolas replied, trying to keep the tension from his voice but he knew he failed. It did not lie, King Thranduil would indeed be very proud of his son, what he worried about he could not say to her, he could not tell her that he worried over what his father would say about her. That is what he kept to himself. But he should not worry about that at all. There was nothing between them to warrant his father's wrath. They were, like the others of the fellowship, good friends. They formed a bond that any would form through such a peerless journey. That is what he told himself as he pulled himself from his thoughts to watch her ride. He had to admit, he has never seen anything quite like her riding, She was one with her horse, they had their own special language, and created something spectacular to watch. They created art.

"Will you teach me?" he asked her as she come close enough to hear him.

She instantly stopped Zenith, giving the elf and incredulous look. "What?"

"I said, 'will you teach me?'" He chuckled, not sure why he was asking, he just knew that anything would distract him from his thoughts, it would be learning something new.

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions. I want a distraction." Legolas replied, watching her mull it over in her head, her thoughts clearly written over her face.

"Sure." She shrugged, still eyeing him intently, wondering what his motives were. "But you will have to use Zenith." She told him. Her horse had carried him though the battle at the Black Gates, she knew she would carry him now, though how patient she would be was another question entirely.

Letting Arod graze beside her, She let Legolas and Zenith get reacquainted with each other.

"Now Zenith knows all of this, it will basically be teaching you how to properly sit and ask for what it is that you want. When your seat is correct, she will put herself in the correct form."

"My seat?" Legolas asked giving her a quizzical look.

"Yes seat. Your bottom and legs. It is a perfectly respectable word in the sport back home. Unless you prefer me to use bottom."

"Seat works just fine thank you."

Evelyn stifled a laugh. "We will only work at a trot today, see how you do. If you get your form correct I may add in a few moves. So to start with, we want a nice forward walk. Make sure she is using her hind end and not being lazy. You want her to push from behind, not pull herself forward. So, roll your shoulders back, keep your stomach muscle engaged, and weight back on your tailbone. It will feel strange at first, like you may roll of her back. You will ask for the trot and keep her on a circle."

"I think you were a teacher back home, not a horse trainer." He teased her.

"I was both. When you win an Olympic medal, people want you training them or their children." She replied, both pleased with her accomplishments and saddeded. She would not have any more students with olympic dreams to teach. Evelyn gulped down the lump in her throat, and put her attention back to her 'student.'

She was pleased to see, Zenith had collected for Legolas, and staying on a nice clean circle. It helped that elves were naturally gifted riders. "Perfect."

"So what now?" He asked her, a genuine smile on his face.

"We will practice what is called a turn on the forehand and turn on the haunches, it will help prepare for the more advanced moves. Now, we will start with turning on the forehand, Zenith finds it the easier of the two.

The object it to have her keep her front feet still and have her back feet move around her in a complete circle. Now we rode without bridles or saddles so it will be up to your body weight and legs aids to ask correctly.

You will first work to shift your weight to your inner seat bone, as you do this place your inside leg behind where the girth would be. Good. Now you will squeeze to move her back end around."

Legolas did so, but Evelyn instantly realized her mistake, she should have said gently or barely before squeeze, but squeeze Legolas did. Zenith's head shot up to attention with a squill and she swung her back side around fast enough to almost unseat the prince. Rushing forward, she tried to hide the sheepish grin on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked, still stifling laughter, earning her a scowl from Legolas. "Sorry," she mumbled as she contained her laughter. "I'll show you want I mean." And moved to Zenith's side. "No, no, you stay up there," She scolded as he made to get down. "I'll show you from down here."

She placed her hands on his leg, catching him completely off guard, he looked at her in surprise. "Relax." He tried, he honestly did, but he found it hard with her so close and touching him, it was an intimate contact he was not used to. Evelyn, in teaching mode, did not think twice about her actions. With one hand on his knee and the other around his calf she gently slide his leg back. "This is the placement you want, and as for pressure," she paused as she pushed his leg ever so gently against the mare's side, causing her to slide her haunches around a few steps, "That is what you are looking for."

"Now, not all horses are as sensitive as Zenith, and it will take more, but alway start with the least amount possible. Try it on your own now." It did not take long before he had it down pat and they moved on to the next task.

Zenith had proven her wrong and had been rather patient with Legolas, she only bucked twice in frustration from his mistakes, though the last had unseated him. With a hand over her mouth she rushed over to him on the ground, zenith stood behind, purposefully not looking in her mistresses direction.

Evelyn saw him begin to raise from the ground, and immediately scolded him, "Don't you dare move until I make sure you're okay." Legolas obliged, embarrassed he had taken a fall, it had been years since he had come off a horses back.

Kneeling beside him she held up fingers for him, "How many do you see?"

"Three."

"And now?"

"Evelyn, I am fine." He said grabbing her fingers from in front of her face, "I promise."

She eyed him quizzically, not sure if she believed him. She looked him over again, head to toe, and did not see anything visibly wrong, but that was not to say he might not have some bruises. Some injuries were not noticeable at first.

"Well, just be careful, any strange feeling, let someone know."

"As you command." He replied, earning a sharp look from Evelyn, making him laugh.

As with all the other times, he was not sure what made him do it, he honestly did not remember cupping her face pulling her towards him for a kiss. He felt her body tense, he should have stopped then, but he did not. Her body relaxed, after a moment, her small hand coming to rest gently on his shoulder, her lips answering his own as the kiss deepened.

She was not sure how long the kiss lasted, or how long it would have lasted had not the sound of a horn bellowing behind them startled them from where they still sat on the ground. Instinct took over and Legolas was on his feet, slinging Evelyn behind his body, they were going through him first. Looking in the distance he saw a large group of riders cresting the hill, A smaller group rode ahead, and where close enough that Legolas knew in an instant who had arrived and his body tensed even more.

"Who is it?" Evelyn's voiced asked from behind him, and he risked a glance at her face. He expected to see fear there, and he was sure there was, but what he saw was a face a sheer determination. Though he scowled when he saw her swollen lips, he had done it again, and he did not know what it meant.

"It is my father, and his party from Mirkwood." He felt her relax behind him, though he remained tense "Come, if we hurry I can get you back and have time to greet my father."

"We can ride to them, I don't mind, I know you must want to see him."

"No." was the terse reply she got and she turned to look at the approaching party before walking to Zenith. From behind, hands grabbed her and hoisted her on the tall horse without a sound. Evelyn watched him out Arod and kick him into a gallop towards the city, leaving her with little choice but to follow.

She was sure they made it to the stables in record time and back to her room faster than she could blink an eye. "Tomorrow, I will come by tomorrow. I will show you the White tree, we have not been there yet." Bending down he placed a small kiss on her forehead and disappeared without another word, leaving her dumbfounded in the doorway.

"Ah, so I was correct in my earlier assumptions, there _is_ something between you and a certain Prince of Mirkwood." A voice spoke from her balcony.

Spinning around, Evelyn groaned. Of all people to have been in her room waiting, it had t be Elladan. She was doomed. "I don't know what you are taking about. We are simply friends." She stated as matter of factly as she could, knowing it was a lie, even if she had not truly accepted it yet.

"Believe what you will my dear, I do not see him giving other members a kiss goodbye." He replied, eyes twinkling in mirth.

"None of the others are women." She retorted, placing her hands on her hips. "Besides, that hardly counts as a goodbye kiss."

"Completely irrelevant, your face says otherwise." Elladan smiled in his triumph. "Just be careful, culture here is different from on Earth."

"Coming from the elf hiding in my room while I was out." Evelyn countered, trying to deflect the subject.

"With the door open, completely within reason."

"I believe that is taking some radical liberties on the rules of court."

"I have never been one for rules." He smiled mischievously.

Evelyn narrowed her eyes, "You will keep your mouth shut, nothing happened that anyone else needs to know about."

"Ah, so you admit there is something?" HIs triumph was getting even better.

"NO! Just leave and keep your mouth shut!" She shouted at him, only making him laugh harder.

"Or what? Shall you turn me into a elven icicle?"

"Don't tempt me!" Evelyn hollered, raising her hand, half wishing she could do just that, sending Elladan running from the room in tears laughing. Shutting the door behind him, she slid down the floor, head in her hands. _'Damn.'_

"Miss Evelyn?" Ceilin's soft voice filtered through Evelyn's thoughts hours later. Once she had picked herself up from the floor she had gone to her balcony to watch the procession of elves enter the city. Being a week early, they had caught everyone by surprise, and they had mustered as many as they cold to great them at the gates. From the distance, Evelyn could not make out individual people, but there was a stark difference between the people of Gondor and the elves of Mirkwood, they stood out like a sore thumb among the humans.

"Coming, Ceilin." She called, pulling herself from her thoughts and walked into the room. She was surprised to see the handmaid laying out large parcels on the bed. She looked up at evelyn in obvious joy, "Your other dresses! They have arrived!" She could not help but smile at the girl.

"So I see, which would you have me wear?"

"Give me a moment, let me look through them. The Mirkwood delegates and King are here, I want you to dazzle them!"

Evelyn laughed at her enthusiasm, "They are elves Ceilin, that would be quite the accomplishment, however, if anyone can pull it off, no doubt it'd be you." There was no reason to hurt her feelings, and Evelyn found she quite liked letting her pamper her, it was very relaxing.

The dress Ceilin picked was not the most elaborate, but she was sure it was runner up, her excuse being that she wanted the other for the coronation celebrations. She should have known no matter what she picked that Aragorn had told the seamstress to make them elaborate. This dress was a light purple, and though it was made roughly in the style she had chosen with the plunging neckline with the soft linen insert draped to make it modest, that and the sleeves were where the similarities stopped. Where she picked simple fabrics, this dress was made of the finest silks, a rich embroidery already sewn into it. The seams where embellished with thick golden threads woven in the pattern of the white tree of Gondor, with a matching gold belt that hung loosely on her hips and swung when she walked. She felt more like a goddess than the simple person she was.

At least she had done anything elaborate with her hair. She had merely just pulled part of it back, defined some of the curls and brought the ends over her shoulders to rest.

"You work miracles, Ceilin." She praised the girl, happy to see the blush spread across her face.

"Thank you."

A knock sounded on the door at that moment and Evelyn raised herself up, wincing at her sore muscles, maybe she should have taken the warm soak Ceilin had advised rather than her quick wash up. Her body had still not gotten used to riding for hours a day.

Opening the door she was not surprised to see the twins, what did surprised her was the look of knowing on Elrohir's face. She turned a sharp eye to Elladan, cheeks reddening in anger, "Elladan, you didn't?!"

"Well, I could not very well leave him in the dark about your dealings with the elf prince." He smiled at her, only fueling her anger more.

"And who else did you tell?" She was seething at this point, she wanted to hurt him, her hands curled into fists at her sides.

He shrugged, "No one but my dear brother here, promise."

"Don't you dare _promise_ me anything, I obviously cant trust you or your promises."

"That was harsh my dear." Elladan said, a more serious note entering his voice. Elrohir had been smart and remained silent during the exchange.

"Harsh? You were the one in my room without my knowledge and witnessed an exchange you should not have, I ask you not to speak of it, and the first thing you do is run tell your brother. So no, I don't think I'm being to harsh." She could feel her body shaking she was so mad. There was nothing between her and the elf prince, and know not only did Elladan think there was but his brother too. How could she trust that he would not tell another?

"We keep no secrets from one another. But, for what its worth, I am sorry, I should have asked first." He told her in all seriousness.

Evelyn raised an eye at his apology, "And if you had asked and I said no, what then?"

"I would have still told him." He replied honestly.

"I figured as much." She sighed and pushed past them to the hall. "Are you going to escort me or not?" She called back when they lagged behind her. Elladan rushed to take her bad arm to hide its odd angle.

"Does that mean I am forgiven?" He asked, the playfulness back in his voice.

"Not by a long shot, I'm still very tempted to turn you into that elven icicle you suggested." But she could not help the smile that threatened to appear on her face. But she made it a point to hide it from the twins, they still had some groveling to do for her forgiveness.

They had them lined up in the great hall, standing at the entrance, waiting to greet the elven party. Aragorn, of course, was at the head of the procession followed by the hobbits, who clearly did not know what to think of their situation, as they shuffled back and forth on their feet, Evelyn felt their pain and uncertainty. After them stood Legolas, then Gimli, and herself, the lords of Rivendell where after her and then the lords of Erebor and Dale. When the doors opened She saw Gandalf leading them in followed closely by who she knew instantly to be King Thranduil. He was gorgeous, though all elves where, and he held a striking resemblance to his son. What struck her the most was his haughty air, Even without having spoken with him, she could see the way he held himself, the way he walked. He was important, he knew it, and was going to make sure everyone else knew as well. His dress was elaborate enough to rival even the elves of Lothlorien in its splendor. And the Autumn crown on his head was adorned in glittering jewels.

They had finally made it to her, and she found she was not ready for her introduction. "Let me introduce Miss Evelyn Kenward, our honored guest and member of the Fellowship." Gandalf spoke, drawing everyones attention to her. She gave the King the mandatory curtsey and returned upright, holding on to her bad arm with the good one.

"It is my pleasure your majesty." She spoke, looking to the floor,

"So you are the one I have heard so much about." He stated, his voice clear and smooth and full of curiosity and something she could not place, but she was pretty sure it was close to disdain.

Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to look up, taking slight satisfaction watching him draw back from her appearance, clearly no one had warned him. "That would depend on what you have heard, your majesty."

She watched the king raise an eyebrow, taking her in, "Interesting." He spoke more to himself than to anyone, but Evelyn heard him and those closest to him as well. And with that the procession moved on, and she discreetly watched the elves pass, one in particular caught her eye, for no other reason than she caught the elleth eyeballing her intently. She was tall and beautiful with dark wavy hair. But she did not have the soft demur look of other elven females she had meet. No, this one was hard and seemed to instantly take a dislike to her. Evelyn's thoughts were confirmed when she caught the woman's sneer. This would be a long few weeks indeed.

To her left she heard a sharp intake of breath, and looked over, Legolas was standing ramrod straight, his hands curled into fist at his sides. She could not fathom what had caused such a reaction from his own people, but the answer quickly became clear, it was the elleth that sneered at her.

"Corwen." He greeted in voice that she thought he had only reserved for her upon their first meeting. It was forced and cold, but she felt there were pent up emotions being tightly sealed beneath the surface. Tomorrow,perhaps, on their walk, she would ask him about it. Maybe.

"My Lord Legolas, it is so good to see you, it has been much to long. What has it been? Thirty years?"

"Sixty." He replied, emotions flashing across his faster than Evelyn could track. Clearly, somehow or another these two had a history, and whether it was good or bad, she could not tell, but it left a sour taste in her mouth.

She was more than relieved when the introductions were done and they were able to sit for dinner, she did not think her nerves could take much more. As usual she was given a seat of honor at the main table, with the addition of King Thranduil and his top advisors. Luckily she had Gimli to entertain her to her left and Legolas across from her, though she noted he seemed distant and hardly spoke or even looked her way. She brushed it off from him being tense over his father's arrival.

The rest of the dinner passed uneventfully and when the men retired to have their drinks and the woman to the dressing room, Evelyn excused herself from, bidding her friends a goodnight, and made for her room.

The morning was hazy, light clouds covered the sky threatening to thicken and bring rain later in the day. She woke groggy, she had not slept great, and was sure her dreams plague her through the evening, though luckily this was one of the morning she did not remember them.

With a sigh she rolled out of bed and rang for Ceilin, she definitely needed some strong morning tea to wake her up. And she was pleased to see that she did not even have to ask, Ceilin had come prepared with it when she walked in.

"Thank you Ceilin, you know me well." She smiled at the girl. "I'll have you go ahead and help redress for the day, so you can have most of the day to yourself. Nothing fancy, just a simple gown to walk around the city will suffice."

"Of Course!" She replied, thrilled at having most of the day off.

The day drug on and on and still no sign of Legolas. Had he forgotten? Had he been caught up with his father or Aragorn? She had no way of knowing, but she did know this was later than he had ever shown up by hours, even when the meetings did run over. She sighed, and knew she had to accept he was not coming today, promise or no. She was unsettled by the ache that she felt from his absence, but pushed it aside. Just because he did not come for he did not mean she could not go see the White Tree.

With her shoulders set, she walked out her door and made to find it own her own. She would be damned if she would sit in her room alone pouting over being forgotten. And so she ended up finding herself on a random bench, in a random garden, that she had never seen, waiting for a familiar face to help her back to her room. She was helplessly lost, and had been for hours, though so far none had come and the hour was growing late.

She felt her nerves beginning to creep up on her and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath, willing herself to calm down. It would be okay, and then a voice broke her concentration,

"Evelyn? What are you doing all the way out here?"

It was Aragorn. The relief that flooded her at that moment was palpable, and she could not help the sigh of relief that escaped her as she smiled at her friend.

"I was trying to find the White Tree, and seemed to have gotten myself helplessly lost."

The future king gave her smile, though internally he was wondering why she was out alone, it was not a habit of hers, though he decided to keep that thought to himself. "Well, you are in luck, I seem to find myself with free time, I will show you the tree." He smiled and offered her his hand which she readily took.

"Thanks," She told him, linking her arm through his.

It turned out she was not too far from her original destination, however, she doubted she would have found it on her own, the tree, took her breath away. It was young, but she could tell it would be beautiful in its prime. It was all white, bark and growth alike.

"This is the Fourth tree of Gondor. Gandalf helped me to find and plant it."

She looked at her friend and gave him a friendly nudge, "May it grow in health and beauty during the days of the king."

He smiled at her, giving her a small hug, wondering at how far the woman had come since leaving Lothlorien. But then he noticed that her attention had been drawn elsewhere and her body suddenly tense. Looking up to see what had startled her, he spotted Legolas walking towards them. He looked back at Evelyn a questioning look on his face. Why would she have such a reaction to Legolas? They had become quite close of late, according to what Legolas had told him. He had not said as much to his friend, but the conversation had been enough. He had his thoughts that Legolas had feelings that went deeper than friendship for the woman.

Aragorn returned his gaze to Legolas and now saw what caused Evelyn such distress, the Lady Corwen was draped on Legolas' arm and he finally put two and two together.

"Legolas was going to show you the tree today was he not?"

Evelyn jumped and gave a startled look to her friend, abashed that she should be so easy to read. "Yes, he never showed. I see now that he was otherwise engaged." She replied, her voice eerily calm, causing Aragorn concern.

Why the elleth had even come did not make sense to him, given their past, but as to why she was with Legolas alone, worried him even more. Legolas had steered clear of his fathers realm since he first met him sixty years ago, one of the main reason was the woman he was now with. What was his friend playing at? They would be having a serious conversation later. With a regrettable sigh he lead Evelyn forward, their only exit was taking them past Legolas and Corwen.

When they were in speaking distance, Aragorn broke the tension, "Good Evening Legolas." Evelyn chose to stay silent and take in her surroundings rather than look at the elves in front of her.

"Aragorn," He nodded his head with his greeting, before continuing, "This is the Lady Corwen of Mirkwood. Corwen, this is the Lord Aragorn. A long time friend and member of the fellowship." He paused and looked to Evelyn, the unreadable mask was back in place, and Evelyn had to stop herself from taking an involuntary step back from his in-personable nature. "And this is Lady Evelyn, another member of the fellowship." He stated, voice void of emotion. It was as if he barely knew her at all when he spoke about her. She did her best to hide any confusion that may read on her face, but she knew she would do poorly.

"A pleasure my lady," Aragorn stated blandly, "What brings you up this way mellon in, I thought you would be otherwise engaged?" He asked, letting his friend know as subtly as possible he had questions for him.

"The Lady Corwen wished to see the Great White Tree of Gondor." He replied, not looking at Evelyn. He had originally planned to bring her here today, spend the afternoon with her, Then his father and Corwen had shown up, and everything changed.

"Aragorn, It has been a most taxing day, I think I will retire now, I will leave you with your friends." She stated simply and broke away from his arm, she could not stay here much longer and keep her composure and she was not about to make a scene—not in front of Legolas and certainly not in front of that elleth he chose over her. "A pleasure meeting you My Lady."

"I shall escort you." Aragorn told her, worried something could happen on her way there.

"No need, I am sure I remember the way." She told him, giving him a tight smile and turned on her heels to leave.

Her heart was racing and her mind flooded with questions. Had he ditched her for the elleth? It certainly seemed so, or had his father given him no choice? Either way, she was hurt, and she did not wish to be around people at the moment till she could sort herself out. But a voice stopped her.

"My Lady."

It was Legolas. She stopped involuntarily, and turned around. He was standing on the opposite end of the causeway, with no one in-between them, most people were getting ready for dinner at this time. Had he followed to apologize? Or to explain himself?

"I though we were past such formalities." She stated, repeating his own words to him with a small smile, trying to lighten the atmosphere. If they had any effect on him, he hid it well.

"I was mistaken." His voice was clear and smooth and eerily vacant of emotion, she instantly thought of Thranduil. This was not the Legolas she had gotten accustomed to, this was the Prince of Mirkwood, not her friend.

"Excuse me?" She asked walking to meet him, where she was not shouting to be heard.

"I was wrong to let our relationship grow as it has. I should have put a stop to it long ago." He looked at her with cold eyes, the eyes she remembered seeing when they first met in Lorien.

"I…I don't understand, what are you talking about?"

"Our meetings, our time together, I should never have let it happen. I knew better and let it drag on, but now it must end. I am sorry If I have given you any wrong intentions, I should not have."

Evelyn starred at him opened mouthed "End?" She questioned, her heart frozen in her chest at his words. She could not breathe.

"There can be nothing else between us. Relationships do not work between mortals and elves." He starred at her dumbfounded face, steeling his resolve for his last words, "I want there to be nothing more between us."

Her anger was bubbling now, was he truly breaking up with her when they were not even together? She had no clue what was occurring, what had changed him so in the course of a day? This was not the elf she had come to know, even in Lothlorien he had never been so cold hearted. For the life of her she could not think what had happened. Evelyn felt her chest constrict.

"Perhaps you should inform Aragorn of that before he marries Arwen and not to me," She snarled, hiding her pain with anger.

"She has sailed. It matters not."

"We shall see." She hissed through gritted teeth, watching with satisfaction, the quick flash of confusion that crossed his face before he one again regained his control.

"Remember what I said. There is nothing for us, Mortals and elves do not mix. I do not mix with mortals." He turned on his heels and strode away before his resolve broke. He did not think he could stand to look at her any longer and not change his mind.

With the realization hitting her of what she said hit her again, she rushed forward, "Legolas! Legolas wait!" she saw a falter in his stride, but he continued to walk away from her, "But I'm not…" He was gone around the bend, "…mortal. I'm not mortal."

She did not know how long she stood there in silence, the people of Gondor passing by her, giving her curious stares but saying nothing. She was frozen in place. Her mind could not comprehend what had just occurred. She did not want to. She felt like she could vomit, scream cry, all of the above, but she could do nothing but stand there staring at where Legolas had disappeared. And then she felt it, the crushing weight of despair that engulfed her body and soul. Staggering backwards she turned and fled.

With an agonizing sob she slammed her door shut and locked it, dropping to the floor. Why now of all times did she have to realize, now when he had purposefully walked out of her life that she had fallen in love with the Prince of Mirkwood.

* _ **Okay my lovely readers, don't hurt me! I know a lot of people will be mad at this chapter, and will have a mountain of questions regarding the sudden shift. I promise it will all be explained in later chapters! please, as always R &R!***_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ceilin knocked on the old oak door, waiting for the Lady Evelyn's reply, growing concerned when she did not get one. 'Strange,' She thought to herself. There had not been a moment yet when her mistress was not up with the birds and on her balcony waiting for tea. She knocked again, a knot of worry growing in the pit of her stomach. Still no reply.

Worry mounting, she called out, "Miss Evelyn?" knowing if the woman was awake she would hear. Silence greeted her. She went to turn the door knob, surprised by its coldness, but turned it anyway and pushed. It was locked. Unsure of what to do, she went to find help, Ceilin knew something was not right with the situation.

* * *

Elladan was surprised when he opened his door to frantic beating and saw Evelyn's maid standing there looking nervous.

"Can I help you?" He asked, looking at the girl in front of her as she rang her hands on her gown.

"It's Lady Evelyn, my lord." She whispered, looking around, worried she was getting the elf lord for no reason. "It may be nothing, but I am not sure, it is not like her, and I was not sure what I should do, so I came to find you. I hope you do not mind, and …"

Elladan held up a hand as the girl rambled on, silencing her. "Take a breath and calm down. What is not like Evelyn?" The young woman now had his complete attention at the mention of Evelyn. Aragorn had spoken to him of Legolas' treatment and their encounter with him and Corwen. It had not escaped his notice that Since his father's arrival, he had avoided them all as much as possible.

"She will not answer her door and it is locked."

He knew as well as the maid, Evelyn was always up at the crack of dawn, and jumped to get the door, not wanting to be alone. She was not one to break her habits. Concern creased his brow, only increasing Ceilin's worry. If the elf Lord was worried by the news, something could truly be wrong.

"Stay here, I will be back in a moment." He ordered, turning and striding back into his to bang a door in his siting area. Ceilin heard muffled voices from within in a language she did not know, and jumped when two elves stood before her.

Elladan had gathered his brother for back, not sure what it was that the three of them would walk into, but he prayed it was nothing more than a false alarm. However, something told him it was not.

With a hard rasp of his hand he banged on the door to Evelyn's room and like Ceilin, was greeted with silence.

"Evelyn!" He called, loud enough to rouse some of the people from the surrounding rooms down the hall. He received no answer. He grabbed the door handle and gave the door a forceful shake

"Evelyn! Open this door!" He commanded without any avail, as he still shook the door on its hinges, when he noticed how cold the door was, and he mentally cursed. "I will kick this door down if you do not open it!" he threatened. He could hear nothing from inside and taking a step back he looked at Elrohir and got a nod of agreement. Making Ceilin back up, they kicked the door simultaneously, causing it to fly open, wood splintering where the lock had once been.

Ceilin gasped in horror, hands flying to cover her mouth at the sight that greeted her eyes. The twins gaped opened mouthed. Elladan was the first to compose himself.

"Elrohir, fetch Gandalf. ceilin, make sure this door stays shut and only my brother and the wizard are to enter, you understand?" He stated, turning to look at her. She managed to remove her eyes from the room and look into his eyes, giving him a slight nod.

Walking carefully into the room, he pushed the door shut behind him, leaving it to Ceilin to hold it shut, as it swung loosely on it hinges.

There was ice everywhere. Every inch of the room was covered in a thick layer, ice cycles hung from the arches and furniture. The fire in the hearth was frozen in a perfect replica of its shape while it was alive, the candles suffered the same fate. There were random piles of snow in he corners that almost reached the ceiling. IN the middle of the room, completed untouched by the destruction, sat Evelyn, her back to him. She had not made even the slightest movement.

Sliding across the floor he slowly made his way to kneel in front of her. She stared of into the horizon off the balcony, which she had thankfully spared, no eyes from outside would see what havoc she wrought during the night. Ice crystals left ribbons down her cheeks from dried tears. Her lashes sparkled with ice as the first morning sun rays filtered in. If it had been a painting, it would have been the most beautifully sorrowful one he had ever seen. However, his heart clenched knowing it was all too real, and it was the woman he came to view as a sister, sitting before him in utter misery. Her face was gaunt, as if her life force had vanished, and she was just her, an empty shell.

"Evelyn," he whispered softly as he grabbed one of her ice cold hands, "Evelyn, look at me."

He watched as emotions began swirling in her eyes, he let a sigh of relief escape. Slowly, painstakingly slowly, her eyes meet his. He saw the sorrow and despair they held, he saw all the hurt they held, she out no blocks up, she had none left, and in that moment he realized the truth, surprised he did not out it together before. No mortal could hold so much emotion so much pain. She was not mortal. During all their talks she had never flat out told him, but all the hints had been there. Evelyn was immortal, and her soul was battling a war he was not sure she would win.

* * *

Gandalf sat in the throne room with the few that had gathered for the mornings meetings. He looked around the room. The delegates from MIrkwood, Erebor, and Dale, as well as the Faramir and Imrahil had gathered. He was still missing the Rivendell twins and was growing rather impatient with the two when he watch Elrohir walk in alone. It did not take long for him to realize something was amiss. His body was tense and his lips in a thin taught line. Immediately Gandalf found himself standing from his chair to walk and meet the elf. He guessed the conversation was not for all ears and he was correct.

"The meetings will be postponed until further notice." He announced, turning toward the group, receiving curious glances and starting more that one conversation. "Aragorn?" He called to his friend, who immediate stood, understanding he was being called to follow. He felt to worry knot in his gut, knowing instantly that something was not right.

Looking to his brother, he gave him questioning glance, but received only a shake of his head. The group behind them had begun to disperse and were now in ear shot, and to many spoke Elvish for them to speak that way. However, his curiosity was quelled quickly as they approached Evelyn's room and he spotted the fidgeting maid outside her clearly broken door. He shot his eyes to Elrohir.

"It was a necessary action I assure you." He replied as the approached the door.

Aragorn's breath caught in his throat as he peered through the crack, Evelyn had unleashed an ice age in her room, and she was now curled in Elladan's arms shaking, though he suspected more from tears than the cold that seeped from the room.

They made to go into the room, before a quite voice interrupted them, "I was told only to let Lord Elrohir and the wizard to pass." Ceilin said looking to her feet. She did not feel comfortable telling her future king orders, but neither did she want to break her word to the elf lord.

Aragorn smiled slightly at the girl. "I shall relieve you of your duty to guard the door, why do not you fetch us some tea and refreshments…" he stated and then added, "Lots of tea."

With a curtsy and nod of her Ceilin ran off to do just that.

"I will stay out here with you Aragorn, I believe our brother and Mithrandir are better suited to help her now that we."

"Aye."

"Do you know what brought on this spell? Could she have had a night terror?" The elf lord asked.

"It is possible, though I believe it was something else entirely."

Elrohir studied the man beside him, They had not told him of the exchange between Evelyn and Legolas, but he speculated the man knew enough to put two and two together. Something had occurred between them, and it was nothing good. HE was fairly certain their friend was suffering a broken heart.

Aragorn quietly filled him in on the encounter they had with Legolas and the Lady Corwen yesterday, and how after Evelyn had excused herself, Legolas quickly followed behind her, though he did not know what passed between them. Without anything else to say, the two lapsed into silence waiting for the others to call for them.

Walking into the room Gandalf strode purposefully to the pair on the floor. Bending down he looked at the woman before him. Her whole body shook with spasm, more from exhaustion and shock than anything else. Her tear streaked face was dry, she had no more tears left to cry.

"Evelyn," he called softly in his old voice, "Evelyn look at me. You are hurting, I know, but you must come back to us now. There is still work to be done."

* * *

Evelyn heard them all, she had since Ceilin first banged on her door this morning. She was not as far gone as they all believed, as she wished she were. Her soul felt empty, she felt empty, as if all the happiness had be taken out of her, she felt like being in a black whole, being completely consumed in her misery and pain. For the first time since waking up, she doubted her decision to return, doubted her purpose her on Middle Earth.

Had she told Legolas she was immortal, would it have changed things? Would he still want her? Could they have had a further together? She closed her eyes and pushed the thoughts from her mind. It did not matter. She did not tell her, and he chose to walk away from her without letting her explain once again. He flaunted the brunette elleth around Gondor, taking her where he promised her to go. He made his choice and she would have to live with it, she had not other choice. She just had to get through the Coronation and then be on her way, she would not have to see him again.

She forced her eyes to look at Gandalf and Elladan, both of whom were looking at her with growing concern. Taking a deep breath, she swallowed her grief, tucking it neatly away in its own little box. The men watched her eyes grow dull, the emotions that had been wreaking havoc across them vanished, they held no emotion at all. This worried them even more than her outburst.

"Aye," she whispered, "There is work to do." She pushed her stiff muscles up from the floor, paying little heed to the others in the room, she surveyed the damage she caused. And with a sigh she flicked her wrist and in a swirl of wind the ice and snow vanished back to where ever it was she called it from.

* * *

 _-One week later-_

Her week had passed in a blur. Her nights had been spent by the fire, she was too scared to sleep when darkness fell, for no longer did she have the comforting arms and voice of Legolas to soothe her when the dreams plagued her. Two days had cycled before she could no longer keep her eyes opened and fell asleep early on the third morning. Tossing and turning, she got little rest, but it was enough to revive her somewhat, and keep the growing dark circles at bay under her pale sunken eyes. Luckily, the dreams only come in fragments, by midday she forced herself to get up. And so her new routine took shape.

It was late afternoon and she found herself sitting in one of the gardens near her room, it was small and quaint, but it served its purpose. She wanted solitude and it offered that. Most gathered in the larger gardens, closer to the King's halls. Sitting on a bench, she leaned back agains the old tree behind her, letting the sun warm her face, when a soft voice broke the silence.

"May I join you miss Evelyn?"

Startled, she looked for the source of the voice as her eyes landed on Frodo. They were polite to one another, but neither felt very comfortable around the other since their encounter on the Anduin.

"Or course," She answered, scooting over to give the hobbit room to sit.

For a while they sat in silence, neither knowing what to say to the other. Finally it was Frodo who spoke first.

"We both come from very different worlds from here."

"Aye we do."

"I miss the Shire, I miss the quite life I had there. There are days I wish the ring had never come to me, I want more than anything to go back there. Do you understand?"

"I do, my friend. I miss my old life, where I came from. I question every day, why me? Why was it me the Valar chose to wield such power. We are not all that different you and I. Now more than ever I wish to go back.

But we have changed you and I Frodo. We are not the same people we were when we set out. We have suffered, all of us, and I am not sure if going back is the answer, even if I could. Home has a much different meaning now." She closed her eyes, picturing the halls of Nienna, and the lush gardens and fields of Yavanna, and the other lands of Valinor she had seen. When she thought of home, these are the images herm ind brought forth. Those were the images that now brought her a short lived peace.

Frodo looked at the woman beside him, knowing in his heart she spoke truth, no matter how much he did not wish to believe it.

"I do not know what to do." He replied.

Looking to the hobbit, she saw the sadness etched on his face, "Worry not, you have time yet. Your pain will ease, and you will know your course when the time comes, of this I am sure." Evelyn was not sure how she knew this, but it felt true in her heart. And she could only hope that the same would apply to her. When the time was right, she hoped, she would know when to go home.


	11. Chapter 11

*Please note that I have change the timeline of events just a little in this chapter. I have combined Aragorn's coronation with his wedding to Arwen*

Chapter 11

The Coronation June 1 T.A. 3019

"Come, there is someone I wish you to meet." Elladan spoke, leaning against her doorframe, arms wrapped loosely across his chest.

Looking up at her friend, she cast him a withering look. She had meet all the arrivals. The Lord and Lady of Lothlorien had arrived, and she had been thrilled to be reunited with them, though she was saddened to learn that Haldir had been unable to accompany them. He stayed behind to watch over the realm. She had spent much time with Lady Galadriel, filling her in on her time in Valinor, and gaining her input and opinions on everything that has since occurred.

So Evelyn could not fathom who was left to meet. Everyone had arrived for the Coronation, other than a few who sent messengers stating they could not make the journey. However, she knew if she stayed here reading the book, there was a very real possibility sleep would claim her, and that was a chance she did not wish to take.

Laying the book gently down on the table, she stood from the wicker chair and walked to Elladan, taking the arm that he offered.

He took her to the guest wing, where people were milling about, all in a rush for the celebrations to come. Most paid them no heed, but there were always those that stopped to stare, and although not oblivious to them, they hardly bothered her anymore.

The hall ended with a large oak door which he lead her through. Behind her was a large open foyer, decorated with large tapestries and refreshment table in the middle. The foyer was a semi-circle, with four small oak doors along its perimeter.

"What is this place?" She finally asked.

"A private section of the guest wing, very rarely used, and for reasons you will see shortly, very much needed." He smiled and lead her to the second door on the right, giving it a quick knock.

A dark haired elf, dressed in rich fabrics opened the door, offering a slight bow to Elladan, "My Lord, they await you in the sitting room."

"Thank you." He replied before looking back at Evelyn, "This way."

The room they were currently in was small, but nicely decorated, and like the larger foyer outside, it housed multiple doors, Elladan lead them through the first, and Evelyn caught a glimpse of two elves seated in ornate chairs, around a large stone table ladened with fresh fruits and wine. Both were pale with dark hair, those the man's was pen straight, the woman's fell in loose waves down her back.

They both stood as they entered, and Evelyn was instantly struck by the woman's beauty. She instantly knew who she was starring at, but she was not sure how it was possible. They sent word, they could not make the journey.

"Evelyn, this is my father Lord Elrond of Rivendell, and my sister, Lady Arwen."

Doing her best to curtsey, she acknowledged the lord and lady before her, "It is a pleasure Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen."

"The pleasure is ours, please come join us." Arwen bade, her vice silky smooth and most endearing, as she swept her arm out, ushering them to the table.

Evelyn was without a doubt that the tales where true, Arwen had to be one of the most beautiful elves to walk Middle Earth since her ancestor Luthien. There was not an imperfection on her porcelain skin, and her eyes shown with such mirth and love—a pang with through her heart when she knew those emotions came for Aragorn, but she quickly pushed it aside. As envious as she felt, she did not wish it to mar what could be a new friendship for her.

"Pardon me if this is rude, but I do not understand how you are here?" She asked breaking the silence, giving a withered look to Elladan, who she knew kept her in the dark.

"We arrived in secret a few nights past. My sons, with the help of MIthrandir and Faramir, were ale to orchestrate it so." Elrond replied, "My gift to Aragorn on his coronation, the hand of my daughter." He looked at Arwen with the proud smile of a father who loves his child more than anything in the world, and with a terrible sorrow of one who knows he will never see her in Valinor.

This is what love was like. The sacrifices made in its name. And why, she learned the hard way, it was not something to be handed over lightly. However, in the right hands, the greatest gift that can be given. If she could not have her happy ending, she was glad that her friend would. Evelyn could hardly imagine the joy when she would be presented in front of him. A small smile graced her lips at the thought.

"So, Evelyn, tell me about yourself. My son tells me you are quite the horsewoman."

Evelyn did as she was asked. She knew that Gandalf and Elladan had told him more than enough about her. He knew abutter powers, her death, and she was thankful he did not ask for about it, instead he acted as if he truly wanted to know about her. That being said, she was not blind to his inspection. From the moment she walked into the room he had been studying her, but to his credit, the Lord made it inconspicuous and did not seem at all ill at ease in her presence like most did upon their first meeting.

At first Evelyn found herself uncomfortable speaking with the Lord Elrond and Lady arwen, but quickly fell into companionable conversation. Whether they were truly interested or not, she could not be sure, but they asked questions and seemed genuinely interested. Hours passed as the group talked, the time, for once, escaping Evelyn. When Elladan finally stated it was time to return, as the coronation festivities would soon begin, she was at loathe to leave, however, she knew she must.

"It was a pleasure meeting you both," Evelyn said, giving a slight bow of her head, "And thank you for you hospitality and company."

"The pleasure is all ours." Arwen said, giving the woman a hug, taking Evelyn by surprise, as she gingerly return the embrace. "Anyone who can befriend and put up with my brothers, is a friend of mine. I do not know how you have managed!"

"Some days have been challenging I assure you my lady." Evelyn replied, not looking at Elladan, remembering their biggest argument being over Legolas.

Turning to walk to the door with Elladan, Elrond's voice stopped her, "I have an offer for you."

Evelyn looked over her shoulder, wondering what in the world an Elven lord could want to offer to her.

"Have you thought of where you will go after the Coronation and Wedding?"

"Much thought my lord. Lady Galadriel has offered to let me return to Lothlorien should I wish."

"Is that was you wish?"

"I don't know." She replied, shocked at how quickly and honestly the answer spilled from her lips. Evelyn was not truly sure if that is what she wanted, but what other choice did she have? Staying in Gondor was not a possibility.

"Many or our people have sailed, but there are some who have chosen to stay. It seems, I am in need of a new keeper of my horses. The position is yours, should you wish it."

She opened her mouth in shock. He was offering her a place to live, but more than that, a livelihood, and one that was everything she had had before her death. No words came out, she could only stare at him, mouth agape.

Smiling, Elrond raised a hand, "I do not need an answer now, take some time think on it."

With her mind whirling, Evelyn did not heed her trip back to her room, Elladan dropping her off in Ceilin care, or her handmaiden putting her through the routine grooming until she felt the corset around her waist tighten, only then did she come back to reality, sucking in a deep breath, her hand flew to her stomach.

"Sorry," Ceilin called from behind you.

"Its not your fault, its what I get for being off in space."

"I beg your pardon?" the girl asked, not understanding her choice of words.

"I was not paying attention, and therefore caught off guard. No fault of your own."

Ceilin chose not to respond. Even since the incident with the ice storm in the room, her mistress had not been the same. She was withdrawn and reserved. There was a dullness to her that no one could pull her from. More often than not, her mind was elsewhere. Ceilin was fairly certain she knew the cause, but said nothing. She just made sure that tonight, of all the celebrations, she would have Evelyn looking her best, make her the envy of all there.

"You are ready," Ceilin told her some time later, walking her to the mirror, and for the second time that day her mouth hung agape.

Her hair, she had enhanced her waves, turning them into loose curls, with a few pieces pulled back, leaving enough to frame and soften her face. Added in, were thin strands of silver twine that glittered in the candle light. The deep burgundy dress, clung to her body in all the right places. The satin material shimmered in the candlelight. Its deep V-neckline, was accented with chiffon, with intricate silvery accents to make it the right modesty. The chiffon blended into the sleeves, so that the sheer material ran the length of her arms, hiding the scars. The sleeves ended in a point on her hands, wrapping around her middle fingers to keep them in place. At her natural waist sat a belt made into the dress. The base red matched that of her dress, but over laid were crystals of silver made into elven designs. From the belt the same sheer material that covered her arms was attached to fall over the red satin,shinning in the light caught in jewels. A good sized train trailed behind her, made only slightly shorter by the silver heeled shoes Ceilin put on her feet.

Never had she been in a dress as fancy as this, even with all the Olympic parties and gatherings, nothing compared. She had to admit, that although she felt very self conscious for her fancy dress, Evelyn had not felt so pleased with her looks since arriving in Middle-Earth. For a time she could forget the scars that covered her body. A brief thought of Legolas raced through her mind—she wondered what he would think. Just as quick, she closed her eyes tightly, taking a deep breath. He had his pretty little blonde elf to flaunt around. He made his choice, she had to live with it, and jealously was not going to mend her broken heart.

She smiled at the handmaid, "You have done a brilliant job, thank you." Now she had to wait on Gimli. With the twins planning to introduce Arwen to Aragorn with their father, they could not, and Gandalf would already be there with the future king, and obviously it could not be Legolas. The dwarf had come to her rescue. They had not been able to spend much time together as of late, his friendship with the elf prince had seen to that.

Soon, a harsh knock sounded on her door, and Ceilin, who had sat with her while waiting, answered. The dwarf stood there, looking gathered awkward if she had to admit. Evelyn was not sure when she had seen him so cleaned up and presentable. When he looked her way, she was sure his eyes were going to pop out of his head, causing her anxiety and self-consciousness to increase. Did she really have to draw more attention to herself?

Setting her shoulders, she walked to her escort, knowing full well that there was nothing she could do about it now, she was dressed and ready with no time to change now.

"You look astonishing lass," his gruff voice broke through her thoughts, He gave a little cough, offering his arm to her as he forced his eyes away from her.

"Thank you Gimli." She responded, taking his outstretched arm, though it was a bit awkward with her arm. He walked her forward, leaving them both in silence. it was finally Gimli who broke the silence when he realize dat would not be her.

"I have missed ye lass." He stated, refusing to look up at her, knowing the fault lie with him even more than the blond elf. He did not know what had transpired between the two. Legolas had not mentioned her, and he dared not bring up the subject, his friend had been much to rigid lately. He spent no more time than usual with his friend, but that time no longer involved Evelyn, and he had not exactly make that time to go seek her out, the thought caused a pang of guilt to ascend in his throat like bile. He should have done better and he knew it. Gimli also knew that he would have had much better company than with the Elleth Legolas chose to spend his time with from Mirkwood. She was beautiful no doubt, but she, like many other elves, regarded him with hate, and recurrently made derogatory comments. Evelyn had always treated him as an equal, despite her status.

"And I you." She replied. Her voice he noted was without much emotion, her eyes holding a dull quality that he never remembered seeing in them, even during her darker hours with the company. It was an emptiness he knew came from the quarrel with Legolas. To his utter disgrace, he did not know what to say to her, and therefore remained silent, hating himself for it.

Evelyn felt sorry for the dwarf, she knew he was at a loss of words, yet could not bring herself to help hm out. She wanted to, no doubt, but her mind was elsewhere, on a certain elf prince she wished she could remove from her mind—but it was inconceivable, this would be their first encounter since the day at the White Tree. There was only one option, and it was what she had been doing since then, avoiding him at all cost. Setting her shoulders, she followed Gimli and braced herself for the encounter.

There were more people gathered that Evelyn could ever remember in her life. The entire top level of Minas Tirith was filled with the people of Gondor. The lower levels, too, were brimming with he people who did not make it in time to get on the upper most section. People were packed in like fish. Evelyn was glad she held her place of distinction for once, as she was out of the mass and had plenty of space to call her own, flanked by Gimli and the hobbits.

She watched in awe, as Gandalf lifted the crown above Aragorn's head, the sunlight glinting off the polished silver and gold. He had done it, he had persevered, survived and endured against all odds, and here he was being crowned king of Gondor, Evelyn's heart, despite is brokenness, soared for her friend. For her family.

"Now come the days of the King!" Gandalf's clear strong voice rang out among the thongs. "May they be blessed." Slowly Aragorn's head rose and he smiled at the wizard before him. Standing, Evelyn watched him take a deep breath as he turned to his people.

The cheers that erupted were deafening as the people embraced their king.

"This day does not belong to one man…" He began, effectively silencing the crowd. "But to all. Let us together rebuild this world, that we may share in the days with peace." And again the crowd erupted in sound as Aragorn lifted his voice in song. It was not the silky smooth vice of the elves, but its husky quality was a sound she missed from music back home. Evelyn found herself closing her eyes to listen.

"Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien.

( _Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come)_

Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar

 _(In this place I will abide, and my heirs,)_

tenn' Ambar-metta!

( _Unto the ending of the world.)"_

As his voice faded, Evelyn slowly opened her eyes, He was standing in front of her, looking through the mass. s his eyes met hers, he smiled acknowledging her, then stopped, looking straight ahead. Turning to see, Evelyn had to hide her excitement. Being in the procession of Rivendell elves were Elladan and Elrohir.

Smiling widely at his brothers he greeted them each with an arm on the shoulder, thanking them. She watched as a frown formed upon his brow as both twins darted their eyes to he right, making his attention travel there. The surprise that registered when he saw Lord Elrond, was nothing compared to when the banned was removed and Arwen stood before him.

The look that was in his eyes was nothing she could explain, all the hurt and pain, and trails he had been through vanished. His fear of loosing her forever—gone. In its place was the hope that she had helped kindle. There was a light shinning in his face that she had not seen before. Love. Love like she had never known before encompassed him and looking to Arwen, the same emotions were mirrored there. It did not matter, mortal or immortal for them, all that mattered was their love and being together. All he hardships they would face would be worth it, for they had each other.

Gingerly, she watched his hand come forward, touching her chin as if with one featherlike touch, she would dissipate, be nothing more than a figment of his imagination. When she didn't evaporate, he snatched her to him, crushing his lips to hers in a tight embrace, twirling her around. by the time they had finished, foreheads together, Evelyn had to force her attention elsewhere, but not before she caught sight of Legolas. Her stomach flopped inside her. Thankfully he did not look her way, his face was trained on the couple before her, and Evelyn could not help wander what thoughts were passing through his mind after their last talk.

Shaking her head slightly, she pushed those thoughts away, and returned them to Aragorn and Arwen. The assembly was now beside themselves with applause and cheers. As they walked forward they greeted the hobbits beside her, who made an attempt at a bow for the new king before he stopped them.

"My friends, you bow to no one." And with that statement he shocked everyone, except maybe his companions, by bowing before the ring bearer, making the whole assembly follow suit.

The rest was mostly a blur to her as they made their way into the Thrown room, where the wedding between Aragorn and Arwen took place. Evelyn could not recall much of the service, as she chose the focus her mind on other matters. Doing her best, of course, not to be obvious. Happiness was all that she felt for the two on this day, but the pain it caused her to know hers would never be was almost more than she could take. The only thing keeping her still was the fact that she refused to cause any type of scene during the ceremony. Gondor had a king again and a new Queen, and she would not be the one to take away from the enormity of the day.

Once they retired everyone to the ball room for the celebration, Evelyn found the first servant she could and relieved them of two tall wine flutes, drowning them both quickly, before going to find a corner to herself.

She watched as dance after dance Aragorn and Arwen spun across the floor, masking everyone in their wake. Their love and happiness permeated every niche in the room, and finally it was more than she could take. Standing slowly, so as not to draw attention to herself, she made her way to the terrace. Leaning her forearms against the stone wall, she looked out into the city, where lights flickered from every corner and music drifted upon the air from the celebrations being held.

"It is better this way." A silky smooth masculine voice spoke from behind her, startling her.

Straightening quickly, she looked behind her to see King Thranduil gliding up behind her. His blonde hair shone in the candle light. His rich and luxurious clothing swished around him like water and his crown glistened in the night. Evelyn wandered to herself how he did not fall over from the weight of both, for as gorgeous as they were, they had to weight a ton. This was a statement, however, she kept to herself.

"Your highness," She replied, giving him the required bow before continuing, "I'm not sure I know what you are talking about."

He gave her a knowing smile that sent shivers down her spine. "I believe you do. I am referring to you and my son." Her startled expression let him know he was correct.

"There is nothing between us." She stated icily, turning her gaze back out to the city, ignoring the fat that the King now stood beside her doing the same. Quickly she added, "Your highness."

"Ah, but there was. I could see it in the way he looked at you that day on Pelennor, the way he snuck glances at you this evening. Though in that dress, had you wanted I am sure you could have commanded the attention of everyone in attendance." His voice was just as icy as hers, if not more so, and it was all she could do to not shrink before him.

Yes, he may have seen them together on the fields that day, though she had hoped he had not, she was quite certain Legolas had not paid her heed since the day he said they should have nothing more to do with each other, and he certainly did not look at her tonight.

"Prince Legolas, has made certain there is nothing between us." She told Thranduil, knowing it was what he wanted to hear. He wanted his son to have a long happy life, sail to valinor, and return to his family for the rest of history. She could not fault a father in that, as much as she was at loath to like the King of Mirkwood.

"As I said it is for the best. Relationship between elves as mortals never end happy."

"I have read much during my time here, I have learned much of elves, and their culture, your highness. I read of the love that elves have. When they love, it is forever. Like a saying from my home…When two become one. I can promise you, it is not your sons life or heart you should worry about. His is intact and working quite well I assure you."

Thranduil realized then, the woman before him was heartbroken. He knew there were harbored feelings under her shell, but he had not suspected love. Thranduil felt for the woman.

"Your pain will lessen, such is the gift of mortals." He stated matter of factly, no emotion present in his voice. Her torment and agony were naught to him. He would have his son, that was all he cared about.

Finally she drew her eyes away from the horizon and looked at the King to her right, letting her barricade drop, and she instantly saw the shock and recognition in his own. "If only I were mortal, your majesty." She countered with venom, feeling ice forming on the railing beneath her hands. More quietly she added, "May I be excused? I feel I've had enough fresh air this evening."

He nodded his head, and she took the opportunity to flee, but his voice cut through the night air again, "Sometimes, fading is a blessing."

She stopped, bowing her head slightly. For once his voice held some feeling as he spoke the words. And as harsh as they sounded, she knew he offered them as some sort of comfort, from one who was living without his own wife in this world.

Finally, she was able to reply, "Fading, Your majesty, was not a blessing I was granted." And with those final words she slipped back into the throng of people, leaving Thranduil alone on the veranda.

 ****A/N: I have been receiving many favorites and follows! Thank you guys so much! However, the reviews have dropped drastically. Please review, tell me what you think, like, don't like, and any ideas and thoughts you have for the coming chapters. I love hearing from my readers! Also here is a link to the dress I ROUGHLY based her coronation gown on.** 047500f7e06bc2c68002eea95d8e28ae . jpg (take out the spaces)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

With her hand pressing heavily on her stomach to keep its contents in place, Evelyn rushed back into the throne room, for once wanting the concealment a throng of people can bring. Thranduil's voice still ringing through her ears, the icy tone still gripping her spine. Barging back into the room, she had to quickly slide to a stop, as the dancers glided past her—Legolas and Corwen among them. Evelyn abruptly averted her gaze, though still feeling the elleth's eyes boring into her in triumph.

Sticking to the wall, she found a servant with a tray a drinks. Evelyn, for the first time in her life left the need to get very drunk. Snatching the drinks from him she claimed a table in the back corner and downed them all.

Some time later, and many drinks later, a voice broke through her thoughts.

"Have you drank all of those?"

Evelyn raised her eyes wearily at Elladan.

"Not quite, this one still has some left." She replied tersely.

"Are you drunk?"

"HA!" She laughed, "That had been my plan, however, it seems alcohol barely affects me anymore. So instead I am just killing my liver."

The elf lord looked at her quizzically, not understanding the last words she said, though he chose not to ask.

"That is good, we do not need you having a drunken rampage." He smiled jokingly at her, trying not to wince at the glare she sent him. "And since you are sober, you can dance with me." And without waiting for a reply, he snatch her arm, jerking her along with him.

"Elladan! I don't want to dance!" She protested to no avail.

Swinging her around, they started up an easy elvish dance she had learned in Lorien. Protesting the entire time. "I am not a good dancer, let me go! Please!"

"Nonsense," Elladan spoke, whispering in her ear, "You will fake having a good time, even if it kills you, do not let them win."

Evelyn could feel the tears threatening to fall, and choked them back, but knew her friend was correct. Drinking herself into a stupor was not going to get her anywhere, and it let Legolas win. With that, she let Elladan lead her through the dances, though she could not keep her eyes from finding the Prince of Mirkwood or his father. More than once Thranduil caught her eye, his face blank. Legolas, thank the lord, never once looked her way. The lady Corwen kept herself draped on his arm like she was an article of clothing. She swallowed the bile in her throat. In her heart she knew she could not stay here any longer.

"Elladan." She spoke softly, "How soon can we leave for Rivendell?"

Thranduil watched the woman carefully. She knew he watched her, and he knew she knew. That did not deter him. The King of Mirkwood went back to the day he arrived in Gondor. He saw the woman first, her white hair standing out starkly against the horizon, it was then that his gaze drifted to the person that was with her. His heart had leaped into his thought. Legolas. He watched as he kissed her, anger swelling in his chest. He had made his herald blow their horn. Thranduil watched with growing anger as his only son jerked up, slinging the woman behind him in an obvious effort to protect her from whomever should approach. Sneering, the King knew it was he son who needed protecting, not this mortal.

He had not planned to confront the woman, however, when he watched her silently leave alone, he could not help himself but follow. Of course she had not been what he had expected. It was an assumption that he would find a meek and mild young maiden, for that is how she made herself appear to others, though what he found was completely opposite. Thranduil saw a woman older than her years, he could see the scars her handmaid had so well hidden. This was a woman who had been through more than even any soldiers should have to face, and when she finally spoke up for herself, he was taken aback by the strength behind her voice and her resolve. She had fallen for his son, let him walk away without a fight, knowing she would wither but never truly being able to fade.

He closed his eyes for a moment, the image of his wife flitting across his mind. What if that had been her? Could he let that fate befall her? He knew the answer. Even in all his coldness, that was not a fate he would wish on a loved one. Then a thought passed quickly and his eyes opened wide…did Legolas know?

King Thranduil was sure that if he did and realized what would happen to her, he would go groveling back, no matter the cost to himself. He would save her. He could not let that happen, not after everything he had done to save him.

Legolas watched his father dart away from the others, and his eyes narrowed. He followed his gaze and wished he had not. Evelyn. He felt his heart constrict, and shifted uncomfortably on his feet. This was not a feeling the had ever felt before, and he did not want to ever feel again. His father told him it was infatuation, that is would fade in time. Legolas knew it was true, and though he hated how it had come about, it had to be done. He had to give Evelyn the chance to find someone that was mortal, someone she could grow old with. It would not be him. Swallowing the lump in his throat he pushed the thoughts from his mind. It had been all he could do this evening to keep his eyes off the woman, and the last thing he wanted was to draw Corwen's attention to her.

However, that hope was dashed when he watched his father grab her arm as she walked away from the dance floor. His father spoke words he could not hear, but he saw Evelyn's face clear enough. At first the surprise was clear enough but it was quickly replaced with suspicion and anger. Legolas did not know what she spoke back to his father, but he watched as he recoiled from her. Evelyn turned on her heels, striding out of the throne room, Elladan following quickly behind, sending daggers to his fathers. Then his eyes found his own. If he thought he knew anger, he was wrong. The look he received from the lord of Rivendell was enough to burn into his soul, and Legolas could not help but wonder what had transpired between them.

A soft tugged at his arm forced his attention away, and he looked at Corwen, her face questioning why she was not getting his undivided attention. Stifling a sigh he returned to her once more.

Leaving the throne room, Evelyn surpassed a scream as she felt a warm hand grip her arm and jerk her backwards a few feet. Once her vision adjusted she saw the frantic eyes of the Mirkwood king. At the same time she felt Elladan step up behind her, but she waved at him to stay back.

"Does he know?" Thranduil asked, voice raw with emotion.

Evelyn felt her anger rise. So that was it, he was scared once—if ever—that if Legolas learned she was immortal, he would come running back. She could almost laugh in his face, almost, if the pain was still not so raw. Evelyn had her suspicions that Thranduil had some part to play Legolas actions, however, the actions where still his own, no matter the driving force. If he did not agree with his father, he would not have gone along with his wishes, so truly, it did not matter who it was that got the ball rolling.

With narrowed eyes, and in a voice only Thranduil could hear she replied, "No."

The relief she saw sickened her, but she kept herself in check.

"He cannot know."

Evelyn raised an eyebrow, tempted to laugh in his face, but thought better of it. Instead she replied icky, "Then I suggest you don't tell him."

The frantic fear in his eyes was quickly replaced with anger. She did not treat him with the respect a king deserved. Her answer had angered him, but Evelyn found she did not care.

"Neither can you." Thranduil ordered, the fear surfacing under the anger.

"That is my choice, your majesty." And with that she gave his hand a quick jab of ice and turned abruptly on her heels with Elladan close behind. She did not see the need to tell him she had already tried to tell Legolas and failed, that she kept herself.

- _The next afternoon -_

The sun was high in the sky by the time most of the fellowship had roused from their beds and made it to the great hall for food. Other than a few, mainly the elves, most were bleary eyed and groggy from the nights festivities. They scarfed down the food as if they had not eaten in days. It was the younger hobbits that noticed the two absences first.

"Where's miss Evelyn?" Pippin spoke first, gaining everyones attention. She might have been quite, but she had made a point to make all the meals lately.

They all looked at one another, but none could have claimed to see her since the ball last night. And so finally Aragorn sent one of the servants to check her room, he worried she may have had another episode. then Elrohir strode in halting the servant.

"That will not be needed, she will not be there."

"I beg your pardon?" Aragorn asked, becoming a little more awake where he sat.

"She left early this morning…"

He was quickly interrupted by an angry voice, "What do you mean she left?"

Elrohir shot his eyes to Legolas, narrowing them in an accusatory glare. He chose not to reply to him as all eyes turned questioning glance to the Prince of Mirkwood.

"She left early this morning with Elladan to Rivendell where she has chosen to stay for a time at the request of my father. She left you all these." As he finished, he stepped forward to hand each oft he fellowship a note. All the members except Legolas. If anyone noticed, they chose not to comment.

 _To my Dear Aragorn,_

 _I am sorry I did not tell you goodbye in person, but I could not ruin your wedding night. I wish you both the best in your future together. I am truly sorry I could not stay longer, however, for reasons of my own, I found I could not prolong my trip to Rivendell. But please, if there is anything that you need, no matter what, please do not hesitant to contact me. Through all the hardships we have faced together, I am glad to have had you by my side._

 _Yours truly and always_

 _Evelyn_

 _To My Dear Eowyn,_

 _WE have not been able to spend much time together since our arrival in Gondor. I just wish you to know that I treasure the friendship I have gained with you. I wish you the best with your engagement to Faramir, you were meant for each other. Please contact me with the upcoming wedding dates. I am sorry I could not tell you goodbye in person, I fear I am no good at goodbyes, I have had to many, so I will leave until next we meet._

 _Yours truly and always,_

 _Evelyn_

 _To My Dear Frodo,_

 _When you have made your choice, I will be there with you, every step of the way._

 _Yours truly and always,_

 _Evelyn_

 _To my Dear Gandalf,_

 _When your tasks are complete, I would love to resume our lesson._

 _Yours truly and always,_

 _Evelyn_

The others read their letters in silence, each looking to one another in question, some passing notes between them. All that is, except Legolas, who sat rigid and unmoving in his seat.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 _*4 years later ~ year T.A. 3021*_

Evelyn stood somberly outside Zenith's stall. The grey clouds that threatened rain matched her mood. She felt their deep despair in her bones, adding to her depression. Even the mare's warm breath and soft nickers did nothing to brighten her mood. There had been to many goodbyes in her life, and she was not sure she could handle anymore, yet what choice did was there? In her heart Evelyn knew this day was coming, she had known since her talk with Frodo in Gondor, and with even more certainty they day she left for Rivendell, leaving behind his short note. The young hobbit had followed through, revealing more than she was prepared to handle. He was sailing for Valinor, granted entry by the Valor for his deeds, it was to be the sailing of the ring-bearers. What she had not expected was him to name Elrond, Galadriel, and Gandalf to be accompanying him.

She remembered the day all to well. The weather mirrored that of today, bleak and dreary. As Evelyn saw the Hobbit's writing, she knew what it would say, knew he had made his choice. She remembered running through the halls straight to Elrond's study, barging in without a knock.

The Lord had taken one look at her face and the note in her hand and knew, "So you have found out?" He had asked with a sad smile on his face.

"Have you told the twins?" Her vice full of anger and hurt. Just as the fellowship and Haldir and the Lord and Lady of Lorien, Lord Elrond has become another member of her very extended family. It hurt to think he had kept her in the dark, it would hurt even more to think that the twins knew and chose not to tell her either.

"No my dear, come, sit with me."

Evelyn did as she was bid, letter still clutched tightly in hand, her knuckles white with tension.

"You knew this day would come."

"Yes, but not so soon."

"The time of the elves is over, the call of the sea beckons us home."

"I do not know if I am ready for more goodbyes." She replied, keeping her gaze ahead, looking across the room to the window overlooking the city she know called home. She voiced one of her deepest fears to the widened elf lord.

"It is not forever, my dear, we will meet again."

She nodded, her mind still troubled and muddled with her worries, only darkening her mood. As if sensing her troubles, the elf lord put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "My sons are not yet ready to sail, you will have a home here after I am gone."

"Thank you." She replied smiling up at him, tears still brimming in her eyes. He had touched one problem, but not the other, not the one she kept buried deep inside her. What evil was coming and how would they defeat it without the power of the elves? She knew their time was coming to an end, though she also thought they would see her through to the coming evil. But it was not to be so. These thoughts she continued to keep to herself.

A voice brought her back to the present.

"Drowning alone in your sorrows?"

"I am clearly not alone, Zenith is here with me." Evelyn retorted, giving Elladan a withering glance.

"Ah, but you are drowning in your sorrows." He smiled, catching her slip as he settled himself behind her, giving Zenith a soft pat on the nose.

"I'm not."

"Say what you will, I feel your grief like a tidal wave."

"You exaggerate," She snapped, refusing to look at the insufferable elf.

She felt him chuckle behind her, "Maybe a little." She jabbed him lightly with her elbow.

"Do you not grieve the departure of your father and grandmother? Of Gandalf?"

"Not in the way you may imagine. Yes, I will miss them, however, I know our separation is only temporary, I will see them again in Valinor."

"But that could be hundreds of years!" Evelyn exclaimed, exasperated.

Elladan gave her a considering glance, feeling her frustration. "Time moves differently for elves, we do not measure in the terms of just one year. I cannot imagine how it feels for you, starting life as mortal, knowing your time is limited. For us a hundred years is the blink of an eye, for we have thousands more. In time, i believe it will come easier to you."

Evelyn sighed, leaning back against the ellon's chest, for her the concept of time, of living thousands of years was yet beyond her grasp, and the grief of the loss of her family was raw and fresh in her mind. Bringing to mind all those she had lost in the past. Bringing to mind Legolas, the pain in her soul just as raw and heart wrenching as it was the day in Gondor.

Squeezing her shoulders and placing a soft kiss on the top of her head he pulled her away, "Come sister, let us go collect Master Bilbo." Evelyn allowed Elladan to steer her away and closer to the harsh reality that faced her. They were traveling to the Grey Havens.

* * *

 _*September 29, T.A. 3021 in Mithlond*_

Evelyn stood on the banks of the seaport. The city of Mithlond was breathtaking. It was like her first arrival and viewing of Rivendell, only on a grander scale. High rocky cliffside jutted up from the crystal clear and smooth water of the bay. But built into the cliffs where the most beautiful structures that extended out into the waters below held up by large arching beams. Balconies decorated with a multitude of greenery and flowers, littered the cliffside. The buildings went up to the top of the cliffs, two round towers spiraling into the sky, each boasting large fires, lighting the way for travelers, much like the lighthouses of the new world, only she stood much more in awe of theses structures.

Evelyn listened to the sound of the water lapping softly against the bay and the hull of the ship, that would soon carry her friends away to Valinor. Three large stone stairways lead to the port. One from the right and left and one from the center, leading to the heart of the city, which was mostly deserted. Other than Lord Círdan and a few others who had yet to sail, all the other elves of Lindon had long gone and Evelyn felt a pang at the thought. Would any still be here when her time to sail came? The thought sent a shiver down her spine and she shook the thoughts away.

"Worry not my child, we shall meet again, and in the joy of Valinor." Galadriel spoke as she walked up to the young woman. "This is not goodbye."

"My Lady!" Evelyn exclaimed, not hearing her approach, and had to stop herself from flinging her arms around the regal Elf. It had been since Gondor since she had last seen her. And their time there together had been brief since Evelyn's hasty departure.

Galadriel chuckled at the woman's barely contained enthusiasm and surprise as she examined her. The woman in front of her was much different from the one that first showed up in Lorien all those months ago. Here was a woman confident in who she was, come full into her powers, gone was the timid, and fearful child she once knew. Gandalf had helped her use and strengthen the control of her gift, but it was the twins and Elrond's healing skill that kept her from becoming a shell of herself.

"I have a surprise for you," Galadriel smiled at Evelyn, moving to the side, revealing the elf that was before hidden behind her radiance.

Evelyn felt her heart drop from her chest as her mouth fell open, and with a startled cry she ran forward, flinging herself into the waiting ellon's arms. She felt herself laughing with joy as tears of happiness spilled from her eyes. The elf in question, prepared for her embrace, laughed whole-heartedly and swung her around.

"I have missed you my friend." his deep baritone voice reverberated through her.

"And I you!" Evelyn exclaimed, burying herself further into Haldir's embrace, relishing in the familiarity of his presence. Reluctantly, at the throat clearing of Elladan, she disentangled herself from her friend, still smiling from ear to ear.

"I have greatly enjoyed your letters of late, They have been a treat."

"I am glad." She replied, looking into the ellon's face for the first time. Nothing had changed, he was the same elf she remembered meeting in Lorien, her first friend. So she was not surprised when she noticed his emotions, though still well hidden with ages of practice. What did take her aback was the strange glint in his eyes that she saw in Lorien when he knew of her departure with the fellowship before her. And it was also no surprise to Haldir when he saw the dark cloud pass across her face, the anger and the sorrow as she pushed herself away from him.

"You're sailing aren't you?" she asked with an accusatory edge to her voice.

He rubbed his face, wishing he could make her understand. "The sea has called me, and I cannot fight it any longer. I am tired and grow weary of this world. It is time I go home."

"Why did you not tell me sooner! Why did you wait until now? The day you must leave?!" Evelyn accused. "I could have come to Lorien! I could have…"

Haldir stopped her with a rise of his hand, "My dear, dear Evelyn, there is nothing I would have wanted more than to spend more time with you my dear friend. But you and I both know that is not what you needed when you left Gondor."

The truth of his words hit her like a ton of bricks. Haldir was trying to spare her more pain and suffering, and as much as she hated to admit it, she knew in her heart what he spoke was true. She needed time to heal, time to move on, and the twins helped her with that, with their constant jokes and pranks. She needed new and not the past. With a soft sigh, she dropped her gaze and held back her tears, resigning herself to the harsh reality. She had to turn away from him then, in fear of loosing the last bit of control she had.

"I understand." She spoke in a soft voice, just for him.

By now the rest of the group had gathered by the banks of the sea, each in turn saying their farewells to those gathered to send them off.

Gandalf approached Evelyn first, "You have come along way my dear, I have all the faith in the world in you. Do not ever doubt yourself." And he bent down, placing a small kiss to her forehead, "Until next we meet," and he walked to the ship.

"Frodo," She smiled down at the hobbit.

"Miss Evelyn," he replied, returning her smile. "Thank you."

It was such a simple goodbye, but she felt all the emotions the little hobbit put behind it. "Farewell my friend."

She spoke no words to Haldir with their farewell. She knew there was no chance to keep her composure if she opened her mouth. Haldir, knowing her well, enveloped her a hug and kissed her cheek, swiping away the one stray tear that beat her resolve.

Galadriel and Elrond came to her together, both smiling. "Many trials I see that lie ahead of you, but fear not, for you shall never be alone. Farewell my child." And they both kissed the top of her head before turning and walking up the plank to the ship.

Without hesitation the boat slowly began making its way away from the port and out to sea, Evelyn stayed where she was flanked by the twins, the remaining elves of Lindon behind them. She watched until the boat was swallowed by the setting sun and they could be seen no more. With a heart wrenching sob, she turned and buried her face in the closest twin's chest, her resolve finally breaking.

They held her there until the last of her tears dried and she had none left to fall.

"Come," They spoke in unison, "Let us go home."

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I thought about adding more, however, it just did not seem to flow right so I took it out for a later chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Please read and review and let me know what you guys think! I love hearing from my readers!_


	14. Chapter 14

****A/N: you will probably notice some differences in Evelyn's character in the next chapters. Please keep in mind we are now about 35-40 years after the War of The Ring. Evelyn had four years of training wth Gandalf in her powers, and the rest of the years she has been with the twins, Glorfindel (Not sure when he sailed, but for my purposes, he has stayed behind), and Lord Celeborn. She has grown both in her powers, in herself, and her beliefs. As always, please R&R!****

Chapter 14

 _*Year 35 of the Fourth Age*_

Early dawn light filtered through the sheer curtains that draped from the open window panes, warming Evelyn's cheek, gently caressing her from her slumber. Muffling a yawn, she stretched, feeling her muscle pull and protest the movement so early in the morning. Then she stopped. Why were her legs slippery and sticking together and her covers clinging to her skin? She creaked her ears open, looking warily at her feet as she slung the covers from the bed. Evelyn shrieked as she did. Frogs. There were frogs everywhere. They were in her bed, on the floor, a few even sat upon her legs, croaking in protest against her movements. Slinging the frogs from the bed, she screamed the twins names, cursing them as she did so, now fully awake, all traces of sleep had dispersed.

It did not take long for Ceilin to barge into her room after the outburst, only to let a scream fly from her mouth as she ran into the hoard of frogs.

"Hand me my robe, I have two brothers to kill," Evelyn stated matter of factly, snatching the garment from her handmaid. Once the robe was around her shoulders, Evelyn let herself go as she surged through the halls. The freedom that washed over her as she left her mortal form was exhilarating, for a time it was an escape from the pain and stiffness that was a constant in her muscles now. If only Gandalf was still here for her to thank again for her lessons.

It was not long before she spotted one of the twins, Elladan, she was sure, running from the scene. With just a passing thought she froze him on the spot, and watched with glee at his shock as she materialized in front of him.

"You do not play fair." He stated, looking at her sulkily from where his feet were firmly stuck to the stone floor in a pocket of ice.

Evelyn shrugged, "And since when are your tricks ever fair?"

"It was only harmless frogs." He whined, wiggling like a fish on land, trying to dislodge his feet.

"Aye, and this," She waved her hand nonchalantly at the ice, "Is only harmless ice." She smiled brightly.

"Harmless? I cannot feel my feet!"

Evelyn was just about to reply when a stern voice interrupted them both.

"And just what, pray tell, is going on here?"

Evelyn jerked her eyes up as Elladan struggled to swivel around to look into the blues eyes of Glorfindel.

"She froze me!"

Glorfindel let his eyes wander down to look at his Lord's feet. "And what warranted your current predicament?" He asked, looking to Evelyn, who swore she saw a hint of humor flashing behind his stoic demeanor.

"He dumped frogs in my bed."

Glorfindel had to stifle a laugh. It was hard enough keeping the three of them in line, laughing at their antics, would only add fuel to the he had to admit, they made his life very interesting. He thought once Arwen had grown and they took to hunting and patrolling with the rangers, they would grow up and mature. And they had, to an extent. However, the arrival of Evelyn had once again brought out jokesters in them in the attempt to bring her from the edge of her fading. For the most part they had succeeded, there was only a ghost of the shadow that remained hidden deep within her. Furthermore, it brought many laughs to the few elves who still resided in the Last Homely House.

Clearing his throat he gave them both reprimanding looks, "We have a busy day, or have you forgotten we ride to Gondor?" Instantly he knew the reasoning behind the frogs as the words left his mouth. He watched the shadow darken in the woman's eyes, and he mentally berated himself, but what was said was said. "De-ice Elladan please."

"Aye," Evelyn agreed as she called the ice back to her, freeing his feet, though they still remained a bit damp. "Though their rooms stay frozen until the frogs are disposed of." Evelyn stated, flipping her hair over her shoulder with a mischievous smile and walked off as Glorfindel succumbed to their banter and laughed.

"You best get to work then and warn your brother." The blond elf lord laugh as he walked away from the gaping elf in front of him.

The next hour found Evelyn in the barn, gathering the last minute items for their trip. She had packed for a few months, knowing their journey to see the rulers and their firstborn son would not be a short stay. After that time, she was sure if, needed, she could have more items made or bought. Her emotions were mixed. Evelyn was ecstatic to see her old friends, but there was sadness as well. They all will have aged, even Arwen. Seeing them after so long was going to be a shock and drive home the fact that their passing is closer than ever. A part of her could see the reasonings behind Legolas' distance from mortals, his distancing from her. There was a grief in the pit of her stomach that gnawed at her, knowing there was nothing she could do to slow down time.

The main haul of luggage had been sent weeks prior to ensure they would arrive in plenty of time. Evelyn did not want to be stuck there days before her clothes, she was past having to borrow clothes from others. When she first arrived, everyone she encountered she was indebted to them for all the garments they lent her. As soon as she had been able to, she had them repaired and sent back too their owners.—mostly Éowyn. She could not repay Aragorn, as he had them special made for her, so she wore them as much as she could in return, getting full use from them.

She stood at Zenith's old stall, its new inhabitant a stark contrast to her first horse in Middle Earth. Many good years they enjoyed in Rivendell before she passed peacefully in her sleep at the ripe age of twenty-eight, though she retired her from use many years prior. Granat was still young, only six years old, but the young stallion held himself proudly. Unlike Zenith's fiery personality, Granat was sweet and gentle. If there were children here, Evelyn would not hesitate to place them on his broad back. He also stood a solid few hands shorter than her mare, coming in at only fifteen three hands. Also in contrast was his coat, he was a light grey, so light and faded that he appeared solid white except for the dark skin that could be seen around his muzzle and eyes.

She reached over and patted his thick strong neck, that arched regally. Evelyn smiled fondly at his resemblance to Gandalf's old mount, Shadowfax. The stallion was not built for speed or jumping, but he made a brilliant dressage horse and she had his training well underway. There was no doubt in her mind he would one day be able o do all the classical moves she would envy watching the riders in the Austrian ridding schools.

Stepping into his stall she set to work oh his mane. She french braided the white silky strands down the length of his neck to his shoulders where she finished with it dangling midway down his long sloping shoulder, held fast with a strip of leather. Sighing, Evelyn moved to his tail, which would take much longer.

After cleaning the tail, she sponged down the top and back of the tail hair, getting it slightly damp. Grading to small strands from the outside of his tail, Evelyn pulled them to the center tightly, adding them to a center strand. Sliding down, she took a strand from the left and wrapped it around diagonally to the right, keeping the hair pulled as tight as possible, then followed suit on the right side. It took a lot of time and patience to keep the strands the same size and in the center. Which Granat did not make easy. He just could not keep his tail still, but constantly tried to swish it back and forth. Half way through, she had to add more water to his tail which was beginning to dry and tangle in her hands. Finally, after what seemed forever, and multiple restarts she reached the end of the tail bone, and then just started a simple braid down until she ran out of hair. Evelyn debated doing a fancy pinwheel, but her hands where aching, so instead she just secured the end with another strip of leather and left it at that. It was better than nothing. He could still swat bugs, but the amount of tangles would be much less at least.

"Finished yet?" A voice asked above her, startling her from her concentration. Elrohir.

"Aye, I figured your cleaning may take awhile, so I kept myself occupied while waiting." She replied with a smile spreading across her face that only widened when she saw him scowl.

He only gave her a 'hmpf' in reply.

"No hard feelings brother, I'm sure i'll have my payback soon enough." Evelyn stated, opening the stall and leading the stallion out.

"Of that, have no doubt my dear," His voice floated through the air as he grandly bowed as she passed, eliciting a chuckle from her. "Where is our gift?" he asked as an afterthought.

"In the small paddock eating, I figured I might indulge him one last time."

For Arwen's son they bred the finest pony for Evelyn to train for him. At five, it was time he start learning one of the trades loved by the elves, and his family. And now they had Evelyn to teach him, whose skill with a horse far surpassed most of the elves he knew his entire life.

The pony stood right around thirteen hands. A little large now, but with room for the child to grow into in the coming years. What was more important was his attitude, which mirrored that of her horse, with not a mean bone in his body. She had no children to practice on him, but she was confident, the pony would handle a child just fine. She put all the basic training on him she could, and desensitized to just about every bad scenario that her brain could think up.

Soon she saw his glistening palomino coat coming around the stable, his lean body held up by his slender yet sturdy legs. He resembled a small arab in stature. There was just a feeling in her gut about the pony and she would just have to go with it.

"With whom is he to travel with?" Elladan asked, stepping up behind her.

"I'll take him with Granat, they are used to each other." Evelyn answered, eyes still on the pony.

"What troubles you?"

Evelyn glance up at the ellon behind her, giving a deep sigh as she looked into his concerned eyes.

"Our visit to Gondor. I miss Aragorn and Éowyn, even Arwen whom I barely got to know, but I am worried about how our reunion will be after so long."

Elladan rested a comforting hand upon her shoulder giving it a tight squeeze. "They will be beyond exhilarated to see you again, after all these years." as the words come from his mouth he realized the issue, and closed his eyes as he bowed his head slightly. "Ah, I realized your worry."

"I have realized now that I will not pass. Everyday I look to the mirror and the only thing that has changed are the shadows in my eyes. I have no wrinkles to show my years, only the same scars that cannot fade to show my age. No spots on my skin from the rays of the sun. In my heart I know that none of my friends will outlive me, but seeing them after thirty odd years, it will make it real, I will have no choice but to accept their fate, and I am not sure I'm ready to."

Her brother wrapped an arm around her shoulders, offering all the support he could. "Aye, Evelyn, neither am I ready to accept their fates, yet there is no choice in the matter for us, such is the fate of elves." After a moment of silence together, Elladan spoke again, pushing the despair and grief from his voice as best he could. "Come, it is time we were off, the others are waiting."

Evelyn did not speak, she only nodded her head and disentangled herself from Elladan, walking to the little pony, who was still waiting for a new name from his young master, though she kept calling him snapdragon, dragon for short. She placed his fancy halter on his head and lead him to her mount who stood patiently and watched the little pony with interest. Tying the lead rope to the leather band around the stallions neck, as they rode without tack, Evelyn grab a bit of mane and hoisted herself up on the strong white back.

Looking at the others, she gave her best smile and they took off at a canter, leaving the Last Homely house, for what would be a much longer trip than they initially intended.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 _*20 year prior in Mirkwood*_

Legolas heard his father pummel his fist against his desk as he walked out of his study. Their conversation had not transpired as planned. It had been today that the Prince of Mirkwood informed his father of his plans to take what elves wished, to start a new colony in Ithilien. Lord Faramir had already done much establishing the city in the last fifteen years.

He endeavored to satisfy his father by staying occupied, immersing himself in all his princely duties, but it had not been enough. There was a void he felt in his soul, that he just could not quench—Double shifts on the guard, patrolling the borders for the last remaining orcs and spiders, nor could going through the accounts and planning renovations that needed to be seen to around the city improve his disposition.

After that, Legolas thought a few trips could help curb his unrest. He made journeys to Laketown and Erebor negotiating new trade agreements and domestic affairs be their kingdoms. For a while, in the open air and wide open spaces, his soul felt more content, the void lifted. It had given him hope that his mood was improving, however, it only took a few days back in the underground caves for his restlessness to return, and always in more fervor.

The night before had found him pacing his rooms late into the night, nothing he did could settle his mind for sleep. It would have helped had he been able to pinpoint where his unease stemmed, but it evaded him like a thief in the night. No matter how much he reached and prodded, and stewed, he failed to grasp anything. He waited for the coming day by his hearth, thinking of ways to break the news to his father.

Which is how he now he found himself on patrol once again, needing to be outside and as far from his father as possible. Though to be honest, his mind was not on his job, and his men knew it. It was his longest childhood friend who finally spoke first.

"To where does your mind wander, my friend?" Beriadan asked, placing a light hand on his friends shoulder, giving him a worried glance.

"I spoke with my father this morning."

Raising an eyebrow, Beriadan replied, "And that usually makes you so distracted?"

Legolas sighed, "No. I spoke to him of leaving Mirkwood." His friend opened his mouth to reply, but found himself speechless. This was the first he had heard his long time friend mention leaving. Legolas continued. "I have been restless my friend, I find nothing that once held interest to me here gives me any pleasure. There is a void, an uneasiness in my soul that I cannot quench here, no matter how I have tried, and believe me, I have truly tried."

Finally finding his voice, his friend replied, "To where will you go?"

"I think to travel to the new city Lord Faramir is building in Ithilien, I wish to take any elves who are willing to start a new colony there. I traveled there when I was last in Gondor and the land is perfect. Abundant water from the river, rolling hills and distant mountains. The soil is rich and fertile. With the skill of the elves, it could become one of the most beautiful cities of the fourth age." He spoke with passion, answering his friend.

The memory of the land brought back another, even more painful memory, Evelyn. He felt a sharp stab of guilt, but what confused him even more was the deep seed of grief that settled in his stomach. Why was he thinking of her now? For the past years he had successfully swept her memory to the back of his mind, and with one pleasant memory, hers come rushing to the forefront replacing his pleasure with grief. He gulped it down with difficulty.

Beriadan took his time considering all his friend and Prince said. It was true, since his return from journeying with the Fellowship, he had been different. He had just thought it from all he had seen and done in those months. It would have changed even the oldest, most hardened warrior. Not once had Legolas spoken of his travels since his return, and no one tried to persuade him to open up. Maybe, he thought silently to himself, that had been a mistake.

Two thousand years he had walked this earth, and most of them with Legolas, but he had never left Mirkwood, never left his home. His biggest adventure was traveling the borders of their city to fight the creatures of the dark. Traveling with his friend would bring him ease and comfort to quell his anxiety. He would get to see more of Middle-Earth before he felt the call of the ocean.

"Aye, well, I would go with you my friend." Beriadan finally spoke.

Legolas smiled at his friend, and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving a brotherly squeeze. "Thank you."

The Prince of Mirkwood had not known what to expect when he told his friend of his plan. He had hope that he would want to join him, yet he also knew Beriadan had never left the Woodland Realm, and he was not sure he would want to after all this time. It had done his heart good to hear his reply, gave him the courage he needed to ask others to accompany him.

Letting the rest of the guard pass him, Legolas stood for a moment in the thick trees, now clear of spider webs, and the bright rays of the sun filtering through to the forest floor, warming his face with their light. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he sent a prayer to the Valar asking for steadiness and courage and the knowledge that he was making the correct decision.

* * *

Thranduil sank back into his large brown leather chair, his fist clenched as he dropped his head on them, the cold stone topped table chilling his hands.

Where had he gone wrong?

With the war of the ring over, seeing his son again, alive and whole, it had been one of the most jovial days in his long life. After all his time spent away from home, fighting battles, and having grand escapades across the land with the now King of Gondor, he was eager to have him home once more. Legolas knew how to be a good ruler, he was, in all likelihood, more suited to the mantle than he. However, he was not ready to step down and Legolas had made it clear he was not ready to take the burden. Nevertheless, he knew there would be engagements he could hand over to him, give him an abundant role in ruling the kingdom. They would rule side by side.

Then he saw him with the mortal woman—no, he had to correct himself, the immortal woman he now knew. Thranduil knew that look, even if his son did not perceive what was happening. He had grown attached to her, and vise versa.

Sighing into his hands, he looked at the crackling fire in the hearth. Had he been wrong? Should he have let events play out without intervening? He was not sure, but loosing his son was not an option, he could not lose his son to who he thought was a mortal at the time, he could not bear the loss. Then he found out the truth of her, and could not face his son with his error, his pride would not allow such. Had that been the mistake then? If she came here, would his son stay? Then he had to remind himself, he did not want her here with her magic.

A fist landed on his desk again, sending the parchment scattering to the wind. Being king of this realm he was use to being in control, not feeling like his life was spiraling out of his command.

What else could he have done? He had seen the growing disquiet in Legolas. Seen and granted every request his son made, all to make him happy—every request but the last. Acceptance for him to leave with what elves chose to follow and make a new colony in Ithilien. He was losing his son no matter what path he chose. Was this the Valar's retribution for his wrongs in the past? Revenge for his pridefulness?

Evelyn. It all circled back around to the girl. Had she never been sent here, her path would have never crossed Legolas' and their attraction never happened. In his gut, Thranduil knew it was his separation from the woman that caused his unease, though admitting it would be admitting he had been wrong again, and his sons feelings for her ran deeper than he thought. She had told him hers did, what had made him think it was different for his son? He silently cursed the day the Valar sent her to them.

No, the King thought, shaking his head, he had done what was best for his son. Dwelling on those thoughts would get him nowhere, he needed to press on and determine what he could do to reverse Legolas' decision. Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, would not lose his son.

Rising from his chair, he made his way over to the staircase that would lead him to his small balcony on the rim of the cave. Resting his forearms on the stone, he looked out over his land, sighing. How had he drifted so far from his son over the years and not even realized? Where was he blinded to the fact of his son's veering path? Where the answers were, he did not know, but straightening his back he resolved to find them.

* * *

 _*Present day - Near the Gap of Rohan*_

Evelyn had never been so elated to be off a horse in all her life. She had prepared Granat for long journeys, and herself as well. However, that did not take into account when she came home, she had nice fluffy bed and pillow to sleep on and warm food in her belly, and a rested horse. Fifteen days into the journey and she had hard bumpy ground for bedding and lembas bread to eat.

Evelyn could not remember when she had last been so stiff and in so much pain, thinking back, it had to be during her recovery in Gondor. A shiver went down her spine at the memory. Sitting straight was anguish, and she knew she had to be making Granat's back just as stiff, and walking, well walking was a jest. She had made it a routine the past few nights when they stopped to dismount away from the group. Having the stallion bow and lie down was the only way she could get off without plummeting to the ground, and even then she had to use him for support for many long tortuous minutes until her muscles would allow her to move. Usually she made it within a believable distance before she dropped her items and plopped on her mat.

Ceilin took over from there. Evelyn hungered to protest, but stamped down her pride. No matter how much she wanted to go to the fire and get the warm refreshing tea and more lembas, her body just could not do it. Besides, it was less shameful to have her handmaid do her job than her fall on her ass attempting to do it herself. And on a positive note, they were half way there, they had chosen to bypass the roads and travel through the wilds.

Not considering the much rougher terrain, the views were breathtaking. She loved watching the thick forested summits of Rivendell slowly change to wide open prairies and rolling hills of Rohan. They met no other travelers, and saw an abundance of animals—deer, rabid, fox, and all manner of other animals she never saw back home.

Raising the saucer to her lips, Evelyn let the warm liquid pour into her mouth and down her throat, sighing as the tea warmed her stiffening muscles, helping them relax. The lembas could wait, even though she was starving. The drink was what made her able to relax into sleep, and she wanted her sleep bad, the sun would rise early and they would once again be on their way, one more day closer to Gondor. Slowly she felt her eyes close, and the calm of sleep take her.

Once she knew her lady was asleep, Ceilin made her way over to the lords, giving a slight curtsey as she did so.

"Ceilin, my dear, you have been with us long enough to know that you do not have to curtsey to us." Glorfindel spoke, as he acknowledged her greeting with a slight nod of his head.

"Aye sir, tis' but proper."

"What is it that troubles you?"

"It is my lady sir, she is in much pain, yet pardon my saying, too stubborn to speak up. I was wondering if there was anyway to give her some rest?"

"We all share your concern Ceilin, and it has not passed our notice, her discomfort. Though I am not sure how we could superintend such. Taking a day of rest would be very obvious." Lord Celeborn responded, "Even taking a few hours off the day, I fear she would notice. She tends to be more observant that people notice."

"I have to agree, as much as it pains me to say so." Glorfindel responded.

"I cannot just do nothing for her." Her hand maid replied in distress.

At that moments the twins appeared from the brush by the fire, "Worry not Ceilin, that is why you have us!" Elrohir stated merrily.

"Evelyn was a wreckage when she was last brought to Gondor, as you know she has all the scars to remind us all of that. Yes, they pain her, but I think it will pain her more if we bring notice to them, and the fact she is not as she once was. We must keep traveling just as we have, and pay no heed when she hides to have us not see her pain. We can give her that, however, Elrohir…" He smiled to his brother gesturing with his arm for him to share their strategy.

Elrohir held out a sack of multiple berries and herbs. "These my friends are the answers to our problem."

"And those are?" Lord Celeborn questioned, giving the twins a skeptical glance.

"Come now, father did teach us about healing!" Elladan protested jovially. "These are cherries to steep into a drink. The herbs are catnip and vervain to add to her tea. They are all very good, very strong muscle relaxers, they should relieve a great deal of her stiffness throughout the day."

"Oh! That is perfect my lords! Thank you!" Ceilin exclaimed, clapping her hands together with a smile on her face. She could not wait to start making the drink for Evelyn, she crossed her fingers for success.

Her dreams had started out as blackness, Evelyn had not minded, she enjoyed not having dreams. If she did not have dreams, she did not have to be concerned about having nightmares. Hazy images began to configure in the blackness, an orange aura surrounding them. She found herself squinting to make out the figures she saw. The image in the middle eventually began to clear and Evelyn balked at what she saw.

Fire. There was fire everywhere. The town was an inferno, ablaze with the screams of people as they tried to escape, but their cloth tents were no match for the licking flames. It consumed them as a child would devour sweets. It took everything in its path and left nothing behind. She turned a circle, the flames leaping at her, but unable to touch her. It was desert land nothing but sand and nothing else as far as the eye could see. It had to be somewhere south of Gondor or east of Mordor. which she could not tell, but she knew these people. She knew the Haradrim and the Easterlings all too well, the scars on her back aching anew with the memory.

Children and adults ran in hysteria between the flames, looking for their families. People already on fire ran, the flames consuming them even faster. The smoke choked her as she tried to scream for the people, her tears left streaks down her ashen face.

Dark and tanned skinned men and women appeared in her periphery, they were scantly clad, but had cloths over their face to protect their lungs from the smoke. They were not people from this village, they were here to reap the benefits of their fire. As they came closer she could see their bodies decorated in red paint, flames painted everywhere skin was showing. Piercing covered their faces, all in black metals that shown menacingly in the flames.

All the people fleeing that were not alight were quickly captured and shackled, those that fought were killed instantly. Evelyn closed her eyes, wishing the images away, but she could still hear the screams, and then a single voice floated through the air. Her eyes flew open and she looked to her left. Far in the distance stood a lone man on a hill, holding up his arm, a silhouette in the light of the fire. He was their leader, he was the cause of this pain and bloodshed. Evelyn would not forget that voice.

She awoke with a start. Her eyes starred into the pale dusky sky. Dawn was close. She closed her eyes the memories still fresh in her mind. A sense of growing unease curled in her belly and would not release her from its web. She gingerly wiped the tears she spilled in her sleep off her face, taking many slow deep breaths to compose herself for the others. They would soon be up and they would be traveling closer to Gondor and the lands of her nightmares.

* * *

A/N: From what I could gather the trip to Gondor from Rohan as the bird flies is roughly 954miles. A seasoned travel horse traveling at mostly a trot and some walking could cover approximately 30miles in a day. Obviously weather depending and terrain that could change, but those are the calculations I used in this chapter, giving them about a 32 day journey.

Please let me know what you think of seeing things from Legolas and Thranduil's POV, i find them difficult to write at times!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 _*Present day*_

Evelyn did not know which was worse—the teas they made her or the nightmares. The teas were strong, their pungent taste lingering in her mouth long after they were consumed. However, they did their job amazingly well. She would fall asleep soundly and awake much less stiffened than before, the pain all but gone and ridding to Gondor enjoyable once more. The problem lay with the dreams that came and tortured her peaceful slumber when she drank the teas.

If she chose to skip the teas, she was saved from watching the fires burn through small villages, watching people burn in their wake and the horrid men who would capture all those who survived. And in every dream was the same man on a distant hill, giving the commands. On these nights she lay awake, unable to relax through the pain of riding to drift into slumber. Pretending to rest to fake the others, she closed herself off from them, wallowing in the pain that ravaged her body and mind.

After a few days Evelyn created a system, She would lie awake as many nights as she could, enduring the agony it put her body through until she could not longer stand the pain or keep herself awake and then, and only then, would she drink the brews and let her mind be despoiled by the dreams.

What the dreams meant she could not say, but she knew it was not a joyful portent for Gondor, for the closer they journeyed the worse the images became. Somewhere deep inside, she knew the root of this evil was her reason to still be on Middle Earth, though she was loathe to admit it. It was easier to lock it away and forget, and that is what she did.

This morning, she awoke before dawn, tears streaking her face from the terrors she watched unfold. She lay on her palate, sweat soaked and breathing hard. At least she could move without pain, her one comfort this morning. Sighing Evelyn pushed herself up and began gathering her meager belongings. Being still would not help, she needed to be busy, keep moving.

By the time the others had woken, Granat and the pony where brushed throughly packs neatly folded and sitting beside them to be loaded. Evelyn sat by the fire finishing a piece of lembas and drinking a spice tea—one she concocted in Rivendell, not one of Ceilin and Elladan's brews. They all shared their morning greetings, but she found it hard to do much else. A part of her wished to tell them, or at least Elladan, about the dreams, but they were all so excited to see their family and friends, she hated to burden them with her troubles, and so she kept quiet. Evelyn's biggest fear was that the nightmares would not stop once she got to the city, that they would continue for the duration of the stay. How long she could tolerate them, she was not so sure.

It did not go unnoticed by the others, but they also knew better than to press her for answers. Pestering her would only cause her to clam up more, though her silence troubled them all. It had been many years since such ways had bothered her.

"If we leave soon and travel hard, we should reach Minas Tirith by nightfall. Our other option is to traveling lightly making the trip in two days." Lord Celeborn spoke, addressing the group as a whole. They all tentatively waited on Evelyn's response.

Having no desire to sleep on the ground anymore, or being plagued by her dreams and pain in public, The choice was easy, "We make for Gondor tonight."

"Aye," They all chorused softly behind her, wondering what a day of hard riding would do to her, though none dared to speak against her at the moment.

Dusk was fast approaching and finally, finally the glow of Minas Tirith could be seen glittering in the distance, a shimming white light against the dusky horizon, where stars where slowly beginning their nightly watch twinkling against the purple clouds. Evelyn sighed as relief washed over her. They had made it, after thirty-two days of travel, they had finally made it. They let the horses go as fast as they could, allowing the pony to not fall behind.

The land they cantered through had greatly recovered since she left over thirty years ago. What was once dusty sandy and rocked filled, savaged by years of battle and neglect, was now lush with grass, young trees and bushes littered the landscapes. Small homesteads dotted the land with large fields of crops and herds of sheep and cattle-which scattered as they raced by. Families ceased their evening chores to watch the party pass. Some gave small bows and nods, recognizing the Eleven sigils, others stood in curiosity. The children gawked openly, never having probably seen an elf in their short life. Most of these people would not see the royal family, going into the walled city only to trade and sell their goods.

All to soon, and yet not soon enough, the great gate was before them, repaired in stone and shimmering mithril, depicting the great white tree of Gondor. Soldiers stood guard over, looking down at them in interest.

"State your names and purpose!" One guard finally called out as the light had finally faded from the sky, the only source now was from the stars and torches atop the wall.

"I am Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien, the others are the Lord Glorfindel of Rivendell, The Lords Elladan and Elrohir, brothers to the Queen of Gondor, and the Lady Evelyn." His voice was bright and clear, ringing through the still night air to the ears of those standing guard.

Clearly they had been expected for there was a quick scramble to open the gates and alert the King and Queen their visitors had arrived at last.

The gates, pulled open by large draft horses, creaked and groaned as they slowly swung open, allowing the visitors to pass through under the towering stone archway and into the city.

The transformation here was astounding, and Evelyn forced herself to keep her mouth from hitting the floor and to stay focused on the group. Gawking was not becoming. The streets were paved new with white marble, the buildings inside had been rebuilt of white washed stone, candles flickering in the glass windows. All the rumble was long removed from the war. It was a joyous thing to behold, washing away the memories of what had been on her last trip to the city.

With the royal guard to assist them they made their way through the city. All the levels had its own gate to the next, all facing a different direction, except the main gate and the gate to the seventh level, which both faced the East. This design had travelers winding their way to and fro in the city to reach the destination, there was no straight path from one level to the next. Evelyn had not much time to notice the uniqueness of the design or its splendor the last time she was here. Most of her trips had been confined to the top most levels until the day she left and that day, she knew nothing but her own grief.

Evelyn took a deep breath, washing the memories away. Gondor was restored to its former beauty and strength, She would not mar it with the death and destructions she once associated it with. It was time for new beginnings.

Finally they arrived to the sixth level and the stables, The stables were grand, made of the same white washed stones infused with strands of mithril. The stalls, large and generous, with windows overlooking the land beyond. Intricate Iron bars topped the stone, giving the horses the freedom to see around them, the floors covered in thick bedding, gave them a soft place to lay and rest after such a tiring journey.

It was a good thing Evelyn had taken the teas the night before, As she had no option but to dismount here in front of her companions and strangers. Her feet hit the ground, her legs shaking, but they supported her. The pain was there but manageable, she let out a sigh, giving Granat a good pat, before handing him to the stable hand along with the pony Snapdragon.

Emerging from the stables they were greeted by the royal family themselves, it sent a jolt through Evelyn. Almost forty years had past since she had seen the rest of her family. She wanted to cry in both joy and grief.

Aragorn stood at the head of the procession, He wore simple clothing for a king. His breeches were black, covered to the knee by well worn leather boots. His beige undershirt barely showed under his surcoat of black, trimmed in gold around the bottom hem and where it split in the middle to allow movement. From the collar sprouted the sigil of the White tree in gold thread. It was finished with a leather belt and black cloak, trimmed with gold to match the tunic. His face held the same kindness and love she remembered, but marred with more wrinkles than she remembered, and his shoulder length wavy hair was streaked with grey.

Beside him stood Arwen, as regal and beautiful as she ever was, he face remained free from the ravages of time, but dark locks, like her husbands, showed shimmering grey. Her dress was made of a dark grey velvet, designed with an inlaid flower pattern. Its square neck embroidered with faint gold. The sleeves billowed out, lined with fine orange silk that hugged her thin arms. A belt of round gold cymbals, sat low upon her waist.

However, it was the people that stood directly behind them that caused Evelyn's heart to lurch in her chest. Éowyn and Faramir. Unlike where time had barely touched the King and Queen, her mortal friends showed the ravages of time. Both were somewhere in their fifties now at least. Both were grey haired, wrinkles marred their once youthful faces. She fought to keep the tears at bay and the shock from her face, this was to be a joyous reunion. Though from the looks on their faces, they were struggling to do the same, Evelyn never told Éowyn she was immortal.

The twins broke the measured silence first, rushing forward, enveloping their sister and brother in giant bear hugs, the men slapping each other fondly on the back in the process. They spoke greetings that Evelyn could not decipher in her current state of nerves. As they moved forward to the Prince if Ithilien and his wife, Evelyn came forward with Glorfindel's encouraging hand in the small of her back. Before long she found herself engulfed in Aragorn's strong arms, breathing in the once familiar smell of him as her face was smashed into his shoulder, Arwen's smiling face caught her eye from over his shoulder, her eyes twinkling in mirth. Evelyn could not help but smile in return.

"It is good to have you back Evelyn." Aragorn spoke, releasing her from his grip, looking her up and down, "You look very well indeed." The shadows that once haunted her had shriveled down to the depths of soul, and it was reflected in her eyes.

"My sister, too long have you been away!" Arwen exclaimed, grabbing her arms and looking her over as her husband had done just moments before. "It is good to have you here." Evelyn was once again wrapped in arms.

When she fund herself free, she saw she stood before Éowyn and Faramir, a small awkward silence growing between them.

"Éowyn," Evelyn spoke both in greeting and in question. He old friend took a hesitant step forward and placed a withered hand on her cheek, fingers trailing through the silent tears. It broke the spell and the White Lady of Rohan, now the Lady of Ithilien, embraced her as they had long years past, it was a hug Evelyn returned whole heartedly.

Faramir smiled at her, nodding his head in greeting. They had never truly spoken, only introduced formerly after the war. He spoke to them all, "Come! We will have dinner prepared for you, for I am sure you are weary from travel, a warm meal will help revive you." He beckoned them to follow and they did. Both Arwen and Éowyn flanked Evelyn, speaking rapidly, trying to catch up forty years of separation.

They sat at a small intimate table located off the great hall, It was a dining room made especially for the royal family and guest, so they did not have to always use the grand hall for all their meals. It boasted large columns like the grand hall, but was circular in structure, stained glass windows dressed the wall facing to the open air beyond, on the opposite stood large tables of deep cherry, where the food and drink was sat before being brought to the table. The ceiling was painted in a mosaic of the forest of Lorien.

Evelyn feasted on the best roasted spice chicken she could remember having. Followed by pastries and a delicious dark red wine. By the time she was finished it was all she could do to stay awake from the exhaustion and lovely sensation of having a full belly. Conversation flowed around her, and once in a while she would pipe up and answer a question, join in, or ask a question of her own, but mostly she just listened.

Once they had eaten and drank their fill, they were bade goodnight and shown to their room, where warm baths were being drawn. Evelyn smiled at the thought of a warm bath. All she had were the quick ice cold wash offs in the streams they passed along the way.

The room she was ushered into took her breath away. Arwen had outdone herself. The room was huge, with at least ten foot ceilings if she had to guess. Beautiful rugs of silver and blue hung from the walls acting as wallpaper. The bed sat against the far wall, a king sized canopy bed, with creamy linens and blue accent down pillows. Thick white wood furniture adorned the near walls. A vanity and full length mirror were placed across from the bed. There was a sitting area arranged in the middle of the room full with a chaise lounge and smoking table. And of course what Evelyn loved most of all, large french doors opening to a small personal stone balcony.

Walking to the bathroom, she found it to be just as lavish. The copper tub sat in the middle of the room where Ceilin was directed the servants bringing in the last of the hot water. Tables stood near the tub full of different soaps and washed, filling the air with their fragrant aromas.

Evelyn wasted no time sinking into the steaming water, letting its warmth ease all the tension from her muscle. Normally she would wash her hair herself, but made no protest when Ceilin started on it for her, she just did not have the energy, for tonight she would let her maid pamper her for once. Ceilin's hands worked against her scalp in rhythmic motions, sending her mind quickly off to sleep. She barely remembered finishing the bath, nor her handmaid escorting her to the down bed. As soon as her body hit the mattress she was asleep, Ceilin covering her with a blanket and quietly exiting the room. She slept until dawn.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 _*Year 40 of the Fourth Age*_

"Eldarion!" Evelyn yelled, urgently trying to get the ten year olds attention.

"Sorry," he mumbled, bringing his focus back to the pony under him. He did not mean to let his mind wander, but it was just so hard to focus when he was on the lounge line. Circles were just so boring!

Evelyn shook her head, knowing the child's attention span was not very long, at least not when it came to the technical learning of riding. If they were out rising through the woods or through the village there was no issue.

"When you can get him to shorten and lengthen his stride on your signal, then we will have some fun." Evelyn bribed him. Normally she would not have pushed him as hard, he had his whole life ahead of him to learn to ride, however, Aragorn had specifically asked her to keep him from the city until midday.

"Remember drive from your seat, apply gentle pressure with your legs, and don't throw away those reins!" She watched the young prince furrow his brow in concentration. The pony often wanted to rush, speeding up his pace rather than lengthen it, a common issue when they first learned. Hence, why she kept him on the lounge, she could step in and slow him down, while still letting Eldarion focus on asking correctly for what he wanted. She watched, dragon start licking and chewing, trying to figure out what was being asked.

"There! Perfect, now don't lose it, keep quiet in the saddle." Evelyn praised, watching the boy smile in triumph.

"Now, bring him back to a nice working trot, use a half-halt if needed. Good."

Evelyn brought the pony to a stop and unhooked him from the lead. "Let him walk around for a bit, and cool off." She whistled for Granat, who trotted over from where he was eating grass. "Is there anywhere you would like to ride today?"

"Can we ride towards Ithilien? We never go that way?"

Evelyn felt her stomach drop. When they first started riding out, they had gone that way often, the landscape there with its rolling hills and abundant wildlife always offered gorgeous views. That was before Evelyn learned that Legolas had moved there. Since that day, she made a point not to drive that way for fear of seeing him. Not that she expected to see him riding out, but just being in Gondor was close enough. She sighed, knowing she could not tell him no without giving him an explanation. It was not something she could make a ten-year-old understand anyway, so she nodded her consent and they turned towards the new city.

Eldarion spoke none stop the entire ride, though Evelyn was barely listening, she was not sure she would be able to repeat his last words if her life depended on it. She was much too busy watching for riders coming their way. Granat felt her anxiety and was a bundle of nervous energy under her, barely able to contain himself. He pranced and tossed his head in protest.

She was turning her stallion in a circle when she heard Eldarion call out, "Look! Riders!"

Jerking her head around, her heart stopped. Raising her eyes to where the child point, she saw the riders in the far distance, crossing the bridge, making their way towards Gondor. They were not the banners of Lord Faramir, which could only mean one thing. It was elves. The elves from Mirkwood precisely that now resided there, which meant Legolas could be one of them.

"Shit." The word was out of her mouth before she even had time to think.

"Aunt Evelyn!" The child exclaimed looking at her in amusement.

"Come, we need to get back in haste." She did not bother to apologize for her slip in language or to see if the child followed her as she kicked Granat into a fast canter away. She quickly heard the pony galloping up beside her.

They reached the city quickly, the party from Ithilien would be a few hours behind them traveling slowly. Luckily, noon was fast approaching, so she did not have to offer the child any other explanation for their hasty return. Normally she would have waited around and watched him groom Dragon as she did the same for her mount, today however, she quickly handed over the stallion to the groom as rushed to her rooms.

Sinking into the tub, she closed her eyes, rubbing her face with her hands. There had been whispers the past years, whispers of movement in the countries to the south. The maids spoke in hushed tones in dark corners of more soldiers being sent south, of battles being fought. Tensions were high between the leaders, though they all tried to hide it from her, she knew more than they thought she did. In the past year, her dreams had returned. Just as vivid and horrid as before. The difference was the landscape. The desert in her dreams was slowly turning into dry prairie…the land was turning into Gondor.

Pushing herself up from the now cold water, she went to the dresser, towel wrapped around her and combed through her hair. Evelyn had two options. Ignore her dreams and keep to herself, and avoid Legolas. Or, she could go down to the council room, and help them, putting her in direct contact with Legolas. The hairbrush dropped from her hands as they shook at the thought of seeing him again. Around forty years had passed since they parted, and still the mere thought of him brought a stabbing pain to her heart. Clutching her chest, she rose and opened her wardrobe. Evelyn decided, she might as well look her best when she saw the Prince of Mirkwood, she might as well make a good first re-impression.

The doors to the council room, usually stayed unlocked, and today was no exception, as Evelyn walked through them. The men gathered around the table, looked up and nodded. Most turned their gazes back to the table, but the twins kept their eyes on her.

"Arwen is not with us today; you might check her gardens." Elladan told her, assuming that was who she searched for.

"I am not here to see Arwen, though her gardens would have been my first choice. I am here to feed my curiosity." She replied, watching as the others looked at her now as well. She could see their confusion and well as concern, Evelyn lifted the corner of her mouth in a knowing smile.

"What do you mean? I highly doubt you would find our talks interesting." Elrohir spoke up. Aragorn, in the background, shot Celeborn and Glorfindel a questioning glance, that Evelyn did not miss. Clearly they had debated back and forth what to say and not to say to her in regards of the issues at hand.

"Oh?" she said with a smile forming on her lips as she walked forward and they moved to block the table. "I think I would find the occurring battles with the Haradrim quite interesting." The men's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"How did you know?" Elladan questioned, looking rather guilty.

"Firstly, maids talk, there have been whispers. More importantly I've seen the battles, I have seen them on and off for the last five years. I will admit I had hoped to ignore them and they would go away. Then when the rumors started I knew I could not, though you never decided to include me."

"We did not want to bring any undue pain to you. We did not know how you would handle it." Both twins spoke at the same time.

"While I do appreciate your concern, I will decide what I can and cannot handle. You may be like brothers to me, and have a right to feel protective, you do not have the right the make my choices."

Both mumbled, incoherent words of apology, rather embarrassed at their rebuff.

"Oh! Don't be embarrassed, that was meant for all the men gathered here in the room, Celeborn and Glorfindel included. But, what is done is done." She waved her hand in dismissal and pushed between Aragorn and Faramir, glancing at the map and grimacing internally at the locations of attacks. "What I am much more irritated at is the fact that a host of elves from Ithilien rides here and not one of you thought to tell me. A little more warning would have been appreciated." Evelyn eyed each one of them, not happy they had forced her hand in such a way. Clearly she would much rather hide and never see Legolas again, but the lives of all the innocents were much more important.

Before anyone could reply to her, a messenger came in, breathless from running.

"My king, the host from Ithilien has arrived."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

' _Oh hell,'_ she thought. In a few more minutes the one person she least wanted to see in the world was going to be walking through those doors. Evelyn did not think she was ready. In all honesty, she was sure she would rather face Sauron. Her heart was pounding in her chest, sending nervous flutters through her body. Her hands gripped the counter like a vice.

The doors started opening, creaking on the hinges holding up the heavy stone.

Evelyn closed her eyes, taking a deep soothing breath. _'Steady,'_ she told herself. Years of practice made it easier, as Evelyn let her mask fall into place as she bundled her emotions into tight box, making sure they stayed there and locked away.

Finally, the doors swung wide, and Evelyn held her breath, not trusting herself to breath properly. She forced her eyes forward, not giving into the desire to stare at her feet. She would hold herself tall and proud, even if all she wanted to do was shrink into a ball and hide. Then she saw him and Evelyn was glad she held her breath as she felt it stick in her throat and her mouth go dry. Legolas was here.

Legolas strode into the room, He smiled heartily at the group assembled, he had not seen his friends in many years, not since he first moved into Ithilien. He tried not to note the greying of Faramir's hair and the silver streaks that lined Aragorn's. The thought of his friends aging and pending death brought a cold chill to his heart. What he did find strange was that Lord Celeborn, Lord Glorfindel, and the Lords of Rivendell were also assembled. When had a party from Rivendell arrived and for what purpose? Certainly, the battles being fought were not that close at hand to call on their aid? Mirkwood was closer and Legolas was certain he could get his father to send aid. Then a shimmer of blue caught his eye amongst the greys the men wore.

He froze. Legolas, eyes going wide, and his mouth hanging open took in the site before him. The site of the Rivendell party took him by surprise, though it was a pleasant surprise. The site of Evelyn was another matter entirely. He felt as if a bucket of ice water had been poured over his head. The air left his lungs, he could not breathe. The pressure in his chest felt as if it would burst wide open, it hurt just to beat.

Legolas had done a good job of pushing the woman from his mind over the past forty years. He had even worked to prepare himself to possibly see her again. The image of her old and wrinkled he kept forefront in his mind whenever her memory tried to focus itself in his mind. That was the reason he shut her out, his father is right, keeping another mortal close would only bring him more pain. However, the image his mind took in sent all his work crumbling. The woman before him was anything but old and wrinkled. Evelyn looked as she did the last time he saw her here in Gondor. Her skin was creamy pale and smooth, contrasting beautifully against the shimmering sky blue gown. His eyes were glued to her white ones.

Evelyn used all her strength to keep herself upright, she was painfully aware that she felt faint, and her knees threatened to buckle at any moments. The pain in her heart was close to overtaking her. She was taken back to that moment on the terrace where the elf in front of her took hers and ripped it to threads. Everything she felt then was rushing back to her, only this time she was better prepared and though inside Evelyn was a mess, outside she presented as serene and collected as a queen.

No one moved, no one knew what to say. Gathering her strength, Evelyn took her gaze away from Legolas and looked towards the King, who luckily decided to shoot her an uneasy glance.

"Aragorn," she whispered, jerking her eyes towards Legolas. Thankfully he caught her hint and snapped out of the trance they all seemed to be stuck in.

"Legolas!" Aragorn called, pulling himself from the others to rush forward and greet his friend. "Mellon nin, how good to see you!"

Evelyn was not blind to the quick flash of anger that passed through Legolas' eyes as Aragorn broke the mood of the room. Gulping softly, she spoke to the others still gathered.

"Well at least I can take comfort in the fact you guys obviously gave him no warning at all." She gave them a slight smile. Evelyn at least had a few hours to prepare herself, Legolas had none, and clearly no one told him she was immortal. She kept her small victory to herself.

Aragorn ushered Legolas to the table, making sure to keep him a good distance from Evelyn as the twins had moved to flank her, making her roll her eyes good naturedly. The next hour was spent filling in Legolas on the occurrences in the Haradrim. The battles were becoming more frequent and increasing in intensity. The peace and trade they had gained after the war was hanging by a thread. Only the settlements closest to the border still offered trade, but even that was slowing down. If it came to another war, they would flock to their kinsman. Then after that they men spent time discussing plans and tactics, Evelyn just listened taking it all in. The one thing he had not mentioned was fire. In all her dreams, fire had been everywhere, burning the town and its residents to the ground. She furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Evelyn?"

"What?" She questioned looking up at Faramir, whose voice broke through her revere.

"We will be adjourning soon, was there anything you wished to add?"

She turned her gaze to Aragorn, "Prepare for fire," She told him, watching his eyes narrow, while she avoided looking at anyone else, fearful she would catch a glimpse of Legolas. She turned to walk away and paused, looking over her shoulder, she added, "And Aragorn,"

"Yes?"

"The land is getting greener."

"Aye." He replied rubbing a hand down his weathered face.

With that Evelyn walked away from the men, making sure their eyes were on her. She had meant to make a statement was going to make sure she did, and she gave herself a small smile at the victory.

Once she was out of their view she let her powers free and dissipated into a swirl of snow and flew into her rooms. Once their she snatched up her pillow, letting go all the hurt and pain she held back while in Legolas' presence with one piercing cry that her pillow thankfully muffled. Sliding down on the floor, Evelyn cried.

She was not sure how long she had been there when Ceilin came and rested her head in her lap, murmuring soft assurances in her ear. Her lady in waiting worked her fingers through her long hair, soothing her sobs until they became lingering hiccups.

Ceilin had been with her lady long enough to know the history between her and the elf prince. She never spoke of it, but she knew the pain the woman before her suffered at his hands, whether it was meant or not. Her old bones hurt at the age of sixty, but she would sit her and comfort her mistress until she could not walk. Evelyn had taken her in all those years ago when she had nothing left. Her parents killed during the war, were only servants of a noble family leaving her with nothing. Her life with the elves was easy in her duties and kept her much more youthful than other maids she knew as a child but it was hard watching herself age as those around her kept their youth and beauty. Ceilin watched the sadness deepen in Evelyn eyes every time she looked at her or her mortal friends her in Gondor, and she did not envy her and the pain she knew she would face as they one day all perished, as she knew she would, and she would keep living on. No that was a gift she was glad the Valar gave them. She was glad to receive the gift of death.

The maid sighed. For many years, she watched and helped the woman heal, and now she watched as it all crumbled before her.

Sniffling and raising herself up from Ceilin lap Evelyn wiped her face with the back of her hand. Leaning back against her bed, she reached for the other woman's hand.

"Thank you Ceilin."

"Of course my lady. Now let us get you a warm bath drawn for the evening. It will help you sleep.

Evelyn watched with a pang as her lady in waiting pushed herself up from the floor, her joints creaking as she reached for support from the mattress. Soon Evelyn knew she would have to make Ceilin retire, the thought only brought her more pain, pain she did not wish to deal with so she pushed the thoughts from her mind. With that, she pushed herself up and made her way to the bath where the water was already steaming in the tub.

…

"You could have, no, you should have told me Aragorn." Legolas rounded on the king and his longtime friend, as they broke from the meeting.

"Aye…" Aragorn began before he was cut off by the quick arrival of the twins.

"What right do you think you have to know such?" Elladan growled through gritted teeth, sizing up the other elf, knowing his brother was doing the same.

Turning his glaring eye towards Elladan, "I have…"

"Enough!" Aragorn bellowed. "Elladan, Elrohir, I thank you for your assistance, but I shall take it from here." The dark-haired elves bowed and walked away, their cold eyes never leaving the blond elf prince.

"Aye, Legolas, I understand where you come from. But, my friend, you must understand, I did not know she was not mortal until after her departure to Rivendell. Until now, I did not realize you did not know."

Legolas slumped down in the closet chair exhausted from the shock and revelation of the day. Resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands.

"That is why I distanced myself from her, I believed she was mortal."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow, "Yet you remain my closest friend."

Sighing, Legolas replied, "It is not the same, I had already known you for many years, and our friendship was strong, I could not bear to lose it."

"And Gimli?" the king questioned, trying to keep the smile from his face at his friend's weak argument.

"Both Gimli and you shall live many more years, blessed with long life. Father pointed out how quickly she would wither and die, I did not want to face more death."

' _So it was the Woodland King planting such ideas,'_ Aragorn thought to himself, out loud he stated, "Well, now you know she shall far outlive me or Gimli, if I were you, I would grovel."

Legolas jumped to his feet, giving his friend an angry glare, "I am a prince, I do not grovel. I have nothing to grovel for. I did what had to be done." With that, he turned on his heels and strode away, leaving Aragorn chuckling softly to himself.

Hours he spent wandering the indoor gardens of Gondor, trying to wrap his mind around the swirl of thoughts and emotions flooding through him. He was angry by Evelyn deception. She deceived everyone. The ache in his chest had not lessened, and he could not understand from whence it came and why it would not go away. It was all her fault, why had she come back into his life? His mind went back to that day on the terrace when he did what had to be done, when he put an end to their friendship. The day replayed in his mind. He saw the woman standing there mouth agape and eyes reading more emotions than he could understand. With a growl, he pushed the thoughts away and headed off in the only direction he knew he could find answers.

…

Evelyn wrapped her robe around her as she made to light the candles in her room. As she fumbled to light the one in bath, should she need it, she heard her door open and called out Ceilin that she would be there in a moment, and did she mind turning down the bed. When the door shut with no answer a moment later, Evelyn quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Not thinking another thought on it, she turned and strode into her room, and stopped when she saw her bed was still made. ' _Odd_ ', she thought and went turn down the covers herself, _'maybe she forgot something.'_ That's when she saw a pair of feet in the corner, and caught sight of the person they were attached to. Evelyn spun around with a gasp. She could not speak.

Apparently, Legolas had no such issues as his voiced thundered through the room, "Why did you not tell me?"

"Te..te..tell you what?" She stammered, voice quavering.

"That you were immortal!" HE spoke rising from the chair, reaching her in seconds, grabbing hold of her arm. "Why did you lie?"

Evelyn tried to jerk her arm away, but had little success in his strong grip. Then his words finally registered. Lie? _'How dare he,'_ she fumed.

"I never lied to you." He replied, voice soft, still quivering in shock.

"Yes, you did. You let me think you were mortal." He seethed.

Evelyn narrowed her eyes, her wits finally come back to her, and when she spoke, though her voice was still quiet, she spoke with much more conviction that before, "If I recall, I tried to tell you, however, it is very hard to speak to a retreating back."

Legolas opened and closed his mouth multiple times, not sure what to say to the woman in front of him. "No, no, that, that cannot be." He shook his head, trying to sort his thoughts as Evelyn's became more clear and her anger rose.

"Believe what you will, it seems to be what you do anyway." Evelyn snarled, once again trying to break free from Legolas, whom had yet to find any words. "As pleasant as this has been, my lord, I think you should leave. It would be scandalous to say the least to find you here and me in my nightclothes." She did not want to use the tactic, but at this rate he left her with no other option. Instantly she felt her arm be released.

Legolas jumped back at her words, his eyes confirming what she said, thankfully she had a thick robe on. He finally saw her face and realized this was not the confident arrogant emotionless woman he saw in the council room earlier. His confusion heightened as he took in her pale complexion, red puffy eyes, and tear streaked face. Backing away, he bolted from the room with more questions than answers. Evelyn in the meantime collapsed back to the floor, head leaning against the bed, thousands of thoughts running in her mind. There would be no sleep for her that night.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A week had passed since the arrival of Prince Legolas and his party from Ithilien, and for that week, Evelyn did her best to avoid the elf prince except when they were in the council room discussing the plans and tactics. Even then she spoke solely to the others of her dreams, which where slowly coming to pass.

"The latest report, sire." Faramir said, face grim, as he passed the parchment over. Aragorn took it and began scanning his eyes across the writing of one of his generals. The king grimaced.

"What does it read?" Glorfindel asked.

"Nothing good I am afraid, A village on the border of our trade route was attack, much as the others, only this time it was set a flame, flames that could not be extinguished." Aragorn looked at Evelyn.

"It has started then. It will not be long before they reach Gondor." Evelyn stated, looking at the maps on the table, studying the battle spots. ' _No,'_ she thought to herself, ' _It will come soon.'_

"And what would you have us do?" Legolas sneered.

Evelyn took a deep cleansing breath, "Unfortunately, I am only blessed with the dreams of the flames engulfing the village and its inhabitants, not what comes after." She snapped.

"Perhaps if you tried to see more, see how the Haradrim stop them?" Faramir asked in innocence.

"Do not think I have not tried, it is relatively hard to keep myself asleep as I watch a person's flesh be melted off." Evelyn retorted, causing Faramir to wince.

"I am sorry I mentioned it, I know you have tried."

"Forget it," She sighed. Unlike the others, Evelyn knew why the Valar sent her such dreams. She put it together not long after arriving in Gondor. The fire could not be extinguished through water because the fire was not natural. The flames stemmed from the strange black silhouette that always appeared in the dreams. She was the key; she was what could put out the flames.

"We have delayed as long as we can, we must amass the rest of our forces and march to the border. The longer we wait the stronger our foes become and the more innocents are killed, tortured, and enslaved. Our armies have grown and our defenses fortified, but we are still weakened, we cannot risk open war. After the celebration of the coming new year, we shall march."

All those gathered nodded and agreed solemnly, what other choice was there?

"Aragorn, take me with you."

All heads swiveled violently towards Evelyn. All protesting against her proposal.

"You will need me."

"I will not put you in harm's way again, you will stay here." Aragorn argued.

"And how will you extinguished the fires? They are not natural, I can help." Evelyn retorted, her frustration rising. The one time she if offering her help where she could be of assistance, she was being denied. The last time, she openly opposed going with the fellowship and was given no choice.

"No!" Aragorn finally bellowed over the others, silencing them all. Evelyn narrowed her eyes at the King of Gondor.

"Very well, your majesty. As you command." She spat through gritted teeth. Evelyn raised her hand, giving a lazy flick of her wrist, sending out flurries of ice that instantly attacked the lit candles and roaring fire, quickly snuffing them out, causing gasps to echo through the marble room. Then she let her powers go, evaporating into a flurry of her own, leaving a frosting of snow where she stood, before reappearing behind Aragorn. Legolas, Faramir, and the king where all on their feet in amazement. "But my offer remains." Then she vanished from the room, leaving most open mouthed and silent.

The men in room looked at the lords from Rivendell, the only ones that seemed unaffected by her outburst.

Elladan shrugged, stated nonchalantly, "She spent much of her time training with Gandalf before he sailed." They offered no other explanation, and left shortly after.

Evelyn found herself in Arwen's solar, pacing back and forth.

"Evelyn, you will wear a hole in my rug." Arwen's soft voice broke through her revere.

"Sorry," She mumbled, and proceeded to sit in the chair opposite her friend.

"Would you like to tell me what is troubling you?"

Evelyn looked at her friend, knowing that Aragorn had yet to tell her of the council meeting, as she had come straight here after leaving them. She also knew that there was little the King did not tell his wife. Sighing, Evelyn nodded her consent.

"Aragorn spoke of amassing the forces to march on the border." She spoke, watching Arwen's hands still from the needle work in her lap. "The raids have reached into Gondor and the trades routes established between Harad. The enemy is using fire…a fire that cannot be extinguished."

Arwen sat stiff as a statue in her chair, her eyes resting heavily on the woman in front of her. Her mind picking through the information Evelyn just told her and placing in with all that she had previously learned. Her fingers dug into her palm, the pain keeping her focused and from losing her poise. All of this should have ended with the destruction of Sauron's ring, how was it possible that evil still existed with such power to create fire that could not be extinguished? Arwen narrowed her eyes, finally seeing the whole picture the others could not see. Evelyn. She was the answer to the attacks.

"Aye, my friend, I see you figured it out. Unfortunately, the men are to focused on my safety to have pieced it together."

"How long have you known?"

"I am not sure, I think deep in my heart I knew when the dreams started when we first journeyed to Gondor, but I did not want it to be true. It was not until recently that I accepted it. All that I have dreamed has started coming to pass. If this evil is not stopped, it will be the end of our world as we know it."

"What shall you do?" Arwen asked, holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"I requested to go when they marched. I was refused…quite vehemently."

"I shall ask again, what shall you do?"

Evelyn gave her friend a sad smile, "What I must. I was sent here and sent back for a reason, whether I, or anyone else, like it."

Arwen nodded, "Anything you need, just ask. Now, let us prepare for the ball." Arwen wished no harm on any of her friends and family. With the impending threat of the Haradrim, her heart was in a vice. She had let Aragorn go once, nearly losing him, she did not want to face those odds again, yet she also knew he would not let his army march without him. The King of Gondor would lead his army. Arwen also knew he would not easily let Evelyn travel with them after all she had gone through and neither would her brothers, but like Evelyn, Arwen saw the missing pieces they could not through their prejudice, no matter how well placed. The queen would do what it took to keep her people, her family, and her husband safe.

The two women spent the next hours in the hands of their maids. Both needing time to contemplate all the thoughts running through their minds. While Arwen's drifted towards the departure of her husband, Evelyn's had turned toward the New Year's ball. She was not looking forward to being around all the people, specifically the party from Mirkwood. Of all the elves that could have come, the Lady Corwen had traveled with them and an ellon who introduced himself as Lord Beriadan, a childhood friend of Legolas'. While Lord Beriadan showed ac curious interest in her, the Lady Corwen showed her only disdain in the way she sneered at her if they passed in the halls or at meals, the way if she was with Legolas and saw her to purposefully put them in her path, mouth twisting in repressed glee, clearly attempting to show off her trophy—Prince Legolas. It made her sick, her heart clenching as it started to break little by little all over again.

Evelyn did her best to take it in stride. Finding it much easier to put off Beriadan's questions than Corwen's antics. It was taking a toll on her. Evelyn knew she could not fade, however, she felt the disassociating starting. She had little appetite, stayed exhausted, and she watched her weight drop, the bags come back under her eyes. She felt no more than a puppet being pulled by strings getting through each day. There was very little Evelyn could do to win against either of them without giving away more than she wished. Tonight, however, she planned to make sure to make sure she put the woman to shame. It was petty of her, she knew, but she found a grim satisfaction in it.

Arwen came out dressed in a gorgeous grey velvet gown trimmed in gold. The deep scope neck showing off her elegant neck and garnet necklace. Finding Evelyn still in her robe she walked to the bed where her dress was still in the package. Opening it, she saw a deep burgundy material and jewels, she smiled.

"Planning to make a statement tonight?" she asked, a knowing twinkle in her eyes.

Evelyn gave her friend a sheepish look, "I could not help myself."

Arwen clapped her hands, "Well come, let us get you into this thing"

Evelyn looked at herself in the mirror, compared to what the elves and nobles of Gondor normally wear, she would be making a statement, having the seamstress create a dress more to what she would have worn on Earth. The dark crimson color created a stark contrast against her pale skin and white hair. The bodice hugged her tightly, its sweetheart neckline showing more of her bust than etiquette allowed so she had neutral mesh added to it that covered her but gave the allusion it was not there. From the middle of the bust rose three sets of stringed jewels in an array of reds and blacks. They rose following above the neckline of the dress, going to rest on the top of her shoulders and down the upper portion of her arms, hooking to the back of her dress. At her natural waist, a belt of more black and red jewels sat, sparkling in the candle light. The bottom of the dress was layers upon layers of dark red tulle, that fluttered in the air as she walked or turned, it would create a masterpiece on the dancefloor. On her arms she wore burgundy silk gloves that reached up past her elbows, almost reaching the jewels adorning her arms from the dress.

"Evelyn, you will turn every head in the ball room!" Arwen exclaimed as she looked at the woman before her, "You will be the most gorgeous woman tonight."

"Besides you my friend, but thank you." Evelyn could not help but smile at her reflection. "One last thing, she flicked her wrist, sending out miniscule ice crystals that alighted on her exposed skin, making it shimmer in the candle flames. Looking to the Queen, she did the same, the effect much more pronounced as the cut of her dress revealed more skin. "Perfect."

Soon there were knocks upon the door, their escorts had arrived. Evelyn felt her stomach flip as nerves began eating at her, had she been to bold in her dress? Could she pull off the act of indifference? She was not so sure of herself anymore.

"Evelyn," Arwen interrupted, "You can do this, have courage now."

Smiling, and taking a deep breath, Evelyn reached to answer the door.

The men stood awestruck in the entryway. She had accomplished her goal. Glorfindel was the first to recover, "I believe, I am in the presence of the two most beautiful women I have had the pleasure of having seen." He bowed graciously, extending his arm out to Evelyn. "The twins were too busy arguing over who it would be to escort you, so I took it upon myself to have the pleasure. I am glad I did. Can you imagine their upset at not having such a lovely creature on their arm?" Evelyn burst out laughing as she attached herself to him.

Regaining his composure, Aragorn spoke up, "Aye, Evelyn, you look beautiful, and my wife, you are more radiant than Luthien." Arwen giggled at him like a young school girl, and took his arm.

All too soon, they were at the steps to be announced to those gathered, and once again her nerves returned in full force. Glorfindel covered her hand with his and gave a squeeze, "You will be the envy of the night my dear, take heart." And then their names were called and she was ushered forth and greeted with a sea of faces, mostly unfamiliar. Eyes quickly scanning the crowd she saw Elladan starring at her in wonder, punching Elrohir to get his attention on her. Faramir stood with Lord Celeborn and were both giving her magnificent smiles. Then her eyes hit Legolas. She had planned to avoid it at all cost, but she found he stood in the middle of the crowd, dead center to her. His mouth hung slightly open, his eyes wide. Evelyn's eyes shot to the woman on his arm and her eyes narrowed, as she tried to keep the bile from rising in her throat. Legolas's eyes follow her gaze, and Corwen's expression quickly caused him to refocus his attention, but he found he could not help his eyes straying back to the other woman. He watched as she purposefully lifted her chin and head higher, clearly snubbing him. He growled in his throat, causing Corwen to jump and move aside as he stalked off.

Evelyn spent most of her time conversing with her friends, and would dance occasionally when asked. However, her dancing circle was small, she only knew handful of the elvish dances, and none of the mortal's dances, though they seemed easy enough. Only her friends bothered to ask her, and that was okay with her. Soon she found herself walking around the edges of the ballroom, taking in all the decorations. Evelyn jumped as a throat cleared behind her. Turning she eyed the elf questioningly.

"Lord Beriadan." She greeted with a slight curtsey.

"My Lady," He bowed, and held out a hand, "May I have this dance?"

"I am sorry, I must decline, I have not had the chance to learn many of the dances played here." She replied, starting to turn away to excuse herself from the company.

"Pity! Well, how about a drink and good company?"

Evelyn raised an eyebrow, "I feel that even if I said no, you would do so anyway, My Lord."

Beriadan laughed, "You are quite right, I shall return momentarily." And true to his word, he reappeared by her side silent as the wind. Evelyn could not help but jump, though she took the wine he offered gratefully and took a sip, letting it trickle down her throat. His movements were much to like Legolas'.

"Moving so silently must be a trait of the Woodland elves." She stated, her eyes staying on the dancing couples before her.

"Aye, we have many fell creatures in Mirkwood requiring us to be so." He replied, sobering up at the topic, then he brightened, "Though many have fled our woods now."

"It is good to hear, maybe once again the city could be known as it once was Greenwood the Great." Evelyn peeked at him from the corner of her eye, seeing his surprise, "I did my reading when I came here."

"Aye, and where is it that you hail from?"

Evelyn did look at the Lord this time, taking him in. It was not against any rules to speak of her past, she just chose not to. Part of her wanted to keep her past hidden, but a larger part of her wanted to see how this elf handled the truth. And in truth she found she liked him, even if he did pester her relentlessly trying to get information from her, mainly about Legolas. He was much like the twins.

"In truth?" Beriadan nodded. "Another world." It was clearly not the answer he had anticipated as he spit the wine from his mouth, causing Evelyn to laugh, drawing the attention of Legolas, who was not far away with Corwen. She was not blind to his narrowed eyes, but she paid him no head. "Are you alright Lord Beriadan?"

"Yes, yes, I was just…well…that was not the answer I was expecting."

"Clearly." Evelyn smiled.

"How is that possible?" he asked going to take another swig.

"I would not drink just yet," she stated, watching as his hand stopped mid-way, "I died and the Valar brought me here." His mouth dropped.

"Surely you just?" Evelyn raised her brows at him, choosing not to reply. "But there have been stories." He muttered, almost to himself.

"Stories? Please do tell, I cannot say I have heard stories of me yet."

"It was from the men of Erebor, they spoke of a woman who wiped out an entire army of Easterlings. They say she was a kind of witch, with the power of winter in her hands."

Evelyn contemplated for a moment, then nodded, "Well that is a very condensed version."

Beriadan took a long swig of his wine, not sure if he wanted to believe her or not. He had tried to pry information from Legolas, but he was not forthcoming. He saw the looks his friend sent her way when he thought no one was looking, and knew his feelings ran deeper than he acknowledged. What he wanted to see was if this woman was worth it. Legolas had his faults, but deep down he was one of the best of them.

"And you traveled with the Fellowship?"

"I did, yes since they passed through Lothlorien."

"You must have gotten close with them, traveling so long together and through such perils." He watched her slowly stiffen.

"Aye," Evelyn replied, cutting him a look that warned he was touching on sensitive territory.

"What about with Prince Legolas?"

Turning to face him fulling, her eyes were ice as she regarded him, her face rigid, "That, is none of your concern." He watched as the woman struggled to reign in her emotions and control, Beriadan was not blind to the pain and sorrow he saw in them. He had been right in his assumption that there was more between them than his friend let on. And while he knew the woman before him realized the extent of her loss, he was not sure his friend did.

He bowed his head, "Forgive me, My Lady, my curiosity got the better of me, I should not ask such questions of you."

"No, you should not." Evelyn turned to walk away, when a hand caught her arm. She was tempted to zap him, but thought better of it. Sighing she turned and looked back at the ellon.

"At least let me return you to your friends."

She only nodded in consent.

Sitting at a table close to her friends Evelyn paid little heed to the crowd as she sipped her wine, listening to the music, letting it take her back to her days on Earth at the Olympic parties and dancing with her father as he taught her the basic ballroom dances. She was glad she could look back on these memories now without the pain from before. She did not realize that other than their close group, only a few others remained in the ballroom.

"Lady Evelyn," A voice spoke to her right. She sighed, knowing it was Beriadan, he was the only one who was not close enough to call her by her name only. Opening her eyes, she turned to look at the elf.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"When we spoke earlier, you mentioned you did not know the dance, what if you taught us a dance from your home?"

"Oh! That would be splendid!" Arwen exclaimed, "Please do."

"I do not think that would be a wise decision."

"Come, come, they cannot be that terrible. A dance is a dance." Aragorn chimed in, eager to get Evelyn to join in their festivities.

"You do not understand, even the conservative dances where I am from would not be very suitable for your court."

"Nonsense."

"We would have to touch to the entire dance, much more so than what you are used to, and much closer. It would be uncomfortable." Evelyn tried to argue with Aragorn.

"You know me quite well Evelyn, I shall be your partner, now run tell the musicians what to play." Aragorn countered, not letting her win. He had just enough wine to feel its effects, and was very curious to her dances.

Setting her glass down rather louder she stalked over to the musicians and did her best to described and hum the tune she was going for, and after a few tries they came up with a suitable set and she nodded her thanks.

"Well, come then Aragorn." She huffed, perturbed. Looking at Arwen she said, "Do not say I did not warn you, your husband asked for this when the talk starts."

"Hold out your hand," He did so and she placed hers atop his, "Now lead me to the dancefloor." Once again, he did as he was told, "When I face you, bow and I shall curtsey." They did that and Evelyn raised her arms stepping towards him, and he gave her a confused look. "Put your right arm under mine and rest it on my back, my hand will rest on your shoulder." As she did this she had to pull him closer, making him cough in discomfort. "Now hold my other hand…yes perfect, like that." She looked at his face and had to stifle a laugh, "I did warn you."

"Aye, you did."

"Now follow me." She began to move her feet with the music, and he tried to follow along, but he kept attempting to lead.

"Ouch!" that was about the fifth time he stepped on her toes.

"Sorry, this is much harder than it looks,"

"If you would quit trying to lead and just follow me." She quipped, getting his attention back on his footwork. "Now here we go, count it out one, two, three, four."

"There, that is better." And she was not lying, he was slowing getting the basics as they slowly twirled on the dancefloor, until he stumbled and about took her with him, causing her to laugh.

"I think I should have had less wine and this would be easier." He complained.

"I believe, your majesty, had you had less wine, I would not be teaching you to waltz in the first place." Evelyn teased.

"Very true," he joined in her laughter, "I do find I rather like the dance, even if it is a bit more intimate than what I am accustomed to."

After three rounds with the king, he was finally able to dance through a whole song with the simple steps and did not mess up. As they finished he lead her back to their group who were clapping enthusiastically, they did not pay attention to the others who gathered to watch from the other side, who were not sure what to make of the situation.

Evelyn had hoped that would be all, but as soon as they made it to the others, Elladan was insisting she teach him and Aragorn was pulling Arwen from her chair to waltz her around the room.

Evelyn was not sure how long had passed, but she knew she was exhausted, after teaching all the men gathered to waltz. She had been shocked that even Glorfindel and Celeborn indulged themselves. After they had watched everyone else, of course. But it proved to their benefit, as they only once stepped on her toes right at the begging, and caught on quite quickly after that. She even taught them a few more advanced moves to twist her and twirl her in the air.

About to call it a night, or rather morning, she saw Beriadan still sitting with their group, looking thrilled at the dancing, but also she saw disappointment. Evelyn sighed and walked up to him.

"Would you like to take a turn? It was your idea after all and I did turn you down earlier."

He jumped up and followed her eagerly to the dancefloor.

"Now, my toes cannot take much more, you step on them, we are done." She told him as she reached back for his hand to turn around.

"I will not step on your toes." And she was spun around, forced to grab hold of the ellon behind her. It was not Beriadan's voice that spoke to her, it was not Beriadan that had hold of her. It was the one person she wished to avoid. It was Legolas. "I am a fast learner." He bowed, waiting for her to curtsey. She had a choice, accept or decline. Before she truly had time to think about it, her body seemed to curtsey on its own and Legolas pulled her to him, arm around her waist, and placed her other hand in his larger calloused one. She went to lead, but was taken by surprise when it was Legolas who took the lead, forcing her to follow.

At first the tempo was quite slow, what she had used to teach the others, but soon it sped up as they twirled around the floor. It was a good thing he seemed to know the routine as she could not tear her eyes from his, her breath coming in gasps. Evelyn lost all thought of those around, they had all stopped to watch the couple on the floor. It was just her and Legolas in that moment. She felt him lift her in the air, could hear the tempo of the music reaching its climax as its story was coming to an end. She was not ready for it to end. She wanted it to last forever. Legolas spun her out on last time. As Evelyn came back to him she caught herself with her hand to his chest, her body flush with his, her chest heaving against his own, still she had been unable to break eye contact.

It was only the silence that slowly started to penetrate her thoughts that broke her from her trance, quickly she pushed away from him, watching the myriad of emotions flit across his face. She saw confusion and anger, and many more that she could not comprehend. Pulling herself together she curtsied and fled the dance floor, struggling to keep her composure. No one spoke as she approached, Elladan handed her a full wine goblet which she downed.

"I think I shall call it a night."

* * *

This is the inspiration for Evelyn's dress, with a few changes. There is a mesh covering the front under the jewels and the back is not cut out, but would go straight across with mesh once again under the jewels to make it much more modesty for the time period.

. ?currency=USD&gclid=Cj0KEQiAnb3DBRCX2ZnSnMyO9dIBEiQAOcXYH8SQ1_pjRVKQirA6eq-L73hLPDgKwgCsoywZ9ec38aUaAqfy8P8HAQ#1532739&tb_from=paid_adwords_shopping&adword_mt=&adword_ct=93278718515&adword_kw=&adword_pos=1o4&adword_pl=&adword_net=s&adword_tar=&adw_id=7162179455_351222275_24926434475_pla-97448209525


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The early chirping of the birds rose Evelyn from her bed. Little sleep had found her that night as she tossed and turned. The scent of the woodland prince permeating her nose, with aromas of pine and vanilla, the feel of his chest under her hand, the rise and fall of his chest, the intensity of gaze. She threw the sheets away from her body as she flung herself from the bed growling in frustration. Gripping the balcony railing she let her eyes wander as the grew accustomed to the still dark sky. Evelyn knew what she needed and rushed to her dresser. Pulling out her clothes she had not worn in many years. She pulled the breeches on, fidgeting for a moment, getting used to having tight material around her legs again and then pulled on an old grey tunic. She did not bother to tuck it in, but rather let it flow freely around her thighs. Evelyn slung a cloak around her shoulders and pulled her hair back as she left her room.

The familiar scent of the stables was welcomed to her troubled mind and she smiled as she heard Granat nicker affectionately to her. It had been too long since she had ridden. Evelyn swung herself on his broad back and gave him an affectionate hug. They made their way from the stables to the main gate, where the guards gave her a quizzical look, but allowed her to pass. Once outside the gate, she let the stallion go.

Granat took off galloping across the open green fields, his large hooves slinging grass and dirt. Evelyn could feel the power of his muscles rippling under her as he carried her away from her troubles. His long wavy forelock and mane whipped in the wind, and she found herself smiling despite herself.

After a few miles, the horse slowed to a trot as they came upon a line of trees. Evelyn did not bother to direct him; he knew to where she wished to go. Another few miles down and the rushing of a small waterfall could be heard. The mist already drifting into the trees, the droplets clinging to them. They emerged into the clearing, the small pool rippling from the cascade of water, the banks lush and green from the plentiful water supply.

Sliding off his back, she gave him a light pat on the rump, "Go on, I know you want to."

With a snort and shaking his head the stallion plunged into the water. He made it only a few feet until the water reached his belly before turning around to eye his owner who stood smiling at the water edge. Granat pawed the water impatiently, splashing Evelyn with a spray of refreshingly cool water.

"Okay, okay, I am coming." She laughed, holding her hands up in surrender, as if the horse understood her. He continued to paw the water until she walked out of his reach. The darkness around her made it more difficult to locate to foot holds on the side of the waterfall, but soon Evelyn found them and began to climb her way to the top.

The waterfall was small, only about seven feet high, and luckily the pool was deep, making the perfect jumping spot. Evelyn caught her breath once she made it to the top, noting she had let herself get out of shape since coming to Gondor. She let her cloak fall off, pooling on the stone beneath her feet. Walking to the edge, she saw her horse looking up and snorting at her, rearing in impatience, making her laugh as she leaped from the ledge.

The water hit her with a refreshing blow, she knew it was cold, but it she could no longer tell. Evelyn gasped for breath as her head broke the surface, and none too quick as Granat was already making his way towards her. They played their own version of cat and mouse in the pool, each taking turns who went after the other until they were both exhausted, and the sun starting to peak across the horizon. Pulling herself from the water Evelyn made her way back to the top of the ledge as the white stallion rolled on the shore, turning himself a nice shade of green and brown.

She stood on the edge facing the East. The sun was close to rising, the first rays of light began streaking the sky, the thin clouds were beginning to turn a deep shade of purple and red. Her wet clothes clung to her body as a soft wind rolled by and she closed her eyes. The wind brought with it the scent of pine and vanilla.

…

Legolas reeled back and let his arm fly, his fist encountering the wall. The pain shooting through his hand was still not enough to push the thoughts from his mind. He was in turmoil, body, mind, and soul. Her scent was everywhere, a mix of lavender and cloves.

Why did he dance with her last night? He knew better, he knew nothing good would come from it. It had left him more confused than ever and awake the rest of the night. However, when he saw her leading Beriadan to the dance floor it had been the last straw. He had ignored it when he saw them talking in private, when his friend escorted her to her friends, but the dance had taken it too far. The idea of his hands on Evelyn in such away caused the anger to rise in him like a geyser, there was no controlling it, as he left Corwen's side and stalked to the dance floor, ready to rip Beriadan's head from his shoulders. He was saved from such desperate measures as his friend fled from him at one look at the murderous look on his face.

And there stood his other problem—Corwen. The elleth was insufferable. He was not sure what he had seen in her so many years ago. At one point, he believed she would be his wife, until she broke off their courtship. His father sent him from Mirkwood then, to find the one called Strider. What neither of them could have foreseen was the path that would set him on and lead him here. Legolas sank into the closet chair. Now more than ever he was glad things ended the way they had between Corwen and himself. She had attached herself to him since he established the colony in Ithilien and coming to Gondor, doing her best to win him back. In his mind, he knew he needed to end it, however, it felt good to have her on his arm where Evelyn used to be.

Legolas cursed, realizing suddenly the emotion that had been overwhelming him, jealousy. It was the same emotion he subconsciously was trying to evoke from Evelyn, but had failed. Instead she had roused those feelings from deep within him without even trying. It was clear, he had not rid himself of the woman as good as he thought he had. If anything, the connection he felt between them was stronger than ever. He stood abruptly from the chair, causing it to smack into the table, causing Beriadan to jump and look over at his friend. Evelyn was not mortal.

Beriadan seeming to read his mind spoke up startling Legolas who thought his friend fast asleep, "If you are going after her, I would suggest you hurry, she is already leaving the stables." He could make out the white form of the horse and rider

It took no more encouragement as the Prince of Mirkwood bolted through the door and down to the stables. He was astride his horse and racing through the dark streets as fast as he could. Legolas kept his steed at a comfortable distance, not wanting to make his presence known until his was ready. Though he about blew it was he watched her make a mad leap from the cliff. It took every ounce of will power he had not to go charging in after her. If she had not broken the surface so quickly, Legolas was sure he would have been in after the woman.

From the bushes, he watched them play some sort of game between them for countless minutes. His legs began to ache from squatting, and he was grateful as he watched them both leave the water, Evelyn mostly hidden behind the white stallion. Standing, he moved to follow her up the cliff.

…

She did not turn around. As soon as the scent hit her nostrils her heart began beating wildly in her chest, her palms sweating, her muscles tensing in anticipation of whatever was to come. Evelyn did not acknowledge Legolas as he stood behind her, she kept her eyes focused on the horizon, the first orange glow of the sun peeking over the trees.

Oh, how she wanted to turn and face him. How she had wished for this day, when he would come find her. Yet now that he was here, she was not sure she was ready. Did she have the strength to do what she must? She closed her eyes and bowed her head and let out a sigh. His voice broke through.

"Will you look at me?" His voice was soft and husky, filled with as much uncertain emotion as she felt boiling inside her. Evelyn's head turned on its own accord, her eyes meeting his through the wisp of hair fallen from her tie.

Legolas drew in a sharp intact of breath. How was this the woman he saw and danced with last night? Where was the scornful and prideful beauty that held him captive throughout the evening? This was not her. Aye, she was beautiful still, but her eyes were dim with dark circles under them, her face thin and hollow.

She gave a small wistful smile, "You seem surprised." She stated, still unable to take her eyes from his. He looked as she had always remembered, tall and lithe, his well-muscled physique hidden under his tunic and jacket. What she did not see was the anger that seemed to always lurk beneath the surface of his eyes, instead she saw something else, was it hope?

Not sure what to say for a moment, he just stood there gazing, "You are different."

"Time changes us all." She did not elaborate, then flicked her wrist slightly around her face, covering it with a dusting of frost, brightening up her features, and covering the dark circles, "And illusion helps." Evelyn tore her gaze away and looked over the waterfall, seeing the outline of Ithilien in the distance and Legolas made his way to stand beside her, unsure of what to say. A knot was forming in his stomach, beginning to realize he was the cause of her emptiness, for that was how she looked before—empty. Evelyn filled the silence for him, "I see you achieved your vision of Ithilien."

"Aye, I did. It is nearly perfect." He replied angling his body towards her, letting his eye roam over her, he wished he had not. She was drenched, and her men's clothing clung to her body, not leaving much for his imagination. He almost swore, but managed to bring his gaze back to her face.

"Nearly?" She questioned, looking to where he stood, to see he was much closer than she thought, Evelyn silently cursed his silent movement. Her heart beat increased as he closed their proximity. Watching as he raised his hand, she could do nothing, as his calloused hand cupped her face.

"It is still missing something." His voice was deep and strained as he watched her face. He saw her fear and pain, but he also saw her desire which matched his own.

"What?" Evelyn managed to squeak out. Her arms hanging uselessly by her sides, as the ellon before her tugged her closer.

"You."

She knew Legolas was going to kiss her, but it did not stop the jolt that went through her body as his lips met hers, sending a warmth spreading through her body. Giving in to her desires, her arms found his neck, her hands entwining in his hair. His other hand gripped her waist, pulling her flush against his body. She could feel his heart beating against hers. Her tongue teased at his lips, parting them, deepening the kiss. It was as if the world had shifted and for that moment, it was only her and Legolas. He groaned as her tongue danced with his. He even tasted of Vanilla. It consumed her. A spark of electricity shot up her spin as his hand left her waist to caress the scars on her back.

It was not until Evelyn realized her hands were trying to find their way inside his tunic that her sense returned to her, abruptly stopping their kiss. She leaned her palms against his heaving chest as she gasped for breath. Unable to look at him, she starred at his chest.

"I can't do this." Her voice whispered.

Legolas pulled back, brows knitting together, trying to comprehend her words. He brought his hands to rest on her forearms, letting her tunic fall back into place. The illusion on her face gone, she laid herself bare before him. "I do not understand."

"This," she stated pointing at them, "Us."

"We can figure whatever this is out."

Evelyn let out a bitter laugh, "That is the problem. You don't know what this is, or if it is even what you want. At first it was confusing and conflicting emotions, and then there was nothing because you thought I was mortal after listening to your father. Did you know he knew I was immortal, did he tell you?" another bark of laughter erupted from her at his expression, the surprise and rage answering her question. "And now, you know the truth, I am immortal, and now we can figure out 'whatever' this is."

"Exactly, there is nothing hindering us. I do not understand what is going on with me, what I am feeling, but I do know that I am better when I am with you." He almost was pleading as he stepped toward her again. Evelyn backed away, tears building in her eyes.

"No. Have you even once thought of me and what I'm feeling? What I have felt since the beginning?" She was greeted with silence, "You are to self-absorbed to see beyond yourself. You stated to me once that 'I came back.' I chose to come back; I chose because you asked me to Legolas that day on Pelennor Fields when you kissed my tortured and broken body." His bewildered expression did not stop her, "And what did I get in return? You abandoned me. I LOVED YOU! And you broke me worse than anything the Easterling army could have done to me." The tears were flowing freely now, but neither made any move to stop them. "I wanted to fade, every day since that day we met by the White Tree, but I could not. I was not granted that gift. But your father knew that to when he spun his webs. It took me thirty years, to get to where I am, thirty years to fix your damage. And now I must see you every day, see you with her," She cried, "I cannot trust you with my heart, I cannot go through that again, I would leave, I would go home to Valinor." She was greeted with silence. "I wish things could be different, because Valar help me, I still love you."

"I cannot change the past, if I had known my father was lying, I would not have left you." He protested, his mind spinning with the information she had just hurled at him. His anger at his father was growing by the minute, how could he have done such a thing? Told him such lies?

"You could have known, all you had to do was listen, but you chose to walk away, that was your mistake and mine was not going after you. But your biggest mistake was that you did not listen to your heart Legolas, you took your father's word above all else without questioning. This is your life, not his, as much as he wants what is best for you. You have to forge your path and make your own decisions if you even want to be more than the Prince of Mirkwood."

Evelyn turned away from him then he eyes looking at the fully risen sun, she listened to the birds' chirp, she felt the exhaustion creeping through her limbs, the hollowness spilling through her veins. She was only kidding herself, she was not saving herself from heartbreak again, Evelyn was sure she was breaking all over again pushing him away after wanting this for so long. But this was not how she wanted him. How long he stood behind her she did not know. After a time, she heard the galloping of hooves echoing in the distance, growing fainter and fainter. She screamed, as loud, and as long as her lungs could scream, releasing her heartbreak for the world. Legolas heard the mournful cry as he raced away from her, he hesitated, wanting to turn back for her, but instead he kicked his steed faster away from the cliff and form Evelyn.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Legolas pushed the horse as fast as he could away from Evelyn. He could not think straight. Nothing was making since. Pain tore through his chest as her piercing scream ended, Legolas grunted, closing his eyes, trusting the horse to take him back to the city, no longer able to control the steed. Gripping his chest, a sob escaped his lips. _'What is happening to me?'_ he cried to himself. Never could he remember such gut-wrenching agony. Every breath was torment, a struggle to force his lungs to take in air. Every heartbeat felt as if a sledgehammer was being beaten against his chest. _'Is this my punishment?'_ Legolas thought, _'She did this to me.'_ Then Evelyn's words trickled into his mind… "Too self-absorbed…What I felt from the beginning?" Shaking his head, he tried to force the thoughts from his mind, force the look of her face away, but he could not. _'This is what I did to her,'_ Legolas realized, becoming overwhelmed with feelings of shame and guilt. He just wanted the feelings and the pain to go away, not understanding how anyone endures such sorrow. Slowly, he came to realize just how easy it was for his kind to fade _. 'She cannot fade.'_ The thought reverberated through his mind, reeling back to the revelation of his father's knowledge. A new emotion pushed away his grief and hurt—anger. His father had meddled in his affairs, again. Intruded on his personal life, for what? What had he possibly hoped to gain?

Legolas did not get a chance to ponder the question longer as the clacking of hooves upon stone brought his attention to focus. He was back in Minas Tirith, at the gate to the stables. Without so much as a word, he dismounted and stalked to his chambers, all those around giving him a wide berth, and scampering away, only the King followed him.

"Leave me be Aragorn," he spat, pacing through his quarters.

"Aye, I will, after you tell me what has transpired."

Aragorn took a seat by the hearth, the fire from the night still burning low on the slowly dying embers. He watched as his friend growled and shot him a murderous glare and continued to pace, throwing punches here and there into the stone wall. Finally, the Prince sank into the chair exhaustion consuming him, bloodied knuckles rubbing his face. It was not until his arms drooped loosely at his side that Aragorn managed to get a look at his friend's face. It was a haunted face, hollowed and emptied, it was a face he had seen before.

"This concerns Evelyn." He stated.

"Aye."

The man stayed silent, watching the elf intently as he struggled to speak.

"I do not know what is happening to me, it feels as if I am being torn into thousands of pieces. It hurts to breath, there is an emptiness inside me.

I went after Evelyn this morn, ere the sun rose. Through my anger I was blinded, I had not truly contemplated, truly realized what it meant that Evelyn is immortal. I do not understand what runs between us, but I know I am better with her. When I caught up with her at the falls, I tried to explain, to make her see, but I failed. I was too late. Thanks to my father I am forty years too late.

At your coronation, my father realized there was something between Evelyn and I. That night he spoke to me of the fate that awaited me should I fall for a mortal. He spoke of the terrible sorrow and pain that would plague me until I sailed or faded to the Halls of Mandos, facing the fact I would still never see her again once released. I was frightened, Aragorn; I did not want to fade, nor did I wish to face such an end watching as she grew older before my eyes, as time stole her from me."

Sudden recognition flared in Aragorn's mind. The morning they found her walled in ice in her room, so detached from anything and everyone it seemed as if she would fade right then and there, this was why. Legolas, following his father's cunning words, broke their friendship and anything else that was growing from it. This was why she left for Rivendell with his foster brothers without a goodbye. It was all making sense now.

Finally, Legolas continued, "She tried to tell me that day by the White Tree, but I did not heed, I walked away believing my father's words to be true, believing I could not be wrong. I do not believe I have ever been more wrong. My father knew, Aragorn," he whispered, voice ripe with despair and laced with seething anger, "He knew she was immortal. He knew she could not fade and still he did this. For his own selfish reasons, he did this…and I am no better than he."

The pair sat in silence, Aragorn deep in thought, his heart aching for both of his friends. Picking the pieces together that went unsaid, he knew that Evelyn had pushed the Elf Prince away, unable to accept his new-found revelation, and he could not help to think at what cost to both of them? He saw the tortured look upon Legolas' face, and he remembered Evelyn that day so many years ago in her icy fortress, a sigh escaped his lips.

"You love her." The king stated.

Legolas' head jerked up, "No!" he exclaimed, "I do not know. I do not know what love is."

"Yes, you do Legolas, your father loves you, your mother loves you."

The elf barked out a strangled laugh before replying, "I do not remember my mother, and my father's love is tainted with his selfishness and pride, just as mine would be."

"But you remember what your mother made you feel do you not? And as for your father, love makes one do many things they would not normally do. It is because he loves you that he fears to lose you. He lost much when your mother passed, what you feel now is only an inkling of what he endured." Aragorn held up a hand, halting Legolas' interruption, "Whether what he did was right or wrong, he did it out of love."

Legolas had no response for his friend. He knew he spoke truthfully, but it did not ease his heart, which he swore was breaking in two between the betrayal of his father and Evelyn's rejection. His mind was swirling with all the information he had acquired in the past few hours.

"I need to be alone for a while."

Aragorn nodded, standing to leave, he stopped at the door, turning slightly to look at Legolas one last time, "Remember mellon nín, there is always hope," and with that he strode silently out the door, shutting it softly behind him.

Legolas remained seated where he was gazing off into the distance, his eyes focused on the single white dove that chose to lite on his window seal.

…

Elladan walked into the dining hall that evening, a troubled expression on his face, one that was not missed by Elrohir.

"What is amiss brother?"

"Have you seen Evelyn? I have not seen her since the celebrations and neither has Ceilin." He stated, missing the worried glances Aragorn and Legolas sent each other, both knowing the last time she was seen was that morn with Legolas and it has not gone as planned. Worry built in their stomachs.

"No," he paused, "Now that you mention it, I have not."

"What do you know?" Arwen hissed under her breath to her husband as she noted his expression. Aragorn shook his head.

"Not here and now." He whispered back, "Unless you want bloodshed." Arwen jerked her eyes to the Woodland Prince, noting the hollowness and guilt. Aye, something had happened between the two again, and Aragorn was right, if her brother got wind, nothing would stop them from attacking Legolas, but Evelyn needed to be found.

"I am sure there is a simple explanation." Arwen stated, forcing herself to seem calm as her insides coiled in fear. "Brothers, have you checked her favorite spots? The stables or library perhaps?"

"No, no I have not." Elladan spoke quickly, "Come, Elrohir." Though his brother was already pushing hastily away from the table, anticipating him, and both hurried away in search of the woman. They did not have far to go.

"Where in the world are you two running off to?" Evelyn's clear voice rang out as she strode into the hall stopping them in their tracks.

"We were going..." Elladan started,

"…To look for you." Elrohir finished, both looking at her strangely.

"Well here I am." She stated, giving them both a bright smile.

"Where have you been?" Elladan demanded, he knew something was up. Evelyn at times would disappear at Rivendell but only when she was upset or on a significant date. Something occurred but he did not know what. It was not a date he remembered her leaving on before. No, this was something new.

"Oh relax," She laughed, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I merely went for a ride to the falls, however, Granat got the idea to roll in the mud, it took quite some time to clean him and myself up to be presentable for dinner."

"Come, let us eat, I am famished."

In all reality she was anything but, the thought of food had her stomach rolling in protest, but she forced it aside, pushed it into the box she forced all her other emotions into as she collected herself from the rock only shortly before arriving. She had lain on the rock for some time, the passing of time lost on her in her grief. It had been the hardest choice she had had to make yet and she was fighting constantly to adhere to her decision, all she wanted to do was run back into Legolas' arm, but she knew she could not. Her body ached for him and her heart, well she was not sure she had one anymore. It beat to keep her alive and nothing more, she had destroyed all that was left of it. Keeping her focus on Arwen, she did not look towards where she knew the Elf Prince sat. That was more than she could handle currently, all her energy was needed to keep up her façade, but she felt his eyes boring into her.

Legolas could barely keep his mouth from hanging open. She acted as if nothing had occurred, it was if this morning had never happened! How? He had heard her scream, felt the pain in it, felt it shatter his heart, rip him apart. Watching as she sat down across from Arwen, striking up small talk of the weather and the celebration. Narrowing his eyes, he subtly studied her, taking in her face. Slowly he noticed it, the shimmering of ice that coated her features, and barely just barely, he saw the faint purple shadows under her eyes, the protrusion of her cheekbones, he watched as she played with the food on her plate, rather than eat any of it. Briefly her eyes passed his as Aragorn spoke to her, drawing her attention from Arwen and the twins. They momentarily locked, and he saw the emptiness and anguish ripple in their depths as she quickly controlled herself once more and answered the King. Pretense! That is what it was, she was faking, and doing a damn good job, her eyes told him all he needed to know. What Legolas could not understand was why she let him know she was acting, why would she not just act as if she was unaffected? He was not able to ponder over the thoughts in his mind long, as Eldarion burst into the hall ahead of his nanny who looked worse for wear.

"Evie!" He called as he raced into the hall and scrambled into the woman's lap. The ten-year-old boy was getting much too heavy to do so, but she had not the heart to tell him otherwise, knowing that soon he would think he was too old for such antics.

"Yes, my little prince?" She questioned, laughing gently at his eager face.

"I managed to get Dragon to collect and lengthen his stride the first tries today!"

"Well that is quite the accomplishment, I will have to think of harder task for you next, something to challenge that quick mind of yours, won't I?" She asked, laughing again at his eager nodding.

Dinner continued in such the same manner, a chair having been brought forth for the young Prince, he now sat beside Evelyn and kept her busy with tales of his day and his ride with Dragon. She was quite happy to oblige. Then the topic turned darker as the King brought up the departure of the army, Eldarion's exuberant mood quickly became subdued and he looked worriedly about the faces at the table.

"Your Majesty, would you like me to escort the Prince back to the family chambers?" His nurse asked, bowing before the King.

"No, he may stay. He is of an age where he needs to see what it means to rule a kingdom." Aragorn replied, and Arwen frowned, she wanted to save their son from such un-pleasantries, but she knew in her heart that Aragorn spoke truth. They could not hide the darkness in the world from him no matter how much she might wish to,

"Very well Your Majesty." She bowed again and left the room.

"When is it you plan to leave?" Faramir asked, taking a large gulp of his wine.

"A week's time, as the sun rises." Aragorn replied. "Each morning I have received new reports of attacks on our borders, some beginning to reach into our lands. Every moment we waste, more lives are lost and this new evil allowed to grow. We cannot linger any longer."

"Aye you are correct, every day the enemy grows stronger." Glorfindel responded.

"Faramir, I am trusting you to hold the defenses of this city." Aragorn looked to his steward and friend.

"I will see it done."

"Tomorrow morning, we announce it to the soldiers, give them time to say their goodbyes to their families and prepare what they must." Aragorn continued.

"Aye," They all agreed in unison, eyeing one another warily. They all knew this would be a long hard war, one they would not win easily.

Evelyn sat in Arwen's chambers late into the night after they put Eldarion to bed.

"What occurred between you and Legolas?" Arwen asked, sipping the wine she had poured them both.

Evelyn looked up at her friend partly in shock and partly with suspicion, "What are you talking about?"

"When my brothers grew concerned over your whereabouts, I saw the looked passed between my husband and Legolas. You may not have been lying over where you where, but you were not entirely truthful."

Evelyn sighed, "I did what I had to do Arwen, what was left of my heart, I have destroyed. I beg of you, leave it at that."

Arwen saw then the anguish her friend was covering up, and she wanted nothing more than to arm her arms around her and offer what comfort she could, but she knew as well as Evelyn, there was not the time. "As you wish. For now, we must discuss your plan and gather supplies."

Evelyn took a large gulp of her wine, nodding at her friend, "Yes, let us get busy."

…

The morning of the departure arrived much too soon for anyone's liking. The morning matched the moods of all those in the city. Dark grey clouds covered the sky, threatening rain, just as the people stood forlornly to see off their men, tears brimming in the eyes of the women and children, though none fell. There was a palpable thickness in the air, tainted by the trepidation and despondency within the walls.

Evelyn stood behind Arwen and Eldarion as they made their way down the line of men they were seeing off. The woman looked into the kind and gentle eyes of Glorfindel and Celeborn, she did her best to wish them well, but found she had not the words.

Celeborn reached forward and pulled her into a hug, "I have watched you grow over these many years, my child, from the time you first came to our woods. You have become a magnificent woman and a gifted Kelvarwë. Do not forget who you are my dear one, you have yet a part to play in this world."

Before Evelyn could voice her questions, Glorfindel pulled her from Celeborn into his own arms. "Celeborn speaks true young one. You have done so much, but there is more to yet you still must do. I trust you have a plan?"

Evelyn stared at him, mouth agape, wondering just how they both knew. Slowly she nodded, closing her mouth, "Aye I do."

"That is my girl," He smiled and kissed her forehead.

The twins came next, and her heart clenched tightly. She looked them up and down, their armor shining even under the clouds, swords at their hips and bows on their backs, they looked every bit the formidable warriors they were.

"My brothers." She breathed, holding back her tears, "There are so many things I wish to say, yet, I cannot find the words."

"Peace little sister," Elladan spoke, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry for." Elrohir spoke, grabbing her hand.

"Watch out for each other."

"Always," They said in unison with smiles, though they did not reach their eyes. Reaching on her tip toes, she kissed each of them on the cheeks.

And then she faced Legolas. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest and her breath hung in her throat. Every fiber of her being told her to walk past him, ignore him, but she could not. Evelyn stood before him, eyes on his chest, his eyes focused on the horizon. His body was rigid, taut with nerves. She could feel his anger, fear, and uncertainty in the air, taste it on her tongue. Evelyn took a steadying breath and looked to his face. She placed a hand on his cheek, felt him jump at the contact though his eyes continued to avoid hers. "Be careful," She spoke, reaching to place a light kiss upon his cheek, "For me." She knew she had no room to make such demands and quickly averted her gaze, missing the shocked and pained look as he finally looked at the woman before him.

Aragorn was now before her. "I do hope you can forgive me." He stated with a sad smile on his lips.

"There is nothing to forgive, my friend," she replied, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I only want to see you safe and happy." Aragorn told her, eyes full of concern and sadness.

"I know, you do as you must." She smiled and kissed his forehead, "As must I." She stepped away, seeing his confused expression, and choosing to ignore it.

Shaking his head and pushing his thoughts from her comment, the King addressed his people and his soldiers, and then they marched from the city gates, knowing that not all that left would return, and if they did, they would not be the same.

Evelyn stood on the ramparts with Arwen, taking her hand in her own, watching until the last soldiers disappeared. They remained standing there, hands intertwined until the last rays of daylight disappeared on the horizon and a lone white dove took flight from the stone wall and followed the army to whatever end.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you so much for your continued support of this story! I have reached over 200 reviews, 119 favorites and 206 following, I cannot thank you enough and tell how much it means to me as a writer!**

 **So, we come now to the first war of the 4** **th** **age, what do you guys think will happen now that the King has marched to Harad, what do you think Evelyn plans? What would you as my followers like to see happen in the coming chapters? Please let me know! I look forward to hearing from each of you =]**

Chapter 22

A knock sounded on her door, a tentative voice following, "My lady?" Ceilin called.

Evelyn sat at her table, looking out over the city of Minas Tirith, her tea long gone. "Come in."

As the door knob turned and the heavy oak door squeaked open, Evelyn turned to look at her handmaid and longtime friend. Her eyes took in the wrinkled and weathered face, the tough hands that pulled her through so many hard times and dark days, she looked at her hair now grey and pulled tightly back into a neat bun, a piece of fabric covering her head in the fashion of many maids her in the city. The maid's eyes were as clear as the day she met her, heir depths filled with knowledge and wisdom past her years. Those clear eyes now brimmed with unshed tears.

"I have you a new hot cup of tea." She told her lady, voice quivering. Ceilin slowly made her way over, carefully setting the cup down, her hands shaking.

"Thank you mellon nín," She clasped the woman's hands, "For all the years of service and friendship you have shown me. There are not many who would have picked up and left their home to serve another. You are a strong woman Ceilin."

Evelyn gave the older woman a small sad smile, "I have spoken with Arwen, she is in need of a new housekeeper. Someone who can be responsible for her female staff and the furnishing of the royal wing. I told her I believed you would be good for the position, should you wish it. If not, it can be arranged for you to return to Imladris should you wish or there is enough left to you, should you be ready to retire. I wish there was more I could offer you, you deserve so much more."

"None of the options are ones I would have chosen for myself. I pledged my services to you my lady and it to you they still belong. But you go where I know I cannot follow. I am an old woman now, I know, but I cannot retire. I have more vigor and strength than most my age thanks to the elves and yourself, but neither can I return to them. If I can no longer serve you, I will serve your friends and family in whatever means I am able, I will work for the Queen."

Evelyn brought her hand to the other woman's cheek, wiping away the silent tears. "I wish I traveled where once again you could be my companion, but this is a journey I must make alone."

"Wil the others not come?" Ceilin asked, worry lacing her words, and her brow creasing at Evelyn's sigh.

"I fear not, no reply was received from the letters, and the fortnight has passed, there is no more time to waste. Every day that passes, more and more lives are lost and the enemy grows. I have made many mistakes and bad choices since coming to Middle Earth, but this decision is what the Valar wanted me to choose, it is why I was brought here and the right thing I am sure. There is very little I have been surer of my friend."

She turned her gaze back to the empty streets, taking a long sip of the hot herb tea. Since the troops left, the atmosphere was thick with fear and loneliness. Few people walked the market streets, and no children played. And worse was to come if this threat in the south continued to thrive. She could not allow that to happen.

Eyes still upon the horizon, she watched the white dove fly over the city. It came to rest on her balcony, and she smiled at its beauty and purity. There was still hope for Middle Earth, and for peace. As Aragorn said, there is always hope.

It was sometime soon after she heard Ceilin leave, though she barely noticed as her mind drifted to the task before her. Self-doubt and fear tickling the back of her mind, wanting her to crumble, wanting her to fail. Closing her eyes, Evelyn took in a deep cleansing breath, such negative thoughts would get her nowhere. She pushed them away into the little box she made to hide away Legolas. Never would she be alone, the Valar would be with her, they would see her through until the end.

Pushing up from the chair, she looked around her room. This room had become her home the last few years while she lived in Gondor. She looked upon the chairs and table, picturing all the times they sat around the table, fire roaring, playing with a young Eldarion and telling stories on times long past. The balcony she saw herself with Arwen there many evenings, wine in hand, speaking of more topics than she could remember. Walking past, she ran her hand over each piece of furniture, working to memorize every detail and flaw they bore, soaking up the stories they told of her time here. All she would take with her, to give her hope and joy on the journey, for there will be little to find on the road.

Singing quietly as the Lament of the Evenstar come to mind, she walked back to the veranda, once again looking out over the land, not knowing when she would lay eyes upon it again.

Ne minuial tôl lû  
Ir tirich er-'îl gelair awarthannen  
Ir in-elenath gwennin.  
I 'îl thinna, i amar ú-dhartha.

 _At starfade a time comes  
When you see one brilliant star left behind  
When the starry host has departed.  
The star fades, the world does not wait._

Am man darthon a linnon  
Nu galad hen fireb?

 _Why do I linger and sing  
Under this fading/mortal light?_

I-'îl gelair fîr.  
Si e gwanna Menel.

Si gwannathon i amar  
Garel lass vi cammen.

 _The brilliant star is fading  
Now it departs the heavens  
Now I will depart the world  
Holding a leaf in my hand._

Soon another knock sounded upon her bedroom door. There was only one other person it could be, Arwen. Evelyn walked away from the railing and went to open the door, she greeted her friends and Queen with a bleak smile.

Arwen returned the smile with one of her own, turning she beckoned the maid behind her to bring in the packages. "I have your garments."

Two very large packages were deposited on the bed and the maids bid to leave. "Come, let us get you into these things." Arwen motioned Evelyn forward. Neither wanting to proceed, the clothing and armor, making the journey all too real. Evelyn sighed, and walked forward, no longer able to postpone the inevitable.

She pulled on the dark grey breeches, they were thick but moved easily with her, and trimmed in silver needlework. Next, they worked to bound her chest before sliding the under tunic over her head. The outer tunic was made of the same soft and thick material as the breeches, with silver embroidery, and intricate elvish designs sewn upon the front. The neck line was high, offering some protection and coverage, but open enough to allow for generous movement.

"The armor is only leather, with such short notice it is all the armorer could finish," Arwen replied, pulling out the armor.

Evelyn reached foreword, grabbing a vambrace from the pile. It was gorgeous. The leather was dyed black, with silver engravings matching the clothing and dark blue scaling was on the ends, offering protection to the bottom of her arm where the laces were. "Arwen, this is more than enough, it is lovely. Plus, I do not plan to get close enough to the enemy to need steel armor."

"Even so," the Queen sighed, "You need protection, and this will offer some."

With the vambraces in place, Arwen held up the corset as Evelyn slide her arms into the piece, marveling at how well it fit her. It covered her chest and all vital organs. The embroidery she noted now was in the style of Lórien and her heart twisted, it was a remembrance to the place they both held dear in their hearts. Attached to the corset was leg armor. From her hips the armor sported dark blue scaling and embroidered leather that covered her thighs down to her knees. Evelyn walked around, and practice a few yoga moves, noting how the armor moved with her, without hindering any movements, she smile slightly.

"This I will need to put over your head. These spaulders will help protect your shoulders and upper arms, as well as your neck." Arwen stated flatly, deftly moving the piece in place. Her fingers easily hooked the silver buckle in the front, hidden behind an elvish designed buckle, and attached it to the corset with hidden leather straps. Next, she buckled the straps around her arms and straightened the blue scaling down her arms. Evelyn finished by pulling on the matching leather boots that reached to her knees. Her eyes darted to the mirror and she was startled to see her appearance in the armor. She had not been sure what to expect, but it was not this. A knot formed in her stomach as the self-doubt once again began trying to bubble to the surface. With her attire she looked the part, but could she truly pull this off, could she truly do what needed to be done to defeat their enemy. Evelyn shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She had failed before, but this time she would not, no matter the cost, she would do what needed to be done, this time she would not fail.

Evelyn grew quiet as Arwen worked her hair into intricate braids. Taking hair from the top, she worked a thin braid from each side of her head, adding hair from the bottom with each pass, until they met at the center of Evelyn's head. From there she took small sections of her white hair from under each braid she had created and started two new braids that would reach to the end of her hair. At the top, she added in the loose hair from the previous two braids, joining them together, and effectively keeping the hair from Evelyn's face. Arwen then wrapped the loose braids around the leftover hair, and secured it with a tie, ensuring the long hair would keep in place and not cause issues with her friend's vision.

Arwen stood back and looked at the woman before her, her friend. Her heart clenched and she raised a hand to her chest, willing the pain away. She was sending her friend, her husband fellowship companion to war alone. She could have refused, regarded her husband's wishes and kept Evelyn here and safe from harm, but she was not. Evelyn had told her it was the only way, that she must follow them, that she had some part yet to play, and she believed her. Though she helped her friend because it is what she wanted, part of her helped for a more selfish reason. She had chosen a mortal life, chosen a life to spend with Aragorn and their children, she knew she would outlive him, but she was not ready to say goodbye. They deserved so many more years together, more children. If Evelyn could keep her husband safe, make sure he returned to her and Eldarion, she would do what it took to help Evelyn make it ensue. She could not help but think of what type of person she must be, sending her friend off, not knowing if she will survive, to help guarantee Aragorn came back to her. It was hard to hold back the tears that pooled in her eyes from the guilt rising in her throat and the rush of bile.

Evelyn sensed the unease in Arwen and grasped her hand, standing to look her friend in the eyes, noting the unshed tears. "Do not grieve and feel torn. No one can know the outcome of war, but I promise you, with or without your help and blessing I would have left. I feel better knowing I am going with your blessing Arwen."

"It does not feel right sending my friend off alone, I wish the elves of my home had answered our call." She pulled away from Evelyn and walked to the balcony.

"The time of the elves is over, those that remain, do so out of loyalty to you brothers and grandfather. They have walked this earth many years and their hearts are weary from its sorrow and pain, you cannot blame them for not wanting to face this evil." Evelyn replied, moving to stand beside her. "Come, I must ready Granat, keep me company a little while longer?"

"Aye," Arwen smiled and took Evelyn's arm as they made their way to the royal stables.

Having cleaned the stallion the day before, he only needed a light brushing, which Evelyn let Arwen do, it brought a slight peace to her friend to have something to do, as she readied his armor. Luckily there was left over steel horse armor not used as the army marched out and she was able to find some that fit the horse rather well. She wanted her friend to have as much protection as possible. Unlike Zenith, Granat had not been in battle before, though she knew he would not falter, neither was he prepared for the stench of blood, the agonizing screams of the dying, and the clash of swords and chaos that would reign around them.

When Arwen moved to his mane and tail, Evelyn placed the large blue sheet over him, covering all the areas the armor would hit, to prevent the steel rubbing him raw. Over it she laid the thick chain mail that covered the back of his shoulders, rump, and hindquarters. Over it she placed another pad that would serve as her saddle and hooked it under his belly and to the sheet he wore. The white stallion swung his head around, looking at her questioningly, rarely did he ever wear tack.

"Easy my friend, you will need this where we go." She spoke to him in Sindarin, trying to ease any nerves he may have.

The next pieces where more difficult to place and hook together. Slowly she was able to put on the face shield and neck protection after a few protests from Granat. The breast plate and rump cover were much easier as she just had a few places to hook them to keep them in place. Evelyn stepped back. They were ready.

"It is time," She spoke to herself as well as to Arwen in her elvish tongue.

She made to embrace Arwen when a horn sounded from outside the city walls. Both women froze and stared at one another for a long moment, finally the Queen spoke, "That is the horn of my father, the horn of Rivendell." She exclaimed and raced from the stable, Evelyn following close behind, leading Granat behind her.

They raced to the ramparts, shielding their eyes from the glare of the morning sun as the guards were scrambling at the sound of the horn. In the distance, the rays of sun lit up the western hill, shimmering off the armor and weapons of horses and riders that stood atop it.

"I don't believe it," Evelyn breathed, "They answered our call."

"What are you waiting for?" Arwen admonished the gate keepers, "Answer their call and open the gates!"

Evelyn jumped onto Granat's back and helped Arwen up behind her, pushing the stallion into a canter, urging him to go as fast as was possible down the stone levels to meet the new arrivals at the main gate. Her heart leaped in her chest. Maybe she would not have to find the Gondor army on her own after all, maybe, just maybe, they would see fit to ride with her. She had not mentioned to Arwen her disappointment when they had not shown earlier in the week, she kept it to herself, knowing they had no right to involve them any more than they already had.

As the gates opened fully, they were greeted by the elves of Rivendell pulling up at the entrance, dressed in their finest armor and riding their best steeds. The ellon at the head dismounted and pulled off his helm, dark hair spilling forth and grey eyes assessing the women before him.

"I apologize for our delay, long has it been since the elves of Imladris rode forth to war, we had much to locate and assemble. I do hope we have not arrived too late."

"Lindir! It is good to see you and I wish on better terms. I am heartened to see you here!" Arwen stated, walking forth to greet her father's old friend. "You arrived right on time."

"I am glad to hear it," The wizened elf smiled, "Evelyn,"

"Mae govannen, Lindir." Evelyn greeted, a hand upon her breast and a slight bow to the elf before her.

"Dire news indeed is that to which you wrote us. Two hundred of us have ridden to answer your call." He looked to Evelyn again, "But tell me, why is it you are here and not with our lords?"

It was Arwen who answered for her, "Much has Evelyn been through since coming to Middle Earth, Aragorn saw her suffering and hardships, he wished to spare her, keep her safe."

"Aye," Evelyn agreed, "However, this enemy is beyond any of them, whether they wish it or not, this, I believe is why the Valar brought me here, why they let me come back after my capture by the Easterlings. I must go after them and bring what support I can. I fear their numbers are not enough to break the enemy lines, not without aid."

"Well then, I believe I need to deliver you to the King, though I do hope you protect me from the twins' wrath." His eyes twinkled, though she could see the serious set of his eyes as he prepared himself for what was to come.

"Hannon le."

Evelyn turned to Arwen then and embraced her friend with a fierce hug. She felt Arwen's tears warm her cheek, though she uttered not a sound and her voice remained strong, "Stay safe my friend, come back."

"I will, and I will do all in my power to keep Aragorn and your brothers from harm. Until we meet again.

With that she turned and accepted Lindir's hand to mount her white stallion. He mounted up after her and with Evelyn by his side he led his host back through the gates of Minas Tirith and took off toward the south, towards the war awaiting them. Evelyn took one last look over her shoulder at the white city, watching as it slowly disappeared in the distance.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Evelyn coughed as the lingering smoke filled her throat and spilled into her lungs. The smell of burning homes and flesh stung her nostrils, causing her to tie fabric around the lower part of her face. The stench remained unbearable. She did her best to keep her eyes on Lindir's back, avoiding the destroyed homes and markets of the town they passed through. She knew bodies littered the ground as the horses picked through the debris, but she refused to look. Evelyn was scared if she saw the horror around her she would flee. Anger too, though, bubbled at her core. The evil that was behind this destruction had to be stopped. The fires still burned, even the sand burned unnaturally. Swallowing hard, she steeled herself, knowing she was the answer to the riddle.

'thwank,'

Evelyn felt the air swoosh by her face as the noise sounded, she pulled Granat to a halt, as the other did the same. Lindir rode up to her side, "The enemy is here."

"Aye, that arrow came quite close to my face." She replied, sounding much calmer that she felt. Internally she wanted to puke.

"We cannot see them in the smoke, we are sitting targets for them," as he spoke another arrow whizzed past and embedded itself into a building, "and they toy with us."

Evelyn looked at the ellon beside her, his face was the picture of a calm and seasoned warrior, but in his eyes, she could see his fear as well. "Ready the elves for battle, I will handle the fire."

Linder gazed at Evelyn, curiosity in his eyes, but he nodded and spoke to the elves, "Weapons at ready! Prepare for battle!" As his words ended, Evelyn lifted her arm, the scaling of her armor jingling lightly. Waving it slightly around her head she flicked her wrist, icy tendrils shooting forth into the fire, extinguishing it. Surprised shrieks could be heard coming from the buildings and alley ways around them. Orcs…and men. With no fuel, the smoke slowly started rising and dissipating into the air around them, in its aftermath, the enemy stood, surrounding them.

The warriors of Rivendell wasted no time, they used the enemies surprise to their advantage, sweeping down upon them. The enemy, however, recovered quickly and soon the clang of metal and the cries of falling men echoed around her. Evelyn kept to the middle of the circle the elves had formed around her, facing the foes on all sides. She kept her eyes trained on Lindir, watching as he cut through the orcs and Haradrim from his steed, red and black blood coating the once shiny coat of his horse and his pale face.

Then an orc made it through their ranks, stopping as it eyed the woman before it. Granat pranced in place, tossing his head in fear of the creature before him. The monster sneered, showing its black and rotting teeth. Evelyn pulled her sword from its sheath, swinging the white stallion around. She kicked Granat forward, he hesitated for only a moment before charging the hideous beast before him. As she neared, she pushed her power into the swords, the bird at the hilt and the blade shimmering in ice as it elongated, slicing through the orc's neck. A guttural growl sounded behind her, causing Evelyn to whip around. A man of Harad stood before her, his dark skin barely clothed and black and gold paint decorating his face and torso. Swallowing the bile in her throat, she turned Granat to face the new threat, this time the stallion needed no encouragement, he charged the man. Evelyn went for his neck, missing as the man swung away, the sword slicing through his arm instead. But it was enough, from the wound the ice spread up his body from the laceration. Soon he was a frozen embodiment of the man he used to be.

And so, the battle went, as an enemy or two slipped through, Evelyn disposed of them. She did not let her mind wander to those she cut down, did not let her eyes see them. If she looked at the men long enough, saw them as people, she was not sure she could kill them. If she did not kill them, they would kill her and the elves who fought with her. She would deal with the guilt later. Now, now she had to stay alive.

Then it was quiet. Gone were the screams of war and the slash of swords, the battle cries. Evelyn looked around her, bodies lay pilled at Granat's feet, the stallion's hooves sunk in puddles of blood. Leaning over, she puked.

"How do you fare?" A gentle voice spoke beside her.

She sat up, wiping her mouth, to see Lindir before her once more. His face, like all the others, smeared with blood and dirt, his eyes still feral from battle.

"Never better," She replied, knowing he knew she lied. It did not matter that she felt anything but fine. That she felt like she was losing a bit of soul with every person she killed. It did not matter that she wanted to run from the carnage around her and the slaughter that lie ahead. No, what mattered was her survival and reaching King Aragorn and the others.

Lindir nodded, not pushing for more information, if what the woman said was true, they needed to find the Gondor army. He saw the way the fires burned on the sand with no fuel but the air around them. He saw how easily her powers extinguished those unholy flames.

Slowly the silence started to be interrupted, moans and wails began filling its space as the wounded began crying out. Lindir's voice rose out among the aftermath, "Find our wounded, kill all the others."

"I will tend to our wounded." Evelyn spoke up, the ellon tilted his head in acknowledgement.

Dismounting from her horse's back she found a building mostly cleared of debris and bodies and directed the soldiers carrying the wounded to it. They had been lucky, only three elves had fallen to the enemy, and only a handful received serious injury requiring a bit more than a simple bandage. As Evelyn made her way through the soldiers, using her ice to cauterize where needed, Lindir lead the others to bury their fallen comrades, singing laments as they went. Evelyn's heart broke at the sound of their voices. She wished to join in, but knew not the words. She pushed her mind back to her task, lingering on the grief would only slow her down.

Within the hour, they were on the move again, galloping away from the town. They left a wall of dust in their wake. They rode hard until dusk began to settle around them. Letting the horses walk and cool down, scouts where sent ahead to search for a place to camp. However, no shelter was to be had for many miles. Camp would be made in the open sand once again.

Evelyn leaned against her pack, her eyes gazing at the twinkling stars above them. She focused on their ethereal beauty and majesty. When that was not enough to keep her mind occupied, she counted them, an impossible feat, but it kept her mind from other things.

"You should take rest while you can."

Evelyn jumped in surprise, cursing herself for letting her guard down. Had it been the enemy, she would be dead. She scowled at Lindir, noting the humor in his eyes.

"Rest will not find me in this place."

"Drink this." He replied, pushing a small vile of blue liquid toward her.

Evelyn looked at the ground, pushing the sand with her toes. "I will not find rest in my dreams." She was scared to dream. Now that she back in war and carnage, she feared what sleep would bring. The battle had awakened memories longed repressed in her mind. She saw the Rohirric man she killed, the faces of all those who died under her powers for the Easterling army. She cringed in revulsion at herself. The dead faces of those she killed today were added to the others. They tormented her.

Lindir sighed, knowing well the horrors war brought, even more so for those with guilt on their conscious. "You will have no dreams tonight, I assure you." He wrapped her fingers around the vial. He stood from his kneeling position, "This may be the last time you will have a good rest. The others will need you at your best…we all will."

Evelyn let out a defeated sigh and nodded her consent, starring at the liquid. Opening the bottle, she closed her eyes bringing the glass to her lips. Letting the substance glide down her throat, she swallowed the tonic, trying not to spit it out. It was bitter and burned going down. Evelyn tossed the now empty vial to Lindir, "A warning would have been nice."

"Ah, but then you would have never taken it."

"Hmph," Evelyn countered, nestling down into her packs, letting her eyes close once more as she felt the lull of sleep tugging at her mind, beckoning her with their soft tendrils. Relaxing, she fell into a deep sleep, not waking until Lindir shook her shoulders as dawn approached on the eastern sky.

As noon approached, a line of dark smoke could be seen on the horizon, the riders halted, taking in the sight, still too far away for their eyes to see beyond the line or their hearing to pick up any sound. Lindir called forth his fastest riders.

"Ride ahead, I want to know what we are riding into. Get only close enough to get a visual, if the enemy is waiting, I do not want you seen."

"Aye sir," they agreed, pushing their steeds into a gallop.

"We will continue to travel forth, we cannot afford delay." Lindir commanded and they all moved forward into a slow canter.

"What do you believe we face?" Evelyn asked, matching his pace.

Lindir looked at the woman good and long, sighing before he replied, "I believe we ride to another battle. One that is much larger than our own. We are well into Haradrim territory."

Evelyn only nodded, falling silent at what lay ahead.

In two hours, they had their answer.

"It is the King, my lord, fighting a great host." He paused her to catch his breath, "There is fire, fire everywhere," he finished.

"How far?" Lindir boomed, worry for the Gondorian king and his kinsmen blooming.

"An hour, no more."

Lindir looked to the woman who rode beside him, determination and fear clear in her eyes. From her look, he knew she wanted to ride to their aide, despite their weariness. He also knew, she would follow any decision he made. He pulled ahead and addressed the group.

"Warriors of Rivendell, friends of old. We rode forth for the aide of our King and kinsman as they fight a new threat to Middle Earth. We have not come all this way for our people to be left to torment and death at the hands of our enemies. Today we ride to fight the tides of evil!" His voiced carried through the air on the slight breeze, filling their ears and their souls with purpose. The responded with cries of war and swords drawn in the air. Lindir, sheathing his sword, spun his bay stallion around, galloping across the sand, towards the battle that awaited them on the horizon.

True to the scout's words, in thirty minutes they were close enough to hear the steel clashing against one another and the screams of the fallen. Within forty-five minutes the stench of blood assaulted their nose and then they halted upon the ridge.

Down the hill, Aragorn fought with his men against a great host. Evelyn could see the number of Haradrim and orcs outnumbered them, they were working to encircle them in the town, bodies from all sides lay scattered on the ground, the earth a lake a blood. Lindir ordered the men as Evelyn continued to stare at the battle before her. She tried in vain to spot her friends in the carnage, but it was no use.

"Evelyn," Lindir called her name, pulling her attention away from the scene. She raised her eyes to meet his own. The older elf grabbed her hand. There were many things she had done in her old life and here on Middle Earth, but riding into battle was not one of them, she was terrified. It was one thing to be set upon and have to fight for your life, it was another to willingly run head long at your foe, knowing you could potentially die, that your death was very probable. Lindir knew well the fear she faced, had felt it himself, still felt it today. "Think of your friends fighting down there, you do this for them. We ride to save them." He squeezed her hand.

Evelyn nodded, gulping and turning back to face the onslaught. Before she could change her mind, Lindir charge and Granat shot out after him without encouragement. From the other bank the rest of their force charge, Trapping the enemy between them.

They did not hear them in time, the force of Rivendell swept down upon the enemy, cutting them down from behind. Evelyn hardly had time to process what was occurring around her. All she knew was that anything that grabbed at her, she sliced with her sword and shot with ice from her hand. It was all a blur until a voice rang out in her ear. "THE FIRE!"

Startled, she brought her sword up, prepared to kill another foe, when her eyes met his. Lindir, her mind slowly registered. Lowering the weapon, the words finally processed. The fire was spreading, licking at the Gondorian and Rivendell forces, their enemy remained untouched. She did not understand this devilry. "Aye, I've got it." She replied, though she had no clue where to start.

Evelyn took in her surroundings, trusting Granat to keep her from the orcs and Haradrim. There was no clear point at which the fire started, but it spread from everywhere, already she could feel its heat upon her face. Finally, her eyes found its target, to her left there was still an opening between the blazes, and she kicked the dirty stallion towards it. The horse's nostrils flared, his eyes rolling white as they approached and his head held high attempting to rise above the smoke. He skidded to a halt, sending sparks into the air, neighing in fear.

"Easy, my friend. Trust me." She spoke in Elvish as she began working against the flames. Painstakingly slow, Evelyn could see progress. The gap was widening, allowing the smoke to clear, and giving their friends not only an escape but clear vision to fight back against the enemy.

But it also allowed the adversary to see her. Orcs swarmed her, breaking her concentration, and letting the fire begin its path back around the others. Granat reared, knocking a Harad soldier in the head, his body hit the ground and he did not move again. Preparing to take them on, she gave a startled gasp as arrows suddenly protruded from their chest. They meet their companion in death as the dust rose around them. Evelyn jerked around.

"Focus on that fire, we shall cover you." The elf spoke, eyes surveying their proximity. Evelyn did not recognize him but accepted his offer with a nod, turning Granat back towards the flames. She focused al her energy on the ice she wove, weaving it through the base of the fire, extinguishing it with a hiss. As she pushed the flames back, they fought back, working to spread around her ice. However, it was no match for her. While she was here feeding her ice, whoever started the fire, started it and left it to its own devices.

Exhausted. That is what she was as the last of the fire around the army died. She trembled on Granat's back. Evelyn looked around her, keeping her eyes to the horizon. At first, she did not see what she sought, but then a shadow caught her eye. There on a distant he stood. Though he was no more than a silhouette, the woman knew he was looking at her. Evelyn could feel it. She starred back. A hand raised in the air just to be dropped hurriedly back to his side. As soon as the motion ended, the fire in the building sprang forth. Horses and men alike shrieked in terror and pain. Evelyn shielded her face from the onslaught, but still felt the flame lick her cheek, she could feel the skin blistering. Granat rearing, turning on his haunches to flee. Somehow, she was able to grab a rein and pull him in a circle, though he was still able to move forward to some degree.

"HALT!" she commanded in elvish, catching the stallion's attention. He stood, feet splayed wide, sides heaving.

Evelyn drew her power around her, felt the cyclone of the storm around her. Closing her eyes, she pictured the buildings and flames around them, then let go. She pushed the power towards in. The power left her, but it also took what little energy she had left. Evelyn sagged on Granat's neck, weakly rubbing the horse in praise. The only thing keeping her awake was her pride. She really did not want to face her friend's wrath if they found her unconscious after she deliberately disobeyed orders. Her eyes drifted back to the hill. The figure was gone, and the remaining orcs and Haradrim were fleeing to follow.

Vaguely, the world around her came back. The sounds of battle gone, but the cries of the aftermath were only starting. She heard movement behind her, she knew someone approached her. A sigh escaped her, oh she just wanted to collapse. Lindir would surely understand.

"Evelyn."

Her body tensed, her spine straightening instantly, for it was not Lindir's voice who spoke behind her. Granat wheeled around at her change in body language, almost unseating her. Her gaze wandered over those before her, Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn. But her eyes locked on the elf in front of them, the one who called her. Legolas.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Ice white eyes met startling blue ones. She opened her mouth to speak, but found her throat scratchy and dry with dirt and soot, rendering her voiceless for the moment. Evelyn starred at Legolas, unable to look away, and hating herself for her weakness. The eyes stared back at her, cold, and not emotionless, but she could not explain what she saw in their depths.

"What, in the Valar, are you…"

"…Doing here?" Two angry voices shouted, finally able to break her gaze from Legolas, Evelyn's eyes darted to her brother's, she winced from the anger she saw there. Once again, she opened her mouth to retaliate, to explain herself, but her voice continued to betray her.

A voice spoke up from behind her coming to her aid, "I believe, my lords, she was coming to your aide," Lindir, spoke up, wiping the blood from his sheath, only raising his eyes to greet the twins when he was done. The groups, took their focus from the woman before them and looked out to the gathering elves behind Evelyn, eyes wide and mouths agape.

"But, how is this possible?" Aragorn spoke up.

"Word was sent to us from the Queen, requesting the aid of her kinsmen. We answered her call." He replied nonchalantly, moving to clean his dagger.

"That still does not explain…"

"…Why Evelyn is here." Elladan and Elrohir spoke together again. They dropped their angry gaze back to the woman.

"Of course it does! She chose Rivendell as her home, and therefore she too is coming to the aide of her people as requested. A good thing to, I would say, looking at how you faired against the fires."

For a moment, no one spoke. They had not the words. Finally, it was Elladan who broke the silence around them, "She should not be here…" Aragorn held up a hand, silencing his brother's protest.

Aragorn looked at the woman before him, sagging on her mount, exhaustion written all over her, though she attempted to hide it. She was covered in ash and blood, her pale face and neck blistered from burns from the fire. "I spoke true in Gondor, I did not want you in this fight." Evelyn felt her heart drop at his words. Would he send her back, could he send her back? "While that is still true," He paused, taking a deep breath, "I am gladdened for your aide, I was wrong when in declining your request. I ask your forgiveness."

"It is forgiven," Evelyn croaked out, voice barely audible. Lindir held back a chuckle at her voice, earning a glare from the woman.

"And Lindir, I thank you for your help and men as well. Your timing could not be more perfect." He gave his old friend a wistful smile.

Lindir inclined his head and smiled in response, acknowledging the king.

"Let us collect our wounded and give our resects to our fallen." Aragorn announced, turning to go back to the battlefield.

"Here, drink this." Lindir handed up a skin to Evelyn, "It will help."

"What is it?" She asked, eying the skin warily, still remembering this last drink her friend gave her.

"Miruvor."

Nodding her head in acceptance, she took the skin and took a long sip of the drink. Instantly she felt heat radiate through her body, expelling the cold and bone weary exhaustion that plagued her. "Thanks."

Lindir nodded and followed behind the others, Evelyn followed, Elladan and Elrohir on her tail.

…

After speaking with Aragorn, Evelyn set herself up in the tent for those with the most grievous of injuries. Though her brothers were still mad at her, and not speaking unless patient related, they worked well together, helping those who normally would not otherwise survive. The ice she created, easily and securely closed and cauterized severe injuries.

"Lord Beriadan!" She exclaimed, rushing over to the soldier's side.

The ellon looked at her weakly, a feeble smile on his face.

"My lady, it is a right pleasure to you see in such a time." Beriadan coughed, blood spurting from his lips, splattering on the floor and his already bloodied armor. Quickly she scanned his body for injury, removing his armor and tunic. His skin held a few second-degree burns, but she could see no open wounds. His torso, however, was mottled black and blue.

"What happened?" She questioned, already fearing the worst.

"Caught a bludgeon from one of the Uruks, hurts like no other I will tell you that." He tried to laugh, his face contorting in pain. Evelyn's fears were confirmed. He had internal damage and bleeding. She could not see where the damage lay, and she could not heal what she could not see. It had been a long time since she had felt so helpless. She choked back the tears, they would not help her or the Mirkwood guard.

"What can I do?"

"Sing me a song of your homeland." He smiled at the look that crossed her face, "And find Legolas."

She swallowed hard, "Aye, I can do that." Looking around she called over the first elf she saw, "Find the Lord Legolas, tell him his friend request him in the healing tent." She looked back to the elf before her, his face contorted in pain. She stroked his forehead and cheek gently, as she began to sing.

' _Seal da rabhas I'm' mhaighdean shéimh,  
's anois I'm' bhaintreach chaite thréith,  
Mo chéile ag treabhadh na dtonn go tréan  
De bharr na gcnoc is I n-imigcéin._

 _'sé mo laoch, mo ghile mear,  
'sé mo chaesar, ghile mear,  
Suan ná séan ní bhfuaireas féin  
Ó chuaigh I gcéin mo ghile mear._

 _Bímse buan are buaidhirt gach ló,  
Ag caoi go cruaidh 's ag tuar na ndeór  
Mar scaoileadh uaim an buachaill beó  
's ná ríomhtar tuairisc uaidh, mo bhrón._

 _Ní labhrann cuach go suairc are nóin  
Is níl guth gadhair I gcoillte cnó,  
Ná maidin shamhraidh I gcleanntaibh ceoigh  
Ó d'imthigh uaim an buachaill beó._

 _meaning_

 _byheatheromeara_

 _Marcach uasal uaibhreach óg,  
Gas gan gruaim is suairce snódh,  
Glac is luaimneach, luath I ngleo  
Ag teascadh an tslua 's ag tuargain treon._

 _Seinntear stair are chlairsigh cheoil  
's líontair táinte cárt are bord  
Le hinntinn ard gan chaim, gan cheó  
Chun saoghal is sláinte d' fhagháil dom leómhan._

 _Ghile mear 'sa seal faoi chumha,  
's eire go léir faoi chlócaibh dubha;  
Suan ná séan ní bhfuaireas féin  
Ó luaidh I gcéin mo ghile mear.'_

She felt as Legolas approached his friend, though she could not bring her eyes to look at him. As Evelyn saw him bend down to take his friends hand, she turned and fled as her song ended, Beriadan, passing from the world, a small smile on his face.

She walked briskly through the cool night air, the desert landscape quickly losing the heat of the day. Pulling he hood of the cloak up, she quickly passed through the milling soldiers to the edge of the camp. Away from the voices and the cries in the tent, Evelyn let the silent tears fall.

Her heart clenched. She had seen death, more often than she would like since coming to Middle Earth. What she had not seen was the death of a friend, not since Boromir, and then, she had been so preoccupied with her grief and fears to focus on his passing. Now there was nothing to numb the death of Beriadan. Evelyn had only known the elf a short time, but she had come to have a fondness for the troublesome ellon. The image of him lying there, with her helpless to stop the bleeding, would not leave her mind. So, she did what she did best and fled. In hindsight, Evelyn knew it was wrong. Legolas had just lost a friend and companion of more years than she could fathom, and she left. It was selfish of her, but she was not sure she could safely stay around the elf in her current state, she needed to keep her wits about her.

"Evelyn," Elladan spoke from behind. She did not turn to acknowledge his presence. "I came to see how you fared."

He was trying to apologize for his earlier behavior she knew, but she was in no mood for small talk or attempted apologies. "I'm fine." She replied shortly.

"Ah, well, if you need, ah, anything, I shall be at my tent." He stated, shuffling his feet on the ground. Elladan stood there a moment longer. When he received no response, he trudged away down the hill towards camp, leaving her alone again with her thoughts.

Legolas watched from the sparse tree line around their camp. He had followed Evelyn not long after Beriadan's passing. He watched one of Elrond's sons approach her. From where he stood, he could not hear the conversation, but it was clear she had quite clearly dismissed the elf.

The Prince paced, digging a track in the sand. Beriadan was not the first friend and fellow guard he had lost in his life, but he felt the loss like a throbbing wound in his heart. There were few he considered true friends, he had been one of them. Legolas swallowed the lump forming in his throat; war held no time for emotions. He did not understand why he followed the woman. No that was not correct, he knew. He wanted the comfort of her presence, but acknowledging that fact was easier said than done. After their last meeting, he did not expect comfort from Evelyn—she had made her opinion of him and their…whatever it was they had…quite clear. The hollowness it left in him, ran deeper than that of Beriadan's death. He growled in frustration. Legolas stopped abruptly, starring into Evelyn's bloodshot eyes. When had he started walking towards her? He did not remember. Now that he was before he, he found himself at a loss for words.

"A red sun shall rise." He finally stated, pulling his eyes away from Evelyn's.

Evelyn eyed the elf, her gaze narrowed and suspicious. She felt his presence as he approached and braced herself for whatever it was he was going to confront her with. His aura, battered against her own, she could feel his anger, his unease…his pain. The statement caught her off guard. It seemed to have no rational thought behind it.

"Why do you say that?" She asked, wondering where he was taking the conversation. Evelyn knew she should just send him on his way as she had done Elladan.

"Blood has been spilt this day, and so the sun will rise red in remembrance, or so they say." Legolas looked across the horizon, many of the stars hidden from the lingering smoke and ash.

Evelyn studied him for a long moment, realizing he was looking for a distraction as much as she was. Letting out her frustration in a sigh, she decided to oblige him, perhaps it would help her own grief.

"How did you meet?" She cringed at her question, the words slipping out before she could stop them. However, much to her surprise, a ghost of a smile flittered across Legolas' face. It was one of the few times she could remember him smiling. Internally she berated herself for wishing he smiled more. The ellon beside her remained quiet, seeming to be lost in his memories, causing her to jump when he did finally speak.

"He was the son of my father's captain of the guard at the time, and a very persistent elfling." Evelyn frowned slightly at the mention of Thranduil, but worked quickly to control her features. "He was forever pestering me, never leaving my shadow. Beriadan chose me to be his friend, I was given no choice in the matter." He stopped speaking for a moment, a shadow passed over his features. "He was constantly getting me into trouble, but he was always there to help get me out, of taking the brunt of our punishment." He chuckled, remembering an incident that came to mind. His father had been furious, he could barely even remember how long he had been kept from his friend. Thranduil had then decided it was time he start learning the ways of ruling a kingdom. Through all his father's lectures and rebukes, added responsibilities and training, Beriadan remained by his side.

"What?" He questioned, noticing Evelyn jerk her head around to stare at him.

"Nothing." She replied quickly looking away, noting his raised brows she sighed and continued, "You don't laugh often, I was caught off guard. It must have been a good memory."

"Aye, but a story for another day."

Evelyn only nodded, not wanting to push him further. The motion causing the dried tears to glisten under the occasional moonlight.

"Come with me." He stated suddenly. Evelyn raised a brow in question, skeptical of his meaning and intentions. He sighed, seeing the trust they once had was gone.

"You are filthy. I will show you where you can clean up." Even after his explanation, he could sense her hesitation.

"Very well." She conceded, realizing for the first time, just how dirty she felt. She was covered in the blood of orcs, Haradrim, and those of her fellow soldiers. The thought made her cringe, she did not want to know how bad she looked.

Nodding his head at her consent, Legolas strode off towards the small stream they had found. There were not many such oasis in the desert lands of Harad and they were loath to leave this one. He did not look back or wait to see if she followed.

Elladan watched from the outskirts of the camp as he leaned on a wooden tent post. He felt his anger boil as Evelyn accepted the other elf company where she shunned his. The fact that she chose to leave with the Mirkwood Prince, only added fuel to the fire. After everything he had put her through, she chose him over him and the others who spent years trying to help her heal and recover. Seething, he pushed himself off the post and stalked away back towards his tent.

The sight of the small creek was a joyous sight indeed. She could have squealed with joy had it been any other time. Instead, Evelyn turned and thanked Legolas with a small smile.

"I will stand guard behind the tree." He replied, pointing out the line of trees growing around the spring. She nodded, bending down to splash the cool water on her face, her hands coming back black with muck. Evelyn scrubbed her face raw, the burns on her cheek and neck throbbing, but she ignored it, removing the grime of the day was worth it. Sitting by the edge, she pulled of her boots and rolled up her breeches, letting her feet and legs dangle in the cool water.

Evelyn moved to take off the armor. The leather, although supple, was beginning to wear on her skin after so many days of being on and not taken off. The bracers came off easy enough, but when she moved to unbuckle and unlace the chest piece and shoulder guards, she realized she could not reach the stays and her hair, which was coming unbound from the braid, was a tangled mess in the clasps. She cursed.

"What is going on?" Legolas exclaimed, never moving from behind the tree, but Evelyn saw his hand grip his sword hilt, expecting the worse.

"Everything's fine," She called out, looking back to the spring, letting out a sigh. "I just was trying to remove my armor." Evelyn finished, knowing he would pester her for the cause. He fingers continued to struggle with her hair and the buckles.

"Hold still, you are only making it worse."

The voice spoke right above her, causing her to jump, "Shit!"

Legolas snorted, removing her hands from the snare, working hard to ignore the feeling sparking from the contact. It did not help that her legs were bare before him either. The Valar were torturing him. Forcing such thoughts from his mind he responded in kind, "I had forgotten your colorful choices of expression." It was Evelyn's turn to snort at his comment.

She felt his hands begin to work deftly, detangling her hair from the armor. She knew when he had completed and moved to thank him but his fingers continued. The ellon was working through the rest of her hair, the sensation sending shock waves through her body. She should not be letting him help her, letting him be so close. Her choice was made, and she had to stick to it. Allowing him the chance to become close again, was not an option, yet she could not push him away. It felt right, as much as she loathed to admit it. She sighed as her body relaxed and she pushed the thoughts from her mind.

Working on her hair, his thoughts were a jumbled mess. Thoughts of Beriadan still floated in his mind, albeit happier than they previously where, thanks to the strange woman before him. His thoughts now contained Evelyn, adding to his confusion and frustration. He could not make out what he was feeling now. Being near her felt right, but she had made it clear there was no chance of anything forming between them, and yet here she was allowing him to help her, not shunning him. It did not make sense. The ache was near unbearable. Legolas could not help but wonder what it was she had gone through all those years ago. She had claimed she loved him. Surely her pain had been greater than what he currently felt. The realization made him gulp. Had she the ability to fade, he could have very nearly caused it. He consoled himself with the thought that he was not in love with the woman in front of him, but it did nothing to mask the guilt in his heart or the emptiness he could not fill.

As he finished detangling her hair from the armor, he should have stopped, however, his fingers continued to steadily work through her hair. Soon, Evelyn let out a sigh, the tension leaving her body. Legolas worked to hold back a smile, happy knowing he had been able to help her, though he knew he could not let his guard down.

Finally, he finished, pulling the spaulders over her head and releasing the stays to the chest plate, letting her pull it away from her body. Moving around her, he took a seat next to her, collecting the armor pieces, "I will show you how to clean this." He stated, leaving her no option as he began showing her how to clean the leather.

…

 **A/N: Lyrics from** Mo Ghile Mear (our Hero) Lyrics | MetroLyrics

Literal translation below

 _Once I was a gentle maiden,  
But now I am a spent, worn-out widow,  
My consort strongly plowing the waves  
Over the hills and far away._

 _He is my hero, my gallant darling,  
He is my caesar, a gallant darling;  
I've found neither rest nor fortune  
Since my gallant darling went far away._

 _Every day I am constantly enduring grief,  
Weeping nitterly and shedding tears,  
Because my lively lad has left me  
And no news is told of him - alas!_

 _The cuckoo does not sing cheerfully at noon  
And the sound of hounds is not heard in nut-tree woods  
Nor summer morning in misty glen  
Since my lively boy went away from me._

 _Noble, proud young horseman,  
Youth without gloom, of pleasant countenance,  
A swift-moving fist, nimble in a fight,  
Slaying the enemy and smiting the strong._

 _Let a strain be played on musical harps,  
And let many quarts be filled on the table,  
With high spirit, without fault, without gloom,  
That my lion may receive long life and health._

 _Gallant darling for a while under sorrow,  
And ireland completely under black cloacks,  
I have found neither rest nor fortune  
Since my gallant darling went far away_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"What game are you playing at?" Elladan demanded as he stormed into her tent, startling her from where she sat on the cot, rummaging through her clothes.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned, confused by the anger she saw in her brother's eyes. A small course of fear rose in her stomach. Other than her arrival at the battle, Elladan and Elrohir had never been angry towards her, and what she saw reflected in his eyes now put that anger to shame. Evelyn stood to match him.

"You push me away, will not let me help you in your grief, yet you accept the presence of the Prince of Mirkwood with no qualms, after all the pain and suffering he put you through!" He exclaimed inches from her face. Evelyn flinched away, but his grip on her arm prevented her from fleeing.

"I only meant to offer him comfort, he just lost his friend!" Evelyn defended herself, struggling to pull her arm free.

"And so have I!" He seethed. "You let your feelings cloud your judgement. This is why women do not belong on the battlefield."

Opening and closing her mouth, she had no reply to offer. She stared at him helplessly. It was true, she had not thought about the loses he had faced, elves had died today along with the men of Gondor, many, if not all, he would have known. Not once did such a thought cross her mind. How could she have been so blinded?

"I am sorry, Elladan, please forgive me brother." Evelyn pleaded, tears building in her eyes.

"Am I your brother?" He seethed, dropping her arm with enough force to cause her to stagger backwards. Turning from her, he stormed out of the tent, leaving her alone and speechless. Cupping a hand to her mouth, she stifled a sob, collapsing to the ground.

Strong arms caught her before she hit the hard ground. "Shh, do not cry. Do not let our brother's words pain you. He is hurting, and has never been one to handle the emotion well." Elrohir's voiced soothed her as her stroked her hair. Evelyn sniffled.

"He was correct though, I never thought of the grief you must be feeling, many elves were lost today."

"And Elladan did not think of the loss you faced when Lord Beriadan passed."

Evelyn looked into his grey eyes, "I do not understand why I angered him so."

"He remembers well the pain you suffered from whatever discord occurred between you and Legolas, much more than I. He fears you traveling down the same path again."

"That is not something I plan to do."

"Good, now dry those tears, we have preparations to make."

…

After many hours of tossing and turning, Evelyn was finally able to drift off into a fitful sleep. She dreamed of Ireland, of her parents. She dreamed of how things used to be and what they could have been. She was standing in her old horse pasture, the green rolling hills of Ireland stretching before her, she closed her eyes and listened to the old familiar sounds of the birds and the wind rushing through the grass. The sweet smell of the spring flowers wafted through the air, filling her nose, she could not help but smile.

Then the breeze changed, it was no longer the cool brisk breeze of her homeland, it was warm and humid, birds chirped, but they were different, not the sparrows and wrens singing only moment before. Opening her eyes, she realized she was back in Middle Earth, near the secret entrance to Rivendell. The tall wheat grass whistled in the breeze, the sparse trees swayed gently to and fro. She turned around, no quite sure how she got here, then suddenly Evelyn was pulled away, the landscape disappearing in a swirl of blackness as a new landscape developed and she looked onto the rolling plains or Rohan, Edoras sitting hill upon the hill overlooking the country. She saw Gondor, Dale, Erebor, what she thought had to be Mirkwood and then time seemed to stand still.

Spinning, she looked about in confusion. The ground crunched beneath her feet, she looked down. The earth was black and barren, the vegetation burned and charred, trees laid upon the ground scorched and broken. Remnants of a village littered the hills around, chimneys and random walls still stood among the rubble of what used to be someone's home. Screeching filled her ears, Evelyn jumped, turning to face the sound. Orcs and Uruk-hai marched across the plain, laughing and bantering in their harsh guttural language.

"My Lord," one spoke, spit shooting from his mouth and from between his teeth, "The West is yours."

Evelyn turned, looking for whom the Uruk spoke. She saw the figure in the distance, his features she was unable to make out, a haze of smoke billowed around him, obscuring her vision. She did not need to see more to know who he was, the fire at his feet and the destruction around her told her enough. The man's face lifted, eyes locking on her, their bright flames clear through the smoke. He knew she was there, he could see her just as she could see him.

"I have waited a long time for this day. This is the land I have created for us." His voice was soft, lyrical, as he spoke to her, spreading his arms wide, gesturing to the ruined land. "We can rule together, you and I. Together, no one can stop us."

"I would rather die." She spat, hatred filling her heart and fear creeping up her spine.

He sneered, Evelyn could not see it, but she felt it, "To stand against me, is to die." His voice no longer inviting, it was deep, haunting, and full of evil.

"So be it." She went to attack, the power already building within her, when suddenly she was pushed out of the dream, slamming back into reality, gasping for breath. Evelyn clutched her head against the pain coursing through it. The dream was not a good portent she feared, though she did not have long to dwell on it as the alarm horns rang out. The enemy was here.

…

Scrambling to her feet, Evelyn pushed thoughts of the dream away. Quickly she tucked her undershirt into her breeches and pulled on her vest and tunic. Her boots came next, her fingers fumbling with the laces. She stopped a starred at her armor. "Damn."

"Hurry and put it on, I will lace you up." Lindir called from the tent flap, causing Evelyn to let out another curse damning the quietness of elves, but she did as instructed. In no time, she was ready, braiding her hair as she ran towards Granat and the other horses.

Aragorn arrived with Legolas and the others as Lindir helped her on the stallion's back. "The enemy marches on us from the south, a great host. Riders of Gondor, Elves of Rivendell, my kin. We stand here together on the edge of battle, to fight for our freedom and that of our family, for the freedom of our world. There may be a day when our courage fails, but it is not this day. This day we fight! My brothers!"

The war cry went up around them after his address, the horses whinnying and rearing from the adrenaline surging through their riders. Evelyn pushed Granat after their king, keeping in line with Lindir and Elrohir. Neither Elladan nor Legolas had acknowledged her since their last meeting and she deemed she would not be the first to speak after the events of that day, even with the battle looming above them.

It did not take long for the drums to reach their ears, nor the marching cries of the enemy. As they crested the next hill, the enemy stood before them—hordes of orcs and uruks on wargs, and Haradrim with their mûmakil. Her heart sank at the sheer numbers that they faced, she could clearly see they were outnumbered. There was no time to gather thoughts and prepare a battle strategy, as soon as the enemy spotted them, they charged, leaving them no other option but to gallop full on and meet them. Evelyn knew what she must do and focused on finding the fire wielder. Their only hope would be to stop him.

Evelyn fought through the enemy, ever vigilant for the magical fire, but she had seen no signs of their leader, only his monstrous army. She used her ice as a blade across Granat's chest, so that it cut through the enemy as he ploughed them down, black blood covered the white stallions front as well as her own. The blood was warm as she felt it streak across her face and down her neck.

A shock wave hit her, the force of it stealing her breath. Then the sound reached her, a tremendous roar. From her right a bright blazing ball of fire rose in the air. She understood then what it was…a bomb. By the time the force hit her, there was nothing she could do to prepare for the blast. Evelyn heard Granat scream, her own lost in her throat as she was thrown from his back and tossed several feet away. Hitting the ground, she blacked out momentarily. She opened her eyes carefully, hearing her name echoing from a great distance. Only, however, the sound came from Legolas who was crouched over her, yelling her name. Her ears ringing from the blast, causing transient deafness. Slowly, the world quit spinning and she could understand the words the elf was yelling at her.

"Yes, yes, I'm alright." She spoke, reaching to sit up, and Legolas pulled her to her feet, giving her a quick once over, to make sure she spoke true. Looking past his shoulder, Evelyn quickly yanked him to the side, sending a flash of ice into an oncoming orc ready to skewer them both. As he hit the ground, a smoking black ball rolled from his hand. A bomb. Realizing what it was, Legolas pulled her after him, slinging her to the ground when he felt the shock wave, covering her body with his own. The explosion covered them both with stinging embers, debris, and various other body parts that she did not want to contemplate now.

Evelyn felt the warmth rising through her body from his being pressed to hers, and it had nothing to do with the heat of the fires now spreading across the ground. She gulped, forcing her mind back to the battle at hand. Wiggling, she was able to move herself from under his torso, and give him a breathless thank you, but she could not meet his eyes.

"I need to find the source of the fire, or we have no chance of winning this battle, can you cover me?" She asked making herself gaze into his blue eyes as he knelt beside her. Legolas watched her closely for what seemed many long seconds. Evelyn knew he was debating internally over his decision, but finally he nodded as a voice spoke over them, "Aye, you will have cover."

It was Elladan, looking none too pleased, with Lindir and Elrohir close behind. Lord Glorfindel and Celeborn were not far away. Evelyn sighed, this was not the time for a testosterone battle.

"Good." Was all she said as she bounded to her feet and rushed away, leaving them no choice but to watch her back.

She quickly spotted another bomb sailing from the air. There was no way for her to know if her ice could entrap it, but she had to try. Stopping where she was, she sent forth the magic, visualizing the ice encircling the fire, extinguishing it. The fuse hit the iron. Evelyn focused all her energy on trapping the fire. Jerking with the force of the explosion, she noticed, no one else felt the force, it had worked! But she saw the magic still in the air, angry, a mix of ice and fire, she could not control it for much longer. The Mûmakil in the distance caught her eye, giving her an idea, forcing the ball away from her she sent it straight for the giant beast, hitting two. They instantly went up in flames before freezing in place. Evelyn staggered from the drain.

"Nice work, sister. How did you know that would work?" Elrohir asked, slapping her on the shoulder.

"I didn't." she replied, cutting him a glance.

"Comforting."

She could not help but snort in response. And so, they all worked together, the ellons protecting her as she worked to find the grenades, destroying them before they could hit their forces and sending them back into the enemy. The tides began turning in their directions, the orcs and Haradrim, fleeing as she came near them, only the uruks stood their ground, but they too fell to the swords of her comrades. Then a searing pain shot up Evelyn's arm and she gave a startled scream as she flew across the ground. Quickly she extinguished the flames encasing her arm, but not before they left her arm blistered and raw. Finally, he had come.

"I have been waiting for you for a long-time daughter." It was the sweet melodious voice of her dream, a voice she knew and recognized all too well.

Evelyn looked up into the fiery eyes burning into her own, red hair framing a handsomely pale and angular face that had not age a day since she last laid eyes upon it. The pain and shock that course through her, rendered her frozen. A part of her had known since the dreams began who the figure on the hills had been, she had prepared herself for this, but it did little good. She had known who the new leader the evil of Middle Earth followed. However, that did not ease the pain and fear she felt at facing him after almost sixty years. Pushing against the ground she lifted herself to her feet, dusting herself off, icy eyes, never leaving his.

"Father."

Ignoring the respective gasps from those closest, she stood tall and proud before the man that raised her and then left her.

"Have you rethought our previous discussion?" He questioned, circling her like a cat cornering its prey. Her friends shot each other questioning glances as the battle around them ceased, all eyes focused on the spectacle before them. Evelyn repressed a shiver.

"That was only a dream."

"A dream of my creation. Just for you my darling." He ran his fingers across her cheek and down her braid. Her skin burning where he touched, she did not move.

"No." She stated, though it was no more than a whisper. Fear bubbled in her heart. She had loved him once, a part of her still did love the father he had been. Would she have the strength to stand against him?

"No?" He questioned, stopping behind her.

What choice did she have? Joining with him would only bring death and destruction to Middle Earth. This beautiful place would suffer and perish, everything green would burn. Orcs and Uruk-hai would pillage, burn, rape, and kill all the good people left in the world. Closing her eyes, she pictured the peaceful halls of Rivendell burning, the elves lying dead, staining the white stone with tides of red. She saw the hobbit's shire in ruins, she saw them in chains, watched as they were whipped and tortured. The innocent children starred at her through lifeless eyes. Giant spiders took over the great caverns of Mirkwood, their webs reaching far to the east and south. Elves, dwarves, and mortals alike dangled from their traps, petrified until they were next in line for dinner. Her brothers, Aragorn, Arwen…Legolas. Oh Valar, Legolas. They dangled from the highest precipice of Gondor, their heads on spikes welcoming all into the city. Evelyn opened her eyes that glowed with her hatred and rising power, she turned to face her father, who took an involuntary step back seeing her eyes as the ice crept over her face and down her arms.

"As I told you before, I shall tell you again. I would rather die."

"So be it."

He never got the chance to attack, Evelyn anticipating him and power already coursing through her veins sent enough energy to send him flying and into the gathered orcs behind him. Though he recovered quickly, shooting bolts of fire at her chest, which she barely had time to dodge. The heat still burned her face. And so they danced, for longer than Evelyn could guess. Each dodging blows and blasting the other in turn, becoming more and more sloppy as the time wore on. Then Evelyn stumbled, a bolt of fire catching her in the shoulder, she screamed in agony. By the time she struggled to her knees, her father was already towering over her, a sword of flames at her throat. She heard the cries of Legolas and her brother's simultaneously, and watched as the others held them back their faces unreadable. Elladan and Legolas broke through, racing towards her, but she raised a wall of ice they could not cross. She would not let them die to save her. But she had no intention to die today.

"What happened to you?" She asked, voice broken and dejected, looking for any emotion in those red eyes. She found none. What she saw was an endless void of evil and malice and the greed for power.

"I will show you."

Instantly her mind exploded in pain images and visions filled her head of her father's last sixty years, his path unfolding in her mind. She gasped, falling back to the ground, coughing as the dirt filled her mouth and nose, her eyes burning.

"Hence you see now the glory I have found, the power. Surely you see why you must join me, together—father and daughter, we can rule Middle Earth!"

Looking at the ground she answered meekly, "I see now father, exactly what I must do." He smiled triumphantly, reaching down for her hand, but not before he reeled back in alarm, the spears of ice piercing his shoulder and abdomen. He faltered, staggering to his knees, his screech ripping through the still air. His fire worked to melt the ice protruding from his flesh as he fled back to his army, uttering harsh commands in the language of Mordor. In a flurry they fled, dragging their master with them. Evelyn's ice wall fell, soaking the ground and those closest as she collapsed on the ground, her eyes focused on the hazy sky.

She saw a mix of blonde and black hair dangling in her face, worried grey eyes and distraught blue ones boring into her own, each trying to get her attention and get her up.

"Stop." She said quietly, and both ellon instantly obeyed. "If you keep this up you will break me in half." She scolded, her humor lost on them as they frowned at her. Evelyn sighed, she did not even have the energy to lose it, though she truly wished to. She wanted nothing better than to run far away and let herself fall apart. "I just need a moment."

"Your energy will not return that quick and you know it." Elladan retorted, pulling her up despite her protest, catching her under the arm as Elrohir caught the other, pushing an angered Legolas to the side. Evelyn caught his eye.

"Legolas." She called, forcing his stare away from the twins, "Find Granat, find my horse."

They led her away, towards camp. As exhausted as she was she did not miss the soldiers parting as they approached, giving her a wide birth. Many of the stares she received were not friendly. The men feared her and her power, the years living in Gondor had done little to alleviate it, though they formed an uneasy tolerance that was now broken. To them she was now as much a threat as her father and his armies. What worried her more was how her family took the news. Those closest to her seemed unfazed, but she had not missed the unreadable faces of Lindir, Glorfindel, Celeborn, and some of the other elves. She sighed and watched the ground pass under her feet as she struggled to walk with the support of Elladan and Elrohir. She hardly noticed as they placed her in a tent nor as they stood guard at the opening. Evelyn drifted off into a healing sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Evelyn was not sure how long she slept, but when she woke, she woke to darkness. Soft cries of the wounded drifting on the air. She took a deep breath and pushed up from the cot, her body arching in pain as she bit back a groan. Looking around, a small candle flickered on the table, burned low, its life almost gone. Suddenly, the tent was too small, too confining, it was as if it was caving in around her, suffocating her. Knowing the twins would still be outside the front, Evelyn used what little energy she had replenished in her sleep and evaporated into a flurry of snow, slipping under the back of the tent.

Weaving in and out of the tents, she continued until she reached the line of trees around the small natural stream. Finding one of the larger trees, she settled back against its rough bark, releasing a sigh as she tried to force her muscles to relax. Her right shoulder and arm throbbed from the burns, her face and neck burned as if her father's fire still licked at her skin.

"May I sit with you?"

Evelyn lurched at the voice, ready to put up a fight at the intruder. She slumped back to the ground when her eyes met Legolas'. Evelyn glared at him, peeved he had startled her once again, but she nodded her consent, doubting highly that he would leave even if she wanted him to.

"How did you find me?"

"I was in the process of slipping in your tent as a snow storm bowled me over. I followed the ice."

"Oh," She replied, looking to the ground, feeling guilty at not noticing his presence, being much too preoccupied with her own need to escape. Then she eyed him warily, "Why were you sneaking into my tent?"

"To bring you this." He held up a steaming mug of hot liquid, "It is the tea you said you drank, I added a touch of miruvor."

Evelyn openly gaped at him. Her mind spinning thousands of times over. This cold distant ellon remembered that she drank herbal tea at night. It had been sixty years since they spoke of it, and he remembered. It had been many nights since she had been able to have one of the calming brews. What was he doing? What game was he playing at?

"It was the spiced tea you drank was it not?" He asked after a few long moments of silence. Legolas watched her. He saw the astonishment flash across her face at the gesture, he also saw the wariness. There was no other way to win her over, and he knew from the wariness it would be a long and hard process. That was okay, time was something he had plenty of. Sooner or later, she would learn to trust him again.

"Y…ye…yes it was, th…thank you." Evelyn spluttered as she reached for the warm mug, quickly taking a careful sip. Instantly she felt the warmth spreading through her body. She could not help but sigh. The properties of the healing draught tingling her every nerve cell. The aromas of the herbs slightly different than those she normally used, but the flavors blended well. Slowly, her body began to relax, and then Legolas spoke again.

"I also brought salve for your burns. It is a remedy from home. The venom of the spiders that used to inhabit the land caused terrible burns if it landed on skin."

Gingerly, she took the jar from his outstretched hand, the slight contact of his warm skin sending jolts down her arm. Evelyn struggled to keep from physically shuddering in front of him. She watched the tiniest of smirks fleet across his mouth, disappearing as quick as it came, making her think he had a pretty good idea of what it was he did to her. Then he leaned back against his tree and closed his eyes.

He wanted her to apply it now, with him right there! The cheeky bastard. Part of her was loathe to ignore it, just to spite him, but the renewed burn of her arm, chest, and face won out in the end. Sighing quietly, she removed the dark tunic, leaving her undershirt in place, but open enough for her to apply the salve to all the burns. After opening the jar, she sniffed the contents, looking at the thick dark paste—she could smell slight hints of vinegar and lavender. Evelyn proceeded to dip her fingers lightly into the cool salve and tentatively began applying it to her arm. Surprisingly, she found it did not hurt at all to apply and brought an instant sensation of coolness to the area, and so she quickly doused her entire arm, a sigh escaped her.

Legolas did not mean to open his eyes, but the sound he heard her issue, startled him. He was quickly relived to see she remained covered and decent and that she moaned in relief from the pain. However, he was not so relieved to catch her apply the liniment to her upper chest and shoulder. Unsuccessfully he tried to tear his eyes away but was entranced, watching as she tilted her head back, lips parting as she moved her hand up her neck, covering the raw and blistered skin. His mouth went dry. Only the clanging of a pot from camp drew his attention away, as well as hers. One of the soldiers, drunk on ale, stumbled over a long cold fire.

"Thank you." Evelyn spoke quietly, handing the jar back.

"Keep it," He replied unable to look her in the eyes, the words sticking on his tongue.

"The burns feel much better, it works very quickly, I am sure I will not need another batch." She insisted, trusting the jar at him, forcing Legolas to take it from her. "What is in it anyway?"

"Vinegar, which I am sure you smelled, it helps dull the burn and acts as an astringent, the lavender is easy to pick up on as well, and it aids also in pain relief and healing times. There is honey for its natural healing properties and to prevent infection, and juice from a plant we call Aloe, it has soothing properties to help the pain as well."

Evelyn nodded her head, "We have all those items back in Ireland. Though, most only use aloe for burns."

"What do you use instead?" He asked, finally able to look into her eyes.

"Most would use the aloe, and take a pill that relieves pain. If they are bad enough, they would go to the hospital for extensive treatment. It is like your healing wings, only much more advance. They can save people with burns that cover over 60% of their body and go deeper than the skin."

"How is that possible?" Legolas stared at her incredulously.

"They have special salves, like what you gave me, but much more potent, they have special bandages, and can do skin grafts—where thy take skin from another area of the body and use it on the burn area. I do not know much else, I never needed to." She replied, taking in his dumbfounded look.

"And here I was awestruck by your, what was it? Plumbing."

Evelyn barked out a laugh, "I still miss plumbing the most."

"I would like to see your world and all these advancements."

"I do not think you would like my world at all. The magic you know here, the life in nature, man has destroyed that. There are few places where nature and wildlife have been left untouched, mostly in areas inhospitable to man. They have no regard for what the earth provides for them." She paused her, "I must admit, I took it for granted much more than I should have."

"You cannot always be judged by past deeds and thoughts." He replied, as much as for himself as for her.

This was a direction she did not wish the conversation to go and swiftly changed it, "How does Granat fair?" Legolas had been true to his word and found her stallion after the battle, though the poor beast suffered from the blast.

"He lives, his will is strong. His left shoulder and neck suffered a great deal of damage from the blast. He will bear the scars forever, I doubt the hair will grow back." He looked at the ground as he spoke, digging lines in the sand with the toes of his boot.

"I wish I could end his suffering." She replied quietly, watching the stream as the water bubbled lightly over the rocky bottom.

"He does not wish to die yet. Some of the men believed it would have been best, I have never seen a horse put up as much fight as he did. It was as if he knew their plan, he made his wishes well known enough. I took him to Elladan and Elrohir to treat."

"Thank you." A silent tear rolled down her cheek. Soon, she thought, soon, this will all be over.

"I could take you to see him if you would like." He offered, seeing the grief she bore and the fresh tears she shed.

"I fear, the camp would not take well to seeing me." She gave him a halfhearted smile, "But I appreciate the offer."

Legolas did not have a reply to her last statement, knowing she spoke true. Even the Elven lords had been discussing her since the battle, and what they spoke was nothing compared to the men. They feared what they did not understand, and they could not understand how she could be here, with them, and be the daughter of their enemy. Legolas had to admit, it had been a shock to them all. Only himself and Elrond's twins seemed to accept the development. He truly was not sure how he did. He remembered a time when he distrusted her more than he could say, then somehow, it all changed. Even Aragorn had questioned her allegiance. He rubbed a weathered hand down his face.

It was Evelyn who decided to break the deafening silence, "Why have you not asked about what happened? About my father?"

Legolas regarded her for a moment before responding, "We all have things we are not proud of, fathers included."

"That is not fair to your father. He loves you, he is good, he has not killed hundreds of innocent lives. You wrong him, and speak out of anger."

A long silence passed after that. It was the first-time Legolas had mentioned his father. The first time he had expressed his anger at him for his deceit and manipulation. Evelyn observed him a while, noting the crease in his brow and the sharp angry gaze of his eye. Yes, he was angry at his father but he still loved him and his father loved him more than words could describe. They had both loved and lost dearly in the past, that much was clear. Neither were willing to continue losing what they loved.

"I did not truly know it was my father until I met him on the battle field, but I had had a hunch since the dreams started."

Legolas jerked his head up as she spoke, "You do not have to speak of it."

She looked at him, giving a wistful smile, "Yes, I do."

"I did not come out here to have you speak of it."

"I know that, which is why I want to talk about it, I have to with someone, or else it will eat me alive."

"Okay."

"While we traveled to Rohan, Gandalf sent me back to the Valar. Irmo and Estë spoke with me, it was then I learned that my father was an elemental a Kelvarwë, that he passed that on to me. He was created in the likeness of the Maiar, with control of fire and of summer, he broke the rules, wanting more power than he was given and so in response to his defiance he was sent to earth, his powers bound.

There he met my mother, and when she became pregnant, they were forced to marry. I never knew theirs's was a marriage of convenience, I had thought they loved each other, at least as a small child. When I was older, I knew they had their problems, my father, Narwë would leave more often and for longer on work trips. Until that day, I had thought my father died in a car crash with my mother.

As we battled, he showed me visions, terrible images. His work trips were no such thing, he was searching for a way back to Middle-Earth, and he found it through Sauron. He felt his power, for though he was bound, he is an extremely old being and strong beyond measure. The night of the car crash is when he was finally able to return to Middle-Earth for good. The crash was the portal, for it required death. He came home and worked at the right hand of Sauron, though his powers were still bound. I messed up their plans, I was to be in the car that night, my death would have broken his bonds.

He taught Sauron how to make the explosions, technology from earth, and Valar knows what else. When the ring was destroyed, Narwë was there, a lingering shred of Sauron struck him, the power of the maiar breaking free his power. Since then, he has been amassing the scattered forces of the orcs and men of the east to him.

I remember him as being so kind growing up as a child. I wonder if he ever loved me at all, or was it all an act? I do not know how to handle my love for him. I loved my father dearly, but this is not my father at least not the one of my childhood."

They sat in silence for a long moment as Legolas let her words sink in. His mind awhirl with thoughts and confusion. He believed what she said. She loved the father she once knew, but clearly detested the monster that was their enemy, he problem was they were one in the same. To kill one is to kill the other. Evelyn would lose her father for the second time in her life. Legolas felt his heart clench at the thought of losing his father, and it was almost more than he could bear. He understood as well the fear the men had, and even his friends. What would stop her from keeping her father alive for her love of him as a child? Looking back at her face, there was a steely resolve there that sent shivers down his spine. The grief swimming in them was unbearable to see, she had already killed and buried her father in her heart. But how to make the others see?

"How do we stop him?" He asked, thinking if she knew a way, and he told the others, they would see her with less threat.

Evelyn gave him a wistful smile, "You don't." It was not the answer he wanted nor needed to hear.

"We shall find a way," He replied, giving her a small smile of reassurance, "We must find a way." He added, his fear and uncertainty clear on his face.

"You are correct, it was wrong of me to despair." Evelyn took in a gulp of air, leaning farther back onto the tree. She closed her eyes for a moment, preparing herself to return to her tent before her brothers realized she was gone.

Her timing could not have been more perfect, she had not settled on her cot more than a few minutes when Elrohir stuck his head in.

"Oh good, you are awake. I…" he stopped mid-sentence from a jab in his ribs, "We have you some dinner," he amended. Whether she wished it or not, she had the company of both brothers in her tent, sitting cross legged on the floor by her bed, sporting a tray of bread and salted meats. It was not the most appealing plate of food, but food was food, and she had to admit she was hungry. They ate in silence, Evelyn unsure of what to say to Elladan.

"I'm sorry,"

"I'm sorry."

They both spoke at the same time, bursting into a small fit of laughter. They had not done that for many years, since her time in Rivendell, and just like that the tension was gone between them, with no need to bring up the events leading up to the altercation. Both had been wrong and both knew it. The brothers did not mention her father nor the battle. They knew her almost as well as anyone could and trusted in her heart, that was enough for them and they would defend her to all those that stood against her. A battle would be waged soon, and no one's future guaranteed. If this was to be their last night together, they would share it with happiness and joy, not despair. They spoke into the early morning, retelling pranks and journeys over the years, laughing until their bellies hurt.

Evelyn sat on the cot, smiling fondly at the twins, enjoying their tales and the feelings it roused in her. She went back to her days of peace in Rivendell and could smell the sweet aromas of the flowering trees and feel the light spray of mist from the waterfalls caress her face. Occasionally she would speak up and tell a story, then encourage them to continue, keeping them oblivious to her thoughts and drifting mind.

The sun was breaking over the horizon, its faint rays darting across the tan linen of her tent. She looked around her, everything was in its place, just as she had left it, her cot mostly untouched, for when Elrohir and Elladan left, she found no sleep. She faced another long day in her tent, not having the courage to face the others and the men of Gondor.

She spent the day mostly napping on and off, scared to allow herself a good restful sleep, she feared what her dreams would bring. During her waking hours, she looked through books and sketched on old pieces of parchment. As the sun fell and darkness covered, Evelyn lit candles around her tent and walked to the opening. Pulling back the curtain ever so slightly she saw Elladan sitting there, mug in hand—probably ale she thought to herself. He looked up, startled by the movement.

"Might I have a bit to eat and some more ink for my quill? I have a bit of writing I want to do and wish to retire early." She asked, giving the ellon a small smile, forcing herself to look exhausted, when she felt anything but. Inside she was nothing but nerves and her muscles jittering with their tenseness.

"Of course!" He exclaimed, calling for his brother, who he sent to gather the requested items. "How are you feeling?"

"I am fine, just tired." She replied, her attention being drawn to a tent not far away. Aragorn emerged, followed closely by Glorfindel and Celeborn, they all looked her way, seeming to feel her eyes upon them. Evelyn saw their curiosity and their fear. Quickly she looked to the ground, averting her eyes. Their lack of faith in her hurt. She knew they questioned her motives now they knew the truth, but seeing it from their face was another matter entirely, it hurt. She felt her heart breaking, seeing those she once believed as friends, turn from her, doubt her once again. Before Elladan could notice her distress, she ducked quickly back into her tent.

When her food and ink arrived, she quietly nibbled on the food while the brothers spoke with her for a short time. They soon left, when she feigned yawning and struggling to keep her eyes open. Luckily, she always kept the candles burning, so they had no reason to suspect she was truly not sleeping. She set to work on the parchment, writing her letters.

By the time Evelyn set the quill down, she knew it to be well into the night, past midnight to be sure, which was perfect timing. Grabbing the letters, she evaporated from the tent, dropping the first letters off on the twin's lap as they sat before her tent. Then she went to Aragorn's. He slept soundly on the cot, a soft snore emanating from his mouth, she smiled. For once he looked peaceful and she hoped he dreamed of Arwen, their children, and their future together.

Evelyn stood in Legolas' tent the longest. He laid on his back, one arm draped lazily over his stomach, the other above his head, covered haphazardly with strands of his golden hair. His breathing was deep and rhythmic and she found it hard to look away. Walking to his table she placed the letter on its surface, covering the corner with his daggers, making sure It would be found. Then she made her way back to his side, lightly brushing stray hairs from his face as she knelt beside him. A sad smile filtered across her face and she leaned forward, placing a soft kiss upon his lips, "Forgive me." Then she was gone in a flurry of snow.

The camp started awakening with their normal flurry of activity as the sun rose, though no rays of sun shone in the sky this morning. Instead dark clouds battled about them, threatening rain and storms. Men hurried to and fro to move perishable items into tent and away from the threat of rain. In their respective tents, Aragorn, Celeborn, and Glorfindel awoke, finding letters in their hands. Both Elladan and Elrohir rubbed sleep from their eyes, stretching their stiff muscles from sleeping in the chair, knocking the letters to the ground. All involve slowly picked up and opened the letter, beautiful yet unfamiliar writing adorned the paper, only the twins knew it to be Evelyn's, they all began reading the words written for them.

 _I saw the light fade from the sky  
On the wind I heard a sigh  
As the snowflakes cover my fallen brothers  
I will say this last goodbye_

 _Night is now falling  
So ends this day  
The road is now calling  
And I must away  
Over hill and under tree  
Through lands where never light has shone  
By silver streams that run down to the sea_

 _Under cloud, beneath the stars  
Over snow one winter's morn  
I turn at last to paths that lead home  
And though where the road then takes me  
I cannot tell  
We came all this way  
But now comes the day  
To bid you farewell_

 _Many places I have been  
Many sorrows I have seen  
But I don't regret  
Nor will I forget  
All who took the road with me_

 _Night is now falling  
So ends this day  
The road is now calling  
And I must away  
Over hill and under tree  
Through lands where never light has shone  
By silver streams that run down to the sea_

 _To these memories I will hold  
With your blessing I will go  
To turn at last to paths that lead home  
And though where the road then takes me  
I cannot tell  
We came all this way  
But now comes the day  
To bid you farewell_

 _I bid you all a very fond farewell_

 _-Evelyn Kenward, your faithful and forever loyal friend._

The letter sent all the great leaders into a scramble, the only oblivious one was an elf prince, just stirring from the commotion outside. Rising quickly from his bed, he rubbed his lips gingerly, feeling a strange and faintly tingling upon them. He hissed as his feet hit the ground, stinging with cold. Looking down, he saw small piles of snow lingering in a puddle of melted ice. Legolas had little time to ponder this as the ruckus grew louder outside and he rushed to grab his knives from the table, stopping when he saw a note bearing his name in a hand he did not recognize.

Slowly his hand reached for the letter, a knot forming in his stomach, a since of desperation forming in his gut. Gingerly he opened the letter and began reading.

 _So far away from where you are  
These miles have torn us worlds apart  
And I'll miss you  
Yeah, I'll miss you  
So far away from where you are  
Standing underneath the stars  
And I wish you were here_

 _I feel the beating of your heart  
I see the shadows of your face  
Just know that wherever you are  
Yeah, I'll miss you  
And I'll wish you were here_

 _I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standing on the edge of something much to deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard_

 _I'm so afraid to love you  
But more afraid to lose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness  
Deep and endless night_

 _I will remember you, will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

 _-Evelyn Kenward, I hope you can find it in you to forgive. I love you Legolas, I will see you again, in this world or the next._


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

She took one last look in the mirror before slipping away in the night. Evelyn watched a small smile form on her lips as she looked over the smooth skin of her neck and shoulders. The scars that one marred her body gone. With a final glance she disappeared in the night.

She followed the trail left by the orcs and Haradrim. Their large metal boots and armor leaving great depressions in the ground. Her father clearly had no qualms about them being found or followed, then, with his powers, who would, Evelyn thought bitterly to herself. When the sounds of camp reached her ear, she stopped, as the sun rose began rising over the rocks. It rose red in the sky. Narwë would know she had arrived, he would feel her presence.

Surveying the land around her, there was nothing but barren rock and dry sand. Small sand dunes littered the land where wind blew them against piles of stone. A lone desert plant survived at the lowest crevices where water would pool when the rare rain shower doused the dry land. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked up into the sky, the blue covered in a dusty haze, she closed her eyes, drawing her power to her.

It answered her willingly, springing up from the depth of her soul. It filled her being, alighting a flame within her. Her fingers tingled with anticipation. Wind swirled around her as grey clouds gathered overhead, ice crackling in their heights.

"Quite a show, my darling." A cool voice spoke above the wind, light as a feather, yet as menacing as the sting of a snake. Opening her eyes, she saw her father standing on a distant ledge, watching her carefully, arms crossed over his chest. "Your skills have greatly improved." Narwë walked forward, closing the gap between them. "I too can put on a show."

As the words left his mouth, Black clouds gathered over his head, wind whipped across the desert, creating its own sand storm and lightning struck the ground around him, thunder reverberated in the air. "Have a change of heart, dear daughter? Did you finally come to your senses? See what we can create together, you and I?" He gestured wildly about himself, his storm reacting violently to his emotions. His laugh was haunting.

"I have not come to join you." Her voice, though quiet, carried across the expanse as a deafening roll of thunder. Her father regarding her silently for a moment before his maniacal laugh resumed.

"You have come to destroy me then?" He spat, eyes narrowing to venomous slits, "How disappointing."

Prepared as she was, Evelyn was not fast enough for his first blow that he released even before his words left his lips. "You should have brought reinforcements."

The blow struck her hard in her shoulder, sending her sprawling on the ground. Quickly she pushed herself to her feet, ignoring the pain that shot through her arm watching as a dark line of orcs and Haradrim appeared on the horizon. She was even more relieved knowing her friends would not face them today, nor any other day. Responding justly, she sent forth bolt of ice, which Narwë effectively evaded. And so, their danced ensured. Blow for blow they battled and matched one another. Her icy tendrils of lightening versus his fiery bolts. The sky lit up in a dramatic display of colors and sound.

…

Legolas burst from his tent, Evelyn's letter gripped in his hand, his knuckles white with strain. He found himself in a cacophony of soldiers and chaos. His eyes darted through the crowd, looking for the familiar faces of Elrond's twins. His heart hammered in his chest, an ache growing that threatened to consume him. A sickening sense of dread began pooling in his stomach. He wanted to vomit. There! He spotted them, their height and long dark hair stark against the Gondorians. Pushing through the crowd he rushed towards them, knocking through anyone who got in his way.

"She has gone!" He exclaimed as he reached them. Both turned and eyed him with guilt filled and fearful eyes.

"Aye," Elladan replied, "And the army rides to stop her." Elrohir finished.

"What do you mean?" The elf prince looked between the two and then to Aragorn who appeared with the other Elven Lords.

"We cannot let her reach her father," Aragorn answered, reaching to put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

Legolas violently jerked away, ignoring the pained and confused expression that flashed across the King's face. "She would never join with him!" Legolas protested, anger seething and boiling in his veins, festering.

"As we have been attempting to convey to them." Elladan fumed.

"Terrible things have been done by persons for love of their fathers," Glorfindel spoke resolutely. "Have you forgotten the deeds of the sons of Fëanáro or the treachery of Meaglin? Can you imagine the destruction wrought should she side with our enemy? There would be no stopping them."

"Aragorn, surely, you must see, she would not betray us. All these years and everything she went through for us, you now her better than this!" Legolas exclaimed, hoping to reach his friends senses, his eyes pleading. Never did he believe he would be the one defending the woman who had journeyed with them since the Fellowship.

"I am sorry my friend, but what else am I to think when she escapes in the dead of night with naught but a letter? I must think of the safety of my people."

"What else was she to do, when her friend, her _brother,"_ Elrohir spat, "Treated her as a common criminal for protecting us! We stood no chance without her."

"My grandsons, Legolas, surely you must see reason, gather your weapons, we must ride out." Celeborn ordered, mounting his horse.

"No," The three answered in unison, all eyeing each other. A deafening silence followed.

Legolas spoke up, looking directly at Aragorn, "I broke Evelyn's trust once, I shall not do so again. I shall not betray her, I shall leave you to finish that." His friend's mouth hung ajar as did those of the ones gathered. They had expected resistance from Elrond's sons, their bond with the woman strong, but no one had expected it of the Elven Price. As the quiet hung, all three turned and left the group, the crowd of soldiers parting to let them pass, the confrontation causing murmurs to erupt among them. None knew who or what to believe, and so they followed their king uncertainly.

The three elves sat together as the army moved out, each silently praying they would not find Evelyn. Each wondering where and why she left.

"I do not understand why she left, where could she have gone." Elrohir asked no one in particular.

"She is not one to run from battle, not anymore." Elladan responded, when a rumbling crack filled the air, resonating from the south. They all stood and watched the horizon as dark clouds littered the skyline. Bolts of lights flickering above the hills.

Tidbits of memory and conversation filled Legolas' mind, when he suddenly swore and raced to his horse, the twins following behind, shouting questions.

"Evelyn did not run, she went to fight." He stated, the queasiness returning tenfold.

"How do you know?"

"I spoke with her the other night," Legolas began, ignoring the curious and irritated gazes of the twins, "We spoke about her father, about finding a way to win against him. Evelyn said, 'You don't.' I thought it was a moment of despair, but I was wrong." He cursed again at his own blindness. He should have known, they all should have known but were blinding by their shock. "She meant that she was the way."

Now the twins joined in his cursing as they rushed to their own mounts, they had to find a way to her before the army, or worse before he father could harm her. The three did not beat Aragorn and his army. They pulled their horses short at the outer rim of the army, fear and wonder filling their eyes.

…

Evelyn knew she could not hold on for much longer. The magic was depleting her energy, she could feel it draining ounce by ounce. Her body felt as if it was tearing apart at the seams, the pain way almost unbearable, but it kept her awake, kept her focused. A warm trickle told her nose had begun to bleed, the battle would have to end soon or she would not live to see her enemy dead. She swallowed the thick lump in her throat.

"How much longer must we play this game, daughter? I can see you faltering. Do not waste your life so carelessly. What is there left for you to fight for?" He taunted, his voice carrying over the land, ringing clear for all those gathered to hear.

Evelyn knew when the army had arrived, they had come much quicker than she had anticipated, and she thanked the Valar they did not try to intervene. This was her fight, and hers alone. She turned her gaze to the gathered army. Aragorn, Glorfindel, and Celeborn at the lead. Evelyn scanned the area until her eyes alighted on her brothers and Legolas, they stood away from the army, and she briefly wondered about their separation. Drawing her mind back to Narwë she answered, her voice clear and strong, "They stand behind me. I fight for all the free people of Middle Earth."

He laughed. "And fought bravely you have, but your power cannot out match mine. Join me, or you will die, you have given everything."

"Tell me one thing, father, did you ever love me?"

He watched her for a moment, head tilted sideways, regarding her much as a cat would its prey, deciding if it was worth the effort, "Of course I did, I loved what you could become, what you have become."

Evelyn closed her eyes tightly, letting the tears fall freely as she opened them to look at her father. He stood there, tall and regal, offering her life for the destruction of Middle Earth, her home. Offered her the death of her family, of her friends, and of Legolas. Pictures and memories of her childhood flashed before her eyes—Times they had spent together laughing and playing. She wanted nothing more than to have that again, but the cold dead eyes that looked back at her would never share in those times again.

"You are wrong in one aspect… I have not given everything, not yet."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she drew the power back to her, her body shaking with the force. Her eyes glowed a piercing blue, emitting a blinding white light as her body turned crystalline. The storm raging around her stopped as the magic seeped back into her core, her feet lifted of the ground.

"What are you doing?" Her father bellowed, but the words were lost on her. She had kept secret how much her powers had grown from him. Made herself look weaker than she was. Had he known what she was capable of, he never would have meet her on the battlefield. He was arrogant and power hungry, but he did not have a death wish. This was her chance, her only chance.

The magic swarmed her, created a giant, spiraling orb around her. The pain was more than she had ever felt, Evelyn could feel her soul ripping apart, and gritted her teeth against screaming out. Icy blood poured from her nose, though it could not be seen in her current form. She felt the ice creep beneath her skin, freezing her tissues and stilling her blood. Her breath came in quick gasps. She watched her father's eyes grow large and fill with fear. He worked to break through the sphere, casting all his lightening and fire towards it. The magic consumed it, hungry in its thirst to be free. Turning, she looked to her brothers and locked eyes with Legolas. She felt her heart break.

Her father turned to run, and she knew it was time. With her last ounce of strength, she flung open her arms, her scream piercing the still air as the power tore through her. She had never known such pain. It consumed her. Evelyn forced herself to hold on, watching as the magic left her, hurtling towards Narwë and his forces. It hit her father with a resounding crack that shook the land for miles around. Soldiers in the army fell to their knees, horses spooked and shied away. Her voice left her, ice freezing her vocal cords. Watching, she watched the Kelvarwë before her incinerate, his tormented screams replacing her own. There was nothing left of her father but a pile of ashes being blown away in the wind. Her body fell to the ground and she forced her eyes to the horizon, a smile forming on her lips as she watched the Valar collect her father's soul, where he would be thrown to the void. Icy tears collected on her cheeks. She cried for the father she thought she had, but had never known, she cried for the father she would never have. Evelyn wept for those she left behind, who would not understand.

Gasping she could not breath as the ice encircled her lungs in a vice grip, the smile left her lips as her eyes looked up, would the Valar come for her too? Evelyn hoped they would as a spasm of pain rocked through her body. Surely, they would not forget her. Then she faintly saw a glowing light above her and a smiling face looking down on her. Estë offered out her hand, "Come child, come home." Another spasm rocked through her body as her eyes glazed over, not to open again on the shores of Middle Earth. Evelyn's soul pulled free of her body, her hand grasped in the Valier's own. The pain was gone and she felt a freedom she had not felt before and followed Estë home.

…

Legolas spurred his horse forward as he watched Evelyn fall, her body laying unmoving on the ground. As he got closer he watched spasms jerk her body, he could she her gasping for air like a fish on shore. The twins where hot on his heels. He was feet from her as her body rocked against the earth once more, he heard the air push out of her lungs in a ragged sigh and not refill, he watched as her eyes glazed and saw no more. He felt his soul rip apart. The stallion under gave a startled whinny as he collapsed on the ground both from exhaustion and the sudden intense pain of his rider. Legolas hit the dirt rolling, coughing and spitting up sand. Half crawling and half running he raced to Evelyn, his horse behind him, struggling to his feet.

"Evelyn," He murmured softly, eyes not believing the sight before them. "Evelyn," He called louder, reaching out to touch her bare arms, recoiling in shock. Icy tendrils from her skin attaching to his warm flesh. "No," he murmured, kneeling by her side, shaking his head, ignoring Elladan and Elrohir who arrived behind him, starring in shock. "No, no, no…" His whole body shook violently.

Without thinking, he pulled her frozen body into arms, cradling her tightly to his chest. His arms and chest burned as the ice crept onto his skin, though he was oblivious as tears streaked down his cheeks. "NOOO!," His voice erupted from deep in his throat, echoing across the plans, rattling all those gathered.

He could not breathe, could not catch his breath, it was as if an Oliphant was on his chest. Was this how Evelyn felt, laying her helpless and alone on the ground, abandoned by her friends? He was frozen in place, repeating her name over and over again. Legolas was numb, the pain he felt was gone, replaced by a numbing coldness. He wished for his heart to stop. He did not wish to live without Evelyn. How did anyone survive this? He thought of his father, at the loss of his mother. How does one survive with their soul ripped in two?

"I loved her." He whispered, stroking her matted and dirty hair. He took his hands over her face, closing her eyes, unable to look in their emptiness any longer. Slowly he lowered her back to the ground, once again numb to the cold burn left by her frozen body.

"We know you did, my friend." Elladan's voice cracked above him. Legolas, finally able to move, he looked into two sets of grey eyes, both red rimmed and brimming with tears, their cheeks glistening as they spilled over. He let them pull him to his feet.

"I never told her, I never told her,"

"There are many things in life left unsaid. There may yet come a time to say them." Elladan spoke, though he was unsure the elf prince heard him. They both looked at one another, their grief clear. Their sister had given her life for theirs. Fought and killed her own father for friends who lost faith in her. They did not deserve her sacrifice.

Aragorn and the others arrived, their faces guilt ridden and full of anguish. They looked at the scene in silence. Elrohir was the first to acknowledge them, "She froze, from the inside" Legolas tensed, realizing to whom the ellon spoke. Spinning around, they all took a step back, his gaze intent and murderous, he zeroed in on his longtime friend.

"This is your fault!" He seethed, advancing on the king, "She trusted you, and you broke that trust! She died defending you!" His fist connected with Aragorn's cheek as the words left his mouth. Aragorn's head snapped sideways as he staggered back from the blow. Still Legolas advanced on him, fingers gripping the neck of tunic showing from under his armor. "I loved her and you took her from me!" Reaching back, he made to land another punch but strong arms grabbed him and hauled him away from the king, who stood in shock at his friend whom he did not recognize.

Legolas' eyes were haunted, empty, and hallow. His cheeks where gaunt and his skin pale. Aragorn looked to Evelyn's lifeless body, his heart aching. Legolas was right, he had betrayed her trust that was so hard earned, and still she fought for him, fought for his people. He looked at the grief-stricken faces of his brothers, knowing it would be many years until he earned their forgiveness for his mistake. Looking at Legolas, he was not sure the elf would ever forgive him. His next words confirmed his suspicion, "I will never forget this." He spat, still struggling against the twins hold on him. His anger drowning out his grief. Anger he knew how to handle, anger was something familiar. Legolas did not understand his grief and the hollowness he now felt at her absence, so he let his anger consume him.

"This is not how Evelyn should be remembered. Her sacrifice was not in vain. We need to show her the respect she deserves," Glorfindel spoke up, leaving no room for argument. Reluctantly, Elladan and Elrohir released Legolas, ready at any moment to leap back to Aragorn's rescue. With his last shred of self-control, Legolas turned from Aragorn and picked up Evelyn's body once again, hissing in pain as the ice burned his skin, turning he began walking to return Evelyn's body to camp and prepare for the trip to return her to Rivendell to rest.

 **A/N: so please don't hate me! I promise this is not the end! There are still quite a few more chapters left in this story. Please R &R and let me know your thoughts and ideas!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N** sorry for the delay in this chapter to all my dear readers. Between working full time and going back to school online for my BSN, plus all the traveling Summer brings, life has been crazy. I hope this chapter makes up for some of the delay. I look forward to your thoughts and ideas, as always!

Chapter 28

F.A. 70

Valinor

The cool breeze drifted down from her mountains as she stood on the balcony of Galadriel's apartments in Tirion. Upon her return to Valinor, Evelyn stayed a time once more in Nienna's halls, until a home of her own was constructed. Even upon leaving the halls, her heart was heavy with grief and sorrow, an aching that could not be quenched. As such, she had requested her home be built amongst the Pelori Mountains above the home of Nienna. There she had resided for fifteen years. When her grief became too much to bare, she simply had to walk out her door and let loose her powers.

Truly they had given her a home more befitting a queen. It was more of a small palace than a house. Built from the mountain stone, and overlooking the sea. The stone was white washed and inlaid with precious mithril so the walls glittered like ice crystal. A frozen waterfall cascaded from the mountain, splitting her home in half, separating her private suits from the areas of the house that housed guests, a large ball room and banquet room. Galadriel said it home could house at least ten families in her private halls and twenty in the guest chambers. Why she would even need so much room she could not fathom, she did not even have staff, it was just her.

She preferred it that way. Though she kept the road and surrounding area of her home free from her blast. A mile out the landscape as far as the eye could see glistened in the sunlight, the ice reflecting the light. Though the cold did not affect her, the same could not always be said of others. Maybe it was also left clear in the hopes that someone would brave the trek and see her, though Galadriel and Haldir had been the only ones. Then again, who else did she know? No one, she berated herself. However, she was much more accepted here than in Middle Earth, revered almost, it was unsettling.

She also had a barn built, a large red barn with a rooster weathervane. It looked and was very out of place against the glittering rock of her house and the stunning backdrop of the mountains, but it was a piece of home, a reminder of where she came from. The twenty stalls were all full, a mix of mares, stallions, a few geldings, and foals. The horses keeping her busy and filling her days. She trained and worked them most days, keeping her heartbreak at the back of her mind. Those who were ready, she brought with her this trip to sell. She did not have to fret if they went to good homes, that was not what exhausted her. It was the people, the elves, the attention was overwhelming and wearisome.

It was the reason she was here standing on the stone balcony overlooking the rolling hills of Tirion and the land that ran down to Valimar, the home of the Valar and Vanyar. She was tired of the elves greeting her with bows and curtsies, rushing to introduce themselves to her, not that she remembered any of their names. It was hard coming to terms with the fact that here she was equal to the Maiar, a divine being. Both Galadriel and Haldir assured her it would stop in a few years. No one greeted Gandalf that way any longer. Her seclusion did not help, they chastised her.

Evelyn had no desire to step out of those doors and be ambushed by the curious elves, but she could also not decline Galadriel's summon, she owed the lady too much from her time in Lothlorien. The letter had not stated the reason for the desired visit, other than she had kept herself locked away for too long again and her presence was needed for an upcoming event. An event Galadriel still would not inform her of, only gave her a knowing look and sheepish smile. Haldir was no better.

"You should be getting ready." Galadriel spoke, walking to stand beside the Kelvarwë.

"It would help if I knew what I was dressing for." Evelyn replied, eyeing her friend. "From the looks of it, I imagine it is a rather formal occasion."

"Not so formal as a special occasion, but yes, you should dress the part my dear." The older elleth smiled, "Come, I shall help pick your dress.

And so, Evelyn found herself many hours later starring at herself in one of the most elegant gowns she had ever seen, let alone wear. The gown was silver, with a deep cow neck, held on her shoulder by slender straps. Embellishing the gown were threads of gold looping from the middle out, overlapping in sections. Where the material hit her knees, the threads hung loosely down to swish as she walked. And from the shoulder straps the same gold cords hung, showering her arms in gold filigree. Her long hair, though traditionally worn down by the elves, was loosely pulled back and secured at her nape with a gold clasp, accentuating the silver necklace given to her as a gift from Nienna when she left her home.

She felt beautiful, majestic, but not worthy of the extravagance. Evelyn sighed, stepping away from the mirror as Haldir walked into the sitting room. His smile was soft, not fully reaching his eyes. Evelyn pondered over the fact for a moment before pushing the thoughts away. "You look beautiful," he stated, reaching forward and planting a light kiss upon her cheek.

"Thank you." She returned his smile, taking his offered arm, and following behind Galadriel.

Walking through the city, Evelyn was pleased to see that most people were not out milling in the streets, able to take in the beauty of the city. The walls and terraces gleamed white in the sun as the sand of diamonds on the streets sparkled. Crystal staircases lead from the fertile land to the city entrance and continued through the various levels. The center of the city of Tirion stood Ingwë's tower, its bright light shining out for all to see. Below his tower, Evelyn could see the house of Finwë, the first King of the Noldor. Along the terraces grew trees and shrubs of all shapes and sizes, with flowering plants at their bases. Waterfalls cascaded from the outer walls of the city into the Sea at its base. The crystal blue waters glittered in the sun, the soft sound of the waves crashing upon the rocks could be heard as they neared the lower levels of the city.

"Ah, there is Gandalf now." Galadriel exclaimed as they reached the sea level. Stretched out before them was a larger banquet hall. Three walls stood tall around the area, while the sea wall remained open, allowing for an unparalleled view of the shores. They floor was marbled tile, inlaid with gold filigree. Robust and ornate columns stood on the open terrace to the sea, the arches sporting a multitude of plants with ivy clinging to the post. Along the back wall stood many long tables filled with a vast array of food and drink. "It is good, we are among the first to arrive."

Gandalf approached them, still wearing his customary white robes Evelyn had grown accustomed to in Middle Earth. Smiling Evelyn gave the wizard a robust hug, "It has been too long my friend."

The old Maiar chuckled, "Yes, indeed, my dear girl, much too long." Pulling back, hands still gripping her shoulders, he took in the woman before him. It had been close to seventy years since he had seen her. Her scars now gone, left her skin glowing and beautiful, but her piercing icy ices still bore haunting shadows in their depths. Valinor mayhap be a place of healing but there were some wounds which even the healing of Nienna cannot touch. Pushing those thoughts away he spoke again of lighter subjects, "You look as lovely as ever."

Evelyn smiled, "To honor do I owe this occasion?"

With a twinkle in his eye, Gandalf easily evaded the topic, "You shall see soon enough, but come, come, let us taste the decadent food and wine, many coming will wish to meet you."

Inwardly she cringed, but did her best to hid it, she had no intentions of embarrassing her friends by seeming rude. Mentally preparing herself she followed he old friend to the tables, filling a plate with an assortment of fruit and vegetables, and grabbing the largest wine glass she could find, wishing the liquid would influence her.

As time minutes passed, more and more elves began gathering in the hall. Many she had never seen before and all were richly dressed in finery that made her look under dressed. Her mind continued to reel over the cause for the gathering, celebration, whatever this way.

Seeing her brow creasing in anxiety, Haldir made his way to her, pulling her out of the corner she was attempting to hide in. "You shine much to brightly to be able to hide, even in a corner such as this one." He earned a scowl from his friend. "Come, my Lady Galadriel wishes for you to meet some special people."

"Special people?" Evelyn questioned, turning a quizzical brow to the ellon beside her, neither ready nor wanting to meet more people. Anyone in association with Galadriel would be of very high status, no one she would be important enough to be an acquaintance with.

Galadriel smiled and waved them over at that moment, cutting off any escape Evelyn had planned as those gathered around her turned to see what drew her attention. All eyes fell on her, and Evelyn quickly dropped her gaze to the floor, her heart beating wildly in her chest. The eyes never left her and she felt their burn into her very soul. The only elf she recognized was the Lord Elrond, who had offered her a brief smile.

"Evelyn," Galadriel greeted, drawing her focus to the elleth. "I would like you to meet my family, as my grandsons adopted you as a sister, you are as family." She smiled at the bewildered woman in front of her.

Evelyn was not sure what to say or what to do, she was speechless and she was sure her mouth hung agape. Yes, Elladan and Elrohir had taken her in, called her sister, broken her away from her grief and pain. They gave her friendship and a since of family since the breaking of the Fellowship, but she had not expected the notion of family to extend past them.

"Elrond, you have met, but you have not meet my daughter, his wife Celebrían." She spoke, extending her arm out to the elleth beside her. Celebrían stepped forward quickly, taking Evelyn by surprise, placing light kisses on each cheek. It was only as she pulled back that Evelyn could see her clearly. Her lavish blue gown draped her body with ornate silver threads adorning the fabric, her silver blonde hair hung in loose waves well past her hips. It was clear she was the daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn. While she had her mother's face, she held her father's eyes and smile. There were no lingering signs of the grief and torment she knew the woman had faced at the hands of orcs. Evelyn had taken a few hunting trips with the twins going after straggling orc packs to practice with her powers. She knew the grief and rage they still felt over her capture and torture. They would be pleased to see her now, free from the pain.

"I am pleased to meet you, I hope in the future to become better acquainted with the woman my sons have adopted." She smiled, attempting to hide the shock over seeing the woman's eyes. It was not the color that struck her, but the pain and grief lurking in their depths. Emotions she knew too much of. This woman, this elemental, had been in their land for nearly fifty years, and it was as if the pain was still new, not even Nienna's hall had diminished them.

Evelyn smiled, seeing clearly where Arwen got her spirit and her heart. "I look forward to those times my lady," She replied as Galadriel then turned to the others gathered.

"May I present you to my father, Finarfin, King of the Noldor here in Valinor." Evelyn curtsied as best she could in the tight gown. She was not prepared to meet the rulers of the elves of Valinor. "Father, this is Evelyn Kenward, the last and only Kelvarwë among us, and member of the Fellowship of the Ring."

The wise ellon looked upon the woman in front of him, many questions and thoughts pouring through his mind. He took in much of the same characteristic his granddaughter had, yet his mind focused on traits more interesting to himself. "You have the power of ice as I recall." He stated.

Evelyn was a bit taken aback by his blunt replies and omission of pleasantries. It took her a moment to compose her herself as she constructed her reply. "In all due respect My Lord, I am winter herself, I do not just have the power of ice." The elf king raised in brow at her response. The others continued to chat around them, seemingly unoffended by her reply, and she let loose the breath she was holding.

"You also are a kin slayer, are you not?" His question caused all conversation around them to cease. Evelyn felt the blow, a burning gut wrenching pain in her heart. It was all she could do not to stagger backwards from its force. She felt humiliated, alienated, and angry as well. She felt he had no right to judge her, king or no, he knew nothing about her.

"I beg your pardon, but being of the Maiar we cannot be killed. I destroyed my father's physical form and Frodo did of Sauron the Deceiver. His soul now holds no power, nor will it ever again as it resides in the void, where it shall stay forever more. This I was promised by the Valar. I take no pride nor joy from my actions, only relief that those I love still in Middle-Earth are safe."

Evelyn was shocked to see a smile break out upon the king's face. "One day child, when you are ready, we shall talk of your adventures. I would very much like to see how winter is created." She was not sure what had just occurred, though she knew from the Noldor's history, kin slaying was not taken lightly. It felt as if she had just passed some sort of test, but she was not sure what it was. Evelyn chose not to question it. At that moment, there was a ruckus at the entry, though she did not turn to see, clearly others had arrived and were exchanging excited greetings.

Then a voiced filtered through the air, one she had not heard in many years as a second chorused along with it, Evelyn spun on her heels, her eyes locking with two sets of grey eyes and smiling faces. "Evelyn!" They chorused together, receiving a squeal in response as she took off across the room, manners long forgotten. Haldir barely caught her wine goblet before it clattered to the floor. She felt their strong arms envelope her in a bear hug, she could not breathe, but found she did not care, her brothers where back with her.

Glorfindel sauntered over to the twins gathered family, greeting them all merrily. Celebrían was smiling ear to ear at her son's happiness, waiting patiently for her greeting as they had yet to see her. "It is good to see them happy, they truly seem to care for her."

"Aye, they do, they were inseparable during Evelyn's time in Rivendell." Glorfindel replied.

"Aye, it's a wonder the poor girl survived, let alone stayed with their antics." Celeborn replied, removing himself from his embrace with his wife after years of separation, he lovingly wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close and was rewarded with a loving smile.

"Some things never change," Celebrían laughed, the delicate tinkling sound drawing her son's attention as they pulled away from Evelyn.

"Trust me, she gave it back to the pranksters as much as they gave it." The Lord of the Golden Flower chuckled.

Evelyn watched as her brothers caught sight of their mother, having not have seen her in countless years. She watched as they rushed her, much as she had done them. They picked her up and twirled her through the air, seemingly squeezing the life out of her they held on so tightly. A smile spread across her face at the reunion, her heart filling with a happiness it had not felt in many years.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 _F.A. 120_

 _Middle Earth_

Soft light filtered through the thick tree branches, their leaves rustling in the cool breeze. Birds chirped as they flitted through the air above. Wood creaked as the carriage rolled over the uneven ground bellow, rocking gently. The reins gave a small tap to the horse's flank, urging the pace to quicken as the path widened and become more traveled. Gimli's snores were the only things keeping him company as they rode through Fangorn. It had been many years since they last traveled these lands, but both had decided to see the forest and the Glittering Caves one last night. A part him wished to prod the old dwarf awake, but he did not have the heart. His once vibrant red beard was now mostly grey steaked red and the once youthful face was lined with age. Having outlived many of his kin and family. Legolas first went back to the caves Gimli treasured and rebuilt, letting his old friend show him the work put forth in the years apart.

Not one for caves and dark places, the elf had to admit the caves were still as impressive as they had been all those years ago after Sauron's defeat. The caverns glistened in the candlelight, fooling the eye to think of stars twinkling in the night sky. There was a constant hum of musical voices drifting from the depths as dwarves mined far below their feet. Women and young children bustled about on the upper levels tending to the gardens and home. It was an ingenious idea how they created their gardens. Finding small valleys in the mountain, they bore through the stone, creating openings. Under these open skylights, they built raised platforms with a tremendous amount of soil and compost. Here, the plants received plenty of natural water and sunlight to flourish underground.

By the end of his visit, he had begun to feel claustrophobic and edgy, though he would never say so to his dwarf friend. And so, he let him sleep as they passed under the forest canopy, Legolas knowing his friend would not be sad to miss some of the scenery. However, it was this solitude that he feared and dreaded, it was a dark cloud that seemed to loom over him threatening to consume him, choke him. The forest, no matter how beautiful, could not keep his thoughts from straying. Try as he might, he could not keep the images from his mind. Images that spanned from their first meeting to the fateful day he had lost her—the last haunting his dreams, plaguing his mind, and tormenting his soul.

"Ye should've awoken me lad," Gimli's rough voice spoke beside him, jarring him from his unpleasant thoughts.

"I saw no reason." He replied, not speaking the truth.

"No reason for ye to suffer alone. Do not try and say otherwise, I have known ye too long and seen that look far too many times."

"Hmpf."

"The air feels different in here. Its more open, freer, but there is something missing." He spoke, noting the difference immediately upon awakening. Before the air was close, thick, hard to breathe. The forest was old, ancient even, full of anger from the destruction wrought by Saruman.

"Magic is leaving the shores. It is an age of man. The Ents have long since disappeared, taking with them their magic and life force. It is as if Fangorn is no more than an ordinary forest now." Legolas replied, saddened by the loss.

"It is a sad time indeed. I am all the readier to see the shores of Valinor and feel the magic we once held here."

"Aye my friend, so am I." Legolas replied, eyes glazed and unfocused.

Gimli felt a pang of sympathy for his friend, knowing he suffered much more than just the loss of Aragorn, his death had brought the loss of Evelyn crashing back to the princeling. The dwarf too felt a pang of grief, but knew it was nothing compared to what the elf felt. He had not spoken her name or about any event in which Evelyn was a part of. It was his love of Aragorn and his people that kept him here, kept him going. But now all his kin had sailed, as they lingered on, now left with no reason to stay.

The duties of ruling Ithilien and counseling Aragorn, while teaching Eldarion for Kingship, kept Legolas busy he knew. In their correspondence, it was clear he never spared a moment for himself. Gimli suspected this was the longest the elf had been without a duty to occupy his mind and their route would take them past many place they had traveled with their former companions. What was more, while Gimli was excited about what adventure lay ahead and what wonders he would see in the Undying Lands, Legolas feared what or whom he would not find there.

Legolas appreciated Gimli's concern and attempt to distract him from his thoughts, though it failed. The fresh grief of Aragorn's passing laid heavy on his soul. He had worked to prepare himself for many years now, though he was not sure it lessened the blow. It had taken many years for his anger towards his friend to lessen after Evelyn's death. In his heart, he knew Aragorn had never been to blame, but anger was easier to deal with than his grief. It was this anger that kept him from fading, his friendship with Gimli, and his duty to his people. Immersed in his settlement and his travels, his anger diminished.

It brought joy back into his life when he had reconnected with the Gondorian King. The darkness that threatened to consume him retreated to a back corner of his soul and the emptiness eating away at him vanished. Now they both came back, attacking him with a vengeance. There was nothing left for him anymore, Legolas felt his soul dimming daily. Sailing to Valinor was now his only option, taking Gimli with him.

…

 _Valinor_

 _F.A. 97_

"Why do I feel as if you are purposefully dressing me up to show off?" Evelyn question Celebrían as she placed the intricate circlet adorned with ice blue stones on her head, letting it rest gently upon her brow. The elleth in question only smiled, moving to adjust her dress one final time.

The gown was exquisite, like most that were sent to her to wear for such events. The inner material sat flush with her skin, it silky material hugging her body. The outside was overlaid with a thin gauzy mesh of pale blue. Silver and blue gems adorned the dress in intricate patterns. The thin straps sat on the outer edges of her shoulders, going down to create a deep V shape down her back. The front held a deep scoop neck, lined with the deep blue gems.

The dress was completed with a long cape that connected to the shoulder straps, draping behind her made of the same material as her gown, the light blue mesh was decorated with the gemstones set in a pattern of dark blue roses surrounded by silver stars, the pattern getting heavier towards the cape's edges.

"You do not show yourself off, someone must." The older elleth chided, causing Evelyn to snort.

"I am perfectly content on my mountain, thank you."

"Perfectly content to hide away, you mean." Evelyn cut her eyes at her friend. As she reached for her goblet of wine. "Hiding will not mend your heart, it will not bring Legolas here."

Evelyn froze, goblet half way to her mouth. She forgot to breathe, her eyes unfocused. Her mind instantly filled with images of the blonde elf prince. All the memories of their stolen moments, stolen kisses…the memories of his rejection. She had not been good enough for him, nor his father, at least not while they thought her mortal. Everything had changed when he found otherwise. A part of her had been thrilled he had come back, but more so it hurt. It had been a foolish childish fantasy—girl falling for the Prince and the Prince loving her back. Even in a fantasy world, such endings did not happen. Closing her eyes and pushing the images away, she downed the wine in one swift gulp as she rose from the chair turning swiftly to leave the room.

"Wait! Evelyn, do not leave!" Celebrían called, rushing from her seat, "I am sorry, I should not have said anything, it is not my place." She pleaded.

"No, it was not your place," She stated flatly, never pausing on her way to the door.

Back in her room, Evelyn released the breath she was holding, fighting back the tears. Elrond's wife meant well she knew, and she also knew that the twins were sure to have told her everything and she did not begrudge them that. She did however, wish for people to quit meddling in her life. Maybe she was hiding and running from her pain, but that was her choice, not theirs, and it was working for her. Every day Evelyn could push the memories further away, until now. To make matters worse, she was once again in Tirion, here she could not release her grief, let it devour her. Here she had to hold it all in, pretend that everything was okay. Though from her reaction and the look on Celebrían's face she was fairly certain the poor woman would ever even dare to bring up the topic again, and that was fine with her.

She downed another goblet, cursing the fact she could not get drunk. One day she would learn to ignore the summons to these events. She never spoke her fear, but part of her always feared that one day at the welcoming ceremonies, she would be faced with Legolas' arrival. The twins she knew still held a deep-seated anger against the Mirkwood Prince, she would not put it past them to flaunt her in front of him in jest just to see his unprepared reaction. Sometimes, she did not know how she tolerated them. Once thing was certain, since their arrival, her quiet secluded life had lost much of its quiet and seclusion.

Did Celebrían bring up Legolas for just that reason, her mind wandered. Her stomach knotted, threatening to spill all the wine she drank. Grasping the back of the chair she closed her eyes, forcing herself to take long, slow, deep breaths. No, she told herself. If Legolas had arrived, someone would have told her. If not Haldir, the Lady Galadriel at least. They would prepare her, surely. But what was she in for tonight? If not Legolas, then who? There were few other elves she knew left in Middle Earth and none she wished to see again.

A knock sounded on the door, and Evelyn rose to answer, wondering which poor soul Celebrían sent to escort her to the banquet hall. Opening the heavy oak door, she locked eyes with Gandalf. Of course, they would send the wizard. Probably smart on their part, she could not stay mad at him, though he rarely did anything that warranted forgiveness.

"Good Evening my dear," he greeted, placing a light kiss on her forehead above the circlet. "You look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you, Gandalf," she replied, offering a small smile.

"Celebrían sent me, seemed to think someone other than in her family should escort you." Evelyn just nodded, wanting to talk about the issue, but finding her mouth hesitant. Gandalf, being true to himself, said no more, but simply offered his arm, which she took willingly.

They had been walking for a while, slowly ambling through the city. She knew he was purposefully taking the longest route possible to the ball room where the feast was being prepared. Silently she thanked him for as the words began tumbling from her mouth.

"Is this celebration for Legolas' arrival?" She could not look at the Maiar beside her, scared of what his face might show.

"Is that what you fear?" He asked, voice soft, showing no sign of judgement.

"Yes. Ever since the twins arrived, the secrecy and the surprise around their welcome. Each one I have been drug to since, has been in secrecy, no one will tell me for whom the celebrations are for. Each one is worse than the last as fewer elves are left to return, one day, it will be him the celebrations are for."

"While I cannot say I condone their behavior towards these events, I can easy your worry that upon this occasion, Legolas is not among those. I can also tell you that among the new arrivals will be King Thranduil and the Lady Corwen." Gandalf chuckled at her look of disgust. "Who earns that glare, it would send orcs fleeing."

"I am not sure who I wish upon more, if that is the case," She retorted, breaking into the first smile since she left Celebrían's chambers. Gandalf outright laughed at her, heartened to see her so easily brought back to them and away from her fear.

"There, that is more what I would like to see. I believe there are two haughty elves that deserve to be put in their place."

"Gandalf! That sounds more of something the twins would say, not a wizened wizard." She joked.

"Even a wizard is due his entertainment at times. And you my dear are dressed to rival the Valar, and the people who have met you, revere you. It will gall Thranduil more than I can express."

Evelyn shook her head, "Alright then, I shall let you have your fun, let us get this over with. I have a set of twins to kill post haste."

…

Evelyn had to admit, the look on Thranduil's face was priceless as he saw her seated just to the left of the Valar, among the Maiar. It was a look of pure shock, eyes round and bulging. She was not sure if he had even been so not composed in his life. She wanted to laugh, but kept herself inline. Angering the king was not on her agenda, but there was no hiding the twinkle in her eyes. What was much more satisfying, was watching Corwen stride in, her haughty air permeating the room. Her one happy thought was that if she was here, nothing had come of her and Legolas. Whatever had previously occurred between them was not rekindled.

Corwen's cheeks turned about as red as her dress, which clung to body like a glove. Evelyn was certain she was close to bursting. From the looks the twins shot her, they were quite amused. She had to smile at them, even if she was planning to kill them later. Those two were infectious.

After the feast was over, most of the Valar departed and the Maiar once greeting and pleasantries were exchanged, only Gandalf remained. Evelyn did her best to avoid the new comers, choosing instead to linger by the drink table, drinking generously.

"Are you planning to drink us dry?" The cool voice spoke behind her, causing her to startle. She did not turn to look at the Mirkwood King.

"Perhaps." She replied just a coldly. She missed the King's sneer, but she could very well imagine it in her mind.

"Is it working for you?"

Evelyn snorted, "Unfortunately not. I am still here perfectly sober."

"Take a turn with me."

"Excuse me?!" She exclaimed, finally looking at the ellon, startled at the resemblance he bore to Legolas, her breath caught in her throat, that she attempted to cover with a cough.

"We are drawing attention."

"We shall draw more dancing." Was her retort.

"Ah, yes, but I do not plan to leave until you concede." Thranduil stated, watching as more people began to eye them, and Evelyn began fidgeting with nerves. It would not be long now.

"Oh fine!" She tossed her hands up in exasperation, then turned to offer Thranduil her arm, he just looked at her with a raised brow. "You forced me to dance, you have to at least act the gentleman."

"Very well." He grumbled, taking her arm and leading her to the floor and just as he planned, the dance floor cleared around them.

"Why a dance?" She asked as he spun her lightly across the floor.

"Less people to overhear our speaking."

"And why should that matter?" Evelyn questioned.

"I wish to speak of my son."

She froze, only the grace of Thranduil's elven blood and his strong arms kept her up and her body moving, so none were the wiser. His irritation was written clearly on his face however.

"I do not wish to speak on this matter. I believe we have already spoken on it enough." She replied after many moments of composing herself. Her voice was soft, grating in her throat. Her heart beating wildly, causing her chest to ache furiously, and her mind frantically working to push thoughts and images of Legolas back into their neat box.

"You still have feelings for him," was his bland statement, cutting her like a knife.

Closing her eyes Evelyn forced back the tears. She glared at the King. "Does it matter, my feelings? You have made yours perfectly clear, and dictated your sons. We all must now learn to live them." She broke away from his grasps, "I believe your wife wishes a dance," she stated, depositing him to her, Elladan instantly at her side to replace Thranduil, the transition seamless.

"You do not have to glare at me so, I did come to your rescue." He laughed, nudging her gently with this hip.

"If it also wasn't for you, I would have been prepared for seeing the Mirkwood King along with his lackey. There will be retribution."

Elladan's look of horror was enough to make her night. She smiled evilly at her brother, wanting to scare him more. Though she would not truly do anything terrible, Elladan did not have to know that. And so she spent the rest of the evening ignoring Thranduil and Corwen to the best of her ability and making threats to the twins as she spoke with Elrond and his family.

…

 **A/N:** okay, so sorry guys for the long delay, life has been crazy! I hope not to keep you waiting so long in the future. As always, read and review. Let me know your thoughts and ideas, I love hearing from my readers!


	30. Chapter 30

Middle Earth – The Grey Havens

Gimli sat quietly on the bench, slowly puffing his long pipe. With his eyes closed, he listened to the soft waves wash against the shore. He had spent the earlier part of the day exploring the old town, enjoying the exquisite craftsmanship of the stone of the city, built into the stone of the cliff sides. However, his age had quickly caught up to him and he soon found himself retracing his steps back to the dock where Legolas worked on their ship.

Legolas found most of the materials he needed to construct a boat to sail to Valinor in many of the sheds along the docks. Long and wide wood planks were stacked almost to the ceiling, some pieces already shaped and curved for use. It made his job that much easier, he was no master craftsman. He had started by measuring out the size of the boat, and measuring for joint placements. Laying the pieces together after making holes along the edge, he meticulously wired them together, leaving enough space between to allow some movement before continuing to do the same for the sides. As he connected the ends, the shape of the boat began to finally take form. He swiped sweat from his brow as the hot sun beat down on his bare back. Taking a quick break, he walked to where Gimli sat and took a long swig from his canteen.

"Coming along nicely there laddie," He spoke, creaking his eyes open.

"Luck permitting, I should be completed by nightfall."

"It was luck that the elves here left all their supplies," Gimli chuckled, earning a glare from Legolas.

"I would have built the boat either way."

"Yes, but now at least I have hope of seeing Valinor." The dwarf teased, causing Legolas to mumble curses under his breath as he strode back to the boat.

Starting back to work he place a round stick of wood along the top inner half of the craft, before moving on to start on the transition joints, working to make it even with no twists or crooks. The caulking was the worst part. Legolas worked tirelessly from one end to the other applying the caulking to the joints, struggling to pound and compress the material into the spaces. It was dusk when he finally began to apply the hot pitch to the bottom and lower sides, making sure the vessel would stay water tight for their voyage. He planned to take a pail just in case any water decided to seep through. Once dried, he planned to let the boat sit along the dock for a day, making sure it took on no water. A set of oars he also laid out if they had no wind to fill the sails. What they needed to do now was pray to the Valar for fair weather and entrance to the fair land.

Looking upon the night sky, the stars twinkled down at him, a cool breeze playing across his face. He closed his eyes, praying to the Valar, though he was not sure what words to say. In his heart, he knew his deepest wish, but he would not voice it. Instead, he spoke a little know prayer for sailors, and went to rouse Gimli, who snored loudly upon the bench.

…

Valinor – F.A. 120

Legolas looked back on his arrival to Valinor with mixed feelings. As soon as his feet hit the shores, he felt a comforting peace settle over his soul, he no longer felt the weight of his grief and despair pulling him into blackness, but neither did he feel the lightness he once knew returning. He felt stagnant, not able to heal but neither was he able to fade.

It had been joyous to see his comrades from Mirkwood there to greet him and their shocked faces at the arrival of a dwarf, that had sparked quite a few comments. However, those whom had dwelt with him in Ithilien greeted Gimli rather fondly, most had become accustomed to seeing the dwarf through the years visiting with their Prince. Their acceptance helped to warm the welcome of the others, though they limited their interactions. Gimli did not seem to mind, for his attention was instantly drawn to Galadriel, still very much infatuated with the Lady of the Golden Wood. Her warm welcome to the dwarf seemed to shock the others more than his arrival. Legolas caught himself actually about to snicker, before he sobered.

The reunion with his father was strained. He was pleased to see him, but he also felt an overwhelming sense of suffocation and betrayal. He had not forgotten the deeds that had caused him to push Evelyn away, his father's words and ideas having grown his deepest fears. He had come close to stumbling at the thought of Evelyn, the pang in his heart ripping through him. In the end his fears had still come to pass as he had let them dictate his heart. Legolas knew she was not here. As soon as he stepped onto land his eyes instantly sought her among the party gathered. Was she even here? Was she in the halls of Mandos? He had no way of knowing and there were few here he could ask. Legolas was unsure if he could even speak the words. There were also too many here that could hear should he gain the courage to ask.

Such turmoil in his heart finally drove him to leave his father's halls, where he had kept himself mostly locked in his chambers the past months of his return. He pushed his steed faster as he left the woods or Oromë and came to the open plains, galloping towards the mansions of Aulë, his mountains looming in the distance to his left. His heart could not take the uncertainty any longer, the pain was becoming unbearable. The hall of Nienna, were said to those of healing, she was his last hope.

His leather boots padded softly on the stone floor. Legolas gazed in wonder at the stone columns that traveled farther than his eyes could see to an unknown ceiling. Arches of fine white stone and mithril connected each pillar twenty feet above his head, ivy and wild flowering vines hung from them. He swore he could almost see stars twinkling back at him from the heavens as he continued to stare into the abyss where the buttresses disappeared.

"Late is the hour in which you arrive to my halls, Legolas, son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood." Nienna spoke gliding across the floor to where he stood, jolting him from his revere. Her voice was soft and husky, laced with the tone of anguish and mourning. She worse a flowing grey dress and matching hood about her head. Her pale skin glowing in the candle light, her grey eyes intent on his own. "Follow me." She beckoned, and he obeyed.

He was lead to a gazebo where four marbled columns rose in the air to support a domed ceiling filled with glass, allowing the moonlight to trickle through, casting vibrant shadows from the ivy clinging to the arches and railings. Turning, he saw each entrance to the structure held a pedestal of fire burning low, creating a soothing light in the dark.

"This was her favorite spot to think." Nienna spoke at last, causing Legolas' breath to hitch.

"Then you know why I have come?"

She turned her sorrowful gaze to the young elf prince and nodded, "I know why you traveled to my halls, though alas, you will not find the healing you seek, just as she did not."

"What do you mean?" He questioned, his heart racing, as fear crept back into his mind. If he could not find healing here, what was to become of him?

"Evelyn stayed here for a time, on more than occasion. She found solace and gained much knowledge, but she did not find healing for her heart. Neither shall you. I will not turn you away, son of Thranduil, but the answers you seek, will not find you here."

"How can you say that?" He exploded, "These are your halls! These are the halls of healing! I have come here for healing, and you offer me nothing but riddles and rip away any hope I may have had!" Nienna did not budge from his outburst, nor did she speak as she watched the elf before her battle his inner demons. Slowly he sank to his knees and she kneeled before him.

"Does she even live?" He whispered, as Nienna gently cupped his cheek, her eyes filled with tears to soon be shed.

"She lives young Prince, for what comfort that may bring you."

Legolas was not sure it comforted much. Was she in the halls of Mandos? Has she already been reborn, and if so where did she live and with whom. Did she know of his arrival to Valinor? Perhaps she knew he was here, but had no desire to speak with him.

"Take what time you need, many thoughts plague your mind, as they did hers. The answers you seek are just above you, but you must find them in yourself. I cannot heal your heart." She brushed his cheek gently with her thumb as she stood and walked away.

If Evelyn chose to stay away from him, he could not blame her, it was his doing. He had let his father feed his fears with his own. He had let him dictate his life to quench his own fears. Anger flared in his chest at his father, at himself, and at Corwen for the lies she feed him in their past, casting shadows on his heart were elleth were concerned. Mostly, he was angry with himself, knowing he had tried to mend their friendship and kindle whatever affection they may have had for each other wrongly. Evelyn had been right about him, he was arrogant and self-righteous, he did not deserve her affections. He did not blame her for moving on with her life here in Valinor. Somehow, he would find a way to move on.

Nienna shook her head sadly as she watched the ellon leave her halls, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

…

Valinor F.A. 133

Evelyn walked through the market streets of Tirion, her mare walking lazily behind. Even after all these years, she still hated coming into the cities. People still stared, though few had the nerve to speak to her, she could hear their whispers, not all of them friendly. Her time in captivity with the Easterlings was not something she liked to remember, however, such dark stories seemed to catch like wildfire, even among elves.

She had too many horses on her mountain and not enough cleared pastures, she had to sell those that she had trained and were ready for new owners. She had been surprised when, of all people, Finwë, High King of the Noldor had come to purchase them. Evelyn had argued as best she could against selling them, he could have them free of charge, but he would not hear of it. At least she knew they were going to a good home. His condition was that she must make visit to train him to ride them as she does. Haldir and other of the Golden Wood apparently still talked about her riding and had intrigued the ellon. How could she say no to the High King? Part of her was certain that the twins and Celebrían has some play in his actions.

The whisper today still reached her ears, but she realized they did not circulate around her, it piked her interest. She pulled her dun mare to the side, acting as if she was inspecting her feet.

"They say he never leaves his chambers." One elleth spoke animatedly to the others.

"I heard he is fading! Can you believe that, an elf fading in the Undying Lands?"

"It is unheard of!" the third spoke, shaking her head.

"The King is beside himself so it was said. A guard was in the city just last week mentioning such. Said that everyone is cowering from his anger and wrath." The first spoke again.

"Can you blame them? His temper was already spoken of in awe."

"I think we need to plan a trip to Thranduil's halls and see if one of us can mend the Prince's heart." The second spoke, tossing her golden hair over her shoulder, as their laughter chorused around her.

There words froze her, stopping her heart. She was caught so off guard that she almost froze the horse's foot. Her mind whirled, could what they say be true? Was Legolas fading? It had only happened one other time in Valinor's history, but history is known to repeat its self. She needed answers, and she knew just where to find them as she disappeared in a cloud of snow, starling the mare and the elves around her.

Galadriel opened the door almost as soon as she began beating on it, she looked as calm and poised as ever, Celebrían however, seemed quite startled at her arrival and state of disarray.

"I need to use your mirror." She panted, barely able to get the words out.

The lady beckoned her forewords, her daughter quick on their heels. She led them out onto a beautiful balcony, overlooking luscious forest and rolling hills. There in the middle of the stone courtyard lined with flowering shrubs sat the mirror and the silver pitcher glistening with water. Galadriel pour forth the water backing away as Evelyn walked to stand at its edge, her sides heaving.

"Are you sure about this my child?" She asked.

Evelyn took a deep breath and strengthened her resolve. She turned and looked to Galadriel, her eyes determined, "I know what it is I wish to see." Turning around she gripped the edge of the pedestal and gazed into the water, starring transfixed as she watched the image ripple into view before her eyes.

She saw him sitting in an old armchair, next to an ornate fireplace. The fire burned low, the coals shimmering beneath. Slumped over, his head rested on his palm, his gazed fixed steadily on the fire. She sucked in a breath as his eyes came into focus. The steely blue orbs she remembered so clearly were gone, now they were glazed and dull, holding none of the vivacious life they once did. His face was gaunt and dark circles stuck out starkly on his pale cheeks. Forcefully she pulled herself from the mirror and stood there a few moments to collect herself before she spoke.

"Can elves truly fade in Valinor?"

"Yes, it is rare, and most come here for healing. But if they do not find it, they will travel to the Halls of Mandos to find the healing our shores could not bring them."

"I need your assistance."

"For what? Celebrían asked, struggling to put together what her mother seemed to have already known.

"I need to confront a King." She replied with a feral smile.

The rich navy-blue gown clung to her body. The front neckline lay close to her neck, where it joined over either shoulder with a small jeweled clasp, leaving her arms bare. The back plunged in a deep scoop, revealing much of her upper and middle back. For extra effect, they draped golden necklaces of varying lengths to glisten against her back, contrasting against her pale skin and dark dress. The bodice hugged through her hips, where the satin material ended in a line a navy jewels and the bottom flared slightly made of a soft chiffon that sashayed as she walked. The bodice was laced with black jewels in intricate designs that sparkled as the lights hit. Lastly, she took a deep breath and placed the circlet on her head. If fit snuggly on her head the crystal blue gem, glowing in the candle light, the bands intertwining to join at the back. White crystal stones adorned the sides in small snowflake patterns. Strands of mithril dangled in from the circlet to hang in her hair, making it shimmer, some formed loops, the ends going back to attach to the circlet. Turning back to the mirror she gently swirled her hand in the air, small ice crystals landing on her bare skin causing it to glow and shimmer as if she was covered in mithril.

"Thank you," she told her two friends who praised her and wished her luck, giving her warm encouraging smiles, as she disappeared in a flurry of snow.

Evelyn did her best to control her nerves, though her shaking hands gave her away. Closing her eyes, she worked to gulp down her fears, she had to do this. Sooner or later Legolas and she were bound to run into each other. One day they would have had to confront each other, however, sooner was going to have to work. She would be damned if she was going to let Legolas fade. Plus, she may have fun putting Thranduil in his place. Evelyn opened her eyes, and stepped onto the lane, walking to the grand doors of Thranduil's kingdom built into the Pélori Mountains in Oromë's woods. If the doors were any indication to his halls, she knew they would be magnificent. The doors seemed to be made of thick vines woven together, wild flowers blooming at random throughout. The guards stationed outside quickly halted her.

"Stop! State your purpose here." They placed their hands on their weapons.

"I am Evelyn Kenward, I seek council with Prince Legolas." Her voice coming out much stronger than she felt.

"I am sorry, we cannot allow you to pass. Neither the King nor Prince are receiving visitors."

"I do hate it has to be this way, I apologize for my actions, I do hope you will forgive me." She gave them a sweet smile and vanished before their eyes, entering their kingdom right under their noses. She heard the alarm go up instantly. Soldiers yelling there was a breach in the castle, calling men to arms. Zipping through corridors she worked to find her way to the great hall, it was not hard to find as many guards were already running there, that is where Thranduil would go first.

The hall was breathtaking, she wished she had more time to take in it, but Thranduil strode into the room, decked in his armor, hand on his sword as he barked orders. Evelyn smiled and revealed herself before him as he uttered curses under his breath, jumping back a few steps.

"Thranduil," She stated flatly as more people filled into the hall, soldiers ready to draw their weapons.

"I believe you left out part of the name. I do have a title. It seems you have yet to learn respect."

"I could say the same for you," Evelyn replied, walking slowly around him, looking at the structure above her. It truly was amazing. "Last I looked, Maiar outranked elves, even kings."

Thranduil growled, as she came back to face him. "You have quite a palace." She whistled, it felt good coming back to be more of her old self, her confidence slowly returning.

"Why are you here?"

"To see Legolas." She replied, indicating the answer was obvious.

"That is not possible."

"Oh, I beg to differ…your majesty…I am being polite; however, I can just as easily find his location as I evaded your guards and gained access to your city." She stated flippantly.

If Thranduil had been an animal, she was sure he would be baring his teeth in a fierce snarl, "I forbid it."

"As you forbid him against me in Gondor when you played on his fears. How did that work for you then, Thranduil, keeping him with you? I recall he built an Elvish colony in Ithilien after. Am I still not good enough now that I am immortal, now that I am a Kelvarwë?"

"You will not take my son from me." He hissed, their conversation too low for the gathered crowed to hear, though they all could tell the strange woman was enraging their king and gaining the upper hand.

Evelyn sighed, looking back up to the rafters above. Huge arches of vines wound hundreds of feet in the air, huge hanging lanterns descended from them, lighting the caverns. Staircases, climbed in all directions from the central hall. Elves, stopped what they were doing to stare and littered the balconies. "I have never had that desire Thranduil, I wish to keep him from fading."

"You know not of what you speak." He spat, though she caught the glimmer of fear in his eyes.

"I looked in Galadriel's mirror." Evelyn watched his eye widen momentarily, "I know what it is I saw, let me go to him."

"NO…"

"Evelyn?"

All noise in the room ceased, Evelyn froze, her heart thudding wildly in her chest. She did not look at the King's face, instead she closed her eyes, reveling in the sound of his voice. Slowly she turned around, tears filling her eyes, bracing herself for the image before her.

"Hello, Legolas." It was as if her heart was torn from her chest, seeing him before her. Her soul was filled with a sense of joy and completeness being near him once more, but more so she was hit with a searing pain of guilt, knowing she was the cause of his agony and grief. It was hard to breathe. He stood opposite her in the hall, his clothing disheveled and hair in disarray. His eyes were hollow, ringed in dark purple circles, there was so little life left in them. Evelyn felt the tears begin to fall.

"What are you doing here?" It was not asked as an accusation, more a statement of disbelief, his brow furrowed in confusion. Slowly Evelyn walked towards him, shooting Thranduil with a tiny spark of icy as he made to grab her wrist, trying desperately to keep her from his son. He snapped his hand back to his chest with a sharp cry of indignation.

"I came to see you," She stated, mentally cursing herself for being unable to come up with a better answer, but her mind seemed to be frozen.

He stepped forward hesitantly, studying her, as he reached forward, tentatively brushing her cheek with his fingers. Evelyn sucked in a gasp of air at his cool touch, her eyes closing involuntarily, revealing in the joy of the contact. "Is this real?" He asked, eyes flitting across her body and those gathered around them, "Am I dreaming."

Tears rolled silently down her cheeks, some freezing, glistening in the candlelight. Guilt ate away at her, this was her doing. "Yes, it's real, you're quite awake."

"I do not understand?" He stated, dropping his hand from her cheek, his eyes narrowing.

Evelyn gulped, looking down at her feet, trying to collect herself. Bringing her gaze back to his she felt the anguish and torment in them, but also the anger bubbling underneath. "Is there somewhere we can discuss this in private?" She asked, her heart plummeting as she saw the steel glint flash in his eyes, she saw Thranduil's eyes.

"Here will do." Legolas stated flatly. His voice and masked face struggling to hide the turmoil inside. His heart had leapt to his throat seeing her in his father's halls, he felt the shadow working to lift from his soul, he felt life stirring in him again. But his father's words and lectures echoed freshly in his mind no matter how hard he tried to push them away, knowing them to be false. She had rejected him, pushed him away.

Evelyn nodded in defeat, hoping she had not waiting too long. She waved her hand, letting the façade fall. The ice crystals that adorned her skin fell away. Circles that matched his own lingered strikingly against her pale skin, dull eyes starred back at his own. Those gathered sucked in a harsh gasp. Her bright silky hair becoming limp and lackluster. "Magic does a lot, does it not?" She asked as Legolas jerked back in surprise at the transformation, Evelyn gave a bark of laughter.

"I had known for a while what I needed to do, how to defeat Narwë. Magic is both a great and terrible beauty, and it comes at a price. My life was that price. The day in the forest, I pushed you away for that reason. I did not truly know your feelings towards me, I still don't, however, I could not let you close for fear of what my death would do to you. More selfishly, I wanted to be able to stop loving you, knowing I could not have you. I had dreamed of that day on the cliff for years, it was the hardest decision I had ever made."

Legolas opened his mouth, but halted. His mind took him back to that day he followed her from the city. He remembered her face and her heart held bare for him to see, seeing it mirrored in front of again now. She had told him once he needed to follow his heart, something he had never allowed himself to do as Prince. Part of him wanted to remain angry at her for leaving him, for lying, for hurting him as she had, but he found he could not. "You thought to save me from pain."

She nodded, "I failed."

Light flickered in his blue eyes as he stepped forward, "No, you came back." His lips crushed against her own as he pulled her tight against his body. Evelyn froze in shock against him until her mind could catch up. Her body relaxed as she melted against him, arms circling around his neck. Deepening the kiss, she felt Legolas moan softly. Tentatively, she tasted him—vanilla and pine. She could feel his heart thumping against her, hers matching its beat. Reluctantly, he pulled back, leaving both of them panting as he rested his forehead on the top of her head. A sigh escaped his lips.

"I am sorry," he whispered just for her to hear.

"So am I."

He leaned back, brushing the tears gently away, "I love you."

Evelyn sucked in a breath, hearing those words. She froze, trying to process those words, words she had dreamed of hearing for more years than she could count. Her mouth opened and closed, trying to form a coherent word that her mind could not piece together. A soft glow emanated from her, reaching to encompass Legolas. The dull hollowness left their eyes as their skin regained its youthful glow, light returned to their eyes, pushing away the void that what there. "Wh…what?" she stammered.

"I love you, Evelyn, and I have for many long years." He repeated, concern growing in his eyes, as he feared she no longer loved him in return.

She smiled, "I just wanted to hear you say it again. I love you too Legolas."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N** **:** This chapter, and any that follow may contain mature content. Also, the following chapters will be shorter, more of like little snap shots of their life now in Valinor

 **Epilogue**

A year and a half had passed since her arrival to Thranduil's halls. A year and a half since her and Legolas had reconciled. A year and a half that she had been housed in the royal chambers and yet she was still not bonded to Legolas. It was not something Evelyn had expected to happen instantly, elven engagements lasted a year. She had given him that and longer, six months longer. It was Thranduil's doing she knew, but her anger was building at Legolas. After all they had been through and overcome, his father was still able to manipulate him, and Evelyn's past human life wanted to scream at him to grow some balls. However, she knew he would not understand the concept and it frustrated her all the more.

At every feast and gathering she was with Legolas, his fiancé draped on his arm, decked to the nines to be shown off and show up all but the king in finery. Every comfort was given to her, every need met, except one. She was not married to her love, and Legolas seemed farther away from her every day.

He was always busy either training the guards they no longer needed, or doing other 'princely' duties and paperwork that did not include her. More of Thranduil's doing she was sure. There was little to occupy her time here. She moved her few remaining horses to Greenwood's stables took to tending one of the remote gardens. Evelyn had no friends here, other than Gimli, who was more often than not, with Legolas, if anything she had enemies.

Many of the noble women where influenced by Corwen and their servants as well. One thing was clear, they held her in much disdain and held no respect for her. Many occasions she could hear them talking about her. She was a witch, a royal concubine, and the only reason she was here was that she had the King and Prince under a spell. Sure, she could have said something about it, however, it was her word against theirs, and while Legolas would believe her, she had no proof to offer Thranduil. He would want proof, and she doubted he would care much anyway.

Ever since the day she had confronted him, she had tried to be pleasant and friendly. Evelyn still tried. He would one day be her father in law, and she was tired of hating him and having him hate her. How he ever had a wife was beyond her, and she felt sorry for the elleth. Thranduil now at least acknowledged her with a cool regard, it was a small victory. It was her one small triumph. A knock sounded on her door, breaking her thoughts.

"Come in," She called from her mountain balcony, expecting a servant to come in. Evelyn was surprised when Legolas walked behind her, placing his hands gently on her shoulders, as he lightly kissed the top of her head. It was shocking, the small show of intimacy in the middle of the day.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, clearly confused by his presence. If it bothered him, he did not show it, his mask was always in place here.

"I should ask that of you, I felt some strong emotions that were not mine." He starred out across the green rolling mountain side before him.

"I was thinking." Evelyn replied, letting go a sigh. She had not been prepared to have this conversation now, but it seemed she was not left with much choice, "About us."

Legolas grip tightened slightly on her shoulders, the only indication he was not pleased about the topic, "What about us?" He questioned stiffly.

"Are you ever going to bind with me? Will I ever be your wife?"

"These things take time." Was his short reply.

Evelyn snorted, "You mean we would actually have to spend time together. I have given you time, six extra months in fact. More than time to make arrangements," Evelyn spat, her frustration growing the more Legolas spoke.

"My father…"

"Do not finish that sentence." She stood, spinning to face him, "I am sick and tired of your father dictating our lives. This is our life together, OURS! Not his, Legolas! I am done waiting."

He rubbed a calloused hand across his face as he leaned over her now empty chair. Legolas knew she was right, but he also desperately wanted to mend the relationship with his father, but by choosing one, he pushed the other away.

"You have until tonight to make your choice, otherwise, I will not be here in the morning." She threw down her ultimatum and it hit him like a kick in the gut, his physically stumbled back.

"You would leave me…again?" He muttered, wide eyed and stunned. Evelyn gulped, guilt rising in her belly.

"I want to be your wife Legolas, I want to spend my eternity with you. I came here to make that happen and all I have gotten are setbacks and excuses. Sometimes I wonder if you want me still, if you even love me. Can you even recall the last time you said those words to me?"

Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her close, breathing in the fresh scent of vanilla in her hair, "I am sorry. I will fix this, I promise."

Evelyn pulled away, looking in his eyes, as he finally let his mask fade. She saw the grief and the fear in his eyes, and she nodded her consent, watching him leave, knowing if he came back tonight, he would have little choice but to see things her way.

…

Darkness had fallen an hour before as she worked to the light the last of the candles, the steam of the hot water rising, enveloping her in its warm embrace. She sighed, muscles taught with stress and worry. Looking around, she was pleased with her work, hoping it was not all for naught. A knock broke her concentration as she turned her focus to her door. Legolas. Taking a deep breath, she lit the last candle and walked to the apartment door, opening it. He stepped into the sitting room as Evelyn shut and locked the door behind him.

"Evelyn…" He began, not sure how to start the conversation.

Not acknowledging his statement, she walked in front of him, turning her back to him, "Unbutton me."

He did so without question as she struggled not to suck in a breath at the contact, his touch was fire on her skin, her heart raced with his touch, and she could not help but wonder if he felt the same but she dared not ask. Instead she walked to her changing room, letting the gown fall to the floor as she pulled on her dressing robe, wrapping it loosely around her. Stepping out she took her wine glass and started walking towards the bath.

"What are you doing?" Legolas asked, flabbergasted at her behavior. He expected her to be demanding answers, he expected her to be yelling at him, throwing things, anything but acting as calm as she was. It did not help she wore nothing but the flimsy dressing gown that hide very little from his eyes, he struggled to keep his eyes on her face, but she had already turned away from him again. He groaned internally and fidgeted where he stood.

Looking over her shoulder she replied, "Preparing a bath." She said nothing more and disappeared into the adjoining room.

Evelyn had to suck in a deep breath in the short moment she was alone to gather her strength and courage, now was not the time to embarrass herself. Walking the edge of the large stone tub, she let the silk robe slide down her body, lying in a heap by the steps. Hissing as the hot water hit her skin she stepped down into the water. The bath was more a small heated pool, a luxury she did not complain about as the steam rose around her. Draping her arms along the sides, she settled with her back to the door, head rested back against a pillow, her right hand still clutching her wine.

"How was your day?" She asked closing her eyes.

Legolas was not sure how he should respond, uncertain to what she was implying. Was she questioning about their binding or his day in general.

"Legolas?" She questioned when he did not respond.

His name on her lips jolted him from his thoughts, "It was busy. Filled with paperwork and meetings."

"Mmm," she replied, "Does sound quite boring."

"Aye, I suppose it was." He stated as he began to walk into the bath, he did not like talking between walls, especially when he knew they had an important and serious conversation just lurking behind the casual small talk. Evelyn's small talk had taken him by surprise, she was not one to normally engage in such, she said it was not stimulating. "And how was…" He stopped dead, unable to finish his sentence.

"Evelyn." He stated, his voice barely above a whisper, a strange pitch to it that she had not heard before and in a moment of panic she turned sharply in the water, sloshing it over the edge. What she saw gave her a small satisfaction of victory. Legolas stood just inside the bath door, eyes wide, starring at her dumbstruck.

"Yes?" She asked, smiling smugly to herself as she watched his eyes drift back to her own. Not that he could see her under the water, she added enough soap to make sure she was covered.

"What are you doing?" He asked again, causing her to chuckle softly.

"I am taking a bath, I told you. My muscles are tight, the warm water will loosen them."

How could she sit there and reply so nonchalantly to him? She was feet from him naked and soaking wet, and without a care in the world it seemed. Earlier today she had hit him with an ultimatum he had not be prepare for and now acted as if nothing had happened. He ground his teeth as the ach grew and he mentally cursed the woman.

"I remember you distinctly saying you were preparing a bath, not taking a bath, there is a clear difference. I should not be in here, it is not appropriate."

"Why?" She asked simply, turning back around to face him, an innocent look on her face, as she rested her chin on her forearms, tucking her legs beneath her.

Legolas opened his mouth to reply and realized the trap he walked into. Had they been husband and wife, there would be nothing wrong with the situation, yet they were not. Evelyn watched the many emotion flit across his face, her expression neutral, revealing none of the turmoil she felt inside. Taking a sip of her wine, she turned back around. Her tactic was risky. The Silvan elves were wilder, less cultured than the Noldor and Sindarin she called family, but they still held strict moral values regarding mating and marriage, but she was desperate.

"I gave you the ultimatum this morning, I have not changed my mind. The choice is before you. Either walk out the door or stay." Evelyn let the words flow wishing she could take them back as they left her mouth. Her heart screamed at her to rethink her stupidity, her mind bellowed in triumph. Her heart won as tears flowed from her eyes, drying in salty crystals. Silence reigned behind her and a sob escaped her lips that she quickly covered with her hand, attempting to cover it as a cough. Daring not look behind, she did not know if Legolas stayed or left, he moved silently on his feet, her hearing could not pick up his movement.

He stood rigid where his feet remained planted. He wanted to run to her, take her in his arms, make her his for eternity. Another part of him wanted his father's approval that he did not know would ever come. Silence screeched between them. The words having left her mouth were flat, void of emotion, he was not sure if his ears deceived him. The voice was not that of the woman he loved.

Valar he loved her. He had not told her enough, that was clear. She had mentioned her doubt. Had he truly not spoken those three words to her since the day she returned to him? Legolas could not remember and his heart seemed to rip. No matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, he was his father, the one person he kept telling himself he would not become. How had he let it come to this? A choked sob escaped Evelyn's lips. It was soft, as she attempted to cover it. That one break in her veneer was all it took, his mind was made, his father be damned.

Calloused hands tentatively touched her shoulder, Evelyn about jumped out of her skin with a shriek. It took a moment for her to realize Legolas was behind her, bending down on the side of bath, observing her intently. Turning she watched him dip his legs in with rolled up pants on either side of her shoulders, his tunic and jacket joining hers on the floor.

She sucked in a breath. It had been a long time indeed since she had last since him, or any man, without a shirt. His muscles rippled as he reached for the soaps to his left. Evelyn's heart raced in her chest, thudding loudly. "What are you doing?"

Legolas raised an eyebrow, "It seems that is the only question we can ask one another this eve."

Evelyn had to let loose a chuckle, he made a valid point, the tension loosing slightly.

"But to answer your question, I am helping you relax, you stated your muscle were tight." As he spoke, his hands began to woke circles on her shoulders, applying slight pressure as he did. He felt Evelyn shift under his ministrations, the muscles under his fingers bunched with tension struggled against him, but slowly they worked out, smoothing under his hands. Her head dropped back against his lap.

His touch was fire against her skin, sending sparks through her system. Her shoulders slumped as they relaxed against his thighs, the contact jolting. Evelyn sighed. Legolas' hands roamed down her arms to her finger tips, she was a blaze. He covered every inch of her skin above the water. Then suddenly all contact ceased and she gasped with the loss. A chuckle sounded by her ear, she shivered. She was close to asking what he was doing and stopped herself biting her lip. A rustling noise sounded behind her as the water sloshed around her and she was suddenly turned around facing the opposite direction.

"Relax," His husky voice spoke against her neck, causing tremors down her spine, making it hard to comply, but she did her best as his hands found her back and began working magic. His deft fingers traced her spine, almost to her bottom before trailing up and around her ribs and back. Applying enough pressure to ease the knots, but not enough to cause pain. Evelyn groaned as he hit a particularly tight spot, to which he dedicated extra attention. The scent of honeysuckle from the soap permeated her scent as he worked.

Evelyn turned around as his hands stopped, finding herself trapped between him and the bath wall, his arms pinning her. Her breath hitched, she knew the look in his eye. The look she had been craving and yet had never seen on his face before so careful schooled. She could hardly breath, her chest heaving. Pushing off the seat, she stood, stepping closer to him, raising her hands to his chest, running them up and over his shoulders, taking in his shape, feeling his muscles quiver beneath her touch, it gave her courage. Standing flush against him, her chest resting against his own, she felt their hearts racing together. Her lips met his, tentatively at first until his hands wrapped around her, dragging her taught against his body, his fingers splaying across her back, his nails digging in, almost painfully, almost.

She tasted him, he tasted of the forest, it invaded her senses. She was lost. She felt him against her, and moaned deep in her mouth. Their tongues danced together, creating their own tango as Evelyn pushed him against the wall, spilling water on the floor, taking advantage where she could and straddled him.

She could not think, she could only focus on his hands on her body, on touching every surface of his own. His hand worked their way down as she took him in her hands. Legolas gasped and jerked, her actions surprising him as pleasure overtook him. He gripped her bottom pulling her closer as his head dropped back. It was a long while until he was able to come back to his senses.

Evelyn's hands continued to work, as his sanity returned, and he growled. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, reversing their positions, "I think," he rumbled, "You have been in control long enough." Somehow in the maneuver his fingers found her, she panted, digging her nails into his shoulder, eliciting another growl. Evelyn did not know what came over her as she arched against him, her hips rolling in rhythm with his fingers. The candles flickered around them. Her mouth found his again. It was tantalizing.

Legolas lifted her with his arm, propping her against it as he leaned over her, "Will you still have me as your husband, Evelyn?" He asked, voice throaty as he too gasped for air along with her.

Evelyn wanted to cry for the joy that filled her heart, as she fumbled for her words, "Yes, yes, every day, for the rest of my life, my love."

Without another word, her claimed her. Her body and mind exploded in starburst, overcome with the sensations flooding her system. She matched him beat for beat, their bodies moving in synchrony to a rhythm of their own. Her world exploded in a vision of color. Remotely she heard herself call his name and was vaguely aware hearing her name from his lips as Legolas collapsed against her.

How long they remained there, she was unsure as she clung to Legolas, gently running her fingers along his back, admiring his build. Finally, he shifted, taking her into his arms, "The water is getting cold, I should get you to bed."

"I don't feel the cold, remember?"

"Do not ruin it," Legolas retorted, cutting his eyes at her, causing her to giggle as he wrapped a plush towel around her shoulders, managing to keep her in his arms. "Let me indulge in being a husband, wife."

"I like the sound of that." She smiled, burying her face in his neck, "Husband." Evelyn laughed again, like a little school girl.

"You will be the death of me yet." He chuckled, receiving a smack to his forearm as he deposited her on the bed.

Gazing up at him, Evelyn fidgeted, worry creasing her brow, "You will stay with me, won't you?" she asked softly, embarrassed by her insecurities.

Legolas brushed the stray hair from her face, climbing into the bed beside her, "Manwë himself could not keep me away." He stated, hauling her to his side. His fingers playing in her hair until she quickly drifted off to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

To say Thranduil was not pleased about their binding was an understatement. He could probably be heard in all corners of his kingdom as he made his displeasure known. Evelyn had kept her mouth shut, although she was angry, it was nothing compared to Legolas' anger. Since their binding both had been overwhelmed by a torrent of the other's emotions. She had felt his love for her, his desperation not to lose her again, the conflict over his father's approval. It was hard to imagine all the thoughts he kept hidden from her and his people with his mask.

It had taken weeks for the King's anger to dissipate into a reluctant acceptance, though his cool demeanor towards her had not changed, and therefore, neither had his people's. Legolas tried to free more time to be with her, taking strolls in the garden she worked in, taking rides through the fields, but they were still few and far between. She could feel her depression growing with every passing day, and did her best to hide it from her mate. Evelyn did not want to add to his frustration. Only this morning she had done just that.

It was a rare morning where she was getting to enjoy languishing in the bed, draped across Legolas' chest, her fingers twirling his blonde hair as his fingers traced patterns along her back. The sun was shining without a cloud in the sky and birds chirped happily outside their window.

"I am surprised your maid has not been in this morning, the hour grows late." Legolas stated nonchalantly. He felt Evelyn stir atop him as he felt her nervousness through their bond. He pushed up on his elbow, looking into her face as she chewed her bottom lip.

Since the binding she had moved into Legolas' chambers, but that still meant she had a room of her own, which is where she slept most nights when Legolas was out late, and this had been the first time he had spent the night in her chambers. If they were together they shared his bed. She knew the day was coming though that he would notice her lack of handmaids.

"What is it, melleth nin?" He asked concerned.

"I have not had any since the first week I came here." She replied, looking down at the bed. The first week the maids had come, they had not been pleasant, they did what was asked and nothing more, and were clearly scared of her. Since that day and Corwen's influence, it was not just fear but disdain they showed her. Evelyn had not been upset when they just stopped coming, though it took a bit of practice to get into some of her gowns and style her hair without assistance. Her powers had come in handy in those instances. Some of the residual animosity came from Thranduil not pronouncing her publically as the Princess of the realm. His subjects knew his dislike of her and followed suit. She was not sure if it was out of love or fear. Legolas was not enough to change their minds against the King and Corwen.

"What?!" He bellowed, causing Evelyn to wince with his rage. "Did you send them away? How have you received meals?"

"No, I did not send them away, they just stopped coming." She whispered, "I either go to the kitchens or grab fruit from my garden."

At this point Legolas jumped from the bed, slinging his old clothes from the day before on, "I am going to speak with my father." He announced storming from the room.

She sighed, so much for not causing problems. Evelyn was not sure what the point in going to his father was, she did not see him caring all that much but she did pity the maids who would not doubt be facing her husband's wrath shortly.

So, with her lovely morning cut short, she made to get ready and so found herself at the stables, which of course cleared out as she came in as per usual. Her loneliness was the source of her depression, she needed and missed interacting with others. Gimli tried, poor soul, but he was a poor substitute for female companionship and was often engaged with Legolas still. Though today she saw him waiting for her outside the stables as she led a frisky young colt through the gates.

"Good morning Gimli," she smiled, greeting her old friend.

"Mornin' lassie, it's a fine day to be out." He replied.

"It is the first morning in a while I have seen you, no duties?"

"Ah, Legolas is otherwise engaged with the King at the moment, my services were not required." If he knew the subject of the conversation, he did not divulge, and she dare not ask.

…

After hours in his study with his son, Thranduil made his way down the stables in search of Evelyn. Legolas had confronted him earlier that morning over the handmaidens assigned to the lady not performing their duties since the week of their arrival. He had been slightly surprised at the anger that welled up in him. The king was embarrassed that his subjects would act so to royal guest, a royal guest that was now his family. His advisor was currently hunting them down for disciplinary action. Apologies had to be made, and he sent Legolas to the training grounds to burn off his anger. Thranduil remembered well the effects of a fresh binding. So, he himself had to be the one to speak to her.

Voices drew his attention away from the stables. "Easy there Evelyn, that was a nasty tumble." Gimli's gruff voice called out. He frowned, still not overly fond of the dwarf either. Changing his direction, he halted when he saw two elleth crouching in bushes just outside of the field. Gazing across, he watched his son's wife brush dirt from her clothing and hobbled back to the young horse in Gimli's grasp.

"I'll be fine, I've taken worse falls. Stubborn beast, I don't know what it is he is so frightened of. Any other place in the field he is a perfect angel."

Thranduil narrowed his gaze, his suspicions rising, but he stayed where he was. He watched as the woman pulled herself back on the horse who pranced in place. For the next few minutes she kept the horse to the far edge of the clearing. As much as he did not want to admit it, she was a good horsewoman, better than a few elves even. Soon the animal was back under control and working well. Slowly, Evelyn urged him closer and closer to where Thranduil stood behind the hiding elleth. The two in question were whispering quietly to one another, one shoving the other to grab an object between them. The king could neither hear their words nor see the object at this distance, but he did not want to give himself away by moving.

The young horse moved closer and closer, he could see the horse tense in the area nearest the bushes hiding the elves, but he kept his composer and listened to the cues given to him. It was when Evelyn circled back by within about three feet that it happened. Thranduil saw them shoot forward in the brush, though remaining hidden in the leaves at the same time the colt violently shied away, jumping to the side with a wild shriek. Evelyn, he saw had been ready barely unseated by the event. She worked to turn the black nose to her knee while disengaging his hind end. However, whatever it was that scared the animal was still in his vision as he fought her furiously. He reared, bucked, crow hopped, and spun, finally unseating his rider.

Thranduil watched in growing horror as she fell, foot catching in the stirrup. In mid rear, Evelyn's weight out the horse off balance. Try as he might to get his feet under himself, the young horse struggled and began to topple over. The colt tried to miss her, Thranduil could see, but there was nothing he could do to free his owner's foot as they both hit the ground. The king did not even remember dashing across the field.

Evelyn hit the ground hard, the sticks and rocks, cutting into arm and side, but it was nothing to the flaring pain in her foot and ankle trapped under the seven-hundred-pound animal. She wanted to scream, but had no time as the horse instantly began struggling to his feet, dragging her with him. It took a few moments for her mind to register what was happening, shaking the shock from her mind, she wrestled to reach up and grip the stirrup. Finally, it seemed liked hours, her fingers gripped the worn leather. She knew it would scare the animal more, but she had no choice, she encased the leather in ice, shattering it. For the third time, she hit the ground.

The air left her lungs in a whoosh, pain erupted through her body, for the moment she could only lay there. When she was able to take in a depth breath, she rolled on her side, pushing herself up, grimacing as pain shot through her left leg. Pain and falls and injuries they were a part of riding, they were expected, even if unpleasant. What was unexpected was to see Thranduil rushing towards her with an actual look of concern on his face. She had be to gaping open mouthed as the king crouched on the ground next to her, gripping her by the shoulders.

"Are you injured? Are you okay?" He interrogated, eyes sweeping over her dusty clothing.

"I am fine, Your Majesty, just had the wind knocked out of me." Which was mostly true, except she knew her ankle was either broken or sprained from the throbbing pain she felt. However, she was not about to show weakness in front of Thranduil. She prayed she could put weight on it as she stood, and watched warily as her father in law stood as well, albeit much faster and with more grace. Turning she grit her teeth to fetch the horse Gimli had faithfully caught again. As soon as she put weight on the left leg she regretted it, agony flared from her toes to her thigh and she would have hit the ground a fourth time had the strong arms of Thranduil not caught her, hoisting her up against his chest.

"Are you quite done with your bravado?" He raised a brow as he questioned her.

"Yes."

"Good." Then he spun on his heels, sending a wave of nausea through her. She noticed they had an audience. Some of the stable hands were gathered as well as Thranduil's guards. They did not need their jobs here in Valinor, but it seems old habits die hard and they are often found with him. Without acknowledgment, he spoke and they knew he addressed them, "Seize the two elleth retreating to the city." They acted immediately, ignoring the questions bubbling from those gathered. "You!," He addressed the closest stable worker, "Find the object used to frighten the Princess' horse."

"Oh."

He cut his eyes towards her again, "You seem to make enemies quickly."

"That is what you have when you don't have friends." Evelyn replied bluntly.

"You blame me." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Partly."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not particularly, Legolas doesn't know, then again, after this morning, maybe it is best he doesn't" She stated, and Thranduil snorted as he trekked across the land towards the castle, waiting silently for her to continue. It annoyed Evelyn that he expected her to cave, it angered her more that he was correct in his assumptions. "Your people avoid me, they do not try to befriend me. It is hard for them to like a respect a person their King does not. They also do not wish to associate with a witch who has placed the prince under a spell and is the royal concubine."

That stopped the King in his tracks, "Royal what?!" he bellowed.

"Those rumors started the week after I arrived."

"And nothing was said?" he asked, trying to control his rage, his voice tight.

"For what point? I had no proof other than what I heard them say, you would not have cared, and had I told Legolas, it would have caused more rifts between you when all he wanted was to mend your relationship."

Thranduil had no response to her. The thought of his people thinking her a whore angered him, but would it have then? The infuriating woman made a valid point. Almost two years she had been here, alone, mostly because of him, but he knew without her giving a name who started the rumors of her character. He now understood the depression Legolas kept mentioning to him about feeling in their bond.

"Legolas is coming." She stated, feeling his panic, and then a rush of anger and intense jealousy as he spotted her in the arms of another elf, even if it was his father.

"He will not be happy." Thranduil stated as a warning to her. Freshly bonded his son was highly possessive and everyone gathered, including the soldiers running worriedly after him.

"He isn't."

Legolas stopped inches from his father, smashing her between them. She could hear her husband growling deep in his throat. "Get your hands off my mate." As he spoke his hand gripped his sword. The soldiers and guards gathered, looked to their king and prince and between each other worriedly, unsure what to do.

Thranduil was about to reply but Evelyn beat him to it, not sure it was smart for him to respond until she was safely out of his arms. "Legolas, will you carry me?" She asked, watching his eyes slowly constrict ever so slightly and look at her. The anger remained, but she saw the concern and worry flicker across his face. "I need you."

At those words, he snatched her into her arms, jarring her, too preoccupied with his anger and jealousy, to notice her sharp intake of breath as he stalked away. Thranduil followed behind, his mask of aloofness back in place.

"Easy Legolas, she is injured."

He spun, once again causing her to experience a wave of dizziness, "What did you do to her?" he ground out.

His father clasped his hand in front of him, staring coolly back at his son. "I carried her from the field where she took a nasty fall from a young horse." He did not mention the elleth who spooked the horse, he was certain if he did so, his son may kill them. Better wait until he calms down. Growling again, Legolas stalked off, leaving his father to trail behind. Turning to his guards, he spoke, "Take the prisoners to the dungeons," and to the soldiers, "Bring my healer to the Royal chambers."

Legolas' heart was pounding as he carried Evelyn to their chambers. From nowhere he felt an intense pain and rush of fear through their bond that was not his own. Without thought he dropped his guard, his second in command grazing his arm with his sword as Legolas turned and ran from the training grounds. He barely noticed the nick. Upon seeing her in his father's arms, he lost all control, even knowing he would not harm her. The rage and jealousy was all consuming and was only now fading with Evelyn in his arms, hers wrapped tightly around his neck, her face buried in his chest, whispering sweet words to him. He gripped her tighter as he raced to his room.

They reached their chambers in record time and Evelyn dropped to the bed unceremoniously, Thranduil waited outside, shutting the door.

He kneeled over her on the bed, placing his forehead against her own, holding her tight. "Please tell me you are alright." He sounded to be on the verge of tears.

Reaching up to stroke his face, she replied, "I am fine Legolas. I am not going anywhere."

His lips crushed hers, a desperate need to feel her against him, for reassurance, for strength. She answered him readily, gliding her tongue across his lips, deepening the kiss. Evelyn wrapped her arms around him, letting him support her weight. He lowered her down on the pillows, reluctantly breaking their contact, still feeling the lingering pain radiating through their bond. At the same time a knock sounded on the door, causing Legolas to tense.

"It is just your father and a healer, he only needs to look at my ankle." She reasoned, rubbing his arms gently. He nodded his consent and went to open the door. Legolas returned to her side instantly, taking her hand in his. Thranduil strode in, posting guards outside the doors as they shut behind him. The king stood beside his son, blocking his view of the healer now working on Evelyn's leg. To her credit, she made no faces or noise of discomfort in a great effort to keep his son calm.

"I believe," Thranduil stated, "It is time we celebrate your binding and let our people meet their princess. Then you will both take quite a long holiday in the mountains."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** I am so sorry for the extremely long wait for another chapter. The past semester plus work and travel have left me with little time, exhausted, and in a state of writer's block. Hopefully, this will make up for it!

 **Chapter 33**

As soon as Evelyn was cleared to walk on her healing ankle, Thranduil was true to his word and held a ceremony in honor of Legolas' binding. The king went above and beyond as he proclaimed to all gathered that she was not only the crown princess of the realm but of equal standing as the Maiar, and as such deserving of the same respect and honor shown to them.

People's attitudes had not changed overnight, however, no one showed her any hostility. They all bowed and greeted her as her position required. None wanted to face Corwen's fate. Once the guards had located her, Thranduil collected her himself, tossing her in his dungeon until he decided her fate along with the two elleth whom she directed to scare the young stallion. All three had been banished. She heard they were somewhere on the outskirts of Alqualondë. Thranduil had gone as far as writing to all the elven leaders about the nature of their banishment. Tirion would not grant them sanctuary.

While she had maids now, none had tried to befriend her. Everyone still viewed her with suspicion and now a sense of awe. Evelyn was not sure which was worse. She was still lonely. Thranduil had also kept his word on sending them away, saying a newly bonded couple needed time together without the duties of a realm to interfere. In a few days they would be leaving to live at her home in the mountains above Lady Nienna's halls. Evelyn was excited to go back home, she missed it, here one concern was that with them would travel other elves of Thranduil's realm to live with them. He planned to send them with kitchen staff, personal royal staff, and the top-ranking officers of Legolas' command and their families.

…

Evelyn left it up to Legolas to decide where to house the elves accompanying them, she did not know what was acceptable. She would have been happy no matter what he chose. Seeing all their faces as the palace, as she still called it, came into view. It was nothing like they had ever seen before. It looked like glass. Even Legolas had been amazed and she had described it to him many times as they traveled.

In the end Legolas placed his eight soldiers and their families in the guest wing, giving them free reign to take which rooms fit their needs best. Evelyn, now the mistress of her own home, forced herself to be courageous, asking each of their subject to let her know of any changes they needed to make their home fit their needs. She left out the fact that Nienna had a hand in construction and she would need to go through her to find out how to alter the home. They did not need to know those small details. The kitchen and house staff were temporarily in the family portion of the home until housing could be built at the ground level where the kitchen was located. Their personal staff would keep rooms in their personal suite, taking the rooms in the back of the mountain.

For the first time in a long time Evelyn felt her stress beginning to melt away.

…

The past three months had been the best of Evelyn's life. The change in Legolas was almost instant. Gone was his mask, his stoic, Thranduil like behavior. Instead he became jovial, spontaneous. He was like a child again. His captain, Cúnir, as well as many others, were in a state of shock it seemed. Evelyn had to admit that to an extent, she was too. She knew it would do them good to get away, she did not realize it would happen so quickly. Many times, the others ogled them in disbelief, Legolas showed his affection for her whether they were along, in the garden, or on one of the terraces in view of whoever was outside. Today was not an exception.

Evelyn had just finished speaking to Cúnir's wife Arasseth. The elleth, staring at her feet the whole time, was inquiring about an area to start a garden. She sighed, hoping they would eventually come to at least trust her, looking for friendship seemed too much to ask. Of course, she had given her and the other elleth permission to start a garden wherever they saw fit.

Standing from where she was sitting on the terrace, she walked forward to lean over the balcony. She saw Arasseth speaking with a few of the other mates, more than likely discussing the location of their personal gardens. Evelyn never heard the silent footsteps behind her.

Evelyn squealed as robust arms encircled her waist. Multiple sets of eyes jolted to their direction watching as their prince swung his mate around, in an affectionate display. She knew instantly it was Legolas, feeling his aura intertwine with her own at such a close proximity. He had come from building an archery range, it was clear from his musky odor.

"Legolas," she yelped, "You're disgusting, let me go!"

He complied with her demands long enough let her turn around before he yanked her back against his chest, planting a firm kiss on her protesting lips. Evelyn, though returning the kiss, did not give up fighting against his hold. Legolas chuckled.

"You need a bath!" She slapped his chest playfully as he pulled back from her mouth.

He nuzzled into her neck, sending shivers through her body, "Only if I have company."

"I think that can be arranged," Evelyn laughed.

"Good, I know just the place." Snatching her hand, he began pulling her along the terrace towards the new archery field.

Stumbling behind him, she struggled to get free, "Legolas, the bath is the other way."

Turning to look back, he grinned mischievously, "I never said it would be a proper bath."

Instantly she knew where Legolas was taking her. There was a stream than ran parallel to the house, and right along the path her mate was dragging her. At first, she balked, the thought of being heard, not to mention being seen. However, as his feelings crashed into through their bond, she knew there would be no turning him down and she threw caution to the wind.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

*One year later

Evelyn licked her lips as she watched Legolas bend down to stoke the fire he had built in the stone heart. Built in the side of the mountain, the fireplace was made into the doorway leading to the terrace to allow the smoke to escape, wide opening were made to either side, and sheer ice blue drapes danced in the cool breeze. She like the doors open. The sounds of nature filling her ears and relaxing calm of the caress of the wind. Leaning against the doorway from the bedroom, she held a glass of wine in her hand and admired her mate. Enjoying the view, she took a sip of the liquid, relishing the warmth it spread through her. The Maiar had given her wine that could actually make her drunk. Evelyn stifled a laugh at the thought of the night the drink had led to. She planned to make this another on their list. Planning to enjoy it while she could.

Legolas looked over his shoulder, smirking at his wife, her lustful thoughts penetrating his mind in droves. She leaned against the doorway, her hip and waist sticking out seductively to the side. Her grey silk robe clung to her body, tied loosely around her waist, showing him hints of the dark red lace underneath. He was already ready for her.

"Do you plan to act on those thought, or stand there all night?" He questioned, rising from his crouch much like a predator stalking his prey. She grinned.

Taking another sip of wine, she pushed away from the wall, sauntering to his side. Evelyn heard him groan deep in his throat. "Oh, I plan to have them acted upon." She lilted as she let her outer robe slide down to pool at her feet. "This fire does feel amazing," Evelyn stated, changing the subject. She felt Legolas move behind her, felt his warm breath on his neck, heard his ragged breathing next to her ear. Instinctively she knew his hands where coming to her shoulders, and she stealthily moved away. He growled.

She reached up to place her goblet on the mantle, knowing it caused the hem of her negligée to rise dangerous close to the edge of her bottom. Pivoting on her toes, Evelyn faced him, her eyes glinting with mischief and watched satisfied as Legolas eyes, dangerous with desire dropped to her bosom, with the garment graciously showed off. Much to the embarrassment of the seamstress she had make it. Stalking forward, she passed him, trailing her fingers across his stomach, just under the hem of his shirt feeling his muscles tremble in anticipation. Faking a yawn, she covered her mouth saying, "I think I may retire…"

The sentence never got to be finished, "Oh no," Legolas seethed, snatching her by the wrist and jerking her to him. Her body collided with his, her free hand resting on his heaving chest as she smiled up at him. Before she could utter a reply, his lips crashed into hers, demanding, challenging. Evelyn matched his ferocity, her lips already swollen and red as their tongues danced.

Running her hands up she chest, she panted, "Take off the damn shirt, I cannot feel you."

Legolas chuckled as he broke the kiss to comply with her demands, smiling as he watched her gaze admire him. "I will have you feel me, my love." He hoisted her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist, raising her gown. In two strides he had her back against the wall, driving himself deep within her as she cried out, nails digging into his shoulders as her head fell back. Legolas gripped her bottom with one hand as he braced himself against the stone with the other. His lips claimed her neck and she whimpered and whispered his name as they found her breast. All along he thrust into her, the pleasure mounting. As he came back up to her mouth, she halted him, asking for more. He smiled a feral grin and obliged, "As My lady commands."

Legolas increased his pace, plunging deeper and deeper, a moan escaping he throat with each penetration. Evelyn could feel the desire building, and then suddenly she exploded in ecstasy calling out Legolas' name as he met her climax with his own, his face buried in her neck as he bit down on her shoulder, the pain only adding to her pleasure.

Sometime later she found herself on the plush rug in front of the hearth, fire still flickering, sending out its warmth, and a blanket draped over her naked body. Turning herself over, she propped herself on her elbows, spying Legolas on her other side, wine in hand, and also naked, though without a blanket. Evelyn smiled. Sensing her movement, he turned and returned her smile, handing the wine to her, which she gladly accepted.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked.

"Not long, maybe an hour, the hour has not yet grown late." He replied, relishing in the look she bore, which showed she had been well satisfied in their multiple evening trysts.

"Mmm." She responded, pulling him down to her, nestling into his familiar scent.

"You are quiet the little vixen you know that?" He joked, running his fingers through her hair. He could not remember the last time he had felt so happy and content. Evelyn smirked, that had been her idea all along, and she was about to say so when a knock sounded on the door. It was a few quick rasps, uncertain. She let loose a giggle. Earning a fake glare from her husband.

"You had better answer it before they barge in. We wouldn't want a repeat of last time with the chair."

Legolas, stood, quickly pulling his breeches on as he walked to the door, "As I said, you are a vixen." He stated lovingly.

"I cannot help the chair was top heavy and tumbled over. Nor can I help that poor Cúnir and Arasseth were coming to deliver a message and thought something amiss." Evelyn retorted, struggling to keep a straight face.

"It took Cúnir months to look me in the eyes again after that incident." He remarked dryly approaching the door.

"Well," Evelyn chirped, "You are quite a sight to behold."

Snorting Legolas opened the door, spotting his captain on the other side. There was no hiding the fact that he had just intimate with his wife, at least this time he was clothed as he greeted his long-time friend.

"Cúnir, good evening," he tried not to smile at the blush creeping up his captain's cheeks.

"I am sorry to bother you so late,"

Legolas interrupted him, "It is not so late, all is well I assume?"

"Yes, Legolas, it is." He responded forcing his eyes up to his commander and friend. Even after a year and a half it time getting used to the new open and carefree Prince. It was not easy knowing just how good of a time he had just had or was having with his wife. Legolas seemed little bothered by any of them knowing. Sex was not frowned upon by the elves, it was quite the opposite and a joyful and exalted joining, however, he was not used to his normally stoic and reserved friends new found lighthearted and jubilant character. Finally, he was able to continue, "This letter just arrived for the Lady, it is from Lady Galadriel and so I assumed important."

"Thank you Cúnir, I assume you are most certainly correct." Legolas give his friend a smile and started moving away from the door, "Good evening,"

"Good evening," he replied, retreating down the hallway.

"Well?" Evelyn asked, kicking her feet through the air, "What is it?"

"Letter for you." He replied eyeing her questioningly, "From Lady Galadriel."

She practically squealed, sitting up in haste, desperately trying to keep the blanket around her as she snatched the letter from his outstretched hand. Legolas did not miss the way her face lit up reading the missive. He would not be surprised if soon they would be having company. He knew she still struggled to make strong friendships with wives of his men. "You should just let the blanket fall."

Evelyn rolled her eyes, thinking of the best way to tell him her news. "Mmm, yes, I am sure you would enjoy that very much."

"Oh, I would," he smiled, "I should get you drunk more often." Evelyn could have jumped for joy as he gave her the perfect opportunity without even knowing it.

"You will have to wait at least a year to get me drunk again." She replied, smirking up at him, watching in pleasure as he froze. He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly words failing him as he tried to digest the information.

"What…What do you mean, a year? A year…that's…"

She took pity on him, "I mean, in a year you will a father."

In flash he was on his knees in front of her, eyes wide in shock and filling with multiple emotions—love, joy, excitement, and fear. "A father?"

"Yes," She brushed a hand along his cheek, "I'm pregnant Legolas."

She was crushed in his arms, the letter falling from her hands, the blanket fell away as she forgot her modesty. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she settled herself in his lap, enjoying the flavor of his kiss and all the emotions he poured into it.

"The letter?" he asked pulling back, missing instantly the fell of her lips.

"I took a trip to see Galadriel yesterday while you worked with Cúnir to build the homes on the east side. She had her chief healer examine me when I told her my suspicions and her letter confirmed it."

"I am going to be a father." He stated, his smile growing across his face as the news sunk in. suddenly, his eyes clouded momentarily, "What if I am not a good father?"

Evelyn laughed, "You will be the best dad my love, no one could compare."

Legolas embraced her again, holding her tight. He kissed her senseless and claimed her as his until they both fell asleep sated and joyous. They slept until late in the morning wrapped in each other's arms before the warm hearth.


End file.
